Ceguedad de colores
by Sirenita
Summary: Mortífagos a cargo del colegio; el nuevo régimen ya se ha instaurado. Draco es un traidor, Ginny ha perdido la esperanza de luchar para reestablecer el orden. Dos personas que aparentemente se odian, podrían tener más en común de lo que piensan.
1. Muerta en vida

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de personajes, sucesos, lugares que yo misma saqué de mi mente perturbada. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**** Este fic está basado en la canción "Colorblind" de Counting Crows. La historia se desarrolla desde el mes de Septiembre hasta Abril del libro "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" (precisamente empieza después del castigo que Ginny, Neville y Luna reciben por robar la espada de Godric Gryffindor del despacho de Snape). También, estos hechos se desarrollan en paralelo con el viaje de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Gracias por leer y les dejo el fic. **

* * *

"**Ceguedad de colores"**

**Capítulo uno:** Muerta en vida

Arrastré mis pies como si hubiera caminado por semanas sin descanso. Las plantas de estos me ardían y sentía un desagradable hormigueo caluroso que se extendía desde los talones hasta los tobillos cada vez que daba un paso. No debería por qué quejarme, podría ser peor. Muchísimo peor; pensé tratando de animarme.

No me detuve a ver mi reflejo en el polvoriento y rancio espejo de los estantes de trofeos. Debía verme sucia, desaliñada, con un aspecto desgarbado, penoso, como un trapo raído y ya tan usado que debía ir directo a la basura. Desde mi primer año aquí siempre me detenía a dar una rápida ojeada para ver si iba presentable a clases. Quise sonreír al darme cuenta de mi dejo de vanidad, pero me dolía la cara, no tenía ni fuerzas. Creo que emití un sonido muy débil en vez de curvar mis labios. Ciertamente este año había sido diferente porque no había tenido tiempo de vanagloriar mi imagen en los espejos.

Mi mirada perdida y cabizbaja tuvo que cobrar un poco de fuerzas para contemplar que debía subir las escaleras movedizas. ¿Por qué existían estas malditas escaleras? Apenas podía caminar sin quejarme, no tenía fuerzas y tenía que prepararme para subir no sé cuántos escalones para llegar a mi sala común.

Sin saber de dónde saqué energías, subí sin darme cuenta que las escaleras no se movían. Después pensé que podían dormir.

Me arrepentí cuando Hagrid me había ofrecido ir a la enfermería con Neville y Luna. Ambos tuvieron unas caídas bastante dolorosas en el Bosque Prohibido y tenían que curarse. Podría haberlos acompañado, podría haberme subido a la espalda de Hagrid para que me llevara y dormir en una cama blanca e impersonal de la enfermería; en vez de usar casi todas mis fuerzas en volver a la sala común.

Sin embargo, de nuevo me recriminé mentalmente por quejarme, podría haber sido peor. Snape había sido misericordioso en su castigo. Él sabía que podría habernos llevado con sus mortífagos infiltrados como profesores para darnos nuestro merecido, podría incluso habernos matado; pero nos mandó con Hagrid a ayudarlo. ¿Por qué? Estaba segura que él sabía que Hagrid sería suave y hasta nos daría té, sería como una visita a un amigo; y no un castigo propiamente tal. Algo no calzaba.

Mis pasos lentos y pesados me distrajeron de mi abstracción. Mis ojos querían cerrarse, mis párpados nunca habían estado tan pesados. Había vivido lo que parecían dos meses en un solo día. Era imposible, pero jamás me había sentido tan cansada.

Llegué al pasillo que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor y decliné mis ganas de seguir pensando en la extraña decisión de Snape. Podría hacerlo mañana, pero no hoy. No quería más ese día. Sólo dormir, y no soñar. No quería soñar de nuevo. No tenía ganas de ver las infinitas y devastadoras imágenes que me visitaban cada noche al cerrar los ojos. Quería descansar de una vez por todas y simplemente rogar a Merlín para que estuvieran vivos. Que él estuviera vivo.

A mis pasos pesados y poco agraciados se le unieron otros. Tardé en agudizar mis oídos y más en levantar la cabeza para ver quién estaba a tan altas horas de la noche merodeando por allí.

Me había salvado de haber tenido un castigo a cargo de los mortífagos, pero no me había librado de encontrarme con el peor Slytherin de la escuela…

-Oh, la comadreja menor –dijo con desdén deteniéndose a poco más de un metro.

Estaba demasiado cansada, pero de todas formas pude ver que el rostro de Malfoy adquiría un tono más bronceado debido a la tenue luz de las antorchas y sus ojos grises se hallaban más brillantes de lo habitual. Su pelo platinado, perfectamente ordenado, acompañaba la elegancia y la meticulosa imagen de un muchacho alto y delgado.

En mi mente se formó un insulto para contestarle, y aún así me quedé callada. La garganta la tenía seca y quería irme a dormir. Siempre habría más días para responder a los insultos de un imbécil.

Pasé por su lado dirigiendo mi mirada al final del pasillo, donde doblaba en la esquina y podría llegar a mi torre. Faltaba muy poco.

-Te ves inmunda, más de lo usual –siseó a mis espaldas y escuché un ruido suave, como de tela. Debía haber movido su capa–, pero no se puede esperar nada más de alguien como tú.

Sus palabras no me afectaron en lo más mínimo. Estaba acostumbrada a que me insultara y en especial en los pocos días de clases de este año. Se había burlado desde mi apariencia hasta familia, y sobre todo de Harry. Cada vez que se atrevía a decir algo de él, lo encaraba y le mostraba mi varita amenazadoramente. Con tal de eliminar a un maldito hurón, sería capaz de pasar un tiempo en Azkaban por hacerle un beneficio a la humanidad.

-Tampoco sabía que además de pobretona, eras una ladrona... ¿Acaso tu noviecito quería que le fueras a robar algo especial al director? –preguntó con una voz socarrona y lenta, como si le hablara a una niña.

-Imbécil –dije girándome con tal rapidez, que mis pies me dolieron más aún–. Yo no me atrevería llamar director a ese pelo grasiento que sólo trae a los de tu calaña para torturarnos. A eso se le llama tirano.

Mi sangre antes tibia por el ejercicio hecho minutos antes, ahora hervía en cólera. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y traté de borrar la última imagen de Harry de mi cabeza. Todos mis sentidos y mi cuerpo parecieron reaccionar por mi rabia, porque no me sentía tan agotada como antes. Tenía que darle su merecido a ese hurón. Nadie, en especial él, podía burlarse de mí, de mis hermanos, de mis padres y de Harry.

Me acerqué con pasos pesados y sin coordinación, pero no me importó. Vi que hacía una mueca de asco al ver mi cara con más detenimiento. Lo atribuí a que debía tenerla llena de tierra, algunos rasguños, sudor y mi pelo revuelto con hojas y ramitas. Me dio más rabia si era posible.

-Pero temo que tú le dices director porque te salvó el pellejo el curso pasado –dije con veneno en mis palabras. Sus pupilas de dilataron y sus cejas se enarcaron-. Sé muy bien que eras el indicado para hacer una gran tarea a tu grupito, pero él tuvo que finalizarla por ti. Creo que es mejor ser una pobretona a una cobarde y traidora como tú.

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas –se defendió con nerviosismo-. ¿Qué va a saber una niña estúpida que le hace caso a ojos cerrados a Potter para robarle al director?... No sabía que trabajabas como su esclava.

Respiré hondo varias veces para calmarme y pensar algo bueno para responderle, pero mis piernas temblaron. Mis fuerzas llegaban al límite, no podía seguir teniendo aquella charla sin sentido.

-Bien, Malfoy. Estoy muy cansada como para seguir soportando tu molesta presencia. Soñaré algo estimulador para mañana estar lista para escuchar tus estupideces –dije zanjando la conversación.

Cuando me giraba sobre mis talones dispuesta a irme, él habló lleno de burla:

-No sabía que un castigo con el guardabosque sería tan agotador –Se rió largamente-. Lo digo para sólo haber tomado el té en su asqueroso cuchitril que llama casa.

Sin exagerar, mil respuestas cargadas de insultos se me vinieron a la mente y no me sorprendió que mi boca sedienta y reseca no pudiera decir alguna. Se me hacía difícil ordenar el orden de los insultos, las palabras, materializarlas en mis resecos labios.

Mis pasos fueron lentos y casi confusos, ya que mi cuerpo reaccionaba casi por inercia para retroceder y responderle al ataque del imbécil de Malfoy, por lo que me costó retomar el ritmo que tenía antes de encontrarme con él. Era lento, sí, pero al menos era pesado y rítmico, que me ayudaría a dejar en el olvido las estupideces que me había dicho.

La verdad no sé si me gritó o si profirió más improperios, pero al dar vuelta la esquina sentí como si mi cuerpo recuperara un poco más de energía. La vista del retrato de la Dama Gorda fue la visión más maravillosa y alentadora que hacía años no tenía. Ella significa mi torre, mi sala común, mi cuarto, mi cama, y por fin dormir. Cerrar los ojos. Tratar de olvidar al menos por unas horas todas las interrogantes que me asaltaban en el día y que, por fortuna, no tenía pesadillas por mis miedos. Sí tenía sueños vagos, sin sentido, pero no en la forma de decir que había delfines voladores o que las plantas hablaran. Eran sueños donde yo caminaba, sola, y veía sombras a mi lado. A veces caminaba por mi casa, otras por Hogwarts y algunas por el Bosque Prohibido. Y las sombras intangibles, casi etéreas, susurraban con voces calmadas; sin que pudiera captar que decían.

Llegué demasiado rápido para mi caminata floja al retrato, así que asumí que había apurado el paso al notar que me faltaba tan poco.

Hablé con voz ronca y seca a la Dama Gorda, y tuve que soportar sus quejas sobre lo tarde que era para que fuera a molestarla a esas horas. No pude evitar lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa al pensar que yo sí tenía razones para estar cansada, que había trabajado por muchas horas en el Bosque Prohibido; mis pies estaban hinchadísimos, mi cara casi negra por la tierra. ¿Acaso ella sabría qué es el verdadero cansancio? No sabía nada.

La calma y el silencio de la sala me resultó extraño, proveniente de otro mundo. Afuera se escuchaban los murmullos de los retratos hablando en sueños o la luz de las antorchas. Allí estaba tan tranquilo. Parecía una ilusión que hacía una hora atrás había caminado entre las arañas de Hagrid y me había topado con el desagradable placer de intercambiar palabras con Malfoy. La sala común era tan acogedora, tan cálida, silenciosa, hogareña; incluso sin la chimenea encendida o sin mis compañeros riendo en los sillones, me sentía muchísimo mejor, como en casa.

Subí las escaleras quejándome del dolor de mis pies.

Al darme cuenta que volvía a pensar en lo cansada que estaba, me reprimí sintiéndome estúpida. Snape había sido muy condescendiente al habernos dado un castigo tan fácil y benévolo como acompañar a Hagrid al Bosque Prohibido. El solo imaginarme cómo hubiera sido pasar sólo quince minutos ante los mortífagos para recibir el castigo dado, me hizo estremecer. Prefería mil veces estar con Hagrid. Había tenido mucha suerte.

Agradecí que mis compañeras no estuvieran despiertas para bombardearme con preguntas sobre lo sucedido. Si Malfoy estaba al tanto, contando que ahora era el Slytherin más despreciado de su casa y rechazado por la mayoría de los estudiantes, eso quería decir que todo Hogwarts sabía del intento de robar la espada de Godric Gryffindor de la oficina de Snape. No tenía idea qué habría dicho si estuvieran despiertas… No podía explicar los motivos. Ellas jamás lo entenderían. Ya me odiaban lo suficiente por mi carencia de ánimo y las repetidas veces que murmuraba _su_ nombre en sueños.

Muchas veces en mis sueños, donde caminaba, comenzaba a buscarlo y gritaba su nombre. Lo buscaba con el pecho oprimido y la garganta latente. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba tocarlo, llenarme de su exquisito aroma, esconder mi cabeza en su pecho y escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sentir sus labios en mi frente; necesitaba que nuestros labios volvieran a unirse. Siempre cuando ocurría eso, despertaba. Agradecía cada mañana que el sueño no se volviera en pesadilla, pero estaba consciente que murmuraba el nombre de Harry repetidas veces antes de despertar. Y mis compañeras no toleraban muy bien el hecho que siguiera pensando en él hasta en los sueños, cuando él se había ido…

A tientas encontré mi almohada y debajo de ella saqué mi camisón. Lo miré por largos segundos mientras me giraba con dirección a la ventana que dejaba entrar la tenue luz de la luna llena. No supe si estuve así, de pie observando el cielo, largos segundos o se transformaron en muchísimos minutos. Mi mente parecía perderse en una oscuridad y profunda que invitaba a cerrar los ojos.

El único pensamiento racional que pude hacer fue que me acostaría con el uniforme. Estaba sucia, debería darme una ducha, pero no podía hacer ruido a aquellas horas y no tenía fuerzas para volver a caminar. Mi perfecto y limpio camisón de algodón celeste se impregnaría de mi asqueroso olor a sudor y la tierra de mi cuerpo; por lo que era mejor y más tentador dormir como estaba vestida y mañana me cambiaría, bañaría.

Mis ojos se cerraron antes de siquiera apoyar mi cabeza en la mullida almohada. Adoraba que las camas fueran perfectas en Hogwarts. Desde que había llegado en mi primer año, tuve las ganas de dormir por varios días enteros, sin despertar, en mi cama tan cómoda como si durmiera en una nube.

_-¿Qué va a saber una niña estúpida que le hace caso a ojos cerrados a Potter para robarle al director?... No sabía que eras su esclava._

La petulante y podría decirse dolida cara de Draco Malfoy me vino a la mente luego de un suspiro que di al sentir que mi cuerpo se relajaba. Su rostro pálido en mi recuerdo era igual al de la vida real. Incluso la mueca, casi sonrisa burlona que me dedicaba mientras sus palabras hacían eco, calando en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

No tenía que ser un genio para saber por qué me afectaban tanto.

Le podría haber contestado tan bien, en vez de… evitar su pregunta y retirarme. Era el pedazo de imbécil más grande de todo el mundo. Odiaba que me molestara tanto, que se creyera el mejor del mundo mágico, aún cuando su cobardía de no poder matar a Dumbledore era conocida y había causado el desprecio por todos los estudiantes. Hipócrita, estúpido, creído, imbécil, insensible, petulante, avallasador, ignorante… Y aún así él me había hecho la peor y más significante pregunta de todos. Nadie, ni mis amigos ni familia, me habían preguntado abiertamente por _él_.

La noche en la que Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían ido hubo pánico y revuelo en casa. Los mortífagos llegaron y ellos escaparon, no en el sentido cobarde de la palabra, pero sí se fueron sin muchas explicaciones. Quizás aquel ataque era la prueba que necesitaban para apresurar su misión. No habían escrito, no _me_ _había_ escrito. La única carta que recibí de mis padres, contaban sobre todos los temas, menos sobre el que más me importaba. El inicio de este año había sido difícil. Todos me preguntaban con silenciosas miradas sobre el paradero del trío. Ya habían salido en 'El Profeta' ofreciendo lujosas recompensas si daban su paradero. Las preguntas ya verbalizadas de mis compañeros me habían atacado hasta hace poco. De a poco se dieron cuenta que no sabía nada; incluso los mortífagos, que venían en calidad de "profesores", no me intimidaban para dar información… Al igual que me sorprendí de saber que no tenía conocimiento de su paradero, de su estado. ¿Estarían muertos?

¿Estaría _muerto_?

Me reconfortaba pensando que las desgracias siempre se saben, así que trataba de no darle más vuelta al asunto, pero toda mi angustia se traducía en sueños qu rozaban las pesadillas. No quería sentir miedo, no quería llorar, no quería tener ese gran hoyo en mi pecho que se agrandaba día a día… Y extrañamente se había vuelto más hondo con las palabras de Malfoy.

Él no sabía cuánto me llegarían. Él no sabía de la impotencia que me daba verme sola, en Hogwarts, teniendo clases cuando había una guerra, cuando mortífagos torturaban a familias completas, cuando los niños eran secuestrados fuera de sus casas, y él estaba tan lejos que no tenía ni una pista ni consuelo para animarme. Él no sabía cómo me sentía al ser consciente que no podía ayudar. En nada. Absolutamente nada.

Tampoco sabía si aquel hoyo era producido por la angustia, por la impotencia o la combinación de ambas. Sólo sabía a la perfección que cada día era más profundo y dolía de forma diferente a las heridas comunes. Me hacía sentir escalofríos, me hacía morderme los labios con continuidad, me hacía observar el cielo en vez de atender a las clases, añorar aquellos días en donde Ron me gritaba por tener un novio, en donde Hermione se reía por una de mis bromas… En donde _él_ me escrutaba con sus hermosos ojos verdes antes de besarme la punta de la nariz.

No podía hacer nada desde aquí. Ni siquiera había pasado una semana del inicio de clases y ya me sentía inútil. Estaba abandonada, a la merced de lo que podría ocurrir a manos del régimen de los mortífagos en la escuela. Me pregunté cómo sería mi vida dentro del transcurso del año; si Neville y Luna recibirían más castigos de los mortífagos, si tendríamos oportunidades de hacer algo para oponernos, si la secreta misión de Harry arribaría a un buen fin o si seguiría confinada en las frías paredes de este castillo lleno de traidores, mentirosos, torturadores.

Creo que si no hubiera estado tan cansada, hubiera llorado amargamente por horas. No quería llorar. Así que con un pequeño alivio sentí como mi mente se iba de mi cuerpo para introducirse en mis sueños, volviendo a encontrarme en una solitaria caminata. Esta vez el Bosque Prohibido fue reemplazado por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Las sombras seguían acompañándome en mi camino, y tuve la extraña sensación que una de las sombras que me perseguía era Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** Primero que nada debo agradecer a todas las personas que hayan llegado hasta el final sin preguntarse "¿qué es esto?" para después abandonar el fic. No saben cuánto significa que lean lo que escribo, aunque a veces diga cosas bastante estúpidas.**

**Esta idea nació simplemente del hecho que el final del séptimo libro me decepcionó tanto (que ni me lo compré en español, ya es mucho el dinero en inglés), que para mi deleite personal, retorcí mi imaginación hasta llegar a esto (o la verdad es que ya quedé harta de la historia del campamento Harry, Ron, Hermione por los bosques en más de la mitad del libro), y como muchas deseaban que siguiera escribiendo de esta pareja… Aunque les aseguro que no será el típico fic "te odio, nos conocemos, te amo, dejo a Harry, dejo a Pansy, besémonos y vivamos un amor loco".**

**Ya tengo tres capítulos escritos y recién estoy empezando el cuarto. Hace tiempo llevo planeando este fic, haciendo esquemas, resúmenes, leyendo los libros para entender a los personajes… Así que no creo que actualice a la velocidad de la luz, pero trataré de no demorarme. Este fic tiene un gran trabajo de trasfondo**** y no puedo acelerar el proceso; es por eso que tiene un gran significado para mí.**

**Eso sería todo. Gracias por leer y les pediría que me enviaran sus reviews (es facilísimo, clickeas el botón "GO" de abajo) dándome sus impresiones de este primer capítulo; sugerencias, críticas constructivas, etc. De verdad no saben cuánto ayuda que digan lo que piensan porque a todos los escritores nos dan el empujoncito para mejorar y seguir.**

**¡****Hasta pronto, cuídense; adiós!**


	2. Momentum en medio del vacío

**N/A:**** Los capítulos van turnando de punto de vista, el primero fue de Ginny, éste de Draco, y el siguiente de Ginny de nuevo, y así sucesivamente. **

* * *

**Capítulo dos:** Momentum en medio del vacío

Me senté en el lugar de siempre y sentí como mi estómago se encogía. Últimamente no tenía ganas de comer, pero lo hacía porque mi cuerpo me lo pedía. Me servía té, sacaba una tostada con mantequilla y buscaba el jarro con zumo de calabaza casi por costumbre. Por más de cinco años siempre desayunaba lo mismo y estaba tan procesado en mi vida, que mis brazos se movían con agilidad por la mesa antes que pudiera siquiera pensar qué tomaba.

Mis oídos ya estaban impermeabilizados para que las sordas conversaciones de mis compañeros, y del Gran Salón en general, no llegaran a mi cabeza. Desde que había llegado la primera noche de este curso, supe que las conversaciones de los demás me amargaban más de lo que me encontraba. Hablaban de mí, aunque ya después de algunos días, no tanto; o hablaban de la extraña desaparición del trío dorado. Estúpido Potter. Estúpida sangre sucia. Estúpido Weasley. O al menos, esos eran los ejes temáticos que ocupaban las vidas de los adolescentes superfluos de Hogwarts hasta hace dos días atrás. Vi alrededor de mí como los de la mesa de Gryffindor movían sus bocas sin emitir ruido alguno. Sonreí agradecido que sus voces no fueran más que un mal necesario del pasado.

El único par de ojos que se posaban en mí eran los de Pansy.

La sonrisa de a poco se fue y la observé perplejo. Era raro que alguien se fijara en mí con tan poca discreción. En general sí me miraban y mucho, pero era cuando se suponía que no tendría que darme cuenta y cuchicheaban indagando sobre aquella fatídica noche en la torre de Astronomía. Ya me era familiar que mis compañeros de casa ni me dirigieran la palabra después que la primera noche me habían mirado por última vez con el mensaje de traidor muy claro. Era el cobarde que había desobedecido las órdenes del Señor Oscuro, que había huido como una rata y tenía la cara de volver a la escuela siendo que era la gran decepción de Slytherin.

Pansy suspiró con profundidad. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca indecisa. La única idea que se me ocurrió era que se debatía por hablarme, pero no podía traicionar a nuestros compañeros. Se había establecido la ley de ignorarme entre todos los de la casa verde.

Decidí terminar con su dilema. Le dirigí una fría mirada y me concentré en el té que tomaba.

Estoy seguro que lo entendió porque se giró para pescar el hilo de la conversación que dirigía Blaise a su lado.

Después de terminar el desayuno antes que nadie, me puse de pie sin que nadie pareciera percatarse y caminé en dirección a la salida.

Para ganar tiempo antes que empezaran las clases, dejaba mi mochila encima de mi cama, así tenía que devolverme para ir a buscarla. Luego me quedaba vagando por los pasillos sin saber qué hacer. Podría entrar a la sala de clases, pero la perspectiva de verme solo, entre cientos de mesas y la pizarra en frente no me era muy tentadora. Aún quedaban varios días en el año para poder buscar qué hacer antes de las clases, aunque secretamente esperaba que Hogwarts fuera atacado por uno de los mortífagos que desempeñaban la labor de profesores o que el ministerio mandara a cerrar las instituciones educativas. Así volvería a casa y me mantendría lejos de todos, de todo.

La clase dio comienzo luego de largos minutos en los que me dediqué a admirar las pinturas del castillo. Todos los personajes que habitaban en los lienzos dejaban de realizar sus labores y me miraban extrañados. De seguro estaban al tanto de que era del bando del Señor Oscuro, que tenía la misión de matar al viejo Dumbledore y fallé. Era la miel en un panal de abejas para los estudiantes, los profesores e incluso las pinturas. La mayoría se quedaba callados, muy pocos retomaban sus tareas y sólo una pequeña niña me saludó deseándome un buen día.

En mis tres días de clases, era la primera vez que alguien me deseaba un buen día. Sentí nostalgia por los primeros años donde hablaba con todos, con los mayores y los de mi año. Eran buenos tiempos y los extrañaba.

En el aula de Transformaciones me senté solo. Esa era la única clase que compartíamos con los Gryffindors. Tenía que soportar ver las caras de pánico de los Hufflepuffs casi todo el día, con quienes tenía casi todas las clases, temiendo que cualquiera de Slytherin –en especial yo- los matara con un movimiento de su varita. Pero un lado agradecía que fuera así. Estar con los de uniforme escarlata y dorado habría sido una tortura. Si la tensión entre nuestras casas había sido siempre sabida, este año era palpable. De hecho hasta el imbécil de Longbottom se atrevía a dirigirles desdeñosas miradas a los Slytherins.

-Buenos días. Hoy día analizaremos… -empezó a decir la profesora McGonagall con voz potente y estricta.

Apenas presté atención a lo que explicaba. Mi mente se dedicó a divagar en lo que podrían pensar los profesores, los _reales_ profesores, de mí. Todos le tenían mucha estima a Dumbledore y debían sentirse tristes. También enojados por la actual situación. Snape como director, mortífagos infiltrados como profesores o supervisores, el ministerio controlado por el Señor Oscuro y las muertes a la orden del día; éstas no eran razones para permanecer calmados.

Era mi primera clase de Transformaciones en el año y no sabía si iría a ser como las otras. Sólo con decir que en Encantamientos se abstuvieron de preguntarme algunos usos de encantamientos simples, por el miedo que empezara a hablar de maleficios, lo dice todo.

-… ¿No va a leer el libro, señor Malfoy? –me preguntó la profesora de pie a mi lado.

Observé que todos estaban tomando apuntes del grueso libro y lo leían con dedicación. No me había dado cuenta que ya habían empezado a trabajar. Lo abrí y pasé por sus páginas escuchando la impersonal voz de la profesora McGonagall repitiéndome el número de la página a leer.

-Es un buen estudiante, no quiero que se distraiga con lo que pasa afuera o aquí adentro –dijo señalándome mi frente, seguramente haciendo alusión a mis pensamientos. Sólo asentí sin saber qué decirle–. En veinte minutos quiero un pergamino de treinta centímetros explicándome sus teorías del tema del libro –Volví a asentir con la cabeza en silencio y me dispuse a trabajar.

Lo único que pude pensar antes de entrar de lleno en la materia, fue que la profesora McGonagall me había tratado como si no hubiese hecho nada malo. Ella era la más cercana a Dumbledore, la subdirectora, jefa de casa de Gryffindor. Parecía una historia de otro mundo que ella me hablara como a una persona, con su voz severa e imparcial para todos, sin hacer diferencias.

Por primera vez olvidé que era una de las personas más odiadas en la escuela y pude trabajar sin problemas de concentración. Y fue por esto que las dos primeras horas de la mañana se me fueron volando, dando término a Transformaciones.

Como iba en último año, tendría varias horas libres que propiamente debían ser usadas para repasar las clases, y así preparar los ÉXTASIS. Era el tercer día y no había mucha materia nueva, por lo que supuse que no tendría nada que estudiar.

Llegué a la sala común antes que mis compañeros y subí al cuarto que compartía con Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott. Dejé el pesado libro de Transformaciones en mi mesa de noche y saqué varios pergaminos porque a la hora siguiente tendría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya había tenido la primera clase de aquella materia y realmente no había necesidad de llevar el libro. Sólo anotar los monólogos de torturas, magia oscura, maldiciones y maldiciones imperdonables era suficiente para que el "profesor" Yaxley no te castigara con magia por no atender.

Suspiré al oír las voces estridentes de mis compañeros abajo, en la sala común. Seguramente vendrían y no quería encontrarme con ellos.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras para encontrar la salida e irme sin que nadie pudiera tener el tiempo de ofrecerme una mirada de desdén, pero mi objetivo no fue tan fácil. Blaise hablaba con Crabbe y Goyle sobre el equipo de quidditch.

-Sí, el profesor Slughorn me dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre el puesto de capitán. El director Snape le informó que me nombraba como capitán. Debo llevarle la próxima semana una lista con los jugadores que crea conveniente para los puestos, así él los acepta… –contestó Blaise sonriendo arrogantemente y se irguió para sacar pecho-. Soy el único capaz de tener la copa en nuestras manos.

-¡Es genial! –le animó Crabbe aplaudiendo estúpidamente.

Lancé un bufido al ver como Blaise se pavoneaba y apreté mis manos apurando el paso. Recién iba en el último escalón y me faltaba recorrer toda la sala para salir.

-Creo que si todo sale bien, podré organizar el primer entrenamiento la próxima semana…

-Para eso, tendrías que buscar nuevos cazadores –le cortó Pansy luciendo bastante molesta -, lo que no será una tarea fácil.

-Y un buscador nuevo –sentenció Goyle asintiendo.

No sé cómo hice uso de todas mis fuerzas para no gritarle a esos imbéciles. ¡Yo era el buscador de Slytherin! Mi padre había gastado una fortuna comprando nuevas escobas al equipo entero cuando iba en segundo año, había entrenado varias horas para poder vencer a Potter… ¡Yo tenía que ser el capitán en vez del incompetente de Blaise! Él apenas podía mantenerse en la escoba por una hora sin quejarse ni pavonearse frente a las chicas que iban a los entrenamientos. ¿Cómo podía ser la persona más irresponsable ser elegida para capitán?

Estúpido Slughorn. Imbécil Snape.

-… ya que el último que tuvimos nunca atrapó la snitch –finalizó Crabbe riendo.

Pude ver que sólo Goyle se reía. Blaise sólo sonrió apenado y me miró pensativo. La penetrante mirada de Pansy la sentí hasta que mi espalda dejó de asomarse por el umbral de la entrada. Ella había estado muy seria, sus labios eran casi inexistentes y en su lugar había una fina línea horizontal.

Estando ya a varios escalones de la entrada de la sala común, pude suavizar mis manos. Me dolían los dedos, porque habían estado apretados y rígidos por mucho tiempo. Los troné mientras subía pensando en que Goyle y Crabbe no eran más que unos oportunistas. Cuando estaban conmigo, se burlaban de lo que fuera y se reían de mis chistes u ocurrencias. Pero ahora era una la sabandija de Slytherin, entonces se reían a mis costillas. Al menos ya no estaba rodeado de inútiles como ellos. Estaba _solo_.

Caminé por los jardines con lentitud. Rodeé casi todo el castillo. No pude evitar que mi mirada se dirigiera al imponente campo de quidditch que se erguía a muchísimos pasos de donde me encontraba. Vi las banderas de las cuatro casas ondear y me encogí de hombros sintiendo nostalgia por aquellos días en los que era buscador, era aceptado en mi equipo. Ahora tendría que ver los partidos desde la gradería cuando el estadio estuviera cubierto por la mitad de colores verde y plateado. Y quizás no asistiera a los partidos. No podría soportar ver a otro en mi puesto, a Blaise como capitán dando las órdenes… Ese debería ser _mi_ lugar.

Ya casi empezaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Me dirigí al castillo sin perder tiempo y traté de olvidar el tema de Blaise y el quidditch.

De alguna forma sentía que me hundía en un gran espacio vacío y que yo mismo me iba dejando caer sin luchar. ¿Para qué tratar de salir si ya nada era igual?

Al llegar al aula me di cuenta que no había nadie. Entré vacilante, ya que podría ir en contra de las reglas de Yaxley que llegara antes de la hora, pero cuando ya llegué a mi pupitre habitual, respiré sintiéndome más aliviado.

-Buenos días, Malfoy –me saludó el profesor saliendo de su despacho y bajó las escaleras hoscamente. Sólo le hice un gesto con la mano mientras llegaba a su escritorio y buscaba entre los cajones algo-. ¿Falta mucho para que la clase comience?

-Er… sí –respondí viendo mi reloj y fruncí el ceño extrañado por aquella pregunta. Me di cuenta que se veía bastante feliz. Las únicas veces que había visto sonreír a tipos como Yaxley eran cuando el Señor Oscuro los felicitaba por sus misiones cumplidas o cuando torturaban a alguien. No creí que le hayan ordenado algo a Yaxley, ya que las últimas misiones se las daban a mortífagos experimentados. Él era relativamente nuevo, pocos años con la marca en el brazo, y era un gran avance que estuviera en Hogwarts-. Profesor Yaxley… ¿Puedo atreverme a preguntarle algo?

-Dime –Me sonrió como si estuviéramos en confianza. Eso era algo positivo para lo que quería decir.

-¿Qué busca? –Una sonrisa burlona surcó su rostro mientras su mano revolvía el cajón de su gran escritorio.

Mi respuesta se vio de inmediato resuelta: Sacó su varita larga y negra, con un mango de cuero que se veía muy caro. Ya había visto dos ocasiones en donde la había usado, y en ambas era para torturar. Una niña de Hufflepuff de mi año fue la primera. Se atrevió a preguntar por qué veían magia oscura, si debían aprender a defenderse de ellas. _Crucio._ Aún no salía de la enfermería. La segunda, en un pasillo. Un chico de Ravenclaw dijo que cosas raras ocurrían en el ministerio. Justo Yaxley pasaba con uno de los Carrows. _Crucio._ No tenía idea cuál fue la suerte del chico.

Tragué saliva y forcé mi mejor cara para continuar la conversación:

-¿Quién es el desafortunado esta vez? –pregunté sonriendo, pero la voz me tembló un poco.

-Afortunada, dirás –corrigió cerrando los cajones y rodeó su escritorio para acercarse a mi pupitre-, ya que puedo enseñar nuevas formas de tortura que aprendí en un libro que me facilitó el Señor Oscuro. Haré una pequeña práctica de los nuevos conocimientos adquiridos –Se rió con petulancia, como si fuera un tema muy trivial. Lo que él no sabía era que me producía escalofríos y asco. Asentí pareciendo sorprendido –La menor de los Weasley se negó a practicar un _Crucio_ a la hija del editor de _'El Quisquilloso'_.

El rostro sucio y cansado de Weasley apareció enmi mente casi al instante. Su pelo rojo sucio y mojado hacía juego con la tierra de sus mejillas. Sus pies daban pasos pesados y forzados, como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Y en sus ojos se reflejaba una gran pena que luchaba por no desahogar. Su precaria y penosa imagen después del castigo de Hagrid la noche anterior me había dejado un poco descolocado.

De pronto recordé el castigo del Señor Oscuro y el de mi padre, el maldito castigo que me profirieron al enterarse por boca de Snape que no fui capaz de matar a Dumbledore. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan profundo y prolongado en toda mi vida. Partiendo por los cortes en la espalda, los moretones en los brazos, mi nariz rota, las extremidades torcidas, la quemazón de la garganta, el ardor aplastante en mis ojos, el jadeo anunciando la proximidad de la muerte, las costillas incrustándose en mis pulmones, la presión en el pecho, mis pies no respondían y mis manos se encontraban llenas de sudor. La sangre me nubló la vista. No recordaba nada más de ese asqueroso día. La sangre fue lo último que vi. Lo último que escuché habían sido las risas del Señor Oscuro y como yo mismo lanzaba un grito desgarrador cuando creí no poder respirar más. Me ahogué enmi propia sangre.

-Como Snape no está hasta la noche, por razones de trabajo –Alzó las cejas sugestivamente, dándome a entender que él debía estar en una reunión con el Señor Oscuro-, me tomé la libertad de citarla a su despacho para darle una buena lección. No creo que me tarde más de cinco minutos –agregó con suficiencia.

-Creí que en las reglas del director, la muerte estaba prohibida –dije sintiendo como si estuviera hablando otra persona, pero era yo mismo quien había salido con esas palabras defensivas.

-Nunca dije que la mataría. Sólo la torturaré hasta ver que su espalda sangre por desobedecer las órdenes de un profesor –aclaró riendo divertido.

Su pelo rojo haciendo juego con la sangre que recorría su espalda no era una imagen agradable ni menos atractiva.

Aguanté la respiración pensando en algo para que otra tortura no sucediera.

-Con todo mi respeto, Yaxley, pero no puedo creer que malgastes el tiempo y tu energía en una Weasley –dije llevándome los brazos detrás de la nuca y me acomodé en mi silla para lucir relajado-. Es casi como darle oro a su asquerosa familia traidora.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Se cruzó de brazos confundido y sus cejas se juntaron hasta ser una sola. Tenía que convencerlo y pronto, si no, su paciencia acabaría-. Desobedeció mis órdenes.

-Pero aún así si las hubiera cumplido, no podría haber hecho la maldición –expliqué resueltamente. Era la verdad, pensé después de unos segundos-. Para hacer una maldición satisfactoria, hay que sentir la necesidad de hacer daño a la otra persona. Ella podría haber dicho mil veces la maldición y nunca le habría movido ni un pelo a Lunática Lovegood.

Pareció meditar mis palabras y su rostro se suavizó.

-Lo que quiero decir es que –Puse mis brazos encima de la mesa y apoyé los codos de tal manera que la parte baja de mi rostro reposara en mis manos-, aunque te haya desobedecido o no, la torturarías igual. No saldrías feliz de la clase cuando vite tu circo romano, por supuesto.

-Mayor razón para torturarla –dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras.

Quería reírme, pero fingí toser. ¡Era pan comido mentirle a este estúpido! Yaxley era uno de los miembros más nuevos dentro de los mortífagos, así que podía ser extremadamente influenciable… Aún no tenía la entereza y astucia de los más experimentados.

-¿Para qué malgastar tus nuevas maldiciones en pobres diablos como ella? Creo que podrías partir por enseñar la teoría de las maldiciones y después explicarles que tienen que odiar. Es más pedagógico y, si entonces, no quieren torturar a sus compañeros; pues ahí puedes castigarlos –Busqué algo más para terminar la conversación aplaudiendo de mi lado y las encontré con facilidad-. Después de todo, si quieres ser el mejor profesor de Hogwarts, tienes que hacer bien tu trabajo.

Luego de mis impactantes palabras para los oídos de Yaxley, fue todo muchísimo más fácil. Lo disuadí de su idea inicial.

La clase empezó pocos minutos después. Escuché los murmullos de los estudiantes llegando, pasaban alrededor casi sin mirarme. Bajé la mirada para ver mi pergamino y pluma, y así evitar fijarme más en las risas de Crabbe y Goyle.

La única razón por la que había ayudado a Weasley era para que no hubiera más torturas sin sentido. No lo había hecho por ella, si no por algo personal. Tan sólo siquiera saber que una persona viviría lo mismo que yo sufrí era terrible. Escalofríos corrían por mi espalda y me moví incómodo en la silla. Incluso si eran muggles debía impedirlo. Nadie merecía sentir que su vida parecía irse de su cuerpo, pero sabiendo que a fin de cuentas no lo haría. Sentir que todo se acaba, pero no es así. Vivir la muerte, pero sólo tocarla porque se llegaba hasta el punto de la inconsciencia. El recuerdo de mi propia experiencia aún me hacía temblar en pesadillas. No sabía si había merecido el castigo severo de mi padre, porque del Señor Oscuro se lo esperaba, pero que mi padre estuviera junto a él haciéndome las heridas más hondas en mi cuerpo y alma era impensado. Constantemente despertaba en las noches sudando frío y con los gritos en mi mente en los que les pedía clemencia a mis agresores.

Y aunque fuera Weasley, no podía dejar que la torturaran por negarse a hacer un acto repulsivo. Enseñar las Artes Oscuras era una de las peores masacres que podía existir en Hogwarts, siendo que antes las amaba, ahora las aborrecía.

Pensar que el mismo sabor amargo de sangre ahogaba a Weasley como la mía llenó mi propia boca, y que su vista se nublaba del agotamiento mientras sus gritos seguían audibles en el despacho del director Snape me hizo estremecer.

Menos mal que aquella escabrosa visión sólo quedó en mi imaginación.

* * *

**N/A:**** De verdad no sé cómo agradecerles el grato recibimiento que ha tenido el fic. Creo que si fuera posible, iría a sus casas a darles abrazos de oso (no soy millonaria para comprarles una mansión o algo así). Simplemente me han dejado encantada, ya que no creí que tanta gente quisiera tener historias sobre lo que pasaba en Hogwarts paralelamente a las aventuras del trío.**

**Bueno, de a poco van tomando forma los personajes… Draco fue esencialmente difícil de sacar en limpio. Sé que me han faltado millones de cosas que explique, pero siento que podría dejar entrever de lo que le pasa a Draco a través de unas conversaciones futuras que tendrá con Ginny (oh, sí, ya suponen por el Summary que Draco y Ginny se harán cercanos). Es por eso que muchas de sus dudas preguntadas en los reviews, serán respondidas a lo largo del fic.**

**Ya, no los aburriré con un gran monólogo sin sentido… Oh, como último me gustaría que si ven alguna falta de ortografía, errores, falta de coherencia, etc. en el fic; por favor, díganmelo (en lo posible citando la frase y marcando el error), ya que no le pido a mi beta-reader que lo revise porque trato de aprender a ser independiente. Así que con confianza díganme lo que piensan, errores, faltas gramaticales; no me enojaré para nada :).**

**¡Mucha suerte en sus vidas, adiós!**


	3. Obituario cotidiano

**Capítulo tres:** Obituario cotidiano

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Colin.

Tardé varios segundos en percatarme que esa pregunta iba dirigida a mí. Dejé de prestarle atención a mis cereales ya casi desechos por haberlos ahogado en leche por más de treinta minutos. Le tendí la corta y diminuta carta que mi madre me había enviado. Él la tomó indeciso, preguntándose si estuviera correcto que la leyera, y me encogí de hombros.

-Dice que mi papá está bien –respondí mientras él la abría y sacaba el pergamino doblado-, que los gemelos les va de maravilla en el negocio, que Fleur hace todo lo que puede para ser una buena esposa… -Aunque Fleur me seguía cayendo mal, debía aceptar que podía hacer feliz a Bill. De verdad lo amaba y aceptaba a mi hermano tal como era-. No dice nada que me importe –dije tajante viendo como los ojos de mi compañero se empequeñecían.

-Bueno, es entendible –dijo después de un rato, en donde me atreví a probar mi desayuno y él miraba la carta pensativo-. Es peligroso dar información.

-Lo sé –mascullé enojándome que estuviera en lo cierto.

De repente, dos lechuzas se detuvieron a nuestro lado. La café con motas negras le tendió a Colin su ejemplar de _'El Profeta'_. La negra me dio mi suscripción de _'El Quisquilloso'_ y le pagué dándole las monedas en la raída bola que traía en su patita.

Una vez que se fueron, hojeé rápidamente la revista viendo un reportaje sobre las teorías de hadas enamoradizas en Escocia y el horóscopo muy al estilo de la revista del padre de Luna, donde decía que tuviera cuidado de encontrarme con un _Diricawl_ en mis zapatos. Lo único que valía una pequeña columna de opinión donde hablaba del incidente en el ministerio de magia y los tres fugitivos de Hogwarts: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. El escritor de la columna, el padre de Luna, argumentaba que debían tener una buena razón para infiltrarse en el ministerio días atrás y embistió en contra del gobierno mágico, diciendo que la corrupción y los lavados de cerebro eran normales.

Cerré la revista y traté de seguir desayunando cuando Colin bajó el periódico y me dijo que no había nada nuevo.

-¿Cuántos muertos hubo ayer? –pregunté luego de mirar todo el Gran Salón y ver que un niño de Ravenclaw consolaba a una chica que lloraba desconsolada sobre el periódico.

-Tres muertos, todos muggles. Varios aurores heridos y ninguna desaparición –me informó bajando la mirada apenado. Los sollozos de la muchacha empezaron a escucharse debido a que todos se quedaron callados-. Uno de los fallecidos o heridos debe ser un familiar suyo – comentó quedamente.

-Yo… terminé –anuncié poniéndome de pie nerviosa. Colin me observó preocupado, pero entendió a la perfección por qué de repente tenía prisa en irme-. Nos vemos en los invernaderos.

-Sí, claro. ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No, gracias. Termina de desayunar –Era estúpido que le dijera eso cuando había dejado la mitad del tazón lleno de cereales y leche.

Tomé lo más de prisa _'El Quisquilloso'_ y desaparecí del Gran Salón junto a varios estudiantes que iban apurados a sus salas comunes.

En la primera mañana de clases, en el desayuno, un muchacho de segundo año de Hufflepuff recibió la noticia que sus tres hermanas habían sido asesinadas por mortífagos. No habían encontrado más que la casa en ruinas y la macabra Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo. Snape, quien veía junto con los profesores la escena, se quedó callado y no hizo nada cuando uno de sus mortífagos vino donde el chico para llevárselo. Mientras lo arrastraban a la pequeña puerta que usaban sólo los docentes para salir del lugar, empezó a gritar blasfemias en contra de Voldemort. Había sido valiente, pero estúpido. Nunca más lo vi. En Hufflepuff, y en especial en los de segundo año, reinaba el silencio y el terror.

No quería presenciar aquello de nuevo. Sólo esperaba que aquella chica no hiciera tanto escándalo y no la viera ninguno de los mortífagos. Esperaba que dentro de todo su dolor fuera capaz de pensar con claridad y abstenerse de atacarlos. Eso la llevaría a la muerte.

Allí fue cuando me acordé de mi castigo con Yaxley. El imbécil quería que le hiciera un maleficio torturador a Luna, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Me negué, con miedo, pero lo hice. No me importaba qué me pasara, ya que jamás podría atacar a uno de mis amigos. Aún recuerdo la asquerosa sonrisa que surcaba su rostro y sus facciones endurecidas, como un depredador viendo caer a su presa en la trampa, cuando me decía que tendría que ir de inmediato al despacho del director. Tendría que esperarlo para que me informara del castigo. Me torturaría, lo sabía, pero me parecía extraño que me mandara donde Snape.

Me fui de la clase antes que mis compañeros y me sentí fatal al ver sus miradas de miedo y pena. Todos pálidos se despedían silenciosamente de mi existencia.

Al llegar al despacho de Snape, me di cuenta que no había nadie. Nunca antes había entrado al despacho del director Dumbledore, pero no creía que fuera de esta forma. Enormes estantes mostraban trofeos y polvorientos libros. Huesos y plantas dentro de recipientes se exhibían en las mesas junto a la escalinata. Un gran caldero reposaba encima de la estantería de libros, donde se apreciaban los títulos de uso de magia oscura y pociones peligrosas.

Esperé mucho. La tercera hora pasó muy lenta. En cualquier momento podía entrar Yaxley y lanzarme una maldición. Incluso me daba vueltas varias veces creyendo haber oído el crujido de la puerta al abrirse, pero seguía cerrada. Mi paranoia pareció disminuir al ver con detalle los retratos de antiguos directores de Hogwarts.

La única y última vez que había estado había sido para robar la espada de Gryffindor. Apenas pude apreciar el despacho porque tuve que encamararme en la estantería ayudada por Neville mientras Luna vigilaba y sentía los cuchicheos de los retratos alarmados por el sacrilegio que cometíamos.

Casi todos dormían y emitían ronquidos sonoros. Había una mujer por lo que pude ver. Todos lucían cansados y ancianos. Me quedé un rato observando el retrato vacío de Phineas Nigellus Black. Había oído a Sirius decir una vez que un tío que era más viejo que su abuelo viejo, había sido director de Hogwarts. Reí recordando las caras que ponía Sirius al mencionar a su familia y lamenté que Phineas no estuviera para poder verlo; supuse que se parecería mucho físicamente a Sirius.

Las horas pasaban y había sonado la campana para la hora del receso. Estaba aterrada y sin saber por qué tomé mi varita fuertemente en mis manos. Él me mataría antes siquiera que pudiera moverla.

Miré al gran retrato que pendía justo detrás del escritorio de Snape. Era de Dumbledore. Me alegré y sentí una oleada de alivio al leer su extenso nombre en la plaquita de metal debajo del marco, pero me decepcioné al verlo vacío.

¿Qué diría el director Dumbledore si viera que un mortífago torturaba a una estudiante en su despacho?

Me calmé pensado que podría hacer algo. Quizás fuera un retrato, pero era Dumbledore. Él podría hacer algo para salvarme.

Sin embargo, esperé por una hora más y Yaxley jamás llegó. Salí del despacho con cuidado, por si alguien –o un mortífago precisamente- estuviera escondido y listo para atacarme. No pasó nada. Caminé por los pasillos de la escuela sintiéndome mareada y fría. Eran los nervios, pensé. Me dirigí a Historia de la Magia y cuando entré al salón, me sentí segura de nuevo.

Era extraño, lo sabía. ¿Por qué un mortífago había desaprovechado la oportunidad de divertirse un poco? Ellos jamás dejaban pasar la oportunidad, y menos, si alguien los desobedecía.

Después de subir las escaleras movedizas, suspiré volviendo al día presente. Lo de Yaxley había pasado ya semanas atrás. Estábamos comenzando Octubre. Ya me había salvado de un severo castigo por robar la espada de Gryffindor, y de Yaxley. No podía quejarme, era afortunada.

Junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda se encontraba Luna. Jugaba con su collar de corchos mientras hablaba con la Dama Gorda.

La saludé feliz. Teníamos muy pocas oportunidades de hablar a solas. En clases no podíamos hablar, si no, nos lanzaban un_ Crucio_ por no prestar atención a lo que decía nuestro "profesor". En el Gran Salón era muy mal visto que entre integrantes de una casa se fueran a la mesa de otra. Y como ella era de Ravenclaw, nuestros horarios no coincidían en muchas clases.

-Luces pálida –me dijo después de preguntarme cómo estaba. Me pellizcó ambas mejillas para darles un poco de color y sonreí triste-. Ahora sí.

-Gracias –Suspiré hojeando la revista y me percaté que había olvidado la carta de mi madre en el Gran Salón. Esperaba que Colin la encontrara y me la devolviera -. Hoy me llegó carta de mi mamá.

-A mí de mi papá. ¿Qué decía? –inquirió sonriendo animada.

-Lo mismo de siempre –bufé notoriamente enojada. No era que no me importara que mi familia estuviera bien, tenía fe que todos estaban vivos; pero quería saber algo de ellos. Algo de _él_. Quería saber por qué había ido al ministerio, dónde estaba, si tenía frío y hambre, si estaba herido, si tenía sueño, si mi hermano reclamaba por las incomodidades, si Hermione se sentía abrumada por su misión. ¿Cuál era su misión?-. Sé que mi familia está bien y no les pasará nada. Tengo el presentimiento que _ellos _están a salvo… Aunque no sé si Ron…

-Al menos has hecho un gran trabajo diciendo que Ron se encuentra enfermo en casa y que Hermione se fue al extranjero. Callaste los rumores que empezaron después de los reportajes de lo ocurrido en el ministerio –comentó para animarme. Su voz sonaba tranquila y apacible, lo que me ayudo un poco, sólo _un poco,_ a sentirme más serena.

-Tan sólo quiero saber cómo están –dije encogiéndome de hombros y mi voz se quebró. Tosí para tratar de controlar mi voz-. ¿No es mucho pedir, verdad? Estoy muy preocupada.

Luna hizo un gesto para que nos sentáramos apoyadas en la fría pared. Lo hicimos mientras las pinturas se encontraban calladas escuchando nuestra conversación.

-Ellos abren cada correo y si hay cualquier indicio de complicidad, los interrogan –explicó armoniosa, como si hablara con una niña pequeña, pero ya lo sabía. Bufé pensando que odiaba que Luna también tuviera la razón-. Tus padres ya están en aprietos porque uno de sus hijos es casi licántropo, problemas por ser sangre pura que tratan con muggles, por ocultar a Ron y hacer que esa criatura viva en su cuarto… Vamos, Ginny, ellos sólo quieren protegerte del enemigo. Aquí estamos rodeadas.

-Lo peor, además que tienes tanta razón como Colin en esto, es que estoy segura que mis padres saben algo –musité llevando mi frente a apoyarse en las rodillas de mis flexionadas piernas. Supuse que si un hombre me viera, se escandalizaría por mi posición, ya que mi ropa interior se me debía ver. Me importaba un bledo.

-Er… Bueno… vine también para decirte algo de eso –informó poniéndose su varita en la oreja y me miró fijamente.

Los ojos azules de mi amiga se veían sinceros. Asentí no sabiendo qué esperar de lo que me diría.

-Mi padre me escribió, como te dije. Con él usamos un tipo de código para comunicar cosas que son peligrosas -sonrió dulcemente y me tomó una mano firmemente. Eso lo hacía siempre para que no hiciera un escándalo-. Habló con tu papá hace unos días… Él le comentó dos cosas importantes: Después del matrimonio, ellos estaban a salvo. Lo supo gracias a un medio de comunicación de la Orden –Antes de seguir hablando, lanzó una mirada a las pinturas que escuchaban descaradamente y continuó-. Lo segundo es que… el profesor Lupin estuvo con ellos _antes_ de infiltrarse.

Mi mente viajó a los días previos de venir a Hogwarts. Tonks vino a visitarnos en la tarde. Nos alegramos que viniera, ya que después del ataque de los mortífagos, la casa había estado muy sola y llena de miembros de la Orden protegiéndola. Se hacía molesto y ninguno era tan simpático como Tonks. Ella lucía enorme gracias a su embarazo, pero sana. Aún así noté que su pelo era de color castaño claro y le pregunté si se encontraba bien. Ese color era un poco más vivo que ese café que tenía el año anterior. Tonks rompió a llorar y tuvo que tomarse tres tazas de té para poder hablar. Mi mamá la abrazó asustada y mi papá le dijo que todo estaba bien, que podía contarnos. Allí reveló que su marido se había ido ayer de casa y no había vuelto. No sabía qué pensar. Quizás estaba muerto a manos de los secuaces de Voldemort.

Remus había vuelto pronto, sin heridas y complicaciones. Le pidió disculpas a Tonks por el susto y prometió no dejarla sola nunca más. Fue extraño verlo tan feliz, pero triste a la vez. Lucía cansado. Y no había luna llena en esas noches.

Ahora lo comprendía: había estado con Harry y los demás.

-¿En dónde? –pregunté torpemente. Millones de preguntas asaltaron mi mente y apenas podía ordenar las ideas.

-No me dijo. Aunque sea un código, también puede haber peligro; así que no me reveló nada más.

-Ah… -sentí sus ojos observándome preocupada por si pudiera llorar o gritar o reír, pero su mano sosteniéndome con fuerza me recordaron que estaba en Hogwarts, con profesores que eran mortífagos y varias pinturas escuchando lo que podría ser una valiosa información en las manos equivocadas. No podía hacer nada estúpido, aunque me sintiera mal. Tenía que controlarme. Tal como esa niña que lloraba hoy en el desayuno debería y esperaba que hubiera hecho para no causar problemas. Las preguntas seguían resonando en mi cabeza, pero sólo pude decir casi como una exhalación-. Después de todo, todos saben.

Luna me abrazó entendiendo qué quería decir: estaba decepcionada por no poder ayudar y ser oprimida por el enemigo en este estúpido castillo. Pero no me dijo nada porque sería poco precavido en el lugar que nos encontrábamos, si alguno de ellos escucharan cómo me sentía, tendría mi esperado castigo con maldiciones imperdonables por fin realizado. Le devolví el gesto quitándole la varita de la oreja porque casi me la incrustaba en el ojo. No sabía qué decirle, más que agradecerle en silencio por su cariño y confianza.

Nos separamos y me puse de pie casi de inmediato. Ella me imitó y se limpió la parte trasera de su falda. Aún con la varita de mi amiga en mano miré a las pinturas una por una.

-Si alguno se atreve a decirle a cualquiera sobre lo que acaban de escuchar, entonces verán un lindo espectáculo donde sus lienzos se queman. ¿Me entendieron? –Sonreí cuando los animales de las pinturas y las personas asentían fervientemente. Algunas se llevaron la mano al corazón jurándolo por el director Dumbledore-. Me alegro que así sea.

-Tengo Encantamientos –dijo mi amiga recibiendo su varita de vuelta.

-Oh, entonces nos veremos después. Gracias –miré como se iba saltando alegremente hasta dar una vuelta en la esquina. Le dije la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y ella me dejó entrar dedicándome una sonrisa conciliadora-. Estoy bien –le dije antes de entrar por el agujero.

Dentro de la sala común no había nadie. Me aproximé al tablero de anuncios recordando que todos habían estado apilados alrededor hablando entusiasmados de algo que no pude escuchar porque Colin quería que fuéramos a desayunar.

Era el anuncio del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Los capitanes serían elegidos por el director, no por los jefes de cada casa, y luego de eso se harían las pruebas de selección avisando puntualmente al director sobre los aspirantes y cómo lo habían hecho. Junto a él se debía tomar la decisión de quiénes conformarían los equipos.

Mi cara se debió haber contorsionado a tal punto que me dolía la frente por fruncir el ceño ante la nueva noticia. Snape quería entrometerse más y más en las vidas de los estudiantes, tanto que ahora elegiría a los capitanes y el equipo completo. ¡Maldito imbécil! Era el trabajo de la profesora McGonagall designar al capitán y bajo éste estaba la libertad de determinar quiénes eran los más aptos para los puestos libres del equipo, no bajo la supervisión de Snape. Apostaba a que ni sabía montar una escoba, entonces era retorcida la idea que él eligiera todo lo de _mi_ equipo de quidditch.

Di media vuelta y fui a buscar mi mochila para ir a clases. No quería desanimarme más al seguir pensando en el régimen mortífago y cómo Hogwarts se iba transformando por sus estúpidas órdenes, ya era suficiente con ver a mortífagos dándome clases y caras asustadas de mis compañeros porque tenían citación a castigos o torturas, como mejor debería llamarlas.

En todo el día sólo pude pensar en algo que me intrigaba: El hecho que el padre de Luna supiera sobre la Orden, cómo estaban ellos, y que tuviera información importante siendo que no era tan amigo de la familia. Tampoco pertenecía a la Orden. Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix debían saber que estaban vivos, pero nadie sabía cuál era su misión, por lo que trataban de combatir con lo poco que sabían. Ellos debían ser los únicos que sabían que Harry, Hermione y Ron no eran maleantes ni huían. Entonces… ¿por qué el padre de Luna sabía tanto?

Y ahora me daba cuenta de algo muy importe. Remus Lupin había estado con ellos un par de días, luego regresó y su relación con Tonks mejoró. Por algo él debía haber regresado, por una razón él lucía más feliz por ser padre… Algo había pasado con ellos en esos días que lo hizo cambiar. Así, se podía decir que Lupin sabía más sobre ellos que nadie. Podía tener una parte de la misión en la que trabajaban, más información que no había divulgado con la familia, quizás porque no encontraba que fuera permitente traicionar el secretismo del trío.

Si tan sólo pudiera escribirle a Lupin sin que revisaran el correo… Todo sería más fácil. Podría resolver mis intrigas de verdad y no tener que ver cómo mi familia me protegía de lo que realmente ocurría, de los tiempos oscuros que nos acechaba. Remus Lupin no se atrevería a mentirme, sin darme los detalles más escabrosos podría calmar la angustia que me hacía sentirme ahogada, ciega para ver lo que me rodea. Necesitaba con urgencia saber si mi hermano, Hermione y Harry tenían posibilidades de estar sanos y salvos.

-¿Hacemos el pergamino de Transformaciones? –me preguntó Colin una vez que ya habían terminado las clases y nos sentamos con un grupo de chicos de séptimo año a calentarnos a las deliciosas llamas de la chimenea -. Ya tenemos tres deberes para entregar mañana…

-Tengo otros planes –respondí juntando mis manos y mirando la roja nariz de Neville por el frío.

-¿Cuáles?

-Necesito despejar mi mente… Y volar un rato me haría bien –Aunque el día estuviera nublado, la idea de montar en mi escoba por unos minutos me hacía sentir libre; con los ojos abiertos, pudiendo respirar, más liviana que nunca.

-No creo que sea buena idea despejar tu mente si recibes un _crucio_ por salir después de las clases –me advirtió con sombría Neville, enderezando su postura.

Hasta el momento no había sabido de incidentes entre los mortífagos y Neville, pero sí sabía que mi compañero se les oponía con garras y uñas. A muchos de los niños de primer o segundo año que habían sido torturados por nuestros amables profesores amantes de las Artes Oscuras, Neville los había ayudado a llevarlos a las enfermerías –porque los mortífagos no permitían que nadie fuera a la enfermería por un pequeño castigo merecido- o a poder llegar a la sala común sin vomitar sangre en los pasillos. Él tenía un corazón tan puro y noble, que me aterraba ver en sus ojos una sombra triste y escuchar muchas veces en sus palabras un odio indescriptible.

Le sonreí como pude y me puse de pie. Le desordené su cabello castaño claro de manera cariñosa y le dije:

-Aún falta para la hora de la cena. No hay ninguna norma que me prohíba hacer deporte…

Lo último que recuerdo haber visto antes de subir a mi cuarto para cambiarme al uniforme de quidditch y buscar mi escoba, fue una mueca negativa de Neville, el pelo de Colin brillando por las llamas y cómo Lavender trataba de obtener alguna visión en su pequeña bola de cristal para el primer examen del año de Adivinación.

El paradero de ellos, el extraño conocimiento del padre de Luna, y el regreso de Remus Lupin se quedaron muy olvidados cuando mis músculos se tensaron al sentir el abrasador frío del viento golpearme. Me agarré con más fuerza al desgastado palo de abedul de mi antigua escoba mientras me fijaba que el verde pasto del estadio de quidditch se hacía más diminuto y difuso a medida que subía. Las bancas también se hacían más pequeñas y los aros donde tantas veces había lanzado la quaffle ya ni los podía distinguir.

Rodeada de nubes grises sólo podía sentir, no pensar. Extendí mis brazos despacio, con miedo a caerme a tantos metros de altura, pero confiaba en que no me pasaría nada. Suspiré profundo cuando mi pecho sintió de lleno el aire empujándome hacía atrás. Volaba sin mis protectores, ya que no necesitaba aquellas corazas al no tener el peligro que una bludger me dejara inconsciente, entonces jamás había expuesto mi cuerpo sólo cubierto por mis ropas ante el viento cortante… Y la sensación era fascinante. Me sentía tan liviana, con los ojos cerrados podía imaginar que yo misma podía volar sin usar escoba. Que iba a gran velocidad por mí misma, atravesando el cielo, yéndome lejos de Hogwarts para ir a un lugar soleado, un bosque muy verde con mullidos árboles junto a un pequeño lago; y allí descendía. Descendía porque tres figuras se me acercaban corriendo. Una de larguirucha, otra con abultado pelo castaño y la otra ya estaba a mi lado presionando sus labios contra los míos.

Me tardé varios segundos en darme cuenta que mis lágrimas no eran las causantes de que me sintiera ahogada. Había comenzado a llover. Bajé la cabeza para impedir que las gotas me obstaculizaran respirar y me agarré con fuerza a la escoba.

Toda mi ropa estaba mojada, por lo que se había hecho más pesada y me costaba moverme con facilidad. Con mucha fuerza pude controlar mi escoba y comencé a descender para llegar al campo de quidditch, y de ahí irme directamente a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Aunque, para ser sincera, no me importaba para nada enfermarme… Quizás fuera mejor así para no tener que estar encerrada en esta cárcel sin hacer nada. Ahora podría de verdad estar imposibilitada para ayudar.

Al poner mis pies en el pasto escuché un sonido asqueroso. El de botas llenas de agua pisando barro, agua y pasto. Tendría que soportar ese ruido si quería llegar pronto a la sala común…

Cuando lo vi mirándome fue como si la lluvia hubiera sido un presagio para ese momento.

Se encontraba bajo el pequeño techo que tapaba el sector de las bancas y de la reja que delimitaba el tamaño del estadio. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero a juzgar por sus brazos cruzados y sus hombros caídos, podría decirse que sí llevaba varios minutos observándome… y observando, mejor dicho. ¿Por qué tendría que mirarme aquella asquerosa rata?

-No sabía que a las comadrejas les gustaba tomar su baño en días como éste –se burló y una gran carcajada le siguió a su insulto haciéndome gruñir como de costumbre.

-Parece que aún no olvidas que no respondí a tus palabras la otra noche –dije acercándome y él alzó una ceja por el ruido pegajoso que hacían mis pasos al despegarse del pasto-. Te diré algo para que lo tomes como lección de vida: A palabras necias, oídos sordos.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y no tardé en parpadear avergonzada. Mis ojos debían estar rojos, y aunque no se notaran los rastros de las lágrimas disfrazados por la lluvia, estaba segura que él lo notaría. Y era una desventaja que lo hiciera, porque me hacía ver débil ante sus insultos, ante su carcajada y su estúpida ceja alzada que en ese preciso instante bajaba al mismo tiempo que su semblante se ablandaba.

Draco Malfoy ya no me parecía tan imponente ni fuerte como antes. Sin sus amigotes y la confianza excesiva del profesor Snape protegiéndolo, se veía abandonado a lo que le deparara la vida. O a no luchar para que él mismo eligiera su vida. Acostumbraba a verlo solo, muy callado, vagando por los pasillos con tanta rapidez y ligereza, que apenas lo notaba algunas veces. Ya no era el mismo engreído y desagradable rubio que se burlaba de todos, que se recobijaba de su sangre limpia y los contactos de su familia para ser más poderosos aún.

Fue en ese momento donde pude ver por primera vez en sus apagados ojos grises una tristeza que le carcomía la vida.

Se me acercó sin decir nada. Su postura se hizo erguida y rígida cuando las gotas comenzaron a bañarle el cuerpo sin ninguna piedad. Llovía a cántaros. Sus pasos eran muchos más agraciados que los míos, no emitían ese gangoso sonido con cada pisada ni daba zancadas.

Llegó hasta donde estaba. Se quedó de pie en frente de mí y no le quité la mirada por ningún minuto mientras pensaba qué iba a hacer conmigo ese tarado. Hice un movimiento para retroceder cuando una de sus manos se movió para luego colocarla en su propio hombro, y sacarse su capa negra con pequeños detalles verdes y plateados.

-Tiene un encantamiento impermeable –me dijo mientras se inclinaba para colocarme su capa en los hombros. La tela cayó cubriéndome hasta casi rozar el pasto mojado, me rodeó y un agradable calor me abrigó al instante. Su suave mano rozó mi frente cuando él me acomodó la capucha de la túnica-. Cuídamela y me la devuelves algún día, pequeña comadreja.

Escuchaba el agua golpetear la túnica, pero ya no me mojaba más de lo que estaba, sin moverme por algunos minutos hasta perder de vista al rubio que se había ido del campo de quidditch.

Me aferré a su túnica, tratando de ignorar que me encontraba enfundada en los colores de la casa que era la máxima enemiga de la mía y me encaminé al castillo preguntándome por el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A:**** Sinceramente con este capítulo empieza todo. Y con eso, me refiero a que gracias este extraño gesto de Malfoy, las cosas cambiarán… Lo que es bastante bueno e interesante. Si pregunta por qué Draco es así, pues, piensen que el pobre es un rechazado y amargado en Hogwarts; después de su vivencia trágica a finales del año pasado lo hizo cambiar para bien. Ahora es más observador, y puede ver que… Oh, no quiero dar la trama entera del fic xD. Pero espero que con esto puedan entender un poquito.**

**¿Y por qué el papá de Luna sabe todo? Me parece que él no puede estar ajeno, ya que es el único encargado de un medio masivo de comunicación que le cree a Harry, y de alguna forma los Weasley o la Orden del Fénix deben retribuírselo (¿o quizás sólo fue para hacer sentir mal a Ginny? Ya no sé).**

**Millones de gracias por sus reviews, me han animado muchísimo. También, darles las gracias a las personas que notan mis faltas de ortografía, errores varios en el fic. Ya ****saben, si ven un cambio de narrador o algo muy raro, háganmelo saber porque esta historia tiene el plus de ser uno de mis fics sin beteo de una segunda persona.**

**¡Les mando un gran abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima :)!**


	4. Culpa sin sangre

**Capítulo cuatro:** Culpa sin sangre

De lo único que estaba realmente interesado era en contar los días que faltaban para dejar Hogwarts. Estábamos a dos semanas de las vacaciones de navidad y me encontraba nuevamente sentado en mi cama, con las cortinas cerradas, con un calendario pequeño entre mis piernas contando los días que faltaban para irme de este lugar tortuoso.

Faltaban poco más de 190 días para que pudiera ser libre. Para poder despedirme de los imbéciles que me llamaban cobarde y traidor, los que insultaban a mi familia, de las miradas acusadores de los pocos profesores decentes que quedaban en la escuela. Quería escapar de mi soledad. Era extraño estar tan solo desde que había dejado de estar rodeado por compañeros que decían ser mis amigos, pero no hacían más que seguir las instrucciones de sus padres de juntarse con las personas indicadas. Y, hace algún tiempo atrás, mi familia lo era para seguidores del Señor Oscuro o corruptos que les importaba un bledo faltar a la ética para ganar más dinero. Gracias a ello, jamás conocí la soledad. Nunca me sentí perteneciente a algo, como una amistad, por ejemplo. Siempre era yo y los demás. Separados por una gruesa línea que definía mi mundo. Nadie era mi amigo, nadie quería estar conmigo por deseos propios; pero eso no quería decir que me sentía abandonado a mi suerte. Era la sensación de estar lejos de casa, caminando en una calle atiborrada de personas que no se percatan en tu existencia. No estaba solo físicamente, pero psicológicamente sí. Ésa era la diferencia.

-… y Slughorn me dio la aprobación para todo. Lo mejor es que en la tarde me juntaré con el director Snape –la voz de Blaise se apagó por los sosos comentarios de Crabbe y Goyle -, y creo que es algo evidente que nuestro equipo será aceptado –siguió con un tono de orgullo mientras su silueta se movía hasta la ventana-. ¿Sabían que los de Gryffindor tienen problemas eligiendo a los suyos? Los realmente buenos no se llevan para nada bien con los nuevos profesores ni con el director… Así que lo más probable es que este año, por fin nos quedaremos con el puesto ganador.

El que ahora nadie me prestara atención o si lo hacían, era para burlarse indirectamente de mí; me hacía pensar que la soledad de personas me afectaba más de lo que debería.

Corrí las cortinas de mi cama para salir. La conversación entre Blaise y los otros dos ahora zumbaba como una mosca molesta a la que me hubiera encantado matar. Me amarré con rapidez los cordones de mis zapatos, tomé mi mochila y salí sintiendo que el aire se había contaminado con la presencia de ellos ante las miradas insidiosas de mis compañeros.

Había muy pocas personas en la sala común, pero aún así prefirí salir.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts ya estaban adornados para recibir la época navideña. Las mazmorras de Slytherin parecían cobrar vida con las cintas rojas y doradas colgando en diversas hojas de las coronas de muérdago que reposaban en las paredes. Unas pequeñas esferas de diversos colores bailaban sin tregua y muchas veces pensaba que bailaban al son de un villancico navideño que no era audible para los oídos de los humanos. La visión de verme rodeado en aquellos colores vibrantes y alegres me hizo sentirme un poco más calmado.

Estar en el equipo de quidditch con esos estúpidos no me agradaba para nada, pero seguía pensando que yo debía ser el capitán. Tenía habilidades para serlo, méritos que avalaban mi elección y no la de Blaise. Ahora sólo sería un mero espectador de los partidos, y eso si me animaba a ir para estar rodeado de los cuchicheos molestos que armarían los de mi casa por presentarme a apoyar nuestro equipo siendo que había traicionado a Slytherin al negarme a cumplir la misión del Señor Oscuro. Pero debía aceptar que lo que más me dolía era que los de mi equipo, gran parte habían sido lo más parecido a amigos, estuvieran contentos que no jugaría con ellos.

Aún estaba intacta mi memoria de la noche en que Hogwarts fue invadida por los mortífagos, y los profesores y estudiantes se organizaron para defenderse. Estaba impactado por ver mi escuela convertida en un campo de guerra, donde maldiciones, sangre, gritos y cuerpos caían sin cesar. Lo que sí no es tan intacto del recuerdo es el momento en el cual Dumbledore apareció en la Torre de Astronomía. El miedo me carcomía el cuerpo. Cuando me habían ordenado meses atrás preparar un plan para que los mortífagos ingresaran a Hogwarts me sentí orgulloso por ser considerado capaz de llevar a cabo algo así, pero cuando el mismo Señor Oscuro me dijo que tendría el placer de matar al director Dumbledore la misma noche en que nuestro bando penetrara la escuela, no pude si no fingir una sonrisa triunfadora mientras mis piernas temblaban asustadas. Mis padres ya estaban al tanto y me animaron a hacerlo; en especial mi tía Bellatrix diciendo que era la persona más afortunada por tener esa tarea, incluso me pareció que me envidiaba por tener una misión tan importante comparada con las suyas. Mi madre fue un poco más allá y me preguntó si me creía capaz de lograrlo. En aquel entonces me sentí dañado por su poca confianza y le respondí que moría de ganas por matar a ese viejo decrepito. Ella sólo me sonrió, recordándome que siempre tendría a Snape cuidándome y ayudándome en lo que respectaba al plan.

Los meses avanzaban, ya habiendo descubierto la conexión entre los armarios y vigilando si Dumbledore se ausentaba, trataba de convencerme que podía lograr mi cometido. Por años había oído a mi padre, a las familias amigas de sangre pura despotricando en contra del director amante de muggles y contaminados de sangre, en contra de sus políticas que combatían las artes oscuras y adverso a los chantajes económicos. Muchas veces mi padre me había dicho que ser intachable y correcto como Dumbledore, era ser un fracasado. El mundo nunca progresaría si el poder estaba en manos de gente como él, en especial ahora que el Señor Oscuro había regresado para volver en gloria y majestad. Entonces no era difícil acabar con Dumbledore. Él era un fracasado, un viejo amante de los sangre sucia, de los elfos domésticos. Era uno de los mayores enemigos del Señor Oscuro, por consecuente, de mi familia.

Sin embargo, estando frente a él, con la varita alzada amenazándolo, no pude. El hombre no me imploró piedad ni tampoco que lo dejara con vida. Sólo me pregunto si era capaz de hacerlo, si de verdad quería matarlo. Y vi la bondad que irradiaban sus ojos celestes ocultos bajo sus gafas de medialuna. No me mentía al preguntarme todo esto, su mirada mostraba la real preocupación por mí. Comparé su mirada con la del Señor Oscuro, sus ojos celestes con los ojos rojos de reptil del otro, el brillo bondadoso de los primeros y la maldad en los segundos; el deseo de la vida en contra de la sed de muerte. ¿De verdad quería apoyar a un ser que mataba a cualquier individuo, sea sangre pura o muggle, para lograr sus fines? Sabía muy bien que él mataría a toda mi familia sin remordimientos si quisiera, olvidando la lealtad que le han tenido; en especial la de mi tía Bellatrix. Para él lo único importante era exterminar la suciedad en la sangre para dejar al mundo limpio de muggles. En cambio, Dumbledore no traicionaría a los que les son leales. Él jamás pasaría a llevar a los que lo han apoyado con tal de concretar sus fines.

La razón por la cual Snape tuvo que llevar a cabo lo que el Señor Oscuro me había asignado es una tan simple, pero tan vergonzosa, que no se lo he dicho a nadie: No quise matarlo.

Los eventos posteriores al asesinato de Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía fueron tan rápidos y vertiginosos, que imágenes aparecían destellando en mi mente con claridad: Snape tomándome por la túnica para huir del castillo, los gritos de Potter buscando a la persona que me decía que corriera más rápido; cuerpos regados por todos los lugares mostrando la última expresión que vivieron segundos antes de morir, el terror. Y después nada más.

Mis pies se movían solos, sin estar plenamente consciente de por qué Potter atacaba a Snape o de las llamas que se extendían por casi todos los jardines, producidas por diversos hechizos desviados. Sólo podía imaginarme la cara que pondrían mis padres al saber que no fui capaz. La expresión del Señor Oscuro al felicitar a Snape por hacer mi tarea y cómo sus ojos rojos me fulminarían haciéndome temblar de pavor. Pero sobre todo estaba petrificado al saber qué me haría por haberlo desobedecido. No necesitaba la imaginación para saber que mi cuerpo sufriría un puñado de maldiciones imperdonables proferidas por el Señor Oscuro hasta que la sangre me nublara la vista y que tiritara explorando los inicios de la muerte.

Snape volvió a tomarme de la túnica sacándome de mis cavilaciones y fuimos al Bosque Prohibido. Su rostro, antes impasible luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, ahora era una furia por el encuentro con Potter. Y sin importarle que fuera menor de edad y no debería desaparecer, me tomó por los hombros antes de desaparecer con un suave ruido de Hogwarts.

Suspiré tratando de no pensar en eso y en los eventos siguientes a ése. Eran lo suficientemente dolorosos como para revivirlos en una de las peores épocas que podría llamar de mi vida. Me deprimía aún más saber que con justificación mis compañeros de casa me odien, que los de las otras casas me repudien y que los mortífagos me traten con condescendencia cuando a mis espaldas se quejan de lo farsante que puedo llegar a ser. Porque debe ser así. Soy un cobarde y un traidor. _Traicioné_ a mi padre, al Señor Oscuro, mi familia, mis compañeros. _Huí_ por miedo, por un estúpido dejo de pena al ver los ojos del viejo de Dumbledore; huí y acabé sepultándome en vida. Nadie me habla, nadie quiere saber de mí, nadie me acompaña. Estoy solo, como el traidor y cobarde que soy.

Fui a los jardines, precisamente a las orillas del lago. Me senté escondido entre árboles y arbustos, por lo que si un grupo –en especial de Slytherins- pasaba, no me verían y no iniciarían cualquier conversación para que mi nombre saliera en ella despreciándome. Necesitaba tranquilidad de una vez por todas.

Aunque fuera Diciembre, aún no nevaba. Había llovido en tres ocasiones y hacía un frío que calaba los huesos, pero los copos de nieve no se hacían presentes aún. Muchos decían que no podía haber navidad sin nieve, porque sería cambiar una tradición natural desde los inicios de los tiempos. A mí ciertamente no me importaba. La navidad es algo intrascendental en mi vida, al igual que si nieva o no. También debo admitir que no noté ese detalle hasta que mis manos jugaron con la mojada tierra y no vi rastros de la gélida capa blanca que usualmente se encuentra por allí en esa fecha.

-Malfoy –me llamó una voz autoritaria.

La comadreja Weasley estaba de pie un par de metros de distancia y me miraba perspicaz. Se cruzó de brazos tratando de abrigarse mejor con su túnica sin dar un paso y manteniendo su vista fija en mí, como si fuera a hacerle una maldición.

-¿Por qué crees que me puedes hablar en ese tono? –inquirí sonriendo petulante-. O mejor, partamos del simple hecho que crees que tienes la autoridad de dirigirme la palabra, Weasley.

-Como si quisiera hablarte, hurón –rodó los ojos fingiendo una risita burlona-, porque no me gustaría que me pegaras una enfermedad contagiosa…

-Creo que las ratas como tú son las infecciosas.

-¿No que era una "comadreja"? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Así que al fin admites lo que en verdad eres –dije con un atisbo de triunfo.

-La verdad es que solamente quería confirmar si tienes problemas… Ya sabes, eres indeciso. Un día soy una rata y el otro una comadreja. Tanto como que un día te sientes en la cumbre del mundo –inspeccionó el lugar en donde estaba-, y al otro el trasero divino de Malfoy puede estar en el suelo. ¿Lo llamaría "versátil" o "bipolar"?

-Ándate a la mierda, Weasley –repliqué en un susurro exasperado y escondí el rostro entre mis piernas flexionadas.

Mi familia esperaba que fuera el orgullo de los mortífagos, el del Señor Oscuro. Sería el más joven de sus secuaces que había logrado objetivos que ni los más experimentados pudieron, entre ellos el haber acabado con Albus Dumbledore. Sería el hijo más obediente y cumplidor que existiera en el mundo. Mi padre me daría un corto abrazo, tratando de no demostrar mucha emoción; mientras que mi madre lloraría de felicidad porque su hijo ya no tendría que continuar en aquellas peligrosas misiones. Incluso tía Bellatrix me daría frases de aliento, diciendo que había ayudado a colocar el ancestral apellido Black en la cúspide de las sangres pura. Gracias a mí seríamos una de las familias más importantes y dominantes del régimen mortífago, vendríamos justamente debajo del lugar que ocuparía el Señor Oscuro.

Fui preparado para ser el mejor. Los mejores juguetes, los mejores libros, las mejores institutrices, escobas de último modelo, ropa de las más exquisitas telas, educación de primera en las Artes Oscuras. Entré en la mejor casa, porque los Slytherins siempre eran los exitosos al saber qué les convenía hacer o con quién juntarse. Debía ser popular, todo un líder. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, era un sangre pura, un heredero de los Black y tenía que hacerle honor a mi herencia. No podía fallar en nada, simplemente porque desde que nací fui preparado para estar siempre en el primer lugar.

Prácticamente era imposible que no pudiera hacerle honor a mi nombre. Prácticamente.

Se había esperado tanto de mí...

-Er… -escuché pisadas encima de las piedrecillas de la orilla del lago-. ¿Malfoy?

-¿Qué diablos…? –pregunté encolerizado destapándome la cara, pero no pude continuar hablando porque me impresionó ver a Weasley tan cerca. Estaba al frente de mí, a unos pocos pasos de pie observándome confundida. No, lo que me hizo respingar mientras la garganta se le oprimía impidiendo que pudiera completar la pregunta su la expresión: Nunca había visto que sus facciones podían llegar a ser tan dulces y sutiles. Gruñí al pensar que pudiera estar preocupada por mí-. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Vine a devolverte esto –dijo ella volviendo a adoptar su tono desafiante y enarcó las cejas. Me miró fijamente, esperando que le respondiera, pero no sucedió-. Tu túnica –de su mochila sacó la túnica que le había prestado hacía ya semanas atrás cuando la vi volando en escoba empapada.

Dio dos pasos y se inclinó para dármela. Su pelo cayó sobre sus hombros y me fijé en que se veía más descolorido de lo usual. No es que me dedicara a observar a la comadreja, pero estaba acostumbrado a que su cabello brillara como el fuego cada vez que se encontraba ante mi presencia. Y noté que sus ojos se encontraban apagados, como si fuera muerta en vida; unas delicadas ojeras se ceñían encima de las múltiples pecas que inundaban sus mejillas, y su piel era tan pálida, que podría compararse con la nieve.

Observé que estaba abrigada, con una túnica, bufanda y guantes. No debía estar muerta de frío, así que no supe por qué se veía tan demacrada.

-Gra… -inspiró cerrando los ojos como si lo que fuera a decir le dolería en lo más profundo del alma-. Gracias, Malfoy –escupió con asco.

-Te la quedaste tanto tiempo que ahora debe oler a comadreja. Quédatela, no la quiero.

-Me tomé la libertad de pedirle a los elfos que te la lavaran, para no desperdiciar mi exquisita fragancia en hurones que no valen la pena… -al notar que no la aceptaría, me la lanzó a las rodillas-. No sé por qué pensé que tenías un mínimo de educación cuando me la ofreciste. Sigues siendo un imbécil.

-Y tú sigues siendo una pobretona que sólo sirve para dar lástima. ¿Acaso no has sabido nada de Potter? –pregunté sonriendo-. Me han dicho que gritó como una nena cuando se encontró con un mortífago-

-El que da lástima eres tú –me cortó y su postura volvió a ser dulce, casi maternal-. Sí, puede que dé pena, pero no me la pasó sola, amargada, huyendo de todos para evitar escuchar los estúpidos comentarios de mis compañeros. Creí que el todopoderoso Draco Malfoy le importaba un pimiento lo que pensaran de él, ya que era el soberano de la escuela –me escudriñó de pies a cabeza -. En cambio está éste otro que es un cobarde que se esconde. ¿Qué le pasó al otro que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para declarar que mi familia era una traidora de sangre?

Fui un cobarde. Huí. No pude completar la misión que el Señor Oscuro que había otorgado con tanto fervor. No fui capaz de liquidar al viejo de Dumbledore. Y destruí las esperanzas de mi familia, la atención de los que me rodeaban, la confianza del Señor Oscuro; y acabé con la confianza en mí mismo. Porque soy un cobarde, un paria, un traidor.

-Cállate, Weasley, no sabes nada –espeté descontrolado y tiré la túnica al suelo, sin importarme que se manchara con barro. Me puse de pie de un brinco-. No tienes idea de lo que pasa en mi vida, porque no te concierne. No tienes derecho a opinar, a sermonearme ni a mostrar tu cara de lástima. No la necesito, así que mejor anda a llorar por tu noviecito y reza porque los mortífagos no los hayan encontrado –avancé encarándola y ella retrocedía asustada-. ¿Crees que me trago esa mentira que Granger se fue a Australia y que tu hermano pobretón está enfermo en casa?... Nadie confía en tus mentiras para poder salvar a esos idiotas –declaré con la voz temblorosa-. Déjame tranquilo, Weasley. ¡Y no quiero que nunca más te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra!

-Eres un… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se mordió el labio inferior enfadada-. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que lo que hiciste estuvo mal? –miró sobre su hombro. El lago estaba a escasos centímetros de sus talones-. ¿Cómo crees que no haber matado es algo para avergonzarse?

-Tú no entiendes –susurré dándome media vuelta para volver a sentarme en mi lugar.

Ella era una Gryffindor, por supuesto que no entendería nada. Ellos querían ser los héroes, siempre llevarse el crédito por haber salvado el día de las personas. ¿Cómo no iba a avergonzarme si fallé en todo lo que esperaban de mí?

Solamente quería irme de Hogwarts. Quería ir a casa, a encerrarme en mi cuarto y no ver la cara de nadie más en la vida. No podía soportar las miradas frías de mi padre, las preocupadas de mi madre, las decepcionadas y burlonas de los mortífagos, las penosas de los que se dijeron mis amigos. Desde la noche en que el Señor Oscuro me dio mi castigo no pude mirar a la cara a nadie sin sentir que era el ser más repudiable del mundo. Y lo era, no podía negar lo que era un hecho comprobado.

Fue realmente inesperado que Weasley se sentara a mi lado. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó sin siquiera mirarme. Tomó una piedrecilla y jugó con ella hasta que la lanzó al lago, logrando que rebotara dos veces por la superficie antes de hundirse. Hizo lo mismo varias veces en completo silencio.

-Puede que no entienda mucho de lo que te pasa… -empezó a decir con una pequeña sonrisa triste. Yo simplemente entrecerré los ojos tratando de descifrar qué estaba haciendo, por qué estaba conmigo-, pero sí entiendo cómo te sientes. Aunque esté entre muchas personas, me siento sola y abandonada.

En una situación normal, le hubiera dicho que me dejara en paz y me reiría de su confesión sentimental. Lo que acababa de decir era un arma perfecta para usarla en su contra, y así cabrearla hasta tal punto que no quisiera hablarme en lo que quedaba de clases.

Pero no quise hacerlo. Me vi reflejado en sus enormes ojos castaños y pude sentir que algo había cambiado en mí. En ellos podía ver la gran soledad que la embargaba, sintiéndome identificado con su sufrimiento. Las pocas veces que contemplaba mi reflejo en las mañanas, siempre visualizaba ese aire triste rondando en mis pupilas. Sus ojos transmitían el mismo dolor, la misma angustia y ansiedad que los míos. Por eso, si me burlaba de lo que me había confesado, sería reírme de mí mismo, pisotear el poco orgullo que me quedaba _intacto_.

Bajó la mirada apenada. Supuse que se sorprendió de ser tan condescendiente conmigo, y de haberse abierto tanto sin importarle que pudiera mofarme de ella.

-Tal vez me entiendas –mascullé para hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

Lo que mi familia esperaba de mí no era nada fascinante, ya que sabía con exactitud cuáles serían sus reacciones al saber que había cometido con buenos resultados la misión. No podía dejar nada a la imaginación porque era predecible. Si no hubiera huido, si hubiera sido yo quien pronunciara aquella mortal maldición para acabar con la vida del director; tenía una muy buena visión de lo que sería mi vida, lo que se esperaba de mí hasta los fines de mis días.

Pero lo inesperado cambia la vida, aprendí. Sin saber si es para bien o para mal, sin embargo, lo hace y te da un vuelco al corazón al darte cuenta que todo lo que creías establecido se desmorona para entregarte una nueva perspectiva del presente y el futuro. Yo lo quise interpretar como una nueva oportunidad, pensé viendo como Weasley me brindaba una gran sonrisa y yo la correspondía.

* * *

**N/A: Ante nada, quiero agradecer por sus reviews y palabras. Me hacen muy feliz por la acogida del fic, me emociona saber que hay tantas personas que sienten que el libro no fue lo que esperábamos y dejó demasiado para la imaginación de los lectores.**

**Y hablando del capítulo, éste ha sido el más difícil de escribir, si soy sincera. Creo que aquí el factor "verosimilitud" juega un papel muy importante, porque quiero que éste Draco sea lo más Draco posible, Ginny lo más Ginny y todo sea creíble para darse en un escenario posible. Espero que de verdad que esto se lo crean un pelín, que los personajes no hayan sido demasiado raros… Al menos estoy conforme (quizás demasiado), pero no estoy segura realmente.**

**Y lo siento si hay muchas faltas, pero sólo le di una revisión antes de subirlo porque éste es el único día que puedo actualizar. Hasta el viernes ni pisaré mi casa, así que es ahora o la próxima semana (y no quiero tardarme más). Ya saben, si notan una, háganmelo saber y la corrijo, porque es bueno pulir los trabajos hasta que brillen al máximo. Gracias :).**

**Un gran beso y espero que estén bien. ¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!**


	5. El secreto de la resistencia

**Capítulo cinco:** El secreto de la resistencia

El primer partido de la temporada fue el de Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Aún no se sabía si Gryffindor participaría en el campeonato, ya que Snape no aprobaba los miembros del equipo. Habíamos cambiado varias veces a la persona quien sería capitán, y finalmente quedé como la escogida. Según todos los de Gryffindor, como cabecilla Demelza, creían en que era la más capacitada para el puesto. No pude evitar reírme como si se tratara de una broma y les pregunté si hablaban en serio. Y lo hacían, de hecho. Traté de explicarles a los del equipo -en una no muy privada reunión en la sala común- que nunca nos dejarían jugar si era la capitana. Snape me odiaba, los mortífagos me tenían en la mira. Era imposible que admitieran el equipo de Gryffindor bajo mi mando. Ya éramos una casa problemática, y los mortífagos trataban de mantener el control de nuestras acciones a cualquier costo. Si eso implicaba denegar la formación del equipo de quidditch o encerrarnos en nuestra torre hasta morir de hambre, se haría.

Esa asquerosa mañana de Diciembre bajé las escaleras más tarde de lo habitual. El partido se haría dentro de una hora más y no tenía intenciones de verlo, así que preferí ahorrarme la emoción de mis madrugadores compañeros presentándome en la sala común casi a la misma hora en que el campo de quidditch rebozaba de entusiasmados espectadores.

-Con que estás bien… -dijo una voz suave a mi lado.

Neville se encontraba sentado en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea y me sonrió.

-¿Acaso no debería estarlo? –pregunté con voz agria y suspiré al darse cuenta de mi actitud. Había tenido uno de mis sueños típicos, sólo que ésta vez podía oír a Harry pidiendo misericordia ante Voldemort. Y trataba de correr para llegar hasta él, pero el bosque se hacía eterno y nunca lo encontraba. Las sombras seguían murmurando incoherencias, y por alguna razón creí que se preguntaban por qué me empeñaba en salvarlo si no había nada que hacer-. Lo siento. Tuve una mala noche –me disculpé y su rostro se alivianó un poco, pero un dejo de tristeza se asomó en sus ojos.

-En ese caso, yo he tenido siempre una mala noche… -me parecía tan surrealista ver a Neville sombrío y serio, como si hubiera vivido una guerra. Lo que, en el fondo, era así. Estábamos en medio de una, habían muertos, desaparecidos, desesperanza, opresión-. Los Carrow torturaron al hermano menor de Colin Creevey –informó contemplándome con atención.

Sus palabras me dejaron helada.

-Sucedió ayer en la noche. Creevey llegó tarde de un castigo y… Era la ronda de los Carrow –se puso de pie y me rodeó por los hombros, presintiendo lo que pensaba-. Al saber que era muggle, pues…

-¿Dónde está Dennis? –logré preguntar con sumo esfuerzo, aún así mi voz era ligeramente nasal-. ¿Y Colin?

-En San Mungo. Unos de quinto año escucharon los gritos de Creevey cercanos a la sala común, así que esperaron unos minutos antes de salir a auxiliarlo. Tuvieron la suerte de poder informar a la profesora McGonagall sin que otros mortífagos los interceptaran –su mano regordeta apretó mi hombro, tratando de darme algo de consuelo-. Colin también está en el hospital, acompañando a su hermano. No creo que vuelvan hasta navidad –agregó sin convencimiento.

-O quizás nunca más regresen a Hogwarts –corregí sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada y traté de no llorar. No _quería_ llorar, ya no debía tener más lágrimas que derramar después de tantas noches con almohadas mojadas y pañuelos gastados.

Estábamos en una guerra, no era difícil convencerme de ello. Lo que me hacía ser tan escéptica ante esto era lo que la guerra causaba a mis seres cercanos. Harry se había ido junto con Ron y Hermione, Neville había adoptado una valentía y coraje nunca antes vistos, el hermano de Colin resultaba herido, mis compañeros caminaban asustados por los pasillos. Ya nadie se atrevía a hablar cuando cenábamos o almorzábamos, niños lloraban en esquinas escondidas del castillo al recibir las noticias de sus familias muertas o desaparecidas. Todos habían cambiado, _todo_ había cambiado.

Me deshice del brazo de Neville y entrecerré los ojos.

-Gracias por contármelo. Si me disculpas, iré a desayunar –supe que había hablado extrañamente formal, pero quería darle a entender que no quería compañía-. Nos vemos.

-Supongo que no irás al partido…

-No. ¿Tú sí?

-Sí. Luna me pidió acompañarla –se alzó de hombros y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta-. Ten cuidado, Ginny.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunté sin energía.

-Creo que no sobrellevas bien nuestra situación actual… -crispó la boca analizando mi reacción y buscando palabras para explayarse mejor. Me mantuve lo más impasible que pude-, aunque no lo sientas, sí podemos ayudar en esta guerra. Cada persona puede aportar para resistir el régimen, la crueldad. Hay que tener esperanzas de vivir, Ginny, no de resignarnos. Si nos resignamos, perdemos todo… Pero si seguimos en pie, ganaremos más de lo que podríamos imaginar.

-No sé, Neville, realmente no lo sé. Nos vemos –me despedí a secas, girándome hacia el agujero del retrato.

Ignoré pertinentemente a los retratos lanzando comentarios sobre quién ganaría el partido.

¿Por qué todos sabían el secreto para sobrellevar la guerra? Aunque nos sentíamos oprimidos, tristes, angustiados, engatusados; todos los que me rodeaban parecían conocer el ingrediente que los permitía seguir en pie, soportando estoicamente las adversidades. Aún cuando encontraba los rastros de dolor en los ojos de mis compañeros, de los niños que lloraban por la pérdida de alguno de sus parientes, mis –verdaderos- profesores, en Neville y Luna; visualizaba algo más en ellos.

Como había supuesto, el Gran Comedor estaba vacío.

Miré la mesa de los profesores y suspiré con pena al ver el puesto que antes ocupaba Dumbledore. Pensar que en esos momentos Snape se erguía allí con petulancia y disciplina me asqueaba. Ése puesto él no se lo merecía, ni tampoco que sucios mortífagos se atrevieran a tener contacto en las sillas que antiguamente ocupaban personas modestas y dignas de admiración como Remus Lupin.

Apenas pude comer un panecillo y bebí media taza de té. Nada tenía sabor y me dolía tragar.

Comencé a caminar por el castillo sintiendo a la lejanía el eufórico y desgarrador grito de la masa que llenaba el campo de quidditch. Me pregunté si alguien había anotado un punto o si sólo eran los gritos de bienvenida al presentar a los jugadores del equipo.

Lo otro que veía en las miradas honestas de mis compañeros me parecía indescifrable. No sabía cómo llamarlo. Era extraño, casi desconocido. Un brillo intenso, el cual nunca abandonada sus ojos hasta en los momentos más duros de la convivencia con seguidores de Voldemort, algo que los hacía verse confiados, pero no destilaban esa confianza de forma rebelde o provocativa… Era algo íntimo, pequeño; pero estable e inquebrantable.

Me detuve en las escaleras movedizas. La verdad no sabía adónde iría; más bien, no tenía ningún propósito. Ese día me parecía vacío, las siguientes horas no tendrían nada interesante; al igual que lo han sido los demás. Los días en Hogwarts me tenían sin cuidado, ya que lo único que iría a encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina sería otro problema ocasionado por los mortífagos. ¿Acaso eso me daba buenos motivos para tener propósitos?

Draco Malfoy venía caminando silbando. Parecía distraído por unas campanas sonaban del las guirnaldas que decoraban el techo hasta que se fijó en los escalones para no tener la caída de su vida.

Al verme, de pie en medio de la escalera que se movía hacía el pasillo que daba a la torre de Astronomía, también se quedó quieto.

-Weasley –masculló como un saludo, o al menos eso quise creer.

-Malfoy –dije en el mismo tono neutro.

-¿No fuiste al partido? –preguntó bastante incómodo.

-Un partido es realmente idiota en esta situación. ¿No es así?

-Bastante superfluo, si me atrevo a corregir –dio un paso dudoso al escalón que le tocaba bajar y siguió su camino, pasando por mi lado olímpicamente.

-¿Y tú no verás como tu casa pierde? –sonreí victoriosa, era la primera en lanzar un comentario dañino.

Se dio media vuelta y me lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

-Aunque me cueste concordar contigo, debo admitir que me encantaría que una bludger le deforme el rostro a Blaise Zabini por ser un perfecto imbécil.

-¡Vaya, Malfoy admite que su casa es una porquería!

Me acerqué hasta donde él estaba y arqueé una ceja, esperando que contestara.

-Slytherin es una porquería si se niegan a darme el lugar que me merezco. Esos pobres diablos no saben lo que se pierden –dijo con sorprendente convicción de lo que hablaba.

Sin ser realmente consciente, di alcance a los rápidos pasos del rubio y caminé a la par.

Habíamos tenido un extraño encuentro días atrás, donde floreció el tema: La guerra. O las consecuencias de la guerra, para ser sincera.

Recuerdo muy bien cuando Harry nos contó _todo_ lo que había pasado en la torre de Astronomía esa fatídica noche. No me sorprendí al saber que Malfoy era efectivamente un mortífago y que la finalidad de su misión era matar a Dumbledore. Era algo esperable: Su familia siempre había tenido lazos con las artes oscuras y despreciaban a los que toleraban o eran de sangre muggle, no respetaban las autoridades de la escuela o cualquier institución pública, generalmente se aprovechaban de la extorsión o coimas para lograr sus objetivos…

Pero en ese mismo momento cuando nos enfrentamos a la orilla del lago, cuando miré sus ojos y escuché el oculto mensaje en sus demoledoras palabras; sólo pude sentir espanto cuando supe que él creía que estaba mal no haber matado a Dumbledore. No, él estaba _plenamente convencido_ de que había hecho lo incorrecto.

Y habían pasado varios días después de aquel hecho. Sólo había visto dos ocasiones a Malfoy en ese lapso de tiempo, pero tampoco estaba empecinada en buscarlo, ya que no sabía cómo comportarme con él desde entonces.

-¿Te despertaste con ganas de ir a la biblioteca? –me preguntó de pronto.

-Sí, incluso soñé con el libro que quiero leer… -dije y él alzó la ceja. Suspiré y miré el trayecto de pasillo que nos faltaba para llegar-. Estaba aburrida. El partido será largo y no quiero estar en medio del ambiente de fiesta cuando lleguen las hordas de fanáticos enardecidas.

-Buen uso de vocabulario –comentó con una voz jubilosa, pero luciendo serio.

-Buen uso de cumplidos.

Al faltar unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la biblioteca, Malfoy me dedicó una mirada fría y dura antes de agilizar sus pisadas. Me quedé un par de segundos estática observando confundida su silueta y gruñí: Realmente no sabía cómo actuar con él.

Desde pequeña había escuchado algunos comentarios de una tal familia Malfoy que era detestable, y al entrar a Hogwarts supe por qué: Draco Malfoy era grosero, lanzaba venenosos comentarios a diestra y siniestra, se escondía tras sus amigotes, se pavoneaba hablando de la "pureza de sangre" y "superioridad" sobre el resto, siempre sacaba a relucir las maravillas de haber nacido en una familia con una posición económica envidiable… Pero, sobre todo, había odiado a Malfoy por el simple hecho de decirnos a Ron y a mí: _Comadrejas pobretonas._ Y no dude que sus padres serían mil veces peor. No cabe destacar que así fue.

-Buenos días, señorita Weasley –me saludó la imparcial voz de Madame Pince.

Le sonreí mientras me adentraba en los infinitos estantes y se me ocurrió que Malfoy quizás habría entrado primero para no levantar sospechas. Después de todo, que me hubieran visto con él sería muy extraño y llamaría la atención de Madame Pince –como en Hogwarts todo es secreto: todo se sabe- poniéndonos en una situación muy incómoda.

Aunque, muy bien podría haber levantando excusas para pensar que Malfoy no seguía siendo tan cerdo; me dije caminando sin rumbo definido.

No pude evitar escuchar los aplausos y gritos provenientes del campo de quidditch. Y no pude evitar resistirme a la tentación de acercarme a una de las ventanas y observar aquel glorioso estadio adornado de colores azules y verdes. ¿Quién habría marcado un tanto? O podría tratarse de la snitch, aunque no lo creía posible… no debería haber empezado hacía tanto el partido.

Al girarme sintiéndome algo estúpida por pensar en esas trivialidades, me encontré con la zona dedicada a coleccionar todos las ediciones de periódicos del mundo mágico. Había muchos ejemplares de _El Profeta_ a revistas tales como _Zoo: Su manual del animal doméstico._

-Harry –susurré acercándome a los ejemplares puestos en la mesa frente al estante.

Casi todos eran de las últimas dos semanas de _El Profeta_ y vi los muchos titulares: _El-Niño-Que-Vivió en asalto, Suculenta recompensa por su cabeza, El desaparecido del mundo, Ministerio de magia: "Harry Potter es una vergüenza para la sociedad", Fugitivos de la moral, Harry Potter: ¿Héroe o ladronzuelo?_ Y muchas fotos: Harry en el torneo de los tres magos, con Lockhart en _Flourish y Blotts_, otra tomada en una ceremonia a finales de su quinto año… También había varias caricaturas burlonas, todas apuntando al mal ejemplo que daba el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico.

Ni siquiera intenté levantar uno de los periódicos de la mesa, ya que estaba al tanto del encantamiento que los mantenía pegados a ésta para que nadie se los robara; y me limité a tocar con la yema de los dedos las fotos.

¿Es que acaso todo estaba tan asquerosamente _corrompido_ en el mundo? Harry jamás podría ser un ladrón. ¿Cómo las personas podían de verdad creer que él les daría la espalda? Me pregunté cuántos rumores tendría que escuchar: Si Harry era un mortífago, si obraba a voluntad de Voldemort, si huyó del país por miedo a que lo asesinaran… ¡No, mil veces no! Me daba rabia darme cuenta que no tan sólo en este maldito castillo pocas personas le tenían fe, si no que afuera debía ser muchísimo más grave. _El Profeta_ era el medio que más credibilidad poseía en la sociedad y si publicaban reportajes como estos, debía ser porque vendían, porque los brujos creían ciegamente en esas mentiras.

-¿Un arranque sentimental, Weasley?

La burlona voz de Malfoy me hizo saltar. Levanté mi dedo índice y observé que la yema estaba casi negra porque había contorneado muchas veces la fotografía donde aparecía el rostro infantil de Harry. _Mi Harry…_

-¿Es que acaso te importa? –pregunté mordiéndome la lengua, tratando de no alzar la voz.

Malfoy era un cerdo, pensé enojada.

Se acercó sin decirme nada y vio las portadas de los periódicos. Se detuvo especialmente en una que recitaba: _La verdadera cara de Harry Potter_ y un pequeño fragmento de un reportaje que hablaba del asalto al ministerio semanas, meses atrás.

-_El Profeta_ es una mierda –dije casi sin pensarlo.

-Está controlado por los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, por eso es una mierda –explicó él pasando las hojas de aquel ejemplar, buscando el reportaje completo.

-¿Cómo…? –fruncí el ceño. ¿Voldemort estaba manipulando _El Profeta_?

-¿Tan ingenua eres que pensaste que se publican este tipo de artículos en contra de Potter y toda persona que se enfrente al nuevo gobierno por mero gusto? –no había burla, si no confusión-, desde hace mucho ocurre. La prensa está completamente manipulada para desacreditar a los opositores y a las amenazas del nuevo régimen.

Entrecerré los ojos atando cabos. Sabía que el ministerio estaba controlado por Voldemort, pero antes de entrar a la escuela no había ningún indicio que la prensa también lo estuviera… Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, era bastante obvio: La prensa era un medio de información y moldeaba con facilidad las opiniones de sus receptores. Por supuesto que los mortífagos se aprovecharían de esa facultad para mantener a los opositores a raya y para incentivar la busca de mi hermano, Hermione y Harry como los más repudiados del ministerio, dándoles la imagen de ladrones y anarquistas.

-Esto es difamación –concluí golpeando la mesa y atraía la total atención del chico. Me miró con precaución-, pero debo admitir que ése… Es demasiado inteligente.

-Fue un Slytherin –enarcó las cejas-, es muy astuto. En su caso habría hecho lo mismo –añadió como si fuera algo obvio.

-Ciertamente dudo que quieras estar en su lugar, Malfoy –hablé con mucha seriedad.

Contuve la respiración asustada por la mirada que me dedicó. Sus ojos me escrutaban con un sentimiento muy intenso y quise retractarme por lo antes dicho, pero sólo para que estuviera tranquilo; porque, en realidad, sí pensaba eso. Malfoy podría ser un cerdo, mas jamás adepto a continuar el legado de Voldemort. Me nacieron muchas interrogantes respecto a su pasado –o presente- como mortífago, le habría gustado o no, si se sentía presionado… si alguna vez quiso un pasado distinto para su vida.

-¿Estás segura que eres una Gryffindor? A veces hablas como una Slytherin… -dijo desviando la mirada, y de paso usando un tono neutral.

-Claro que lo soy. Y si ése fue un cumplido, te diré que fue pésimo –sonreí aliviada. Me parecía tan fácil estar en aquél extraño juego con Malfoy: Nos acompañábamos, pero no revelamos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos. Algo como un _tira y afloja_ en lo que no teníamos nada que perder.

-Nunca fue mi intención darte un cumplido.

Arrugué la nariz al ver que leía velozmente el reportaje.

-¿Todos los medios de comunicación son manipulados? –inquirí curiosa.

-No todos –respondió después de observarme pensativo-, siempre existen los que se niegan a unas cuentas monedas y _beneficios_. La revista de tu amiga Lunática es un buen ejemplo de ello.

-¿A qué tipo de beneficios te refieres? –me acomodé al frente de él y me incliné para que me escuchara. Mi voz era tan baja que ni yo misma me oía claramente.

-Eres lo suficientemente capaz de encontrar la respuesta por ti misma –dijo mirando hacia ambos lados nervioso. ¿Desde cuándo _él_ se mostraba así?

-¿Miedoso a que te encuentren hablando con una amante de sangres sucias? –dije desafiante.

-La verdad no… Perfectamente puedo sacarme un castigo de encima, Weasley. Los _profesores_ son amigos de la familia –abrí la boca horrorizada por sus palabras y siguió hablando-, la del problema serías tú. No creo que tengas tanta suerte nuevamente.

-¿Por qué suerte de nuevo? –respiré hondo-. ¿Cómo sabes…?

Rodó los ojos y se giró dejándome sola.

Inspiré y expiré varias veces, tranquilizando mi ritmo cardíaco. No podía hacer el escándalo que quería en la biblioteca. No quería más castigos… Y hablando de castigos: Malfoy sabía lo de Yaxley. ¿Cómo? Dudaba que aquel acontecimiento hubiera llegado a oídos de estudiantes de último año, especialmente de Slytherin.

Prácticamente corrí hasta llegar al rubio, quien dejaba la biblioteca con un libro bajo el brazo. No pude ni me importó ver de cuál se trataba.

-Exijo que me expliques qué sabes de mi castigo, hurón –dije después de darle unos golpes en el hombro nada suaves.

Se dio media vuelta con una mueca que desbordaba hastío.

-No tienes que exigirme nada, comadreja –sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color carmín, sorprendiéndome-. En primero lugar no sé por qué hablo contigo. ¿Acaso crees que por pasar unas horas en el lago sin insultarte ya somos amigos?

Claro que no lo éramos, nunca lo pensé. Pero… ¿Malfoy no se había dado cuenta que ambos teníamos un sentimiento compartido referente a la guerra? Era algo que vi en su mirada y me identifiqué al instante aquella tarde. Sólo por eso me atreví a decirle que no debía estar arrepentido de haber matado a Dumbledore, que no era un cobarde, que…

-… y tampoco sé por qué te contesté todas tus estúpidas preguntas. Asume que nada está intacto de los recientes acontecimientos del mundo mágico –sentenció arrebatado. Quise decirle que se calmara un poco, pero me limité a crispar la boca-. Sólo… -suspiró, negando con la cabeza-, déjame en paz y mantente alejada de problemas. No es bueno que preguntes _tanto_, Weasley. Te puede costar caro.

Malfoy se fue rápidamente y los ecos de sus pasos me acompañaron por un largo momento.

**OoOoO**

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde! –me gritó Neville quitándome el baúl de las manos y no repliqué por esto-. ¡Apúrate, el tren nos va a dejar!

Subí al tren mientras éste daba un pitido que evocaba memorias de mi primer día de clases. La visión de aquel legendario tren que me llevaría a Hogwarts aún me hacía sonreír de la misma manera que años atrás.

Las vacaciones de navidad por fin habían comenzado. Les había escrito a mis padres diciéndoles que llegaría al mediodía y el día anterior me llegó la respuesta, muy corta como últimamente eran sus cartas. Lo único rescatable y que me daba ánimos para volver, era que los gemelos irían a recogerme y pasaría con ellos el día en su tienda, antes de ir a una cena a la casa de Bill y Fleur y allí encontrarme con mis padres.

-Debes estar contenta por pasar todo el día en Sortilegios Weasley –comentó Neville una vez que nos habíamos sentado en un compartimiento, junto a Luna. Asentí muda-. Yo estaré todas las vacaciones con mi abuela.

-Parece que mi padre me regalará una jaula acondicionada para mantener _Gulping Plimpies_ vivos –dijo Luna despegando la mirada de _El Quisquilloso_ y suspiró de su forma soñadora. Sonreí pensado que mi amiga no cambiaría nunca-, estoy ansiosa por tenerla.

-¿Cómo sabes qué te dará de regalo? Navidad no será dentro de tres días –Neville frunció el ceño.

-De todos, Luna siempre ha tenido el ojo interior más desarrollado –dije sorprendiendo a mis amigos por gastar una broma y rieron. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no me proponía en decir nada gracioso y me sentí más relajada al haberlo hecho, ya que el ambiente se hizo más cómodo-. ¿Cuándo partiremos? –pregunté y en ése preciso instante el tren dio otro pitido más antes de comenzar a moverse.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo. Hablamos por un rato hasta que vino la señora con el carrito de golosinas por delante y Neville compró muchas ranas de chocolate, recordándome a los atracones que se daba Ron con ellas cuando tenía oportunidad. Por otro lado, Luna empezó a resolver un crucigrama de la revista y de vez en cuando nos pedía ayuda para encontrar ciertas palabras.

-¿Mago más respetado, galardonado y reconocido de Gran Bretaña? –dijo con voz perdida mientras jugueteaba con su pluma-. Por los años de nacimiento y fallecimiento, es Dumbledore… Sí, es él –confirmó después de escribir en los espacios su nombre.

-¿Quieres una?

-Gracias –acepté una de las ranas de chocolate y comencé a desenvolverla con lentitud.

El paisaje de colinas verdes y ríos fueron dando paso a casas y pequeñas residencias. Ya estábamos muy cerca de Londres.

-¿Nos escribiremos en vacaciones, no? –preguntó Neville mirándome a mí, aunque supuse que la pregunta era para ambas.

-Claro.

-Sí –dije molesta por la preocupación de él. ¿Es que acaso lo dudaba?

-¿Estás segura?

-Sigo siendo la misma, Neville. Por favor –murmuré poniéndome de pie. Él se concentró en la vista que le ofrecía la ventana y Luna me dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora-. Ya llegaremos. Será mejor que nos alistemos –dije poniéndome de puntillas para bajar mi baúl.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, estuve contenta de que ya habíamos bajado los baúles y seríamos los primeros en salir. Necesitaba alejarme un poco de las personas de Hogwarts, especialmente de Neville, quien me lanzaba miradas que anunciaban que pronto volvería a tener una detestable charla sobre mi comportamiento los últimos días. ¿Quiere que llore como cual magdalena como tuve haciendo los primeros días de clases? O quizás quiera que haga un frente activista en contra de los mortífagos en Hogwarts… Pues, que lo hiciera él; ahora tenía una capacidad de mando envidiable, así que podría arreglárselas solo para dar el ejemplo de la actitud que deberíamos tener en esta situación, pensé abriendo la puerta del compartimiento.

Luna nos pidió que esperásemos a que la mayoría de estudiantes bajaran porque el único corredor estaba atestado y accedimos.

Vimos cómo todos se peleaban por ganar un espacio en la fila que conducía a la salida y cuando ya quedaban unos pocos, salimos. Neville primero, Luna le seguía y cerrando el trío, yo.

-¡Luna Lovegood! –gritó una rasposa voz proveniente de la puerta de salida. Fruncí en ceño mientras Luna me miraba extrañada, ya que no conocía al hombre que esperaba junto a la puerta y volvía a gritar su nombre. Neville se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que mi amiga casi se tropezara con su baúl. Pregunté qué ocurría, pero de inmediato vi el porqué de la tensión de los músculos de Neville: El hombre tenía su varita fuertemente tomada y, al vernos, sonrió como si el depredador hubiera atrapado a la presa-. ¡Allí! –se acercó a zancadas, dándole un tremendo empujón a una niña de Hufflepuff que iba delante nuestro y se interponía en su camino.

Tomé la mano de Luna asustada y Neville nos miró por encima del hombro, con una expresión cautelosa.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó él de golpe, sin ninguna gota de temor en su voz.

-Sal de mi camino, chiquillo –le dijo alzando una ceja y al ver que no se movía, dio un paso hacia atrás y le apuntó con la varita-. ¡Dije que salieras de mi camino! –vociferó enojado.

-¡Corran! –nos gritó Neville mientras extendía sus brazos.

-¡Vamos! –aún tomada de Luna, salté mi baúl para huir.

Ella apenas pudo saltar su baúl y el mío, pero el pánico la hicieron reponerse y aumentar la velocidad.

Los gritos de dolor de Neville se confundieron con los del hombre informando que escapábamos, pero no miré hacia atrás. No _podía_ hacerlo, ya que cualquier distracción podría costarnos la vida. Solamente esperé en una silenciosa petición a Merlín que Neville estuviera bien, que estuviera con vida.

Por primera vez, el corredor del tren se me hizo eterno. Corrimos aterradas y maldije en voz alta que la próxima puerta de salida estuviera a dos vagones de distancia.

-¡No crean que podrán huir por siempre, niñas! –Luna dobló el cuello y abrió desmesuradamente al ver al mismo hombre persiguiéndonos-. _¡Sectusempra! _–el rayo de color rojo impactó en la ventanilla de un compartimiento.

-¡Sigue, Luna! –grité al notar que mi amiga iba más despacio.

-¡No puedo, Ginny! –sollozó ella-. ¡Creo que me doblé el tobillo! –por primera vez la oí hablar tan desesperada.

-_¡Petrificus totalus! _–nuevamente el hechizo dio en la ventanilla de un compartimiento y como pude saqué mi varita del bolsillo de mis pantalones.

Aún quedaban algunos estudiantes en los compartimientos arreglando sus cosas y al escuchar el escándalo, asomaban sus cabezas curiosos.

_-¡Oppugno!_ –vi el baúl abierto de una chica más adelante el corredor y lo apunté con mi varita. Plumas, tinteros, ropa y pesados libros flotaron desde su interior y con un simple movimiento volaron a nuestro lado para darle de lleno en todo el cuerpo al hombre.

-¡No, mira! –Luna señaló que en la mitad del siguiente vagón, se encontraba otro tipo apuntándonos con la varita.

-¡Deben ser mortífagos!

-Correcto –respondió el hombre, un poco más viejo que el otro y sin hacer ningún ademán brusco dijo:- _¡Zancadilla!_

-_¡Protego!_ –el embrujo rebotó y cayó muy cerca de unos niños de Ravenclaw que chillaron asustados-. ¡Déjenos en paz!

-¿Lo dice quién? –una sonrisa marcada por sus negros y chuecos dientes me hizo estremecer-. ¿Por ti, nena?

-¡Nadie se llevara a mi amiga! –di un paso al frente, protegiendo a Luna y la miré preocupada. Sus ojos llorosos me alertaban que su simple doblez de tobillo podría ser algo más grave.

-No tengo paciencia y menos tiempo para juegos… Así que ven, Lovegood –movió la cabeza para que ella fuera a su lado.

-Jamás accedería a irme con usted –contestó ésta moviéndose frenéticamente, seguramente buscando su varita.

-Vaya, para ser una jovencita tiene mucho temple… -chasqueó la lengua y me miró furioso-. Ya que no quieren hacerlo fácil, tendré que encargarme de ti, pelirroja.

-_¡Mocomurcié…!_

-_¡Desmaus!_

El rayo dio de lleno en mi cara y quedé ciega por unos instantes. Un fuerte dolor me invadió la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentía que mis sentidos se iban apagando, por decirlo de una manera: No podía ver, ya no podía sentir la mano de Luna, el aroma a zumo de calabaza del tren se esfumaba, el sabor a rana de chocolate desaparecía y los gritos de de los estudiantes, la voz del mortífago y los chillidos histéricos de Luna se enmudecían con lentitud.

¡No, Luna!

Con mucho esfuerzo abrí los ojos y el techo del tren me recibió. Todo daba vueltas y algo líquido rodaba por mi mejilla.

-¡Weasley!

Alguien me ayudó a sentarme, precisamente Malfoy. Limpió algo de mi cara con un hechizo y supuse que era sangre, porque tenía un fino hilo de ella corriendo por todo mi brazo. Una punzada en mi nuca comenzó a palpitar y debía ser producto de la caída cuando el encantamiento me había dejado casi inconsciente.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté con la garganta seca y pensé que mi voz debía ser patética.

Me di cuenta que todo estaba _demasiado_ silencioso. Enfoqué mi vista sintiéndome mareada, pero logré ver que algunos estudiantes me miraban impactados, otros curiosos y más allá una figura se acercaba a toda prisa. Me recordó al caminar de la profesora McGonagall.

-No sé, hubieron gritos y-

-¡Luna! –tragué saliva y me mordí el labio inferior. Mi amiga no estaba por ningún lado y al ver un dejo de culpabilidad en la mirada de Malfoy-. ¡Se la han llevado!

-Si hubiera sabido… yo…

-¡Mortífagos han secuestrado a Luna! –grité antes de llorar.

* * *

**N/A:**** Dije en alguna oportunidad que particularmente en este fic me podría demorar más en actualizar por el contenido de los capítulos. Para que vean que no mentía xD… Pues, no sólo me he demorado por buscar más detalles del secuestro de Luna en el tren (recuerden que al trío le cuentan que a Luna la raptaron los mortífagos cuando el tren había llegado a Londres para las vacaciones de navidad); si no que tuve un debate en inglés que me agotó el tiempo en ensayos, preuniversitario, colegio, etc. Pero, bueno, heme aquí.**

**Espero que se haya entendido un poco la forma que va tomando la relación de Draco y Ginny… Y además el porqué no se hablan tan seguido como se espera, si no que en semanas no se dirigen la palabra. Ninguno de los dos tiene la confianza necesaria para hacerlo, ni tampoco dejan de lado sus respectivos orgullos para darse el tiempo de conversar con sinceridad. Aunque, de a poco ya son un pelín más cercanos :).**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews, me anima mucho saber que les gusta el fic. Y también ya saben que acepto sus sugerencias, comentarios, pensamientos, correcciones de ortografía o cualquier cosa; con mucho gusto.**

**Un abrazo y hasta la próxima. ¡Adiós!**


	6. Valor de la pureza de sangre

**Capítulo seis:** Valor de la pureza de sangre

Un pequeño grupo de personas nos rodearon y tuve que apartarme de la pelirroja. La voz de una mujer de mediana edad era la que se escuchaba con más estruendo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Mi atención se había desviado hacia el andén: varias cabezas se asomaban por las ventanas de los compartimientos tratando de ver qué había ocurrido dentro del tren, y al parecer, un grupo de autores del ministerio no les permitían la entrada.

-... está bien. Sólo algo conmocionada y heridas leves -dijo la mujer observando a un hombre bajo y canoso-. No creo que sea necesario llevarla a San Mungo, pero sí hacerle una curación en...

Me puse de pie y miré a las cinco personas que estaban inclinadas sobre Weasley. A ninguna de ellas las conocía, pero asumí que la mujer era una medimaga por los términos que usaba y las indicaciones que daba.

-Señor Malfoy -me llamó una voz cortante a mis espaldas. Asustado que fuera otra persona revisando a Weasley, me di vuelta deseando que aún no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia-. Sus padres lo esperan en casa -dijo Selwyn, uno de los nuevos favoritos del Señor Oscuro.

Asentí parcamente. Lo mejor era que me retirara de la escena de los hechos lo más rápido posible, antes que me avistaran y me recluyeran en un incómodo interrogatorio. No sabía si ellos eran partidarios o acataban el nuevo régimen, por lo que no podía arriesgarme a que se dieran cuenta que yo había sido la única persona que se le había acercado a Weasley después del secuestro. Iban a sospechar de mí, aunque tuviera pruebas que no estaba involucrado en el asunto, ya que mi familia pertenecía al círculo de los fieles seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Tenía que huir.

Selwyn ya tenía mi baúl flotando a su lado, por lo que me dirigí lentamente hacía la salida. Contemplé el cuerpo de la pelirroja antes de irme. Sus llantos apenas eran audibles y se confundían con hipidos.

La salida estaba bloqueada por dos espaldas enormes. Selwyn ordenó que lo dejaran pasar y los hombres dieron un paso al lado, obedeciendo en completo silencio.

La suave brisa estival del andén me hizo salir de mi aletargamiento. Seguí a Selwyn, que caminaba rápidamente y llevaba el baúl flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo, sin importarle que a veces golpeara con él a una niña o un anciano.

-Creí que un elfo vendría a buscarme -dije alcanzándolo con largos pasos.

-Hubieron cambios de planes -sonrió burlón.

Llegamos a la pequeña central de red flu ubicada a un costado del amplio andén. No hubo necesidad de hacer una fila para ocupar una de las seis chimeneas habilitadas, ya que hacía más de una hora que el tren había llegado desde Hogwarts y ya casi todos los concurrentes habían arribado a sus hogares.

El viaje fue corto. Entre llamas verdes aparecí en la mansión, precisamente en el estudio de mi padre, donde él, mi madre y Selwyn me esperaban junto a la chimenea.

-Draco -mi madre me abrazó rápidamente. Apenas sentí el calor de sus brazos rodeándome, pero agradecía el gesto, ya que eso bastó para estar un poco más tranquilo. Últimamente el Señor Oscuro les había dado terribles misiones y castigos a mis padres debido a mi fallo en dar muerte a Dumbledore. Y cada noche, antes de dormir, pensaba en que los encontraría llenos de cicatrices y moribundos. Pero no. Ambos lucían bien, aunque mi madre bastante demacrada-. Por fin has llegado -dijo tomándome la cara para verme mejor.

-No hubo ninguna complicación para huir del percance -anunció Selwyn observando a mi padre. Éste asintió y preguntó si todo había salido según lo planeado-. Sí. El ministerio mandó un escuadrón de guardias para evitar que los concurrentes hicieran alboroto y les dieron facilidades a Callahan y Rowle de desaparecer con la mocosa sin tener más problemas.

-Lo último lo dices como si no todo hubiera sido tan fácil -comentó mi padre frunciendo el ceño.

Las delgadas manos de mi madre se deslizaron por mis mejillas hasta que me hubieran liberado del contacto. Pude enderezarme y observar con más atención a ambos hombres, quienes ahora caminaban hacia el escritorio de mi padre.

A pesar que mi familia había sido desonrada con el incumplimiento de mi única misión, aún había mortífagos que nos tenían respeto. Eran pocos, pero existían. Uno de ellos era Selwyn. Su familia había trabajado por generaciones en las múltiples empresas de los Malfoy y mantenían un fuerte agradecimiento por nuestra hospitalidad. No se traba de hospitalidad, verdaderamente, sino de una especie de relación de _vasallaje_, por lo que el joven siempre nos había mostrado su fidelidad y estima.

-La hija de Lovegood iba acompañada de Longbottom y Weasley -dije atrayendo la atención de todos. Por un momento pensé en lo extraño e irónico que tantos ojos se posaran sobre mi persona. Antes siempre llamaba la atención porque me odiaban o porque me idolatraban; ahora eran contadas las ocasiones, pero si las había, eran con repudio y desdén-. Callahan se encargó de Longbottom mientras que Rowle tuvo que perseguir a Weasley, que trataba de llevarse a Lovegood -al menos eso escuché que comentaban unos niños de Hufflepuff sobre Longbottom antes de salir del tren asustados.

La boca de mi padre se crispó de asco.

-Los traidores de sangre siempre dan problemas. Meten sus narices donde no los llaman -musitó entrecerrando sus alargados ojos-. No sé qué es peor: los sangre impura, los mestizos o los traidores. Sangres pura que manchan su linaje con tales... mediocridades.

-¿La menor de los Weasley? -habló mi madre pensativa. Asentí vagamente-. Según lo que sabía, mantenía una relación con Potter.

La mención de la relación que Weasley tenía con Potter me hizo moverme incómodo. No sabía si seguían juntos, pero me parecía lo más lógico. Ella siempre había besado el suelo por donde cara rajada caminaba desde su primer año. Además, respondía a mis insultos contra Potter con ahínco y el otro día en la biblioteca observaba los titulares con su nombre muy triste.

Mi padre volvió a decir algo sobre los traidores de sangre y le agradeció secamente a Selwyn por haberse ofrecido a buscarme a la estación de trenes. Presumí que el secuestro de Lovegood estaba planificado desde hacía semanas. Y no podía mentir diciendo que me sorprendía, puesto que me lo esperaba. Las columnas de opinión del señor Lovegood en su revista de cuarta clase eran un grito nada silencioso que llamaba a los seguidores del nuevo régimen a encargarse del asunto.

Una vez que Selwyn desapareció, mis padres me dijeron que fuera a mi habitación a cambiarme porque el almuerzo estaría listo dentro de media hora. Un elfo doméstico entró al estudio caminando con lentitud y bastó con chasquear sus dedos para que el baúl se levantara del suelo.

Seguí al elfo en completo silencio y reprimiendo un bostezo. La mansión estaba exactamente igual: cortinas de gamuza perfectamente limpias, los cristales de los adornos brillaban, la alfombra verde que se extendía por toda la escalera no tenía ningún agujero, y hasta los pliegues de las enroscadas formas de los pomos de las puertas no tenían ni un atisbo de suciedad.

-Bienvenido a casa, amo –dijo el elfo mientras hacía que el baúl flotara hasta llegar a los pies de la cama e hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer entre pequeñas florituras de humo blanco.

Abrí el enorme armario de madera oscura y busqué una túnica limpia. Pensé en darme una ducha, porque me sentía sucio por el hollín, pero decliné la idea pensando que no sería conveniente hacer enfadar a mi padre demorándome para almorzar. Una de las cosas que más le importaba a mi progenitor era la puntualidad. Y la limpieza, agregué observándome en el espejo ovalado que colgaba junto a la ventana. No lucía sucio, pero sí cansado.

Fue entonces cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cuello y en los hombros. Me sentí como si hubiera cargado enormes bolsas llenas de piedras o algo parecido. Empero no debía extrañarme, ya que la tensión que había vivido en el tren fue demasiado repentina y fuerte. Era obvio que sentiría las consecuencias al preocuparme por… Weasley.

Me costaba admitirlo, incluso el simple pensamiento de haber salido de mi compartimiento para socorrer a la chica me hizo estremecerme de asco. No, no se trataba de preocupación. Se trababa sólo de curiosidad. Sí, curiosidad. Una de las máximas características del ser humano, la característica que le había valido sufrimientos y descubrimiento en la larga historia de la humanidad.

Me pregunté si mis compañeros estaban al tanto de que se secuestraría a Lovegood el día de hoy. No me extrañaba que yo no estuviera al corriente, puesto que mi lugar en la escala de fieles había caído hasta ser uno de los tantos en el escalafón más bajo; estaba en la base de la pirámide. Sin embargo, ellos debían saber. Al menos Pansy o Blaise, ya que el resto eran unos inútiles, buenos para nada que sólo traerían problemas si sabían del ataque.

-El almuerzo está servido, amo –anunció el elfo asustándome un poco. Me giré y vi que sólo había humo en la esquina del cuarto.

El almuerzo fue calmado. Sólo se escucharon los cubiertos cuando se dejaban encima del plato o chocaban contra los vasos por casualidad. Me llamó la atención que la tía Bellatrix no estuviera, ya que antes de irme a Hogwarts me había dicho que vendría a vivirse a la mansión por petición expresa del Señor Oscuro, pero asumí que se encontraba en una misión y no me atreví a quebrar el enorme silencio que se cernía sobre nosotros.

-¿No estás en el equipo de quidditch, Draco? –me preguntó mi padre mientras terminaba de beber su café. Su voz era _demasiado_ casual.

-Te lo dije en una carta, padre –dije tratando de sonar indiferente ante el hecho-. Ya no pertenezco al equipo.

En su mirada había algo de vergüenza, pero me convencí que sería imposible que él sintiera eso. La culpa había sido mía; yo había fallado, yo había deshonrado el apellido familiar, yo marqué nuestro futuro como unas escorias en el mundo mágico. Yo era el culpable; no mi madre o mi padre o la tía Bellatrix. Simplemente era yo.

-Mañana haremos una cena –dijo mi madre con una clara intención de cambiar el tema-. Vendrán todos nuestros amigos –es decir, que todos los mortífagos venían. Claro, no se presentaría el Señor Oscuro en la mansión o sus fieles con más rango; pero la gran mayoría asistirían-. La familia Parkinson y Nott también vendrán.

-No me llevo bien con ellos, madre –repliqué.

-¿En serio? –inquirió luciendo genuinamente sorprendida-. Pansy y tú eran muy cercanos el año pasado.

-Sí, bueno… El año pasado cambió todo –dije limpiándome la boca con la servilleta-. Permiso, iré a mi cuarto a descansar un poco.

Me retiré del salón lo más rápido que pude, porque no quería escuchar uno de los comentarios cargados de cólera de mi padre. Desde que tenía memoria era así. Él creía que yo no escucharía al estar de espaldas y comenzaba a despotricar en contra del ministro de magia o del director de la escuela o de cualquier persona.

-Los Parkinson son hipócritas –dijo lanzando una carcajada-. En cualquier momento podría revelarle a toda la sociedad mágica que tienen un squib entre sus últimas generaciones y ahí verán quiénes son los rechazados de la comunidad.

Al menos no tenían tantos traidores de sangre como la nuestra. La familia Black está llena de traidores, pensé amargamente antes de desaparecer por las puertas del comedor.

**OoOoO**

Los elfos habían puesto un enorme árbol de navidad en una esquina del salón principal: estaba decorado con bolas y perlas plateadas, y con algunos retoques de nieve en las puntas del pino. Era imponente, gigantesco. Se parecía muchísimo al que teníamos en la sala común de Slytherin; un árbol de navidad sofisticado, elegante, minimalista.

También habían dispuesto varias mesas llenas de canapés, salsas variadas y aperitivos; que prácticamente nadie había tocado porque la mayoría hablaban en voz baja en pequeños grupos.

Agité lo poco que quedaba de licor de dragón en mi copa y la puse a la altura de mis ojos. Vi la figura distorsionada de mi madre caminando entre los invitados, interviniendo en sus conversaciones para sonreír y preguntarles cómo estaban, si se les ofrecía algo y para enterarse de los últimos chismes que traían consigo los asistentes. Una verdadera pena era que casi todos le decían que no necesitaban nada con un semblante cínico y seguían en su tema de conversación apartando a mi madre, hasta conseguir que ella se fuera.

Siempre eran así las cenas de la elite del mundo mágico. Círculos cerrados, conversaciones apenas audibles, hostilidad palpable. Por eso había agradecido que mis padres me dejaran faltar a esos odiosos eventos, pero como recién llamado adulto, debía estar presente. Aunque fuera para que todos me observaran de reojo con desidia antes de volver a sus superfluos diálogos.

_Cobarde, vergüenza para los Black, mal nacido, paria._ Sí, podía adivinar sus pensamientos sin necesidad de saber utilizar Legeremancia.

Volví a darle otra mirada a los presentes, en un movimiento para no quedarme dormido. Y aún me quedaba la tediosa cena navideña, pensé con desgana. No me encontré con ninguna cara que me suscitara ánimos para seguir allí –o que me mirara con algo de simpatía-, por lo que decidí salir al balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Después de todo, quedaba más de una hora para que sirvieran la cena y si me iba a mi cuarto, mi padre me retaría por la demostración de falta de educación.

-Ah, Nott –dije una vez que me encontraba en el balcón. El chico se giró y me vio con sus ojos oscuros impenetrables.

-¿No has soportado el ambiente de adentro, verdad? –preguntó sin sonreír, pero un brillo en su mirada me informó que de ser más expresivo, lo hubiera hecho.

-Algo así –murmuré situándome en la baranda y miré hacia el cielo.

Hacía muchísimo frío y las nubes grises se arremolinaban por todo el firmamento celeste, dando señales que llovería en toda la ciudad sin excepción.

Luego, observé a mi compañero. Theodore Nott era uno de los mejores estudiantes de mi año, siendo digno de admiración por todos los Slytherins, incluso cuando no perteneciese a los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Nunca había sabido por qué no era uno de nosotros, pero se lo atribuía a algo predecible viniendo de él. A pesar de tener una familia acomodada y bien podría usar el poder de su sangre pura sobre muchas escorias de la escuela, él permanecía al margen de todas las rencillas. Era casi _invisible_. No se metía en peleas ni discusiones, evitaba hablar de política y se limitaba a estar presente en las reuniones que nuestro jefe de casa convocaba en ocasiones extraordinarias. La única persona con la que se juntaba regularmente era Daphne Greengrass, pero sólo a veces los había visto conversando, ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo o estudiando en algún rincón de la sala común.

-¿Qué ocurre? –me preguntó volteándose hacía mí.

-Nada. Es sólo que… me preguntaba por qué nunca fuimos amigos –dije lentamente.

-¿Lo dices porque ahora no tienes a nadie de tu lado en nuestra casa? –inquirió con tacto, aunque sin remordimientos.

Era extraño que alguien me lo dijera frente a frente. La única persona que era así conmigo era Weasley.

-No –negué pensativo-, sólo pensé por qué nunca lo fuimos siendo que, en su momento, nuestras familias gozaban de mucho poder en la comunidad mágica.

-Es simple, Malfoy –se alzó de hombros, como si se tratara de un simple movimiento de varita para lograr el hechizo-: tenemos prioridades diferentes. Creencias distintas.

¿A qué se refería? Las familias de sangre pura –sin contar a los traidores, por supuesto- tenían una formación muy parecida. La tradición, la lealtad, el orgullo, la elite; todo eso buscábamos. Todas esas eran nuestras prioridades para proteger lo más preciado, lo que nos diferenciaba de los demás: nuestra pureza.

Al ver mi expresión de desconcierto, suspiró y se dio media vuelta, para dejar que la parte baja de la espalda se apoyara en la baranda del balcón.

-Mi prioridad en la vida es ser mejor que los demás.

-Igual que yo –dije-. Igual que todos los sangre pura.

-No es así –observó cauteloso hacia la ventana, asegurándose que nadie nos estaba escuchando o vigilando-. Ustedes ven la sangre como lo determinante, lo que nos hace superiores ante el resto –asentí y dije que de eso se trataba-. Pero yo veo como lo determinante a la inteligencia y astucia. No la pureza de la sangre.

La voz de mi padre exclamando que una de las peores calañas en el mundo eran los traidores de sangre me perforó los oídos. Fruncí el ceño repitiendo las palabras de Nott nuevamente en mi cabeza y a la única conclusión a la que llegaba era que se trataba de un traidor.

Él soltó una corta risa antes de añadir:

-Apuesto a que piensas que soy un traidor.

-Sería estúpido creer lo contrario. No tiene sentido lo que dices –me defendí rápidamente.

-Pues, para ser un traidor, debería renegar mi sangre y adorar la impura –hablaba como cuando le respondía una pregunta al profesor Slughorn en clases-; pero nunca he dicho que apoyo a las sangres impuras. Simplemente ignoro esa burda característica. Veamos si puedes responderme a esto, Malfoy: ¿cómo es posible que individuos de sangre pura sean tan detestables y aún más despreciables que los muggles?

Había montones de los que entraban en esa categoría, sólo bastaba que me pidieran dar cincuenta ejemplos y los daría sin problemas. Muchos magos de sangre pura eran repugnantes, estúpidos, groseros. A veces me preguntaba por qué existía gente así, era un desperdicio de cuerpo y magia. No sabían hacer nada bien, eran molestos y sólo causaban conflictos.

Desvié la mirada del escuálido chico junto a mí y observé nuevamente el cielo. Ya iba a nevar, en cualquier momento los amplios jardines de la mansión se cubrirían de un manto blanco.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

-Es la pregunta más idiota que podrías hacerme, Nott –respondí bufando. No se me había ocurrido ninguna razón de peso para decirle.

-Por supuesto que lo es, porque eso demuestra que la pureza de sangre no es más que una característica. Sin embargo, no marca la diferencia entre magos. Si no puedes darme una respuesta lógica del porqué existen magos sangre pura, que idolatran su nobleza y nunca favorecerían a mestizos o impuros, sean peores a los muggles en todos los sentidos; sin que cometas falacia, entonces te convertirías en el nuevo icono de culto –volvió a reír, y me escrutó con atención-. Vamos, ¿no lo habías pensado antes?

Si me hubiera atrevido a darle un discurso semejante a mi padre, podría estar seguro que el castigo que me dio el Señor Oscuro tras mi fracaso en mi misión sería una broma en comparación con la tortura que él me daría por osar siquiera a cuestionar lo que ha sido la doctrina, el símbolo, el objetivo, el orgullo familiar.

-Siendo sincero: no –confesé en voz baja. Junté mis manos sintiendo algo de frío-, es mucho más fácil vivir lo que te inculcan desde la cuna sin poner en duda nada –él asintió en silencio-. ¿Es por eso que no eres amigo de nadie, en la escuela? Siempre estás solo.

-Nadie comparte mi creencia, y sería realmente ridículo si tratara que me comprendieran. En especial, a esta edad donde la mayoría ya parece tener definida su elección respecto a qué obstáculo vencer para progresar en el futuro… Además, es más divertido escuchar sus insulsas conversaciones sobre la pureza de sangre.

-¿Y tu padre lo sabe?

-No, pero no le importaría de todas formas escuchar mi opinión –suspiró cansinamente-. Me dio la libertad de llevar mi apellido a mi manera, no cargando con su legado.

-Es por eso que… no perteneces a…

-Encuentro realmente grotesco la existencia de la idea de matar a inocentes por la pureza de sangre –sentenció con mucha convicción-. Los mejores son los que con su inteligencia y astucia vencen a los demás, los que pueden obtener más conocimientos y usarlos a su favor para conseguir sus intereses, ya sean personales o comunes. Es una demostración de inmadurez e ignorancia que le den tanto valor a un elemento que a final de cuentas no hace diferencias a la hora de medir a las personas exitosas en la vida. Siempre se evalúa la inteligencia, no la lealtad a un sistema sin pies ni cabeza. Se _valoriza_ la astucia, no la pureza de sangre.

Quizás por eso tantas personas no aceptaban la sangre pura como determinante de la magia, tal vez por esa razón muchas personas traicionaban a su linaje y apoyaban a los impuros en señal de protesta. Muchos Black, mis antecesores, habían optado por no darle importancia a la pureza o a apoyar los derechos de los muggles. Y todos sin excepción habían sido eliminados del árbol genealógico, eran un tema prohibido en la familia hasta que su existencia no quedaba más que en el olvido.

Y de cierta forma, Nott tenía razón. Muchos hijos de muggles o mestizos eran más inteligentes, agraciados, astutos y exitosos que otros hijos de sangre pura. A mi mente me vino la imagen de la sucia de Granger, como la estudiante estrella de la generación, y no pude evitar pensar que la chica podría ser una sangre sucia, una insufrible sabelotodo, poseedora de un carácter que me sacaba de quicio cada vez que hablaba en clases; pero era muchísimo más inteligente que, incluso, mis propios compañeros de casa. Incluso, en Slytherin se valorizaba la astucia, no la pureza de sangre, y por esa razón habían algunos mestizos o hijos de muggles, eran la minoría, pero estaban en la casa por completar los requisitos del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin.

Entonces, recordé también que los mayores movimientos en la historia de la magia se habían llevado bajo doctrinas ignorantes y poco elaboradas. Ideas progresistas que ensalzaban a algunos, pero que a la perspectiva de miles de años posteriores no eran más que ideas vacías y perjudiciales para otros. El mismo régimen actual podría ser considerado uno de esos movimientos ignorantes y odiados en un futuro cercano. Bueno, claro si el Señor Oscuro era derrocado de su lugar.

-Hablas como todo un Slytherin –comenté tratando de no perderme en mis cavilaciones.

-Gracias –volvió a suspirar y se compuso su postura-. Parece que la cena va a empezar. Entremos antes que piensen que planeamos aliarnos con Potter para acabar con todo lo que han logrado en estos meses.

En la cena no hablé nada. Estaba sentado junto a mi madre y las tímidas conversaciones rebotaban en mí con facilidad, ya que me encontraba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que había hablado con Nott.

De pronto, sentía que las convicciones de mi padre estaban realmente equivocadas. Los traidores de sangre eran tan despreciables como los sangres puras que no valoraban nada más que en linaje sanguíneo, porque se apoyaban en el mismo elemento: sangre. Sólo sangre. Algo tan fácil de perder como cortando las venas, tan asqueroso al gusto, tan acuoso a la vista.

Entonces, todo lo que me habían enseñado desde niño era una vil mentira. Y todo por lo que ahora supuestamente luchaba lo era.

Me estremecí al pensar en desafiar al Señor Oscuro y a sus más fieles diciéndoles que sus ideales eran una demostración de su ignorancia. Sería una sorpresa si realmente uno se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, ya que los únicos que lo desafiaban eran sus adversarios declarados. Como cara rajada Potter, o el fallecido Dumbledore o los Weasley.

¿Cómo estaría Weasley? El recuerdo de la sangre que caía desde su nuca tiñendo la alfombra del corredor del vagón era demasiado vivido. Su mirada desenfocada y su voz mareada al preguntarme qué había pasado era como si las tuviera a mi lado. Y su llanto amargo al darse cuenta que su amiga estaba a manos de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro –mortífagos, como ella los llama sin un pelo de miedo- hacía eco en mi mente causándome que el estómago se me encogiera. Ella estaría bien, traté de tranquilizarme. Siempre salía de los problemas y ésa no sería la excepción.

Lo aceptaba: me daba algo de pena que hubiera terminado así por defender a su amiga hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? El señor Lovegood había firmado la desgracia a su familia cuando osó a publicar esos artículos. Y la censura de prensa era una cruel realidad estos días.

-Un gusto, Malfoy –se despidió Nott con un movimiento de cabeza mientras mis padres se despedían de los suyos y había un gran movimiento en el salón, porque muchos ya se retiraban.

-Lo mismo digo –por primera vez pasaba algo interesante en una de las tediosas cenas de mis padres-. Nos vemos en la escuela.

Nott abrió un poco los ojos, luciendo sorprendido por mis palabras; pero sólo se limitó a asentir y a seguir a sus padres para ir a una chimenea.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero ansiaba que llegara el día de volver a Hogwarts. Estaba seguro de que no se trataba de subirme a ese tren escarlata, ni de sentarme en el Gran Comedor a sentirme como un bicho raro entre mis compañeros. Tampoco se trataba de las clases; era algo completamente distinto: la conversación con Nott me había demostrado un pensamiento que ciertamente me parecía más lógico que el que vivía desde mi nacimiento.

Pero, casi sin proponérmelo, dejé que la imagen de Weasley se colara en mi cabeza al pensar en Hogwarts. Y sentí que mis labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Sólo fue por un momento, sólo por unas fracciones se segundos me permití ver a la pelirroja en mi cabeza antes de escuchar a mi padre despotricando contra alguno de los invitados.

* * *

**N/A: Los nombres de mortífagos usados en este capítulo fueron usados por JKR en los libros. Visité ElDiccionario(punto)org y elegí los personajes que tenían las características más cercanas a cómo necesitaba que se desenvolvieran aquí.**

**Este fic se me estaba haciendo realmente difícil de sacarlo adelante, puesto que de alguna forma el hilo argumental se fue al caño y tuve que replantearme todo. Pues, a medida que escribí este capítulo con los dientes apretados, se me ocurrió cómo llevar la historia y volveré a reescribir un esquema. Espero que esta vez sea definitivo y así no tenga que demorarme más de lo deseado. Mil disculpas por la tardanza (me la paso disculpando en cada actualización xD).  
**

**Millones de gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews. ¿Y qué esperan para mandarme sus opiniones? Les digo que reviews hace bien para el alma y no causa enfermedades. En serio, gente; no miento.**

**Hasta la próxima, adiós.**


	7. Atisbo entre el pasado y hoy

**Capítulo siete:** Atisbo entre el pasado y hoy

-Nos vemos, Ginny –dijo Fred dándome unas palmadas en la cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña-. Estudia mucho…

-… no te metas en líos…

-… come toda tu comida…

-… y no te fijes en chicos…

Rodé los ojos, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

-Porque los hombres sólo traen problemas –completaron al unísono.

-Creo que ustedes son uno de los mejores ejemplos de ello –comenté riéndome. Ellos se alzaron de hombros y George me dijo que era su encanto natural ser problemático para la sociedad-. Mucha suerte, en todo –les guiñé un ojo, enfatizando lo último.

Me había sorprendido gratamente saber que mis hermanos dirigían un programa radial, _Potterwatch_. La primera noche que los oí, no pude dejar de reírme y sentirme entusiasmada, puesto que Lee Jordan y ellos transmitían las noticias que los medios de prensa establecidos no podían gracias a la censura. No era el simple hecho de informar sobre la real cantidad de muertes ni de las novedades de quiénes estaban siendo manipulados en el ministerio, sino que era la osadía que tenían para desafiar el sistema. Los gemelos siempre habían sido así: desafiantes, casi anarquistas. Y este programa era fiel reflejo de su personalidad. _"Pienso que el tal Señor-de-las-tinieblas, nuevo apodo que le hemos dado, podría haber sido más original y cambiar a la cara-de-sapo, Umbridge, formalmente llamada, por un rostro más fresco y juvenil. Cada día nos acercamos al nuevo milenio y sigue con la misma tropa de momias andantes. Ahora el ministerio se transformara en un museo con la colección de vestigios del pasado."_ Eso fue lo primero que escuché de boca de Fred y supe cuán necesario era ese programa para todos los que creían que Voldemort debía caer; que aún había esperanzas.

George me abrazó sin previo aviso. Sentí los brazos de mi hermano apretarme con cuidado, mientras que sentía también los brazos de Fred por la espalda.

-Cuídate mucho, hermanita –me dijeron en voz baja.

-Lo mismo podría decirles a ustedes, pequeños rebeldes –respondí con voz ahogada, tratando de sonar animada.

-Sabes lo que queremos decir… -George me miró muy serio-. Cuando decimos que no te metas en líos, es verdad. Mamá ya enloqueció cuando te vio llegar con…

-El punto es que no queremos ir a recibirte a San Mungo, Ginny –sentenció Fred sonriéndome cariñosamente-. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para alejarte de los peligros, pero de todas formas te lo advertimos igual.

Evité la mirada de los gemelos. El breve período de tiempo que había estado con mi familia, esas miradas llenas de preocupación era habituales y me estaban volviendo loca. Recordaba muy bien que cuando mis padres me preguntaron por qué me había involucrado en el altercado, les grité que era lo que debía hacer. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que a Luna…? Mi amiga Luna, mi mejor compañera, mi confidente. Mi Luna estaba a manos de esos cerdos asquerosos.

Tomé mi baúl y traté de componer un semblante sereno para mis hermanos.

-Saludos a todos. Nos vemos –dije convincentemente feliz.

-¡Adiós, hermanita! –se despidieron haciendo señas con las manos.

Les di la espalda y me dirigí al tren. Había menos estudiantes que de costumbre y pensé que era obvio, ya que el día previo a navidad hubo un asesinato de diez personas en el Callejón Diagon, a plena luz del día. Ni la censura de prensa ni la opresión de los mortífagos impidieron que la noticia volara rápidamente por toda la comunidad mágica. Más padres debían estar aterrados de mandar a sus hijos lejos de su lado. _"Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro, Arthur"_ replicaba su madre todas las noches, cuando éste le preguntaba a su esposa si dejarían que Ginny siguiera asistiendo a la escuela.

-¡Ginny!

Neville corría hacía mí desde uno de los extremos del vagón. Lucía cansado, pero se veía saludable. Me saludó y tomó mi baúl a pesar que le dije que podría llevarlo yo misma.

-Conseguí un compartimiento y te guardé un lugar, así que vamos –se adelantó y empezó a caminar hacía la dirección que lo había visto-. ¿Cómo fue tu navidad? ¿Muchos regalos?

-Bien, nada especial –respondí bufando después de fallar por tercera vez en quitarle mi baúl. No valía la pena seguir insistiendo-. ¿Y las tuyas?

-Lo mismo. Mi abuela hizo un pavo asado exquisito… Me regalaron un nuevo caldero, lo que es realmente estúpido. Sabes cuánto odio las pociones o prepararlos o lo que esté relacionado con ellas –dijo entre risas.

Nos detuvimos y abrió la puerta de un compartimiento. Con la mano me señaló que entrara, pero le dije que él accediera primero. Arrastró el baúl y lo tomó sobre su cabeza con mucho esfuerzo, buscando un lugar donde dejarlo mientras oía algunas voces adentro.

Caminando por el pasillo vi una figura alta que venía hacía mí. Su lustroso pelo rubio casi brillaba y combinaba a la perfección con su túnica limpia. La varita la traía apuntando al baúl, que flotaba detrás de él mientras miraba a través de las ventanillas un compartimiento vacío.

-Listo, Ginny –anunció Neville tomándome del brazo.

Los fríos ojos de Malfoy se enfocaron en mí al oír que Neville me llamaba. Aminoró sus pasos y estaba a pocos metros de mí, observándome fijamente. Primero mi frente, como si buscara algo y luego su mirada se encontró con la mía causándome exaltación.

-Claro –le dije a Neville y sonreí. Le sonreí al mismísimo Draco Malfoy antes de voltearme y entrar al compartimiento.

Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown me recibieron con una pequeña sonrisa. Junto a ellas estaban Seamus Finnigan jugando con una pequeña bola de cristal, parecida a un recordatorio. Al frente de él se encontraba Michelle, una compañera de mi curso, quien al verme suspiró aliviada.

Le dirigí una mirada extrañada a Neville y me senté junto a Michelle. Ella me saludó preguntándome cómo había pasado la navidad y le dije lo mismo que a mi amigo, pero con un tono más neutro.

-¿Somos los únicos de séptimo y sexto año de Gryffindor? –pregunté pasando mi mirada sobre todos los presentes. Lavender asintió en silencio-. No puede ser… ¿Y qué pasó con el resto, Michelle? –me giré a la chica sabiendo que sería innecesaria la respuesta, era casi obvia.

-Supongo que sus padres creen que es más seguro en sus casas que en Hogwarts –dijo con un hilo de voz.

El tren emitió un silbido y empezó a moverse. El paisaje se hizo borroso y después de pocos minutos nos sumergimos en un lugar verde, lleno de montañas.

Seamus seguía jugando con el recordatorio en silencio mientras que Neville hacía un crucigrama de una revista que no conocía. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de _El Quisquilloso_, pero sería estúpido de su parte tener esa revista aquí siendo que esa fue una de las razones principales por la cual habían tomado a Luna como rehén. Y ahora que lo meditaba, la revista no había vuelto a tener nuevos ejemplares. Mis padres habían tratado de contactarse con el señor Lovegood, pero no les devolvía las cartas y había bloqueado la chimenea. Mamá había pensando en ir a su casa, pero Bill le dijo que no. Si él no quería hablar con nadie, se respetaría. Después de todo, estaba a punto de perder a su única hija a manos de mortífagos. Algo no me calzaba en todo eso: la incomunicación del señor Lovegood. Estaba segura que él no haría eso, le pediría ayuda a la Orden del Fénix, iría al mismísimo ministerio a enfrentarse a quien fuera para recuperar a su hija. Había gato encerrado en el asunto.

-Er… ¿Ginny? –la voz de Parvati me hizo volver a la realidad y la miré. Sus ojos oscuros me escudriñaban insistentemente y me di cuenta que también Lavender y Michelle me miraban así. ¿Acaso tenía tres brazos o alguna deformidad? Me crucé de brazos esperando que dejaran de hacerlo, me estaban poniendo nerviosa, pero fue la misma Parvati la que habló-. ¿Cómo estás? –fruncí el ceño sin entender nada-. Digo… Todos sabemos que estuviste participando en lo que pasó el día que llegamos a la estación King Cross y…

-¿Quieren saber cómo terminé perdiendo la consciencia? –inquirí sin ocultar una gota de desdén en mis palabras-. ¿O cómo fue pasar toda la maldita tarde en el hospital bajo observación?

-Ginny –dijo Neville dejando de lado su revista. Me miró duramente, como nunca antes lo había hecho y me hizo cerrar la boca de inmediato-. Por favor, no te comportes así. Sólo quieren saber si estás bien. Al menos yo lo estoy porque sólo me tumbaron en el suelo, pero tú… -movió la cabeza buscando la manera de terminar la oración-, pero lo tuyo fue más grave.

-Estoy bien. Tuve un golpe en la cabeza, nada grave.

En San Mungo me había topado con Colin y su familia. Al verme con unos vendajes en la cabeza, se acercó corriendo a las sillas donde nos encontrábamos mi madre, los gemelos y yo. No pude decirle lo que me había pasado, aún estaba traumatizada por el secuestro de Luna y los gemelos tuvieron que relatárselo a grandes pinceladas. El chico preguntó si estaba bien, y yo asentí diciendo que me darían unas pociones para cerrar la herida de la cabeza y en dos días ya no tendría heridas en los brazos. Los padres de Colin se acercaron también a nosotros y se quedaron con mi madre, mientras que los gemelos iban a la cafetería a comprar algo para beber.

-No volveré a Hogwarts –me confesó mi amigo y yo dije que no me sorprendía, pero bajé la mirada triste-. Ya atacaron a Dennis y mis padres no quieren que vuelva. Aunque me encantaría regresar a Hogwarts… -lo miré confundida-. El mundo está en guerra, Ginny. Cada vez es más difícil permanecer a salvo siendo hijo de muggles. Al menos en la escuela contaba con Neville, con Luna, con los que aún creían en que podemos ganar… contaba contigo –me sonrió débilmente-. Siempre has protegido a todos, Ginny. Te admiro por eso. No tienes miedo a enfrentarte a los enemigos, a obtener heridas por tus seres queridos –dijo observando mi vendaje-, a arriesgarte por los demás. Mis padres no estaban en riesgo. Ellos apenas conocen el mundo mágico y pueden permanecer al margen de todo, pero ahora… yo en casa… -suspiró y se golpeó suavemente la cabeza-. Qué va. Estoy hablando cosas deprimentes. Prométeme que les mandarás mis saludos a todos y que te recuperarás. Tienes que estar en buenas condiciones, en especial cuando son las festividades.

Cerré los ojos reprimiendo un gruñido. Últimamente me estaba enojando con toda la atención que me brindaban por lo que había ocurrido. Mi familia me cuidaba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y ahora mis compañeros me miraban como si fuese una leyenda viviente o algo parecido.

-De todas formas, no es bueno hablar de estos temas aquí –dije a modo de disculpas por mi actitud-. No es un lugar seguro.

-Tienes razón –Parvati asintió y miró a Lavender-. Lo sentimos, Ginny.

-No importa –mascullé torciendo los ojos al observar esa mirada de complicidad que intercambiaban las chicas. No tenía idea ni tampoco quería saber qué pensaban, sólo debía ser algo realmente estúpido.

Me giré hacia la ventana. No le presté mucha atención a lo que conversaba Neville y Lavender. Solamente podía pensar en que los meses que quedaban en Hogwarts iban a ser muy difíciles. Muchos estudiantes no asistirían; entre ellos Colin y Luna. Al nombrar a mi amiga me sentí fatal. La Orden no había encontrado ninguna pista de ella, y su padre no quería colaborar con la investigación… ¿Dónde podría estar Luna?

**OoOoO**

Como Michelle era la única compañera de mi curso, estaba con ella todo el tiempo. Nos sentábamos juntas en clases y en el gran comedor; cuando una quería ir al baño en el receso, la otra la acompañaba. Para mí era demasiado extraño, porque mi único amigo era Colin. No me llevaba mal con mis compañeros, pero usualmente solía estar con Colin y nunca había tenido tanta compañía femenina como la que tenía en el mes de vacaciones que me juntaba con Hermione Granger.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –me preguntó Michelle al ver que fruncía el ceño.

-Er… nada –dije toscamente. Estaba segura que me retaría si le decía que pensaba en cómo estarían Harry, mi hermano y Hermione. Ella fue una de las primeras en decirme a principios de año que no podía deprimirme por algo así-. Sólo pensaba en qué pasará con el equipo de quidditch –mentí, aunque me preocupaba realmente. Era una de mis menores preocupaciones, pero sí existía.

-Es cierto –asintió rápidamente-. Se me había olvidado que aún no aprueban el equipo. ¿Qué pasará si el director no lo hace?

-Ravenclaw pasará inmediatamente a la final con Slytherin –contestó una voz a mis espaldas.

Demelza Robins me miraba seriamente. Saludó a Michelle con un rápido movimiento de su mano y se colocó a mi lado con sonoras pisadas.

-He pedido una reunión con la dirección –anunció sin rodeos.

-Que tengas buena suerte –contesté sin saber qué decir, ya que dudaba que nos permitieran formar el equipo legalmente.

-Y tú vendrás conmigo.

-¿Qué? –me detuve. Demelza se giró y alzó una ceja desafiante mientras que Michelle nos miraba un poco asustada. Y no podía culparla por ello. Ambas teníamos un carácter difícil, en especial cuando se trataba de deportes-. ¿Estás loca?

-¡Tú eres la capitana del equipo, Ginny! –replicó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Sí, y me odian. La dirección de detesta –hubiera querido decir "mortífagos que formaron un cuerpo directivo tirano", pero me mordí la lengua para ser lo más cuidadosa posible en mis palabras-. Te dije antes del partido entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff que no lo haría, Demelza. Es tan estúpido como... –como mandar a Harry a hablar serenamente con el asqueroso Severus Snape.

-Por eso te acompañaré a la reunión.

Miré a Demelza como si hubiera sido la primera vez que lo hubiera hecho en muchísimo tiempo: tenía una sonrisa burlona asomándose por sus labios, seguía parpadeando con insistencia dándole la apariencia de una niña pequeña. Era la misma chica que había conocido el año pasado; la misma que se presentó como una de las mejores cazadoras y que quería desafiarme a anotar más puntos que ella en el primer entrenamiento.

¿Y qué había pasado conmigo? No me sentía la misma que se río de Demelza y le dijo que en sus mejore sueños podría ganarme. Era una persona distinta; una persona que se divertía con sus amigos, que se escabullía de los estudios para estar con su novio.

-Como sea –mascullé alzándome de hombros.

-¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó acercándose. Asentí no muy convencida que fuera una buena idea-. ¡Oh, Ginny! –me abrazó y dio unos saltitos de alegría-. ¡Ésa es mi Ginny! No temas por nada. Haré un punteo con las principales ideas a exponerles a los de la dirección, lo lees y practicaremos todos tus gestos… así no harás nada que los moleste y podremos tener el equipo de Gryffindor con toda legalidad.

Luego que Demelza se fuera porque tenía clases de Encantamientos, nosotras seguimos nuestro camino a la torre de Gryffindor.

Una parte de mí ansiaba que el equipo volviera a formarse; que pudiéramos reunirnos, entrenar, planear jugadas y vivir toda esa energía antes de los partidos. Los mejores momentos de mi vida los había vivido sobre una escoba y con una quaffle en mis manos. Y ahora que lo pensaba, hacía bastante que no jugaba. Casi seis meses… desde el último partido del año pasado. La celebración de ese partido fue un momento inolvidable; el sentimiento de haberle quitado la snitch en sus narices a Cho Chang, la copa en mis manos, los brazos de Harry alrededor de mí…

Llegamos a la sala común y sólo había un par de niños de primero alrededor de la chimenea jugando snap explosivo. Me pareció raro que tuvieran ese juego, ya que era uno de la larga lista de cosas prohibidas en la escuela. Estaba segura que el más feliz con el nuevo régimen mortífago en Hogwarts, además de los Slytherins, era Filch. Había conseguido su ansiado permiso para torturar con cadenas y grilletes a los estudiantes cuando se les pillaba haciendo cualquier mínima falta. En fin, siempre se podía transportar lo ilegal de alguna forma. Con tal que no se supiera fuera de la sala común que poseían esas cartas, no tendrían ningún problema.

Sentí la mitad del sillón hundirse un poco y levanté la mirada de mis apuntes de Historia de la Magia para encontrarme con Neville.

-¿No tienes frío? –me preguntó observando la chimenea al otro lado de la habitación.

-Para nada –contesté ignorándolo para volver a mi lectura.

-Me encontré con unas chicas de quinto año. Demelza estaba en el grupo –empezó a contar con una fingida voz que deseaba sonar casual-, y me dijo algo muy interesante –como no lo miré ni hice ningún movimiento dándole a entender que lo escuchaba, prefirió continuar-. Creí que la persona que debía encargarse del equipo de quidditch era el capitán. La capitana, en este caso.

-Yo me encargo de hacerlos sudar en el estadio y que jueguen bien; no del papeleo… Ella se quiso encargar de esa parte –expliqué con voz monótona.

-Pero… ¿Podrías dejar un momento eso, Ginny? –me pidió y no esperó mi respuesta, puesto que puso su mano sobre los apuntes y me los quitó. Bufé enojada y me crucé de brazos con lentitud-. Me parece raro que no te importe el equipo de quidditch.

-Nunca fui como Oliver Wood…

-Antes solías hablar del quidditch con pasión. Recuerdo que podías explicarme con infinita paciencia el nombre de cada jugada y el rol de los jugadores en el campo –sonrió tímidamente y suspiró al contemplar mi serio semblante-. Sé que no eres obsesiva con el quidditch y los estudios. Eres la persona más equilibrada que conozco y… -se inclinó y prosiguió en voz baja-. Y últimamente cuando pienso en tus cualidad, cuando pienso en ti; lo hago en pasado… como si ya no fueras la misma, Ginny. ¿Qué te está pasando?

Abrí la boca sin saber qué decir. Neville estaba diciendo las mismas palabras que se cruzaban por mi mente al pensar que había una enorme diferencia entre lo que era y lo que soy. Era una persona completamente distinta, porque esas memorias que pertenecían a mi pasado directo, no eran más que imágenes y experiencias lejanas ajenas.

Pero, a pesar de aquel pequeño descubrimiento, me enojé con Neville por decirme todo eso. Él no era nadie para juzgarme ni atreverse a cuestionarme.

-¿Qué te está pasando a ti? –pregunté arrebatándole mis apuntes con brusquedad-. Mi amigo Neville nunca se hubiera atrevido a decirme que he cambiado… ¿Sabes por qué? Porque soy la misma –enarqué las cejas-. Misma cara, mismo cuerpo, misma mente desde el momento que nací. ¿Acaso me vas a decir ahora que estoy bajo los efectos de un Imperio? –dije con sorna.

En los ojos del chico vi claramente un destello de dolor y luego de ira. Le había hecho daño con mi última pregunta.

-Me atrevo a decírtelo porque eres otra persona –dijo poniéndose de pie-. Ginny no está a la defensiva todo el tiempo; ella es dulce, alegre, vivaz. Encuentra algo gracioso que decir en cada momento y apoya a los que más lo necesitan, aunque ella también pase momentos difíciles… -hizo una mueca resignada-. Luna tenía razón –murmuró con pesar.

-¿A qué te refieres? –salté del sillón como un resorte al escuchar el nombre de mi amiga.

-Ella me dijo que estabas perdiendo la fe en Harry, en Ron y en Hermione. Que te estabas sumergiendo en la misma mierda que los mortífagos quieren que nos hundamos… Les estás siguiendo el juego a ellos, haces exactamente lo que ellos quieren que hagas –alcé la barbilla para enfrentarlo mejor. Lanzó una suave risa-. ¿Y sabes? Le dije a Luna que no podía ser cierto. Que tú no eras así… Serías la última persona en perder la confianza en que el orden natural se reestablecería. Pero ella tenía razón. Y no quise darme cuenta antes.

-Quizás deberías buscar algo mejor en qué ocupar tu tiempo libre, Neville –repliqué con desidia. Tomé mi mochila y la colgué sobre mis hombros-. No necesito una niñera, pero gracias por tu preocupación.

-Te vas a quedar sola y cuando te quieras salir de ese mismo hoyo que haz cavado, será demasiado tarde. Nadie querrá ayudarte –me dijo con pena.

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie. Luna ya no está, Colin tampoco… Mi familia está lejos. Todas las personas que podrían haberme ayudado, se fueron –me puse de puntillas para poder acercarme a su oído-. Y tú, jamás fuiste una de esas personas, Longbottom.

Salí de la sala común escuchando los murmullos de los niños de primero. Habían escuchado todo y comentaban lo que posiblemente había ocurrido para que hubiera mandado a la mierda a todos. Antes de atravesar el agujero, me pregunté si Neville estaba bien, pero no me volteé para cerciorarme. Simplemente escapé de esa habitación sintiendo que me faltaba el aire.

Hubiera esperado que cualquiera me dijera todo eso o que me hirieran con sus palabras, pero nunca lo hubiera previsto de Neville. Él fue una de las primeras personas mayores que se me acercó cuando llegué a la escuela y me preguntó si había visto a su rana, Trevor. Después de un par de bromas y buscar la rana por toda la sala común, nos hicimos amigos. Me saludaba en los pasillos y a veces se sentaba a mi lado preguntándome por qué estaba tan pálida. No le iba a decir que de repente perdía la memoria, que a veces tenía un diario en mis manos y luego despertaba en la habitación de los chicos de segundo revolviendo el baúl de Harry Potter. Sólo negaba con la cabeza y decía que estaba asustada por lo que pasaba, le preguntaba qué ocurriría si cerraban Hogwarts y él sólo me sonreía calmándome. Él era una de las pocas personas que lograba calmarme, aliviar mi ansiedad. ¿Cómo podía ser ahora Neville el que me causaba tanto dolor?

Cuando sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, me di cuenta que estaba en los jardines. Hacía mucho frío, puesto que había nevado casi todos los días anteriores y sólo estaba con mi capa. Escondí mis manos dentro de las gruesas mangas de la capa, en un vano intento de retener el poco calor que me quedaba en ellas.

-¿Acaso no tienes guantes, comadreja? –preguntó una voz burlona y luego una persona caminó por mi lado, siguiendo su camino.

Se trataba de Malfoy. Lo miré por un segundo y decidí acercarme a él, así que corrí lo más rápido que la nieve me permitió y lo alcancé.

-Pruebo que tengo resistencia al frío. Oye, pareces un oso polar –comenté tomando la punta de su bufanda y agitándola. Traía puestos unos gruesos guantes, una bufanda con los colores de su casa y un estúpido gorro que usaban los cazadores en la nieve-. ¿Y cómo estuvieron las vacaciones? ¿Qué te dio Santa Claus?

Entrecerró los ojos antes de acomodarse la bufanda y echarle una mirada de reojo a la entrada del castillo. Hizo una mueca antes de posar su mirada sobre mí, con frialdad.

-Nada que te importe, Weasley. Y mejor anda con tus amigos leoncitos a jugar –dijo con una sonrisa-. Es peligroso que estés aquí.

-Si te refieres a que me vean contigo –no permití que se fuera sin mí, así que comencé a caminar a su lado a pesar de la gélida mirada que me daba-, pues me arriesgaré.

-Me alegro por ti, pero tengo una reputación que cuidar y se vería estropeada por tu presencia a mi lado.

-¿Cuál reputación? –inquirí lanzando una risita y alcé las cejas-, ¿la que tus serpientes amigas destruyeron a pedazos? –quiso decir algo, pero cerró la boca y en cambio aceleró su caminata-. _Touché_.

-Habrás ganado esta ronda, pero no la guerra verbal –masculló conteniendo una sonrisa por mi gesto de victoria.

Nos dirigimos al lago. Me sorprendió no ver a nadie patinando, ya que una de las atracciones principales de esta época era el patinaje sobre hielo. No le di importancia y seguí a Malfoy, quien caminaba por la orilla del hielo y se detuvo ante a una roca escondida entre algunos arbustos. Limpió la nieve de ella con un ágil movimiento de su varita y se sentó.

Una fría brisa hizo que me estremeciera.

-Siéntate, comadreja –dijo impresionándome. No lo había dicho como una orden o con asco, sino que en su voz había… amabilidad. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de sentarme junto a él-. La navidad fue como todas las demás. Nada especial.

-Ah –abrió la boca, pero la cerró de repente. Suspiró en frustración-. ¿Quieres saber cómo estuvo la mía? –pregunté dudosa y él asintió con lentitud. Sonreí satisfecha por haberle causado vergüenza a Malfoy-. Fue la peor navidad que he tenido. Me la pase en el hospital, en casa escuchando estúpidos discursos de mis familiares… No sabía qué era peor: estar en casa o aquí.

-¿Cómo…? –desvió su mirada al lago y se tocó la nuca-. ¿Cómo estás?

Malfoy había estado el día del secuestro. Interminables imágenes intermitentes aparecían en mi cabeza. No recordaba mucho lo que pasó luego que el mortífago me dejara inconsciente, sólo sabía que había estado herida y de repente me encontraba llorando bajo un círculo de personas desconocidas. Pero antes de ese círculo había alguien más: Malfoy. Al abrir los ojos, él estaba sobre mí observándome con preocupación antes de darme cuenta que Luna no estaba por ningún lado. Y luego lloré, grité y me encontraba rodeada por cinco adultos desconocidos.

Me demoré un poco antes de contestarle, se me había ocurrido una idea.

-Bien. Fue un simple golpe y heridas menores –me quité la mochila y la dejé apoyada en la parte inferior de la roca-. Er, ¿Malfoy? –éste volteó su rostro para mirarme-. ¿Tú sabías que a Luna le iba a pasar eso, no? Digo… por algo que advertiste el otro día en la biblioteca que ella tenía serios problemas.

-Era obvio que a su padre o a ella les pasaría algo por estilo, gracias a la dichosa revista –explicó con facilidad-, pero no sabía que la iban a secuestrar, si a eso te refieres. Pertenezco a sus seguidores, mas no soy partícipe de todas sus acciones –iba a preguntarle algo más, pero me cortó antes siquiera de que pudiera hablar-. No sé dónde está, Weasley.

-¿Cómo adivinaste que te iba a preguntar eso?

-Lógica. Simple lógica.

Asentí y miré el lago. El hielo estaba liso, sin ninguna imperfección. Duraría semanas antes que se derritiera y diera paso a las calmadas aguas donde habitaba el calamar gigante. Siempre me había imaginado que el calamar hibernaba durante todo el invierno o quizás la primera noche en que nevaba era ayudado por las sirenas a llegar hasta el mar de alguna manera mágica.

"… _Serías la última persona en perder la confianza en que el orden natural se reestablecería."_ Las palabras de Neville seguían rondando en mi mente como el eco en una cueva. Aunque le diera muchas vueltas al asunto, estaba segura que nada volvería a ser como antes. Tenía serias dudas que él volviera a hablarme después de cómo lo traté. "_Y tú, jamás fuiste una de esas personas, Longbottom."_

-¿Me encuentras diferente, Malfoy? –pregunté de repente. Él me miró confundido, sin saber qué decir o más bien, sin entenderme-. ¿Crees que ya no soy la misma que antes?

-No soy la persona indicada para responderte eso, creo –dijo pensativo-. Apenas te conozco y mucho menos te conocí en el pasado.

-Pero es fácil darse cuenta cuando alguien ha cambiado. Lo notas en su actitud, en lo que dice; en toda su forma de ser y… -escondí mi rostro entre mis heladas manos-. Lo siento. No puedo creer que esté hablando de esto contigo –mascullé sintiéndome una completa idiota-, ya que eres… tú. Y el hecho que te esté preguntado este tipo de cosas es… insólito… y…

-Mira, Weasley –se enderezó y movió la cabeza con autoridad-, jamás te pedí que me preguntaras tales cosas. Pero déjame decirte que es muy molesto que empieces a balbucear incoherencias.

Me callé y lo miré impactada. ¿Acaso era bipolar o tenía algún problema mental del que no estaba enterada? A ratos era casi amable y luego volvía a ser ese maldito gusano insensible que conocí en primer año. Imbécil, pensé tranquilizándome.

-¿Ahora qué? No me digas que querías que te dijera algo para subirte el ánimo –se rió-. No soy tu amiga, comadreja. Sólo he dejado de insultar a tu familia cada dos oraciones…

-Se trata de ti, hurón. No puedo pedirte que te conviertas en una persona civilizada –torcí los ojos y me colgué la mochila a los hombros-. Es como pedirle a Voldemort que se case con una muggle –cerró los ojos fuertemente al escuchar su nombre-. Ah, patético. Tenerle miedo a un nombre…

Era tarde y pensé en volver a la sala común. Si tenía tiempo suficiente, podría terminar de leer mis apuntes y hasta empezar a escribir la redacción que nos había pedido la profesora McGonagall para la siguiente semana.

Para quitarme al estúpido de Malfoy de la cabeza, pensé en el equipo de quidditch. Ya estaba involucrada, ya le había dicho que sí a Demelza y debía asumir la realidad: tendría que comportarme frente a un grupo de mortífagos. Ser amable con ellos y casi rogarles que nos permitieran tener nuestro equipo. Tendría que humillarme para conseguir la aprobación. Y no pude dejar de aceptar que Demelza era valiente al rebajarse a pedir otra reunión con la dirección, porque significaba que le importaba un pimiento si se veía desesperada y debía arrastrarse ante esos lunáticos para que pudiéramos jugar en esta temporada. También recordé que no sabía cuándo era la dichosa reunión. ¿Y si era luego o antes de la cena? Moriría sin haberme preparado psicológicamente para enfrentar a esos trogloditas… Tendría que hablar con Demelza más tarde.

Iba por la mitad de una escalera cuando ésta se movió y maldije por lo bajo. Ahora debería dar una enorme vuelta para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí –vi que en lo más alto de la escalera se encontraba un grupo pequeño de Slytherins, entre los que destacaban Crabbe y Goyle-. La única comadreja que queda en la escuela –Pansy se rió y todos la siguieron, como si de verdad hubiera dicho algo inteligentemente divertido.

Subí los escalones que me faltaban bajando la mirada, y caminé por el espacio entre los cuerpos de Zabini y Goyle. La verdad es que hasta a mí se me hacía raro ignorarlos, en especial a la imbécil y enfermiza de Parkinson, pero claramente no era mi día y no podía seguir amargándome. En especial por un grupo como ése.

-Oh, vamos, comadreja. ¿Qué te pasa hoy? –inquirió Parkinson con voz infantil-. ¿Estás triste que los de tu especie estén en extinción?

Seguí caminando pensando que lo último no era un mal insulto, pero era muy liviano para hacerme reaccionar.

-No, ya sé por qué está así –dijo Crabbe-. Es porque su querido Potter la abandonó aquí y él viaja por el país disfrutando de la libertad de no estar con ella.

-En verdad es porque él ya te hubiera tumbado en el suelo con una maldición, idiota –mascullé girándome. Era estúpido contestarles, lo sabía, pero estaba tan enojada y frustrada, que podría descargarme contra ellos-. Lástima que tendré que ensuciarme las manos yo misma.

-Qué femenina –comentó Parkinson llevándose un mechón del pelo tras su oreja-. Es curioso que hasta estando en desventaja creas que puedas salir ilesa –señaló a su grupo. Eran seis: Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, una chica bastante bonita, un chico que no conocía y Parkinson-. Te tendremos que enseñar a ser un poco más respetuosa con tus superiores.

-Primero que nada, lo que es curioso es que estén por este lugar siendo que las serpientes se pudren en las mazmorras –introduje mi mano dentro de la capa buscando el bolsillo donde estaba mi varita-; y segundo: ¿qué superiores? Tus aires de vanidad cada día me asombran más, Parkinson.

-¿Por qué? –ya tenía su varita en mano.

-Pues, es raro que alguien con un apellido que significa una enfermedad muggle se rebaje a titularse de superior. Eso es patético.

-¡Maldita comadreja! –chilló frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Goyle, Crabbe, a ella!

Los dos enormes chicos vinieron hacía mi apuntándome con sus varitas. Me miraban con pena, como si de verdad creyeran que me iban a vencer.

-_¡Mocomurciélagos!_ –grité, tomándolos por sorpresa porque no habían visto que ya tenía mi varita en mano. Se taparon las caras, botando sus varitas al suelo y se lanzaron a la pared del pasillo gritando de dolor-. No te preocupes, Parkinson, tengo reservado uno especial para tu cutis facial –le dije sonriendo.

-Eres tan estúpida, Weasley –abrí los ojos desmesuradamente: la voz provenía de mi espalda. Traté de voltearme, pero un rayo pasó por encima de mi hombro-. ¡Esto te pasa por hacernos enfadar! –Blaise Zabini se rió antes de lanzarme otro hechizo.

-_¡Mimblewimble!_ –gritó el chico que no conocía al mismo tiempo que Parkinson me lanzaba un encantamiento.

-_¡Protego! _–una capa invisible se extendió sobre mí como un domo e hizo que los tres rayos rebotaran.

El chico recibió el hechizo de Zabini en el pecho y cayó al suelo con un sonido seco. Otro rayo le hizo perder la varita a Parkinson, mientras que Zabini esquivó con agilidad el de color azul y me miró desafiante.

-_Petrificus Totalus_ –apunté a Parkinson y su cuerpo se inmovilizó como una estatua. Se cayó y rodó hasta llegar al inicio de la escalera. Ahora sólo quedaba Zabini y esa chica, quien tenía su varita, pero analizaba mis movimientos sin hacer nada más. Miré a Zabini-. _¡Expelliarmus!_

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor para ganarme –dijo mientras daba un paso al lado, esquivando el rayo rojo-. _¡Stupefy!_

-_Protego_ –el hechizo se desvió a la pared, destruyendo un pedazo de piedra-. _¡Zancadilla!_

_-¡Protego! _–gritó la chica a mis espaldas y corrió hasta llegar a Zabini, quien me miró con rabia. Los tres sabíamos que el embrujo le hubiera llegado, de no ser por la muchacha-. Debes fijarte hacía adónde apunta, no te dejes engañar por el movimiento de sus ojos. Lo hace para distraerte –dijo cerciorándose que su compañero se encontraba bien.

-Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, Daphne –replicó limpiándose el sudor de la frente-. _Zancadilla_ –conjuró de repente y un par de cuerdas me amarraron los tobillos haciéndome caer de bruces al suelo-. Eres tan débil como tu amiga, esa Lunática Lovegood.

El muy maldito había fingido estar cansado para hacerme bajar la guardia y así atacarme. Traté de mover mis piernas para quitarme las cuerdas, pero sabía que era inútil. No recordaba el contraembrujo.

Zabini se acercó hasta mí jugando con su varita.

-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia, Weasley? –preguntó con sorna-. Es que tú juegas limpio en los tiempos en que jugar sucio está permitido… Podría lanzarte una maldición imperdonable aquí y ahora, quizás hasta que mueras gritando de dolor. Y nadie me retaría. Apenas obtendría una estúpida conversación con la dirección que no llevara a nada, porque a ellos no les importa que matemos, torturemos a otros.

Daphne se acercó también, pero me miraba imparcialmente. No como Zabini, que sonreía con maldad y realmente llegué a pensar que se atrevería a lanzarme una maldición imperdonable. Él no perdería nada; sólo sería por simple diversión.

-¡Ginny!

Unos pasos apresurados retumbaron por la zona donde se encontraban las escaleras. Zabini miró hacia el lugar e hizo una mueca al escuchar que los pasos se dirigían a este mismo lugar, mientras que nuevamente la voz me llamaba. Una voz masculina, apunté fijándome en que Daphne guardaba su varita y tomaba la manga de la capa de Zabini, atrayendo su atención.

-Es peligroso –dijo haciendo un gesto-. Ya todos escaparon; Crabbe se llevó a Pansy –me miró rápidamente-. Sus amigos vienen por ella…

-Está bien. Vamos –asintió y se fue corriendo con la chica.

Rodé hasta quedar boca arriba y respiré profundamente. Me dolía todo el pecho con la caída y como había recibido todo el peso de mi cuerpo en mis manos, creía que me había torcido la muñeca de la mano derecha. No podía moverla. Y más encima me incomodaba la mochila, que se me incrustaba en la espalda.

Los pasos se aminoraron y luego oí un murmuro que desató las cuerdas de mis tobillos.

Me senté como pude y observé a mi salvador: Malfoy. Él miraba el pasillo, asegurándose que todos se habían ido y se puso de cuclillas a mi lado.

-Ciertamente has cambiado, Weasley –murmuró quitándome la mochila y le sonreí-. Siempre has sido una idiota, pero hasta un troll sabe que es imposible enfrentarse con tal desventaja de números… Apuesto a que antes hubieras escapado de esto antes de terminar mutilada por Slytherins.

Sí, ya no era la misma. Esos recuerdos de días felices en la Madriguera y de juegos en la sala común eran de otra persona; recuerdos que no me pertenecían. Y podría también asegurar que esta nueva Ginny no era una persona optimista, de hecho, estaba segura que hasta yo misma me odiaría por ser tan crítica, pesimista, huraña.

Pero algo había aprendido con el encuentro con el grupito de mortífagos: tenía que tener más cuidado. Y tenía que hacer algo en contra de ellos. La escuela estaba aterrorizada por el nuevo régimen; todos vivíamos asustados porque a la vuelta del pasillo nos mataran con una maldición imperdonable. Debía hacer algo en contra de eso. No podía permitir que me volviera a ocurrir lo mismo, y menos que se volviera a repetir con otros.

-Lo que pasa es que no cuentas que tengo a un Slytherin cuidándome las espaldas –contesté suspirando. Rodó los ojos y vio que me tocaba la mano con una mueca de dolor.

-Te llevaré a la enfermería.

-Gracias, Malfoy –dije mientras él me ayudaba a levantarme. Él me miró extrañado-. Gracias por todo –añadí y supe al instante que por primera vez alguien le agradecía con sinceridad, puesto se sonrojó. Draco Malfoy se había sonrojado por mí.

* * *

**N/A: Este capítulo salió kilométrico, pero me ha gustado el resultado. Debo admitir que escribir a Ginny en una fase bastante emo fue raro… Sin embargo, ya no será tan apática ni tan pesimista como lo ha sido en el fic. Se ha dado cuenta que tiene que actuar, en vez de quedarse sentada sufriendo como todo el mundo.**

**Las definiciones de los embrujos y hechizos están en ElDiccionario(punto)org. Me da bastante pereza explicar uno de ellos que no es tan conocido, pero todos tienen el punto de atacar al oponente incapacitándolo de alguna forma.**

**Y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Debo admitir que este fic es uno de mis mayores tesoros, porque a pocos les he puesto tanto trabajo de trasfondo como éste…**

**Besotes y hasta la próxima entrega.**


	8. Entre serpientes te verás

**Capítulo ocho:** Entre serpientes te verás

No se quejaba a pesar que sabía que debía dolerle el tobillo y todo el cuerpo. La caída por las cuerdas que la sujetaban debió haber sido bastante grave, puesto que veía su muñeca derecha hinchada. Sin embargo, ella permanecía en silencio, trasbillando a saltos para seguir mis lentos y precavidos pasos hacia la enfermería.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que nadie me viera con Weasley. Si algún mortífago nos darían muchísimos problemas. Así también si se tratara de otra persona como un Hufflepuff o Gryffindor, ya que yo no era buena compañía para nadie. Podrían creer que yo había atacado a Weasley y que me iría a deshacer de su cadáver o algo parecido. Miré hacía ambos lados y atrás, cerciorándome que nadie o nada nos seguía. Ya me había arriesgado al salvarla, así que ahora sólo quedaba en confiar en mi buena suerte. Si es que aún me quedaba.

Doblamos por el pasillo y escuché con pesar los comentarios de los retratos en las paredes sobre qué le había pasado a Weasley, y de por qué iba conmigo. Hubiera querido gritarles, pero no podía llamar la atención. Ya corría suficiente peligro como para delatarme así nada más.

-Malfoy –gruñó la chica atrayendo mi atención. Vi que se mordía los labios reprimiendo un gemido de dolor-. No… tan rápido.

-Sigamos –dije después de darme cuenta que por querer terminar la tortura de los inescrupulosos cotilleos de los retratos, había acelerado el paso y ella había tenido que apoyar su tobillo roto para seguirme.

-¿No te vas a disculpar? –inquirió luego de unos segundos. Al ver que no le respondería, sonrió débilmente-. Me lo tenía que esperar de ti, hurón; aunque estás haciendo méritos dignos de un héroe.

Yo no era ningún héroe, pensé aún sabiendo que tal vez se tratase de algunos de sus comentarios sin pies ni cabeza de los que siempre hacía. Soy un cobarde, un paria, un bueno para nada; un traidor. ¿Héroe de quién? Ciertamente no lo era para mi familia, para los de mi casa, y muchísimo menos para las ratas que servían como yo al Señor Oscuro.

-¿Por qué me llamaste por mi nombre?

-Deberías callarte, Weasley. Sino vas a hacer esto más lento y podría plantearme la posibilidad de dejarte botada en un pasillo muriéndote –mascullé presintiendo que no tendría éxito; ella no dejaría de preguntar hasta que se sintiera satisfecha con la información obtenida.

-Claro, ahora me llamas Weasley y antes gritabas mi nombre –se burló.

-No entiendo por qué las mujeres tienen que hablar tanto. En especial tú… De verdad estoy pensando en dejarte en un pasillo retorciéndote de dolor, para que-

-¿Lo hiciste para que se fueran, no? –ningún rastro de burla ahora se dibujaba en su rostro. Aminoré la caminata hasta que me quedé detenido y ella se soltó de mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Dio unos saltos hasta quedar apoyada en la pared-. Ellos creyeron que se trataba de un amigo mío y por eso se fueron sin muchos rodeos.

-Confié en que Daphne estuviera con ellos, ya que ella sería la única en saber que sería riesgoso que alguno de tus amigos o conocido los vieran atacándote –ella siempre había sido la más sensata del grupo-. No tenía que despertar sospechas, así que me atreví a llamarte por tu nombre de pila.

-Ella no me atacó. De hecho, sólo se limitó a observarme y a mantenerse al margen… Parkinson, Zabini, otro chico y tus gorilas estaban también –informó como si yo supiera algo importante-. Creí que Zabini era tu amigo. ¿Y cómo sabías que estaba en problemas?

Luego que ella me dejara solo junto al lago, también me fui. Me sentía algo confundido con su actitud. De un momento a otro me había hecho preguntas extrañas y eso me había molestado profundamente. ¿Es que acaso ella consideraba que podía pedirme consejos? No era su amigo, no era su confidente y mucho menos su guía espiritual. ¿Cómo iba a darle consejos siendo que no la conocía? ¿Por qué se desahogaba conmigo y no con el patético de Longbottom, por ejemplo?

Fui al baño del segundo piso y cuando me disponía a bajar hacia las mazmorras, escuché un jadeo y pisadas arrastradas. No le tomé mayor importancia, pero vi que al otro extremo del pasillo venía Crabbe con Pansy apoyada en su hombro. Ella estaba tiesa, congelada como una roca y Crabbe caminaba pesadamente maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-… maldita sangre traidora –le entendí cuando pasó por mi lado. Él ignoró mi presencia, como si no existiera. Por primera vez no me fastidió que no me prestara atención, puesto que siguió murmurando-. Blaise le dará su merecido a Weasley, Pansy. No tienes que preocuparte por ello. Hay que ir con alguno de los profesores… -y se perdió al doblar la esquina.

Le expliqué a Weasley que después de haber oído aquello, me fijé en la dirección que habían bajado hasta el segundo piso y corrí hasta el sector de las escaleras movedizas. No fue difícil identificar en dónde se hallaban, puesto que la voz de Blaise resonaba por todo el lugar.

Omití varios detalles de la historia, tales como mi pequeña vacilación al decidir si ayudarla o no, o la preocupación que me invadió cuando escuché a Blaise decirle que podría matarla allí mismo. No me parecía conveniente para ella ni para mí revelar todo eso.

-Y en cuanto a Zabini -dije para responder lo primero que me había dicho-, pues… -habíamos sido casi inseparables antes del incidente del semestre pasado. Con él podía conversar, no como con Crabbe y Goyle que se limitaban a hacer todo lo que yo decía-. Él era algo parecido a un amigo.

-¿Algo parecido?

-Nunca he creído en tal cosa como la amistad. Me parece un mito urbano de esta podrida sociedad –sólo existía la fidelidad, pero no la amistad. Tal valor era una mentira que servía para disfrazar la lealtad condicional de siervos a sus amos.

-¿No has tenido un amigo? –preguntó observándome muy seria.

-Por supuesto que no –me apresuré a contestar ofendido.

Me taladró con su mirada de tal manera que me puso nervioso. No pude dejar de percatarme que cuando observaba a alguien o algo tratando de encontrar el significado oculto a sus palabras, parpadeaba con más lentitud y hacía una leve mueca con sus labios. Pero a pesar de eso, le sostuve la mirada desafiante. Sólo a dos personas no podía mirar a los ojos; uno poseía ojos rojos que envenenaban y el otro tenía pupilas del mismo color que las mías. Pero ni ella ni los idiotas compañeros de mi casa ni siquiera el mismísimo Merlín harían que me rebajara a bajar la mirada, dando una de las muestras de debilidad más penosas existentes.

-Entonces, ¿en qué crees? –ladeó la cabeza y la cascada roja de su cabeza se meció distrayéndome por unos segundos. Estuve seguro que si no estuviera con el tobillo roto, habría caminado para enfrentarme-. ¿En _quién_ crees, Malfoy?

Ningún valor o sentimiento universalmente divulgado como incondicional lo era. La amistad estaba atada a intereses personales, la solidaridad al egoísmo, la paz al la naturaleza belicosa del hombre, y el amor, el más venerado y difundido de todos, se rompía con una gota de traición. Las pasiones y los deseos, tan volubles y dispares, eran siempre constantes en la existencia humana. Y gracias a ellas destruíamos una y otra vez el amor, la paz, la solidaridad, el amor. Muchos se lamentaban del porqué la vida les daba tantas desgracias, la razón por la cual aquella específica divinidad de su creencia les mandaba castigos quitándoles lo que con tanto esfuerzo habían conseguido. Pero ellos mismos eran los culpables. Ellos acabaron su aparente felicidad con un amor estable, una amistad a toda prueba, una paz inalterable.

Tenía que llevarla a la enfermería, me recordé con reproche. Si alguien nos veía juntos, sería nuestro fin.

-Creo en la traición, en el egoísmo, en la competencia, el rencor, la desidia y los celos –dije pausadamente-. Los amigos te traicionan, Weasley. Las promesas que hacen o lo que se subentiende de ese valor, son sólo mentiras. Las personas cambian, así que los valores y sentimientos también. Pero siempre permanecen los que anteriormente te mencioné. En ellos creo.

-¿Y…? –suspiró pensativa. Bajó la mirada sorprendiéndome, ya que de repente lucía cansada y débil-. ¿De verdad piensas que las personas cambian? Digo, ¿cambian sin retorno a lo que eran antes?

Fruncí el ceño. Volvía a hablar del _"cambio"._ Si hubiera sabido que con mi pequeño monólogo traería a colación sus dramas personales, mejor le hubiera hecho un encantamiento para que no pudiera hablar y así llevarla sin interrupciones a la enfermería.

Me acerqué y rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos. Comencé a caminar y ella me siguió saltando con su pie sano.

-No lo sé –admití honestamente-. Muchos procesos de la vida son cíclicos, y si me baso en ese principio, entonces todo vuelve a su origen.

-Tiene sentido lo que dices –afirmó con voz ida. Parecía demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos-. Me pregunto si los cambios malos pueden transformarse en buenos. No todo es lo que parece ser en un principio, y podría ser que… que un cambio que aparenta ser dañino, en verdad sea positivo para la persona.

Llegamos a una parte del pasillo donde había una pequeña escalinata. La sostuve con fuerza para evitar que cayera y avancé lentamente acorde a sus mediocres saltitos en cada escalón.

-Por más que me encante tener estas charlas contigo, Weasley –dije irónicamente-, preferiría que te quedaras callada. Nos estamos demorando años en llegar a la maldita enfermería con tu afán filosófico.

Terminamos de subir la escalinata y me di cuenta que nos quedaba muy poco de trayecto. Si seguíamos derecho hasta el final del pasillo y luego doblábamos a la izquierda, la puerta de la enfermería aparecería ante nosotros.

-Nos tardaríamos menos si me cargaras –replicó entre jadeos. La miré ligeramente impactado por su proposición-. Sé que podrías contagiarme lo cabezota y lo detestable que eres, pero es la mejor opción. Ya no puedo seguir… me está empezando a doler mi pie sano.

-Seré yo el que terminé hospitalizado por llevarte a ti –mascullé mientras doblaba las rodillas y pasaba mi brazo libre por detrás de sus rodillas. Fue realmente extraño tener su cara tan cerca y su cuerpo pegado al mío. Ella pareció pensar lo mismo, ya que me miraba alzando una ceja con incomodidad-. Sí, definitivamente terminaré hospitalizado de gravedad.

-Deberías sentirte honrado. Muchos hombres en la escuela desearían estar en tu posición –dijo con una sonrisa suficiente. No podía rebatirle eso, porque era cierto. Hasta los Slytherins, incluido yo mismo, la encontrábamos bastante guapa. Le dije que no había honor en eso y agregué que muchos tenían un sentido del gusto deplorable-. Sí, entre ellos tú –se rió.

Llegamos a la enfermería y la deposité en la cama más próxima que encontré. Weasley me sonrió, y extendió las piernas plácidamente. Lucía cansada, sucia y adolorida; pero la tranquilidad en su cara me demostró que no se sentía tan mal como se veía. Tal vez no fuera la primera vez que se quebraba un tobillo. Tenía seis hermanos hombres y era la menor, así que debía haber sufrido lesiones más graves que la actual. Además, recordé de pronto, que ella había ido al ministerio de magia junto con Potter y su grupito hacía dos años. Supe que todos terminaron hospitalizado con heridas no menores y por el escueto comentario de mi padre, me enteré que hubo un difícil enfrentamiento entre los mortífagos y ellos.

Me volteé para buscar a la enfermera y vi una sombra tras el biombo de la esquina. Iba a dirigirme hasta allá, pero Weasley me tomó de la manga de mi túnica y me obligó a inclinarme a la cama:

-Ya has hecho suficiente. No te pueden ver conmigo –dijo en voz baja. Era cierto. Al parecer, nadie nos había encontrado en los pasillos y no podía arruinar aquella racha de buena suerte haciéndole saber a Madame Promfrey que Weasley estaba conmigo. Creería que yo le había hecho algo o Merlín sabe qué atrocidad-. Ándate y no vuelvas a visitarme.

-Nunca he tenido la intención de venir a visitarte, comadreja –sonreí poniéndome de pie.

-Oye, Malfoy –me llamó antes que me retirara. La miré exasperado. Ya estaba en la enfermería, ahora debía irme-. No creas que no me di cuenta que no mencionaste la pureza de sangre. ¿Ya no crees en eso, verdad? –preguntó alzando la voz un poco.

No le respondí y me fui. Al alejarme de la enfermería, escuché la fingida voz de víctima de Weasley llamando a la enfermera. Era bastante creíble, debía admitir. Miré a mi alrededor cerciorándome que nadie me observaba, a excepción de los retratos que se movían de una pintura a otra murmurando algo en que mi nombre y el de Weasley se dejaba descifrar entre las palabras rápidas e incoherentes.

La conversación con Nott en navidad me había dado mucho que pensar. Él tenía razón al decir que la pureza de sangre era estúpida al ser valorada con tanta ahínco en la sociedad mágica. El dinero podía comprar las posiciones sociales, el tipo de oficio de una persona le daba estatus y le permitía forjar conexiones con magos importantes, y la inteligencia era lo que contaba para pasar un examen; no la sangre. En los principios de la magia, la ascendencia tenía un valor fundamental, ya que así se organizaba la sociedad. Pero habían pasado siglos. Ya no estábamos en el medioevo ni en la prehistoria. Como le había dicho a Weasley, todo cambia; nada es constante a excepción de las pasiones y deseos. Y la pureza de sangre no era una pasión ni un deseo. Sólo una característica, una cualidad o un valor para otros. Mutaba, cambiaba. ¿Por qué habría gente que creía en cosas volubles? Gente retrógrada, anticuada, idiota, ignorante.

Llegué hasta el vestíbulo del castillo y busqué al fantasma de la casa de Slytherin. El Barón Sanguinario pocas veces transitaba por otros lugares que no fueran las mazmorras, pero últimamente caminaba por todo el castillo refunfuñando. Gracias al nuevo régimen, los estudiantes vivían amenazados y temerosos por el nuevo cuerpo docente de la escuela; y los comentarios ácidos o las miradas llenas de odio del fantasma, ya no eran motivos de chillidos de niños despavoridos. El Barón Sanguinario ya no producía miedo y eso lo tenía deprimido.

Había escuchado por boca de mis compañeros en la sala común que ahora se dedicaba a molestar a los elfos domésticos en las cocinas o trataba de pelear con los demás fantasmas, sin obtener demasiados resultados puesto que sólo Myrtle la llorona era la única que corría traspasando las paredes. Los demás se limitaban a bufar y pasar por su lado sin prestarle atención.

En vez de al Barón Sanguinario, divisé a Nick Casi Decapitado conversando con la pintura de ninfas junto al Gran Comedor.

-Perdón –me acerqué a él. Las ninfas lanzaron unas suaves risas mientras se ocultaban detrás de los árboles de la pintura. El fantasma giró primero su cabeza y luego el resto de su cuerpo. Al ver que se trataba de mí, hizo una mueca-, ¿ha visto al Barón Sanguinario?

-¿A ese chiflado? –preguntó e hizo un gesto de disculpa-. Mil perdones, olvidé que pertenece a tu casa –negué con la cabeza, restándole importancia-. Está en el ala oeste, segundo piso. Planea atacar a las estatuas… lo que es francamente ridículo -dijo ladeándose hacía el cuadro de las ninfas-. Hacer una emboscada a objetos inanimados –agregó reprobatoriamente.

-Muchas gracias –me retiré pensando que en este día había recorrido casi todo el castillo.

Cuando llegué al ala oeste, lo primero que vi fue al Barón Sanguinario flotando en círculos tras una pila de objetos requisados. Había cajas de bombas fétidas, varias pelotas de colores, un cargamento de bolsas con el sello de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley estampadas en ellas, juegos varios, un snap explosivo y algunos ejemplares de _'El Quisquilloso'_. Seguramente Filch había tenido una buena jornada confiscando artículos prohibidos.

-Barón –lo saludé e hice una pequeña reverencia. Me miró de soslayo y luego me devolvió el saludo.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿qué le trae por aquí? –siempre hablaba con mucha formalidad. Se quitó el sombrero y se alisó el jubón. Sus movimientos seguían tan agraciados como siempre, pero algo torpes. Realmente la nueva situación de Hogwarts le estaba afectando-. Pocos estudiantes osan transitar por este sendero. ¿Acaso os has perdido?

Sí, de verdad le afectaba. Me dijo lo último en un tono tan amable, que pareciera que me ayudaría a encontrar el camino a la sala común. ¿Desde cuándo el fantasma de mi casa era un buen samaritano?

-No me he perdido. He venido a buscarle –contesté tranquilamente. Él parpadeó-. Necesito su ayuda…

-¿Ayuda? Yo no socorro a nadie, buen señor –replicó frunciendo el ceño.

-Déjeme terminar –le pedí-. Mi problema será un momento de diversión para usted –me exigió que prosiguiera-. ¿Piensa, con todo respeto, que un gran hombre con un título como el suyo debe desperdiciar su tiempo atracando estatuas? Le propongo hacer una emboscada a otros enemigos.

-¿Enemigos?

-Sí, por montones. Y en cada rincón del castillo residen –quise sonreír al ver la emoción en los ojos nebulosos del fantasma. Ya había solucionado el problema más reciente por haber ayudado a Weasley del ataque de Zabini y los demás.

Después que el Barón Sanguinario me contó la forma en que procedería a actuar, me encaminé a la sala común. Las mazmorras se veían tan oscuras y frías como siempre, reflexioné, al observar que ya no quedaba rastro de la decoración navideña. Escuchaba algunos murmullos y me crucé con un grupo de niñas de quinto que subían.

La sala común estaba casi vacía. Unos chicos de primero hacían sus deberes en una esquina mientras que el prefecto de la casa leía el tablón de anuncios. No había rastro de Zabini. Parkinson y Crabbe debían estar con algún profesor, ya que la enfermera se negaría a curarlos al tratarse de ellos. Goyle también estaría con ellos; el bueno para nada no sabía estar por su cuenta. Pero Zabini estaba sano, de eso estaba seguro. Tampoco estaba Daphne, apunté luego de girar sobre mis talones buscando a la chica.

Al que sí vi fue a Nott. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón leyendo un delgado libro y traía puestas unas gafas de lentes cuadrados.

Me senté a su lado y alargué los brazos sintiéndome agotado. Lo que creí que se trataría de una tarde placentera y tranquila, se transformó en fingir ser un amigo de Weasley y soportarla todo el camino a la enfermería.

-Luces exhausto –dijo Nott con voz perdida. Cambió la página del libro y sus pupilas se movían de lado a lado, leyendo con avidez las líneas. Asentí reprimiendo un bostezo. No había vuelto a hablar con él desde la cena de navidad en mi casa, pero en el desayuno me senté a su lado y me saludó. Me pareció surrealista que alguien me diera los buenos días en la escuela, alguien me dirigía la palabra-. Quizás porque te esforzaste mucho ayudando a esa pelirroja de la emboscada de Zabini y Parkinson, ¿no? –comentó con tono casual.

No hice ningún movimiento pensando qué hacer. Primero que todo: ¿cómo se había enterado? ¿Acaso los retratos del castillo ya habían regado el mensaje hasta el cuchitril del guardabosques? No, no podía ser. El Barón Sanguinario se iba a encargar de los retratos, me lo había jurado hasta por la condesa de no sabía qué lugar. También existía la posibilidad que alguien me hubiera visto, pero… en ese caso el cuerpo docente estaría enterado. Y el resto de estudiantes. Dudaba que hubieran dado un mensaje en cada sala común, puesto que los niños que se hallaban aquí lucían tranquilos y normales. No me miraban extraño ni susurraban misteriosamente.

Nott suspiró y cogió la delgada cinta del empaste de su libro para marcar la página antes de cerrarlo. Se quitó los lentes y me miró impasiblemente, como siempre.

-Hace un rato Daphne llegó a la sala común con Zabini todo sucio y con algunos raspones en la cara. Luego, llegó Crabbe y Parkinson –explicó en voz baja. No sabía qué decirle, por lo que seguí escuchándolo-, y comentaron algo sobre la chica, diciendo que las pagaría. Me preguntaron si había visto a Zabini o Daphne, y les dije que se fueron hacia nuestro dormitorio.

-Mira, Nott –me mordí la lengua para evitar armar un escándalo. Me incliné sintiendo como la frente me palpitaba-, no sé qué relación hay entre las niñerías de ellos y de lo que yo hago. Deberías dejar tus libros de detectives y usa tu intelecto en algo más productivo –escupí encolerizado.

Si esto se llegaba a saber estaba muerto. No quería pensar en el castigo que me darían los mortífagos a cargo de la escuela, en los retos de mi padre mientras mi madre rompería a llorar desesperada y mi tía Bellatrix… ella se encargaría de mancharse las manos para darme mi merecido. El Señor Oscuro no se molestaría en acabar con una basura como yo, de eso no cabía duda. Acabaría con la poca reputación de la familia, nos pondría en el ridículo y escarnio público, hundiría el orgullo de mis padres, mancharía el apellido Black y el linaje puro de nuestra sangre.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando me involucré más de lo debido con Weasley?

-Bueno, además que después de una corta visita a la torre de Astronomía para buscar el telescopio que había olvidado, te vi caminando con ella hacia el lago –agregó con naturalidad. Estoy muerto, me dije y lo repetí una y otra vez. No tendría escapatoria: con el nombre de mi familia humillado, el oro que podría ofrecerle a Nott por su silencio no valía nada. Tampoco creía que me serviría hacerle un hechizo para modificar su memoria. ¿Y si lo atacaba en la noche? Se me daban muy bien las maldiciones imperdonables, o al menos eso me había dicho Rowle en uno de los tantos entrenamientos que tuve con otros nuevos alistados al séquito del Señor Oscuro-. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie –dijo divertido al examinar mi rostro-. Deberías ver tu expresión. Vale la mitad de una cámara de lingotes de oro.

-¿Qué dices? –fruncí el ceño nervioso. No me parecía posible que no revelara este incidente. Todo terminaba sabiéndose y la gente traicionaba el mínimo gesto de confianza del otro-. ¿Por qué? –aunque se trataba de Nott. Él no era como los demás.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué obtendría yo a cambio de publicar esto? -nada. No obtendría nada-. Mi familia ya tiene suficientes riquezas, títulos, renombre, conexiones, y facilidades…

Tenía sentido, pero no del todo. Aún así podría mentirme y hacerlo de todas formas. Él no perdería nada, así le resultaría bastante fácil abrir la boca a las personas indicadas para desatar un panorama predecible de mi futuro.

Se puso de pie y guardó el libro en la mochila.

-Acompáñame a la biblioteca –dijo con tranquilidad, pero había una gota de amabilidad.

Me dolió todo el cuerpo cuando me levanté del sillón. Tenía los músculos tan tensos que cuando me moví, sentía que se tensaban como una tela roñosa y tiesa. Lo seguí observando con detenimiento su espalda. Nott no era fuerte, ni tampoco ágil. También me fijé en que no traía consigo su varita. Sería pan comido atacarlo a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la sala común.

-Entiendo que estés a la defensiva, Malfoy. Yo en tu lugar estaría igual.

-No sabes lo que dices –repliqué subiendo de dos en dos los escalones hasta alcanzarlo-. Aún no me calza que prefieras guardar silencio, en vez de informarle a alguien sobre… lo que viste.

-Bueno, hay otras razones además de las que te mencioné –sonrió-. Lo que se vive en el castillo este último tiempo es la mayor demostración de decadencia en nuestra sociedad –dijo mientras salíamos al vestíbulo y miró a los hermanos Carrow, quienes conversaban en la entrada del Gran Comedor. Nunca había visto en Nott alguna nuestra de emoción, pero en sus ojos vi claramente el asco que sentía por los mortífagos-. Y aún más me parece patético que haya personas que les sigan… Como Parkinson y Zabini.

Subimos al segundo piso, mientras seguía despotricando con vehemencia y elocuencia en contra de los ignorantes que se vanagloriaban por matar a tantas personas o por hechizar a varios muggles. Dijo que no quería contribuir al mal que le hacían estas sucias personas al mundo, acusándome por haber salvado a una de sus víctimas.

Recordé que Daphne y él tenían una buena relación. A ella era la única persona que le había visto conversar con regularidad; y ahora que lo pensaba, no los había visto juntos. Podría ser que estuviera equivocado, ya que no me importaban los demás y siempre prefería abstraerme en mi propio mundo antes que socializar con tales escorias que me rodeaban, pero su discurso contra los que creían ciegamente en lo dictado por los adoradores de sangre pura…

-Tengo una duda: ¿tu ahínco por criticar a los seguidores de esta creencia es por alguien especial o por razones desinteresadas? –lo único que se escuchó fueron nuestros pasos. Aproveché de mirar de reojo a los cuadros y los vi vacíos. Sonreí pensando en cómo se deberían hallar en ese mismo instante-. Daphne y tú son amigos.

-La creí más astuta –masculló y ladeó el rostro para observarme-. Sus padres no la obligaron a tomar esta posición. No tiene presiones más que las de incultos como Crabbe o Zabini…

-Una buena teoría es que Parkinson le haya lavado el cerebro con alguno de los productos de belleza que le pudo haber prestado –dije con burla y él sonrió.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, antes de entrar, Nott se detuvo:

-Y realmente no quiero hundirte más de lo que estás, Malfoy. Ya eres bastante deprimente ahora.

-No creo que me mientas –dije calmadamente. También me sentía aliviado, ya que Nott no me cuestionaría ni me reprocharía nada. Él no era así-. No eres como el resto.

-A eso se le llama tener cerebro –corrigió con sorna.

Nos introducimos en la enorme sala llena de estanterías y libros, en donde estuvimos hasta la hora de la cena. Me costó mucho admitirlo, pero lo había pasado medianamente bien junto a él. Era agradable tener a alguien que me prestara atención y me conversara de temas interesantes. Y ciertamente pensé en que había desperdiciado años de buenas charlas por pasar rodeado por torpes como Crabbe y Goyle.

Fue así como pasaron dos días y me encontré el jueves en la mañana desayunando frente a Nott. Él leía el periódico, en silencio. Mordí mi tostada francesa con brusquedad; estaba un poco cabreado. De lo único que se hablaba en la escuela era que el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor había sido aceptado. Nadie tenía verdadera certeza de cómo el consejo había permitido que la casa de los leones tuviera su equipo legalmente, y con derecho a participar en la copa de las casas. Los rumores decían que un donador anónimo había dado toda una cámara de oro de Gringotts para sobornar al consejo y otros decían que Weasley debió haber aprendido a usar magia oscura para hechizar hasta a McGonagall. Cierto o no, Gryffindor se iba a enfrentar a Hufflepuff este fin de semana.

Weasley se había mejorado. Había salido el día de ayer recuperada del todo y la vi dirigiéndose al aula de Encantamientos en la tarde. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y seguí mi camino hacia el ala este del castillo.

Miré a Zabini y compañía sentados a un par de puestos de distancia. Todos lucían bien, pero desde el incidente, Parkinson andaba más irritable de lo común. Le chillaba hasta a las niñas de primero exigiéndoles que le pasara la bandeja con panecillos, sino les haría un encantamiento para dejarlas calvas de por vida. Sabía que iban a volver a atacar a Weasley. Era propio de ellos arremeter luego de un fracaso; se vengarían. En cada momento que había estado en el dormitorio junto a Zabini o los demás, trataba de oír hasta el mínimo detalle de sus conversaciones, pero no había sacado nada en limpio. Parecían tratar el tema con delicadez y secretismo.

Terminé de comer mi tostada y me limpié las manos con una servilleta para abrir mi correo. Además del periódico y una suscripción a la revista económica del mundo mágico, había recibido una carta de mi madre y otra de una tienda exclusiva de túnicas anunciando que me tenían descuentos en varios productos por mi calidad de cliente frecuente. Y… otra carta.

Tomé el sobre blanco alargado y lo giré buscando el remitente. Nada, sólo estaba mi nombre como destinatario. La caligrafía no me parecía conocida tampoco.

La abrí pensando que debía tratarse de algún anuncio barato o algo así:

'_¿Me podrías explicar porque ahora los retratos del castillo me hacen una reverencia cuando me ven pasar? Me pregunto si les amenazaste con romperles los lienzos o encerrarlos en una caja por siglos. Es bastante gracioso, me sube el ánimo._

_Muchas gracias._

_Al final del día tendrás mi regalo de agradecimiento. Sólo espero que no me haya pasado un poco de la raya…'._

No hacía falta que tuviera firma o leer el remitente para saber quién la había escrito. Me giré aparentando observaba la multitud en general y mi vista se detuvo por una milésima en la única melena pelirroja en la mesa de Gryffindor. Y podría jurar que Weasley me estaba sonriendo.

* * *

**N/A: Sus reviews me alegran el día. Muchas gracias :).**

**Me fui por un par de días a la playa, y como no tenía muchas distracciones, terminé de escribir el capítulo. Me ha gustado el resultado. Escribir sobre Malfoy es un desafío, pero me encanta… Es un personaje ciertamente interesante. Y Nott también. No hay que perderlo de vista, ya que puede dar más de una sorpresa.**

**¿Y para cuando el siguiente capítulo? Pues, muy pronto.**

**¡Cuídense, adiós!**


	9. Espíritu Gryffindor

**Capítulo nueve:** Espíritu Gryffindor

La única vez que me había sentido tan observada había sido cuando me llamaron para cumplir mi castigo por desobedecer a mi muy falso profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Mis compañeros me miraban con pena, despidiéndose con lánguidos ojos mientras podía ver escritas sus condolencias en sus semblantes. La mayoría pensaba que fue mi culpa por no haber cumplido las órdenes de los mortífagos. ¿Demostrar el uso de las maldiciones con Luna como voluntaria? Jamás. Ni aunque me hubieran torturado, como debió haberse hecho en mi fallido castigo, hubiera lanzado una maldición imperdonable a mi amiga.

Tragué lo último de mi tarta de calabaza y me puse de pie. En realidad no me importaba llegar tarde a Transformaciones, pero no le veía el caso a quedarme en el Gran Comedor sola y callada.

Dejando de lado mi sentimiento de soledad basado en el clásico narcisismo humano, me preocupaba muchísimo Luna. Mis padres no habían tenido ninguna noticia, y aunque la tuvieran, dudaba que me lo dijeran por medio de una carta. Todo lo que llegaba o salía del castillo pasaba por el filtro de vigilancia del nuevo sistema instaurado. Era por eso que lo aceptaba, pues ahora más que nunca teníamos que ser precavidos. Pero no podía evitar sentirme mal o sumamente encolerizada en contra de todos, en especial del mundo mágico; corrupto, débil, manipulable. Muchas personas presenciaron el ataque en el andén al tren y vieron como a Luna la secuestraban los mortífagos. No hicieron nada y, para colmo, no se menciona el incidente en el periódico. El Profeta estaba en manos de Voldemort y su séquito, obviamente iban a censurar la noticia; pero… ¿Y los demás? Las revistas semanales, los periódicos de crónicas rojas, todo medio escrito ignoraba la situación. Ya habían pasado varios días, así que debía saberse. Las malas nuevas siempre se llegaban a miles de oídos en pocos segundos, y esas personas se lo hacían saber a otros y así. El secuestro de Luna ya debía ser conocido.

-¡Ginny! –me giré y me encontré con Demelza. Me saludó y yo simplemente sonreí-. En el receso es la reunión con la dirección.

La verdad es que no estaba emocionada con la idea de pasar más de cinco minutos frente al consejo directivo, encabezado por Snape y seguido por otros mortífagos aparentando ser una buena estudiante, respetuosa y cordial, explicándoles por qué Gryffindor debería tener permiso para participar en la copa de las casas. Nuestra casa era la que más adversarios tenía en contra del sistema y claramente querían mantenernos controlados.

-Está bien… -asentí sabiendo que ya le había dado mi palabra a Demelza-. Nos vemos en la gárgola de la oficina de Snape.

-Claro. Me alegro que no hayas dado un pie atrás –comentó genuinamente aliviada-, porque pensaba que me recitarías nuevamente tus argumentos de por qué no deberíamos insistir.

-Lo que pasa es que no tengo ganas de discutir, Demelza –confesé. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan calmada. Aún no podía dejar de pensar en Luna o de enojarme ante los viles actos de los mortífagos en Hogwarts; pero me sentía muchísimo mejor que antes-. Pero no te preocupes. Ya insistiré en convencerte en que la capitana del equipo deberías ser tú.

-Es una lástima que no te des cuenta que el equipo te necesita…

-Demelza –dije suplicante. Suspiré-. Nunca te prometí que sería la capitana. Sólo dije que te acompañaría a la reunión.

-Está bien –alzó las manos, como haciendo una tregua-, no necesitas estar tan a la _defensiva_.

Entrecerré los ojos recordando que Neville me había dicho lo mismo varias veces. Y lo reiteró con énfasis el día en que discutimos. No es que desconfiara de él, pero últimamente no había sido el mismo. Neville estaba extraño, y me empeñé en que sus palabras no me descolocaran. Pero, ¿Demelza también?

La chica se despidió de mí, recordándome que teníamos que juntarnos en el primer receso y se fue hacia su grupo de amigas que la esperaban en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Mi estado anímico era de equilibrio, sentencié en Transformaciones. Aún había muchísimas situaciones que me molestaban, empezando por Luna, pasando por la censura de información por parte de mi familia en su correspondencia y el poderío de los seguidores de Voldemort en todo el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, me sentía mejor. Ya no me costaba encontrarle algo positivo a mi situación actual; había encontrado en Michelle una compañera paciente en sobrellevar mi humor de perros, y… Bueno, también estaba Malfoy. Realmente no entendía la razón específica, la detonante de este cambio; pero de alguna manera ese hurón estaba involucrado.

Todavía seguía comportándose como un patán y era tan insufrible como cuando oí por primera vez una de sus patéticas bromas con su grupito de amigos en mi segundo día de clases de primer año. Pero no era un patán de la peor clase ni tan insufrible para no soportarlo. Algo tenía que me hacía estar con él más de cinco minutos y no sentir la imperiosa necesidad de llevar mi puño a su nariz. Aunque era difícil de explicar. Nunca me había llevado bien con él; siquiera habíamos hablado más de dos veces –y en ambas él me insultó y yo lo ignoraba- y apenas me fijaba en él más que cuando hacía alguno de sus espectáculos atacando a Harry o a mi hermano. Y ahora todo era tan distinto… aunque seguía mirando con desdén a toda persona que se le cruzara en frente, él ya no se burlaba de los demás ni ya no caminaba creyéndose el rey del mundo. Malfoy había caído en algo que él no tenía control ni tampoco noción del colosal tamaño del movimiento; participó por los deseos familiares y falló en el intento de matar a alguien. ¿Acaso eso era algo malo? Él se lo reprochaba, se creía un cobarde por haber traicionado los deseos de los demás en su supuesto momento de gloria dentro de los mortífagos. Y aquella… desolación, esa soledad que sentía en medio de lo que vivíamos en el castillo me hacía reflejarme en él. De alguna u otra manera me identificaba con Malfoy.

Al toque de la campana, anunciando el cambio de hora, Michelle me tocó el hombro y me dijo que debíamos ir a Adivinación. Asentí tratando de dejar de pensar en Malfoy y nos dirigimos hacia aquella torre en donde no había pasado más de treinta minutos despierta. Cuando Ron me había contado que Adivinación era la mejor clase para dormir, nunca le había creído y le dije que era muy irresponsable de su parte no prestar atención; pero cuando había tomado la clase, lo entendí a la perfección. Esa torre estaba hechizada, estaba segura. Y aunque nunca fui especialmente buena o mala en la asignatura, la seguí cursando para mis ÉXTASIS porque mi don de la imaginación siempre me salvaba en los exámenes.

La habitación circular estaba más desordenada que de costumbre. Al llegar, un fuerte olor a incienso de todos los tipos y perfumes me taladró el olfato, haciéndome toser. Michelle se tapó la nariz y me miró extrañada, mientras me fijaba en lo que ella ya había visto: las mesa de la profesora Trelawney dada vuelta en el suelo, con su bola de cristal rota y varios aparatos desparramados por la habitación.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw llegando a mi lado y escuché el resto de murmullos asombrados de mis compañeros.

-Me parece extraño que la profesora no se encuentre –comentó Michelle observando hacia las mesas dispuestas para los estudiantes. Todo se veía tan pulcramente limpio como siempre-, ella parece hasta hibernar acá.

-Es cierto –dije y avancé hacia la mesa de la profesora. Vi el mantel arrugado, peligrando con dejar de tocar la superficie de la mesa en cualquier segundo y polvos morados esparcidos por la alfombra.

-¿Acaso le habrá pasado algo? –alguien preguntó a mis espaldas.

-Vamos, quizás por fin se quedó encerrada en su bola de cristal y nos deja en paz –comentó una chica a mi lado y algunos rompieron en carcajadas.

Mientras pensaba en el mal chiste de la chica, me agaché al ver entre los pliegues del mantel un pedazo de madera que me llamó la atención.

-Ginny –me llamó Michelle por encima de las risas producidas por las nuevas bromas de algunos y rodeó la mesa, quedando al frente de mí-, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó al analizar mi rostro. La verdad es que no tenía idea cómo lucía, pero no debía estar feliz. Tomé el pedazo de madera y se lo enseñé cuidando que nadie me descubriera-. Oh, Merlín… -musitó abriendo los ojos sorprendida. Abrió la boca varias veces y miró por encima de mis hombros, seguramente cerciorándose que nadie nos prestaba atención-. ¿Esa es la varita de la profesora Trelawney?

-Apostaría mi colección de cromos de ranas de chocolate a que sí es –dije pasando la punta de mis dedos sobre la varita. Era delgada y corta, con retoques de recovecos en espiral; y con algunas líneas sobre los recovecos de colores fuertes, con un brillo parecido al acrílico muggle o a la saliva de dragón. No podía ser de nadie más, la decoración de la varita era perfecta para describir a mi chiflada profesora de Adivinación-. Me preguntó por qué dejó su varita aquí –un mago siempre la llevaba consigo, era casi una parte más de nuestro cuerpo.

Mi compañera se alzó de hombros aún impactada, y de repente saltó nerviosa al escuchar otro de los estúpidos comentarios de nuestros compañeros; aunque esta vez no era tan idiota: seguramente alguno de los profesores o profesores suplentes vendrían a explicar la razón de la ausencia de la profesora y nos darían el material de aprendizaje.

Guardé la varita dentro de mi bolso y me acerqué a Michelle:

-Vamos. Dudo que tengamos Adivinación –dije tomándole el brazo.

Arrastré a Michelle casi todo el camino hacia la sala común. Caminaba como un autómata, y apenas se percataba de por dónde pisaba, así que tuve que gritarle tres veces para que no tropezara con algún escalón y en una ocasión casi se estampó contra una pared.

Ya en nuestra sala común, nos sentamos cerca de la chimenea y aproveché que nadie más estuviera en la habitación para sacar la varita y observarla de nuevo. Tenía varias teorías de lo que podría haber pasado, y todo me conducía al nuevo equipo docente de la escuela: mortífagos.

-Er… ¿Ginny? –musitó mi compañera tímidamente. Alcé la vista y vi que se enrojecía, y poco después empezó a jugar con el dobladillo de la manga de su túnica-. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no soy como tú –contestó y parpadeé impresionada por sus palabras. ¿A qué se refería? Me miró y luego continuó, pareciendo adivinar lo que pensaba-. Bueno, no me gusta estar en problemas… y aún estando en la situación en la que… estamos ahora –fruncí el ceño pensando que era raro que repitiera dos veces una misma palabra y balbuceara. No era típico de ella-… Es casi inevitable no estar en problemas. Pero… -exhaló aire, como si hubiera aguantado la respiración hacía muchos segundos-. Tú estás acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Ya sabes, ir al ministerio de magia, pelear contra cualquiera que moleste a tu familia, ingresar a ese grupo que hizo Harry Potter y el director Dumbledore en cuarto año… Es parte de tu vida encontrar situaciones riesgosas y enfrentarlas.

Una gran parte de mí me dijo que esa era otra persona, y una muy pequeña me recordó que esa había sido yo. En el pasado.

-Yo no soy valiente –sentenció luciendo avergonzada-. Lo siento por comportarme así en el aula de Adivinación, yo…

-Está bien –dije en el tono más suave que pude usar. Le sonreí, tratando de animarla-. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Todo lo que acaba de pasar fue… -saqué la varita de mi bolso y la observé atentamente-, todo fue una casualidad. Nunca planeamos encontrar esto.

Y así era. Las circunstancias no eran extrañas, puesto que todo el dominio de hasta la institución más precaria estaba bajo el régimen de Voldemort y las desapariciones o abusos de poder eran pan de cada día. Esa era la única forma en que se podía controlar a los rebeldes o simplemente a los sospechosos que entorpecían la labor del nuevo gobierno. Pero estábamos en Hogwarts, el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico. Este castillo era una burbuja aislada del mundo exterior y… y siempre habíamos estado protegidos aquí dentro.

Sentí que la mitad del asiento del sofá se hundía y me percaté que se trataba de Michelle. Ya no tenía la cara roja, pero seguía luciendo muy nerviosa.

-¿Crees que fueron… ellos? –me preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No hay otra opción, ¿no? –me enderecé y empecé a jugar con la varita-. Me pregunto por qué se la llevaron a la fuerza.

-Bueno, de todos los profesores… ella no es la más fuerte –al decir eso, bajó la cabeza avergonzada; pero asentí pidiéndole que me explicara a qué se refería-. Si yo fuera… uno de ellos, no secuestraría a Trelawney. Me preocuparía de McGonagall o Flitwick.

-Entonces, algo especial debe tener ella. Pero, ¿qué? –pregunté más para mí misma que para Michelle.

El dolor de cabeza que había sentido en el aula de Adivinación se estaba disipando, hasta el punto de ser sólo una mala experiencia pasada. Los olores fuertes siempre me habían afectado bastante, hasta el grado que los aromas desagradables y fuertes lograban que me mareara y una vez, cuando pequeña, vomité por oler uno de los tantos experimentos de los gemelos. De a poco me sentía con más ánimo y podía analizar los hechos con más claridad.

Obviamente los mortífagos se habían llevado a la fuerza a la profesora, a juzgar por el estado del aula: mesa daba vuelta, los inciensos y velas aún encendidos, y el desorden en general. El punto era por qué. Mi compañera había declarado algo muy importante, pero no me llevaba a nada concreto. La profesora Trelawney además de vestir ropas estrafalarias, usar anteojos espeluznantes y hablar como una persona un poco ida de olla; no tenía nada especial. Sólo era una mujer charlatana que trataba de enseñar un arte que la única ciencia que tenía era la de usar bien la imaginación y tener un buen dominio de la palabra; listo. ¿Qué de especial podía tener esa mujer para que los mortífagos se la llevaran?

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Ginny?

Miré a Michelle y me alcé de hombros, sin poder articular ninguna palabra. Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo.

-Lo único que sé es que debemos guardar silencio al respecto –a medida que iba hablando, empezamos a escuchar murmullos provenientes detrás del retrato de la Dama Gorda-. Nadie puede saber que nosotras tenemos la varita de Trelawney –expliqué guardándola con rapidez en mi bolso, casi al mismo tiempo que el retrato se deslizaba por la pared, permitiendo la entrada de los estudiantes-. Te prometo que no estarás involucrada más de lo necesario. No tendrás ningún problema…

Soy un asco, pensé sintiéndome fatal. Esa promesa sería muy difícil de llevar a cabo, ya que uno siempre forma parte del secreto con sólo enterarse; y no hay escapatoria. Sin embargo, necesitaba que nadie, en especial los mortífagos, se enteraran que habíamos hablado más de lo necesario respecto al incidente y que habíamos tomado la varita de la profesora.

Ella no asintió, pero vi algo en su mirada que delató que me decía que no se lo diría a nadie.

Casi al mismo instante en que un grupo de estudiantes de todos años ingresaban a la sala conversando, la campana retumbó en el edificio anunciando los veinte minutos de receso.

-Tengo que ir al despacho de Snape por lo del equipo de quidditch –anuncié dándome cuenta que verdaderamente tenía que enfrentarme no sólo a él, sino a varios mortífagos que opinarían sobre la seguridad en la escuela cínicamente, fingiendo que ellos no hacen daño ni a una mosca-. Nos vemos luego.

-Suerte –me dijo mientras me ponía de pie. Antes de irme, Michelle me agarró de la túnica y me hizo voltearme-. ¿No descansarás hasta averiguar qué pasó, no?

Michelle nunca había ingresado al Ejército de Dumbledore ni la había visto muy interesada hablando de Harry o los problemas políticos que cada día cobraban más fuerza en el mundo mágico hasta culminar en la situación actual. Ella era una chica dulce y sensible. Bastaba con mirar el miedo y la preocupación de su mirada para darme cuenta de ello.

-Después de todo lo que está pasando... –agregó soltándome la túnica y juntó las manos, nerviosa-. No quiero que te pase lo que le ocurrió a Lovegood por la osadía de su padre ni lo que les pasa a nuestros compañeros al hablar demás.

-Y yo no quiero que estos actos sigan ocurriendo, Michelle. Hay que hacer algo, aunque sea algo pequeño y realmente estúpido –me colgué el bolso en un hombro-. Toma apuntes en Encantamientos y me los pasas en la tarde para copiarlos –me giré moviendo mi mano en señal de despedida.

Mientras subía hasta el lugar de encuentro con Demelza, me apresuré a ordenar mis pensamientos: tenía que investigar qué le pasó a Trelawney y por qué. Debía evitar a toda costa que alguien descubriera que tenía la varita de la profesora en mi poder, y aún más que Michelle también estaba involucrada. Si quería hacer algo más que sentarme a ver como cartas anunciando la defunción de sus padres y hermanos llegaban a un niño cada mañana en el Gran Comedor, tenía que actuar a sangre fría.

Llegué hasta la escultura de la imponente gárgola, donde Demelza me esperaba impaciente:

-¡Te demoraste cinco minutos! –me gritó cuando aún no estaba a diez pasos de distancia.

-Los pasillos están llenos, Demelza –dije rodando los ojos. No era mentira, porque un mar de gente en túnicas negras y bufandas de colores atiborraban el castillo-. Además, aún no termina el receso.

-Bien, bien –suspiró. Llegué hasta ella deseando que algún evento desafortunado impidiera que subiera a ese lugar. Cuando más necesitaba a los gemelos y sus locas ideas, ya no estaban en la escuela-. Tenemos que se respetuosas, hablar con claridad, ser serias, no hay que mirarlos con odio…

-Eso será bien difícil, si te refieres al mismo señor que traicionó a-

-¡Ese no es el espíritu, Ginny! –me reclamó enojada. Preferí quedarme callada a recibir un largo monólogo de su parte, con argumentos muy parecidos a los que hubiera usado Hermione-. Es nuestra última oportunidad de lograr que el equipo de Gryffindor participe en los juegos.

Una vez que había dicho lo último, me percaté en que tenía toda la razón. Los mortífagos nos habían quitado la libertad de hacer actividades, nos arrebataban día a día las vidas de magos y muggles inocentes, nos quitaban las ganas de vivir y las esperanzas de un mundo mejor; nos robaban una buena educación y en cambio, nos daban clases sobre maldiciones y el uso de la magia oscura. No podía ser que nos quitaran hasta el derecho de divertirnos sanamente jugando partidos de quidditch. Por Merlín, ¿en qué estaba pensando antes cuando no me preocupaba del equipo? Era inaudito que no nos permitieran formar el equipo, luego de siglos de haber participado en la copa de las casas como Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

-Sí, tienes razón… no sé en qué estaba pensando antes –dije golpeándome la frente-. Hay que hacer esto bien.

-Hay que hacerlo por Gryffindor –Demelza me dio una gran sonrisa y pronunció la contraseña para que la gárgola nos permitiera el paso al despacho.

Ya había entrado al despacho dos veces, una para robar la espada de Godric Gryffindor y otra para cumplir un castigo por no querer lanzarle una maldición a Luna en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; pero aún así no podía dejar de asombrarme la habitación. Era oscura y llena de frascos con sustancias asquerosas. Nunca había entrado al despacho cuando era de Dumbledore, pero estaba segura que fue muy diferente. Más iluminado, con artefactos fantásticos y cajitas en cada esquina llena de caramelos de limón.

Alrededor del escritorio de Snape había cinco personas más. A los únicos que conocía eran los hermanos Carrow, que formaron una burlesca mueca en sus caras cuando entramos al despacho. Tanto como ellos, los otros dos hombres y una mujer; nos dedicaban miradas de desprecio y falso respeto. Claramente no les interesaba el tema a tratar y creían que era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Buenos días –saludó Demelza usando un tono de voz completamente distinto al alegre que empleaba todos los días. Estaba demasiado seria.

-Llegan tarde a la reunión, señoritas –dijo la mujer viendo un horrendo reloj peludo en su muñeca-. Seis minutos y medio atrasadas, para ser exacta.

-Lo lamen-

-Las disculpas son sólo para débiles –le cortó el hombre más viejo y los hermanos Carrow rieron-, sean breves y puntuales; que no tenemos todo el día para sus niñerías.

-Muy bien –Snape golpeó la mesa suavemente, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Traía puesta la misma túnica inmaculadamente negra y su pelo grasoso enmarcando sus toscas facciones-, el motivo de esta reunión es la petición de aceptar la participación de la casa de Gryffindor en la copa de las casas –hablaba con elocuencia, el muy maldito. Parecía tranquilo, dueño de la situación.

-¿Para qué hacernos perder tiempo en esto cuando Slytherin la ganará? –inquirió el señor mayor sacando nuevamente carcajadas en los del consejo.

Me mordí la lengua para evitar replicar y sentí la mirada precavida de mi compañera, advirtiéndome de cometer alguna locura.

-De antemano queremos darles las gracias por ofrecernos algo de su preciado tiempo, caballeros –dijo Demelza sacando una carpeta de su mochila.

-Agradécele a la jefa de ti casa, chiquilla –escupió Alecto Carrow, llevándose uno de los mechones de su pelo oscuro detrás de la oreja-. McGonagall no nos dejó tranquilos hasta tolerar ofrecer esta reunión.

-Lo haremos, profesora –dije con una sonrisa irónica. Demelza me miró atónita, suplicándome silenciosamente que me callara-. Pues bien, como se nos ha pedido, seremos breves y puntuales. Aquí les tenemos un copilado con la información del equipo; los miembros y lo que pedimos…

-¿Acaso piden algo más que formar su equipo sin ser expulsados? –inquirió el hermano de la mujer Carrow, Amycus.

-Tenemos que estar en igualdad de condiciones que los demás equipos, señor.

Demelza les pasó la carpeta, y retrocedió un poco asustada. Nos miramos en silencio, sin saber qué pensar. Snape leía detalladamente el copilado, mientras la mujer del reloj lanudo anotaba en un raído pergamino.

-¿Algo más que decir, señoritas? –preguntó Snape con suavidad, excesivamente amable.

-Nada, profesor –se apresuró a decir Demelza antes que yo hablara más.

-Entonces, esperen afuera unos minutos y las llamaremos cuando hayamos decido nuestra resolución –ordenó sin dar lugar a ninguna réplica.

Al salir, mi compañera exhaló como si hubiera aguantado la respiración muchísimos minutos. De hecho, tenía la cara con una tonalidad muy parecida al morado.

Se sentó en una de las sillas dispuestas precisamente para esperar y me hizo una señal para que la acompañara, pero le dije que prefería estar de pie. No podía quedarme quieta en un momento de tal tensión.

No sabía si aceptarían el equipo de quidditch. Habíamos sido lo más educadas posible, y soporté las ganas de saltarle encima a ese viejo asqueroso para decirle que Slytherin era el peor equipo en la historia de la escuela. Además, Demelza había luchado desde principios de año por la causa y hasta había preparado un fardo de papeles con información inútil para convencerlos que no había nada malo en permitirnos jugar.

Sin embargo, hablábamos de mortífagos. Y con eso, se explicaba toda situación adversa a nuestros propósitos.

-Ginny… -nunca había escuchado a Demelza tan nerviosa. ¿Acaso era la misma chica que se reía de lo empollón que era Ron en los entrenamientos del año pasado?-, ¿por qué los retratos del castillo hacen una reverencia cuando te ven pasar?

-Yo… -miré hacía el mismo lugar en que se enfocaban los ojos de la chica y vi un retrato de un caballo colgado en la pared. Como estaba caminando en círculos, el animal hacía una diadema cada vez que pasaba al frente de él-. Es una larga historia –dije soltando una risita.

Menos mal el ambiente se había hecho más ligero, puesto que Demelza empezó a hablarme de la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

**OoOoO**

-_Prior Incantato_ –aparté mi varita de la de la profesora Trelawney y observé como ésta empezó a vibrar ligeramente.

Unas chispas amarillas comenzaron a emitirse de la punta de la varita de la profesora y empezó a levitar, hasta estar a treinta centímetros de la mesa. La varita hizo una floritura, como si una mano invisible la moviera y se escuchó en todo el aula la voz de un hombre diciendo: _Imperius_.

-_Deletrius_… -murmuré e inmediatamente la varita cayó a la mesa rodando hasta caer al suelo. No me preocupé de recogerla, estaba conmocionada escuchando el eco de la voz masculina pronunciando aquella maldición imperdonable.

-¡Oh, rayos! –escuché otra voz masculina, pero no era perteneciente al que había usado la varita de la profesora Trelawney-. ¡Déjenme tranquilo!

Quité el encantamiento a la puerta y la abrí comprobando mi sospecha: Malfoy. El chico se hallaba siendo golpeado por pesados libros que había dejado escondidos en el pasillo en caso que alguien quisiera entrar al aula. En cuanto alguien pusiera su mano en el pomo de la puerta, los libros se lanzarían ante la persona hasta aturdirlo y hacer que se retirara del lugar.

-¡Weasley, haz algo! –gritó al verme de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Y perderme el placer de ver cómo Draco Malfoy es vencido por cinco ediciones de _Historia de Hogwarts_? –sonreí divertida al ver cómo trataba de esquivar el libro más viejo, pero al agacharse, le dio de lleno en la cara la edición más nueva-. Ni pensarlo.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, comadreja! –replicó furioso.

-Dime las palabras mágicas, y los detendré.

-Ya traté de romper el encantamiento, pero no funcio… Oh, mierda –se quejó por la embestida de los libros en su codo-, no funciona.

-Cuando digo palabras mágicas, me refiero a las dos palabras más célebres de la cortesía tanto muggle como de magos, Malfoy.

En otra circunstancia, Malfoy se hubiera burlado de mí argumentando que él jamás se rebajaría al nivel de rogarle a una comadreja; pero tuvo que hacerlo. No pude evitar hacer un gesto de triunfo al escuchar decirme _"por favor, Weasley, detén a estos endemoniados libros",_ en especial por el desagrado en su voz. Aunque no quisiera, lo hizo porque ambos sabíamos que era perfectamente capaz de dejar que los libros lo molieran a golpes hasta que estuviera inconsciente.

Apunté con mi varita a los libros y pronuncié el contra encantamiento, y uno por uno los libros fueron cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo.

-¿No era tan difícil, verdad? –le pregunté mientras guardaba mi varita y entraba al aula.

-Me has humillado, Weasley –me dijo siguiéndome. Se limpió la túnica y se arregló el cabello con mucho cuidado-. Créeme que me las pagarás.

-¿Así me hablas después de haberte hecho un regalo tan genial?

Me senté en uno de los pupitres y le sonreí desafiante. Malfoy simplemente terminó de acomodarse la ropa antes de apoyarse en el pupitre de adelante:

-Sí, resulta que por eso te buscaba… -se cruzó de brazos y encargó las cejas-, ¿cómo es que Warrington terminó en la enfermería con parálisis en las extremidades del cuerpo?

-Los accidentes pasan –respondí con voz casual.

-Oh, y no he mencionado que extrañamente ahora le tiene fobia a las escobas. ¿Un accidente terrible, no? –se inclinó y me sonrió cínicamente-. ¿De verdad no tenías idea?

-Mira, si el chico tuvo un pequeño encuentro en las duchas con su escoba después del entrenamiento del equipo de tu casa, pues sí que es un accidente penoso.

En el fondo sabía que a Malfoy no le molestaría que me haya desecho del buscador de su equipo, así él podría jugar. No habría nadie más capacitado y disponible para hacerlo, en especial cuando Slytherin ya había pasado a la final del campeonato. Lo que sí podría enfadarle, era el hecho que yo, una comadreja y sangre traidora, lo habría ayudado. Y fue por eso que me impresioné cuando escuché carcajadas inundando el aula.

Era la primera vez que veía a Malfoy riéndose de aquella manera. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y hoyuelos se arremolinaban en cada punta de las comisuras de sus labios. Se sentó como pudo sobre el pupitre y se llevó las manos al estómago, mientras se doblaba y seguía riéndose sin parar.

Me pregunté si antes se había reído así; con su grupo de amigos, con los mortífagos o con su familia. Y tuve la sensación que lo más probable es que no, que nunca se hubiera ahogado en carcajadas como lo hacía en ese preciso instante. Se veía tan feliz, tan relajado.

-Ay… -trató de calmarse y me miró con los ojos brillantes. Me encontré sonriéndole de vuelta-. No sé qué es más gracioso: la cara de de esos idiotas rogándome que estuviera en el equipo o la historia de cómo la escoba trató de violarse a Warrington.

-Creo que la segunda, porque la primera es más… no sé, se tuvieron que comer sus palabras, ¿no? –sentía algo florecer en mi pecho al ver a Malfoy tan contento-. Gracias por ayudarme de Zabini, Malfoy. Tienes más fuerza de lo que aparentan esos brazos flacuchos, me pudiste llevar hasta la enfermería.

-Pero si saltaste casi todo el camino.

-Exactamente –dije riendo.

Cuando le pregunté qué le había hecho a los retratos, él simplemente respondió que había usado alguno de los contactos que le quedaban que respetaba su nombre. Sinceramente, no le creí. El respeto por un apellido, en especial por el suyo, en estos días; no valía de mucho, así que debía haber hecho algo más. No me quiso dar más detalles, diciendo que se perdería el misticismo de su acto así como él tampoco quería saber qué encantamiento había usado para lograr que la escoba persiguiera a Warrington el día anterior.

Si alguien hacía tres meses atrás me hubiera dicho que me encontraría hablando con Malfoy más de lo necesario para intercambiar un par de insultos, me hubiera reído en su cara. Y aún así me parecía surrealista el hecho que me sintiera tan bien a su lado.

-Oye, Weasley –recompuso su postura formal y miró de soslayo el aula-, ¿qué haces encerrada en este sector abandonado del castillo?

-Pues… -me mordí el labio inferior indecisa. No quería involucrar a más personas en el asunto, pero Malfoy podría ser útil. No por nada todavía seguía enlistado en las filas del enemigo-. ¿Supiste que la profesora Trelawney no está en el castillo?

-Algo escuché, pero no sé muy bien por qué. La gente está ahora ocupada hablando que Gryffindor participa en la copa de las casas –hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa-. Felicitaciones, capitana.

-Er, gracias –dije algo descolocada al analizar que él me felicitaba. Qué raro, pensé-. Pues, la profesora fue atacada por los mortífagos.

Le expliqué que a la tercera hora de la mañana, teníamos clase con ella y le conté que al llegar, nos habíamos encontrado con el aula desordenada y la mesa de la profesora volteada, como si alguien la hubiera empujado adrede. Me puse de pie y recogí la varita, mientras él seguía atento mis movimientos.

-El último hechizo conjurado de la varita fue… un Imperius –dije enseñándosela y no pude evitar temblar al pensar que alguien había tratado de manipular a otra persona.

-Deberías dejar de hacer esto, Weasley.

Miré a Malfoy sorprendida por sus palabras. ¿A qué se refería?

-Este tipo de cosas no traen más que problemas.

-El problema son ellos, Malfoy –suspiré enfadada-. ¿Es que ya han caído tan bajo de atacar profesores de la misma escuela y encubrir el accidente sin decirles la verdad a los estudiantes?

-Aún así, son más en número y en fuerza –de un salto se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar a mi lado. Me quitó la varita-. Supongo que tomaste esto de la escena del crimen a escondidas, ¿o me equivoco? –sonrió burlón. Me quedé en silencio-. Me lo suponía –chasqueó la lengua-. Te dije una vez que tenías mantenerte alejada de esto, Weasley. Y creo que te debería haber quedado claro el día en que se llevaron a Lunática Lovegood en el tren.

Sus palabras eran duras, pero sabía que esa era su intención, y aún así me sentí arremetida por sus dichos. Cientos de personas eran encontradas muertas a manos de circunstancias sospechosas, todas apuntaban a mortífagos; familias se despedazaban día a día, incluso la mía se veía azotada con las noticias que amigos o primos habían desaparecido de sus viviendas y lo único que encontraban eran una marca tenebrosa en el cielo. Y Luna, mi Luna estaba a la merced de aquellos desquiciados que no sabían distinguir entre un ideal político a un fanatismo esquizofrénico.

Empero, había hecho una silenciosa promesa de llegas hasta las últimas consecuencias en esto. Estaba muy consciente que no podría acabar con Voldemort ni desmigar su imperio asesino que controlaba el ministerio, mas podía intervenir en la situación de injusticia que vivíamos cotidianamente en el castillo.

Malfoy me observaba enojado, esperando pacientemente a que le contestara con un insulto, negándome a obedecerle. Por el contrario, hice algo muy distinto:

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? –bramé como una pregunta casi sin fundamentos reales, pero en realidad, era una duda que hacía tiempo me rondaba por la cabeza-. ¿Por qué debería importarte a ti que me maten los mortífagos? ¿Acaso te interesa el bienestar de mi familia, de mis amigos, de los miles de inocentes que viven aterrorizados ante los de tu bando? –entorné la mirada convencida de cada cosa que decía-. ¿Te interesa lo que me pase a mí?

En sus ojos grises apareció una neblina, como una especie de pared que se interponía entre los demás y él. El brillo de alegría, de autenticidad en sus pupilas se había extinguido.

Se iba a quedar en silencio, se quedaría mudo ante mis preguntas. Nunca me contestara, me dije sintiéndome idiota por exigirle a Malfoy tales demandas, porque Malfoy nunca sería capaz de mostrar interés en alguien o algo.

-Porque tal vez me das pena, Weasley –dijo con voz gélida. Apreté los puños, oprimiendo las ganas que me dieron de llorar-. Hablas como Potter. ¿De verdad crees que vas a poder salvar este mundo del poder del señor Oscuro? –lanzó una carcajada y chasqueó los dedos, haciéndome saltar por el susto-. Reacciona, estamos en el mundo real. No en las utopías de tu cara rajada que se cree el salvador de hasta las ratas del basurero de Hogsmeade.

De alguna manera extraña sentía que con Malfoy había establecido un vínculo. Algo me hacía sentirme identificada con él, algo me unía a ese rubio de facciones delicadas y tez casi traslúcida. Ése algo era el sentimiento de soledad y traición ante la guerra que se cernía en nuestro mundo.

Me giré sobre los talones evitando hacer contacto visual con él y guardé la varita de la profesora Trelawney en mi bolso. Lo cerré a tirones y me lo colgué a un hombro, luego tomé mi varita y la guardé en uno de los bolsillos interiores de mi túnica.

-Alguien tiene que pelear por las utopías, Malfoy. De soñadores se hace el equilibrio en el mundo –dije volteándome hacía él. Su semblante era indescifrable-. Y aunque no tenga plena esperanza en que la situación cambie, porque sé que las condiciones me son adversas y que estoy cometiendo una locura; lo haré. Se lo debo a Luna, a Neville, a mis hermanos, y a Harry. Sobre todo a él –agregué pensando en cómo se encontraría. Hacía días no había noticias en los periódicos, y me preocupaba-. Debo luchar en contra de Voldemort, a mi manera… -le sonreí, tomando valor para decirle lo que tanto deseaba-, y tú deberías luchar en contra lo que tu familia quería que hicieras. Pelea en contra de los imbéciles que te hacen creer que no haber matado a Albus Dumbledore fue un acto de cobardía… porque para mí fue el más valeroso de todos, Malfoy.

Salí del aula sin siquiera comprobar si la reacción de Malfoy había cambiado, si daba la señal de mostrar alguna emoción. Tenía ahora que concentrarme en algo muchísimo más importante. Por fin podría hacer algo en ese castillo de mierda, llena de enemigos: proteger a mis compañeros.

Y el único punto de partida, era averiguar la razón por la cual la profesora Trelawney había sido secuestrada por los mortífagos. Lo único lógico, aunque también era bastante poco probable, es que ella tuviera información privilegiada. ¿Qué tipo de información? Algo importante, algo que los mortífagos temieran como poderosa o… que desearan, una que Voldemort deseara.

Sólo de algo estaba segura: la voz que había escuchado en la varita de la profesora había sido la de Amycus Carrow, el hombre de los hermanos Carrow. Él había invocado el Imperius.

-¿Señorita Weasley? –la profesora McGonagall estaba extrañada de verme en su despacho-. Ya me han informado que el equipo de quidditch ha sido aprobado en la dirección. Felicidades –dijo sin ocultar una sonrisa victoriosa, y al ver que yo sólo asentía, preguntó:-. ¿Le ocurre algo?

-Pues, he tenido una duda profesional, profesora –me preparé para actuar lo más convincentemente posible-. Estaba pensando en qué me gustaría estudiar luego de graduarme de Hogwarts y… leí algunos panfletos que nos dio a principios de año en las horas de asesoría vocacional, sobre el ministerio de magia –la ceja de la mujer se alzó interrogante, obligándome a dirigirme al grano-. ¿De qué trata el Departamento de Misterios?

* * *

**N/A: De los muchos giros que pensé para la historia, éste era inesperado. Recién hoy, cuando lo escribía se me ha ocurrido y tuve que agregarlo… le da un toque más rebelde y verdadero a Ginny. Así que, para ser sincera, no tengo idea cómo esto va a terminar, jaja. Tendré que consultarlo con la almohada.**

**No tengo idea cómo funciona el _Prior Incantato_, así que inventé eso de las voces y que la varita vibra. Tengo la idea que en alguno de los libros debe decirlo, pero como sólo me acuerdo de lo especial que fue ese hechizo con las varitas de Voldemort y Harry, me da pereza buscar un ejemplo con este hechizo en circunstancias normales. Y tampoco sé si Warrington era el buscador de Slytherin en aquel tiempo, pero como ElDiccionario(punto)org no decían fechas, lo escogí por el nombre.  
**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, simplemente me encanta leer sus sugerencias y opiniones. Ya saben que dejar un review no cuesta dinero y son de mucha ayuda para los escritores y lectores, así que los animó para que me dejen sus impresiones del capítulo (o podría optar por la propaganda: "dejar reviews adelgaza", pero siempre alguien me vendrá a decir que ha dejado miles de reviews en su vida y es una bola ambulante).**

**Me he emocionado con el fic, así que de hecho seguiré escribiendo hasta que mis padres me reten por estar despierta y/o se me agote la inspiración. Hay que aprovechar… así que los dejo, eso es todo por hoy.**

**Besotes y hasta la próxima.**


	10. Reunión en Las Tres Escobas

**Capítulo diez:** Reunión en Las Tres Escobas

No tenía idea por qué me sentía tan frustrado. Sabía que me encontraba enojado, pero eso claramente se debía a la intromisión y la altivez de Weasley. Esa chica nunca fue criada bajo modales estrictos, y se creía capaz de decirles a todos lo que se le diera la gana… Una irrespetuosa, eso era, una idiota que le falta el respeto a los demás. Quizás si no me hubiera pillado desprevenido, la hubiera puesto en su lugar. ¿Acaso qué creía? Nadie le gritaba a un Malfoy, y mucho menos a Draco Malfoy. Ella era una simple… traidora de sangre.

Llegué a la sala común aún dándole vueltas a lo dicho de Weasley. Por una parte me afectaba lo que me había dicho, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Lo más lógico sería sobreponerme a los eventos del pasado y seguir adelante, sin importar lo que los demás piensen de mí. Pero había defraudado a mi familia, al Señor Oscuro, a mis compañeros de casa, a los seguidores de este nuevo régimen; a tantas personas que esperaban que siguiera al pie de la letra lo encomendado, que recorriera el mismo camino que mi padre y mis antepasados Black. Sin embargo, mi apellido no era Black y yo no era mi progenitor. No me sentía identificado con los rituales esquizofrénicos de mis antepasados ni con el sometimiento de mi padre… porque sí, admitía que había callado cada miedo y oposición ante los planes que el séquito del Señor Oscuro armaba para mí, pero se trataba de algo distinto. Mi padre me había ordenado, sin dar lugar a réplicas, que ya tenía la suficiente edad para unirme a la gran causa del mundo mágico. ¿Cómo iba a negarme ante mi padre, el hombre que ayudó a traerme a este mundo y me ha criado? En cambio, él se había sometido ante el poder y la riqueza, el renombre… No. Él se unió por miedo a la muerte, a que lo asesinaran por no empatizar con los planes del Señor Oscuro. Yo por terror a recibir el rechazo paterno, y él por pánico a recibir una maldición imperdonable. ¿Quién era el más cobarde ahora?

-Necesitamos hablar, Malfoy.

Me costó bastante salir de mis pensamientos y enfocar la mirada en Zabini, el cual caminaba hacia mí bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes de la habitación ovalada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, rápidamente buscó a Daphne Greengrass. Ella asintió, animándolo. Carraspeó antes de voltear la cabeza:

-Supongo que ya te has enterado del accidente de Warrington –anunció parcamente.

Aunque estuviera cabreado por lo idiota y cabeza dura que era Weasley, no podía dejar de admirar algunas de sus cualidades. Como su imaginación, me dije tratando de no sonreír, y sólo asentí calmadamente. Por fin iba a tener el lugar que me merecía en la escuela.

-Supe que no podrá moverse por una semana y que, aparentemente, le tiene una fobia incontrolable a cualquier trozo de madera alargado… -dije y chasqueé la lengua-. Es una lástima que las escobas tengan un mango, de madera y delgado.

-¿Desafortunado accidente, no? –arqueó una ceja observándome-. No luces demasiado triste o conmocionado por la noticia –miró por encima de su hombro, a Crabbe, Goyle y el resto del equipo que se encontraba en una esquina escuchándonos-. Nos estábamos preguntando si quizás tú tendrías algo que confesar, Malfoy. Ya sabes… La envidia corroe y tú más que nadie la debes sentir.

-El día en que me deprima por personas que apenas he visto, pues será el día en que dejes de hacer deducciones imbéciles, Zabini –no pude evitar reírme, y miré hacia el resto del equipo-. Warrington es un pobre diablo que tuvo mala suerte, Pues, qué pena. ¿Y a mí qué? Recién supe de su patética existencia este año, cuando me quitó mi puesto.

-¿Quitártelo? –exclamó Zabini burlón mientras Crabbe y Goyle reían-. ¡Enhorabuena, entonces! Al menos él atrapa la snitch.

-Sí, porque al buscador del otro equipo se le cayeron las gafas –comenté dejando de un zarpazo a todos callados. Los ojos de Zabini se entrecerraron y sentí un silencio escabroso que empezaba a rodearnos-. Felicidades por tu buscador y tu victoria, Zabini. Lleva a tu equipo a la victoria de esa manera y serás el capitán que llevó a Slytherin a perder la Copa de las Casas contra Gryffindor.

-Como si de verdad fueran a ganar con un equipo mal entrenado. A duras penas les dieron permiso de jugar hoy y el partido es en dos semanas –dijo Goyle haciendo reír a varios.

-¡En especial con la comadreja de capitana que tienen! Debe ser una _reina_, como su hermano defendiendo los aros –contesto Crabbe siguiendo con el coro de carcajadas a su alrededor.

Apreté los puños, ocultando mis manos bajo las mangas de la amplia túnica. Me costaba admitir que el hermano de Weasley tuviera talento, ya que ese pobretón no podía jugar sin que los nervios lo traicionaran y dejaba que con las sosas canciones que inventamos en quinto año, se le colaran todos los lanzamientos. Pero su hermana era distinta. Ella, tal como en cualquier otro ámbito que no fuera el quidditch, no permitía que ninguna canción, opinión ajena ni advertencia, influyeran en su desempeño.

Crabbe y Goyle seguían rompiendo en risitas estúpidas, acompañadas por todos. Incluso Pansy mostraba su amplia dentadura blanca, disfrutando por los comentarios absurdos de imbéciles que no conocían a Weasley. Ninguno de ellos la conocía, de hecho. Y ciertamente dudaba que alguno fuera lo suficientemente digno de hacerlo, porque actuaban como una tropa de animales vacíos.

-Al menos ella sabe cómo montarse a una escoba al primer intento –dije haciendo silenciar de a poco a todos. Los ojos de mis compañeros me observaban fijamente, escandalizados por lo que habían oído; en especial los de Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle-, no como tú –miré a Zabini-, que tienes tan mal equilibrio que debes tratar tres veces antes de permanecer en tu escoba por más de cinco minutos.

No sabría decir qué vi en los ojos de Zabini. En el largo tiempo en el que lo consideré un camarada, lo más parecido a un amigo, siempre había dilucidado seguridad. Algo que me había llamado la atención de él, era eso. Su seguridad no se traducía en altivez, como la mía, sino que en el tono inflexible de su voz al decir una afirmación y la dureza en sus preguntas. Nunca se dejaba molestar por nadie, y se reía de mí cuando maldecía en contra de Potter y sus amigos, diciéndome que era una perdida de tiempo pelear contra ellos. Siempre se reía de todo; prefería eso a malgastar energías en discusiones que no llevaban a ningún punto en concreto.

Y con las tenues risas de los presentes, tratando de taparse la boca para evitar que se escucharan carcajadas, vi que la seguridad en los ojos de Zabini desaparecía. Bajó la mirada apenado, mientras apretaba el puño conteniendo las ganas de explotar. Me pregunté qué sería capaz de hacerme si no estuviésemos en medio de la sala común, llena de personas.

-El sábado te esperamos en Las Tres Escobas –intervino Pansy, emergiendo desde el grupo que nos rodeaba. Le puso una mano en el hombro a Zabini y aprecié la manera en que lo apretaba con fuerza. Una sonrisa cínica se formó en su rostro, tal como su amigable voz-. A las tres de la tarde nos reuniremos.

Claramente no se refería a una reunión del equipo de quidditch, como podría haberme esperado por el accidente de Warrington. Después de todo, Pansy era la que me lo informaba.

Mientras la sala común se vaciaba, entre risas y algunos murmullos, sólo quedaron Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Zabini. Los primeros avanzaron hasta llegar junto a los dos últimos, y me observaron con miradas apagadas y unas deformes muecas.

Ya había pasado más de tres meses desde el inicio del año escolar y no había asistido a ninguna reunión. De hecho, desde aquella fatídica noche en que mi padre me pidió acompañarlo a visitar al Señor Oscuro y recibí el peor castigo de mi vida, había prometido evitar a toda costa relacionarme más de lo estrictamente necesario con los mortífagos. No fue difícil, ya que ninguno me buscaba y la verdad no me interesaba si se trataba de una decisión privada o una orden del cabecilla del grupo.

Las palabras de Weasley diciéndome que la profesora chiflada de Adivinación había desaparecido bajo circunstancias sospechosas retumbaron en mi cabeza como un eco molesto, y cada palabra parecía cobrar más volumen.

-Estaré puntualmente allí –me encontré asintiendo antes siquiera de procesar mejor la estupidez que se me había ocurrido llevar a cabo.

Me giré y subí hacia los dormitorios, bloqueando lo que Zabini le decía a Pansy. Nuevamente colocaba esa pared que me separaba del resto, pero ésta vez más concienzudo que nunca.

Cabía la posibilidad que ellos estuvieran al tanto de lo que le había pasado a la profesora. Me parecía sumamente extraño que se tomaran medidas contra ella, siendo que no es un blanco de interés. Aparentemente, claro estaba. No podía asegurarlo por completo; no me encontraba tan informado de los últimos movimientos del grupo. Así que debía haber varios asuntos de los que no tenía idea y podría enterarme el día de la reunión.

Antes de entrar a mi cuarto, me quedé con la mano en el pomo.

¿Significaba que estaba ayudando a Weasley?

No sabía por qué, pero no podía afirmar honestamente que me importaba un carajo lo que ella hiciera. Porque _sí_ lo hacía. Ella se estaba involucrando en un enorme embrollo desde el momento en que decidió proteger a Lunática Lovegood en la estación de trenes y estaba tomando mayor envergadura al planear averiguar la razón de la desaparición de Trelawney.

Con la respuesta en mi cabeza, giré la muñeca y con ello sacando el seguro de la puerta para darme paso a aquella oscura y fría habitación de seis camas.

Me lancé en mi cama, abatido. Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un bufido contenido desde que Weasley me dio aquel sermón en una de las aulas abandonadas del castillo hacía poco menos de una hora.

Ayudar a Weasley era sinónimo de traicionar a mi familia y a mis compañeros de casa. No, sólo a su familia. Los otros eran unos imbéciles que no se merecían el perdón ni del mismo demonio por su volubilidad. Y lo peor de todo, es que apuñalar el apellido Malfoy y la sangre Black que corría por mis venas no me dolía como podría haber esperado… Me sentía muy tranquilo, casi en paz conmigo mismo. ¿Acaso era algo bueno darle la espalda a la honra familiar?

**OoOoO**

Nott rompió en una sonora carcajada, seguido de un respingo constante de su nariz hasta que pudo calmarse. En todos esos minutos, no pude evitar observarlo casi sorprendido. Costaba creer que estaba presente y quizás era el causante, de que Nott estallara en risas. Lo había visto reírse, incluso un par de veces sonreía ante algún comentario que hacía en clases de lo mal que lucía Granger con esos dientes de castor, pero nunca de esa manera tan espontánea y _real_. Era la primera vez que lo veía reírse de tal forma, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Salimos del carruaje y luego de casi llegar a la calle principal del pequeño pueblo comercial, por fin pudo respirar profundamente y hablar:

-¡Un infiltrado en las líneas amigas!

-No deberías gritarlo –le advertí mirando si alguien nos había escuchado, pero los transeúntes caminaban sin dar señales de haberse percatado de lo que decía-. Es peligroso.

-Te has convertido en la peor pesadilla de un Slytherin –dijo negando la cabeza, fascinado con mi idea de ayudar a Weasley obteniendo información como mortífago que era-. Es realmente maravilloso que esté vivo para ver cómo se desarrolla y termina este asunto.

Sin embargo, más que bromas, a Nott le parecía muy buena la idea. Su desprecio por los fundamentalismos mortífagos le parecían deplorables y cooperar a combatirlo le parecía osado, pero no imposible. Aunque le traté de explicar por todos los medios que nunca estaba concertado en mi plan la idea de pelear en contra de los mortífagos, pero no seguí insistiendo tras un breve razonamiento que me hizo creer en sus palabras.

Weasley pertenecía a un entorno de ideales de justicia y bien, por lo que haría todo lo que estuviera en su alcance para finalizar el régimen del Señor Oscuro. Si bien; tenía dudas y crisis, como todo ser humano debía vivir; era casi predecible que volvería a encaminarse por sus convicciones y sería un alma luchadora más en el silencioso, pero poderoso grupo de opositores. No por nada, su familia parecía ser de vital importancia para los adversarios y ella misma era especial para el líder natural y simbólico de su causa: Harry Potter.

-De todas formas, me siento como un traidor de mi apellido –dije, con un poco de resquemor. Aún no me acostumbraba a hablar de mis problemas, pero Nott me había demostrado con creces que era un sabio milenario en un cuerpo de adolescente.

-¿Y no se tratará de culpa? –se detuvo un par de segundos a observar las nuevas plumas de tinta china que colgaban de un aparador. Fruncí el ceño, confundido-. ¿O debería decir alivio? –me sonrió antes de continuar caminando.

Lo siguió, alcanzándolo con facilidad. ¿Por qué siempre debía lanzar conjeturas que raramente podía descifrarlas él mismo?

-Tus ojos demuestran convicción, Malfoy –explicó mirando al frente. Volteó la cabeza para observar una cascada de chocolate colocada en el aparador de Honeydukes. Había un grupo de niños chillones pegando su nariz al cristal de la tienda, maravillados por la nueva atracción. Lucían desesperados por introducir la mano en el pozo espeso que se formaba en la caída del chocolate-. Y si hay convicción en un acto que se puede considerar traición, entonces se trata de una acción correcta –sonrió, débilmente luego de girar un poco la cabeza, observándome por primera vez desde que había empezado a cuestionar mi supuesta traición a la familia Black-. Estás haciendo lo correcto para ti.

-¿Y si no es lo correcto para los demás? –pregunté después de repetir mentalmente sus palabras, como un eco infinito en mi cabeza-. Muchas veces el egoísmo y despotismo humano se traduce en accionar contra el bien común. ¿No hay que obrar según la máxima más buena para el resto?

-¿Cuál resto? –alzó una ceja, con la misma actitud altanera que adoptaba en clases para rebatir algo al profesor y dejar en ridículo a algún estudiante-. Ya se hace tarde, Malfoy. Creo que hasta en los grupos subversivos la puntualidad es fundamental.

Aún no habíamos terminado, pero tenía razón. El reloj de la única y pequeña plaza del pueblo anunciaba que ya eran las tres de la tarde. Si llegaba tarde, quizás no volvieran a invitarme a una de las reuniones y el plan se me iría al caño. Tenía que actuar con precaución y hacerlo a la perfección; ningún detalle podía dejarlo al azar.

-Una mejor manera de calificarlos sería escoria –dije antes de esconder mi boca en la bufanda.

-Gracias por el dato cultural del día –volvió a soltar una risita-. Hasta luego, Malfoy –se despidió antes de ir hacia la librería.

Mientras me encaminaba a Las Tres Escobas, el rostro cansino de Albus Dumbledore apareció en mi cabeza. Me había reído de él varias veces, y con justa razón, ya que muchas veces sólo hablaba disparates y era demasiado excéntrico para mi gusto. Me preguntaba cómo alguien así podía ocupar el cargo de director de Hogwarts; con sus caramelos de limón, amigo de un semigigante y favoreciendo a los hijos de muggles y sangres impuras. Empero, no podía negar que se trataba de un viejo inteligente. Él sabía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

De una manera sigilosa se escapaba de las trampas que el ministerio de magia y otros hombres de importantes familias puras le tendían, y actuaba con una serenidad casi atemorizante al enfrentarse al ministro de magia o a otros encargados, que venían a disturbar la aparente vida de ensueño dentro del castillo. Sin mencionar que él había sido el único en decirme la verdad: no podía matarlo. No tenía las suficientes agallas para dejar que su vida dependiera de mis manos, y él lo demostró cuando me sonrió penosamente, desde el suelo en la Torre de Astronomía aquella asquerosa noche.

¿De verdad había permitido transformarme en un supuesto asesino a sangre fría? ¿Ellos me habían hecho esto? ¿Mi padre los había dejado?

Ahora entendía un poco mejor por qué mi madre había estado tan preocupada, casi consternada cuando supo que yo tendría que llevar a cabo el punto culmine del mayor plan de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Mi tía estalló de felicidad, mi padre estaba orgulloso… pero ella, estaba sentada en el salón de la mansión, de piernas elegantemente flexionadas y observaba un punto fijo perdido en el horizonte, sin decir absolutamente nada. Fue una de las pocas personas que se dieron cuenta en qué me había metido, en qué estaba dejando que me convirtieran.

Las Tres Escobas estaba tan lleno como lo había pensado. Entré ignorando algunas miradas curiosas de los presentes, la mayoría estudiantes de la escuela, y busqué entre los pequeños grupos apiñados en cada mesa. Ninguno de los rostros familiares apareció, y no pude evitar soltar un bufido extrañado. ¿Dónde rayos estaban? Llegaba atrasado, de hecho.

-¿Qué? –la cantinera de la tienda me hizo señas desde la barra, al fondo.

Me abrí paso entre la gente, para poder llegar hasta donde se encontraba, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Madame Rosmerta. Un imbécil de Gryffindor trató de hacerme una zancadilla, pero como me había dado cuenta, le pegué intencionalmente en todo el tobillo. A juzgar por sus reclamos a mis espaldas y las palabras de sus amigos, dudaba que alguna vez se atreviera a engatusar a alguien con ese antiguo truco. Se necesitaba más para hacerme quedar en ridículo.

La mujer estaba pálida y tenía un extraño temblor en la mano que equilibraba una bandeja llena de botellas cervezas de mantequilla. Mientras un hombre le daba una bandeja con vasos recién lavados, se inclinó hacia mí.

-Anda hacia el baño, y luego a la derecha –dijo expeliendo un aliento desagradable.

-¿Perdón? –pero no me oyó porque ya estaba encaminándose a una mesa del fondo, haciendo uso de una admirable equilibrio con las bandejas.

Seguí observándola por un par de segundos antes de seguir sus instrucciones. Fui al baño de hombres, y antes de entrar, vi una puerta camuflada a la derecha del pasillo. Apenas se podía divisar con todo el polvo que bañaba la madera de la pared.

Toqué con la yema de los dedos varias veces el contorno de la puerta rectangular, preguntándome cómo se abría. Con magia típica sería demasiado fácil, y si esta puerta levaba a una habitación especial de la tienda, entonces debía haber otro modo para ingresar: magia antigua, o magia negra. Ambas prohibidas en los últimos siglos y casi desconocidas por la mayoría de personas…

No, había algo extraño. Volteé y miré a través del pasillo la parte frontal de la taberna. Madame Rosmerta hablaba con un trío de niñas de Ravenclaw, y anotaba lo que ellas pedían. No pude dejar de notar que su mano seguía temblando, y…

-Draco Malfoy –dije de repente, casi sin pensarlo.

La puerta casi invisible se movió hacia atrás un par de centímetros y después se deslizó a la izquierda, dejando una gran obertura. Sólo los primeros tres peldaños de una escalera que subía se podían divisar debido a la oscuridad.

Miré hacia ambos lados, cerciorándome que nadie me veía y entré sin vacilar. El pedazo de madera volvió a acomodarse en su lugar una vez que había puesto ambos pies en el primer escalón.

No había polvo ni telarañas, a pesar que el lugar se veía algo deteriorado. Las escaleras crujían a cada paso. Debían usar fuera lo que hubiera allí muy seguido, pensé al mismo tiempo en que un murmullo empezó a oírse arriba.

Luego de un minuto subiendo, me di cuenta que este lugar no podía pertenecer a Las Tres Escobas. La extensión de la escalera era muy larga en comparación con la altura de la tienda, desde afuera. A lo sumo podía tener un ático, a escasos metros del piso donde se atendía público. Había dos posibilidades: el lugar estaba encantado o me había transportado a un sitio distinto de la taberna juvenil por excelencia.

-Menos mal llegas, Malfoy –aumenté la velocidad. Ya comenzaba a ver una luz al final de las escaleras-. Me parece increíble que en tan poco tiempo hayas cambiado tu puntualidad irreprochable –Blaise Zabini sonrió al verme.

Tal como lo había pensado, el lugar no pertenecía a Las Tres Escobas. Ni tampoco a Hogsmeade: era una habitación ovalada, tapizada con un papel lleno de recovecos y adornos en color plateado. Excelentes muebles de madera oscura, sospechaba abedul, decoraban el lugar y en el fondo había un carrito de color dorado lleno de licores exóticos y pequeños vasos.

Zabini se levantó, para llenar hasta el extremo un vaso con un licor que sospeché whiskey mientras Parkinson puso su vaso en la mesa de centro, pidiendo que también le diera. En la habitación también estaban Crabbe y Goyle, sentados en un sillón frente a los antes mencionados; engullendo almendras de un enorme pocillo. Y Daphne Greengrass estaba en la ventana, al fondo, observando el cielo. Un enorme cielo azul y despejado.

Hacía frío, por lo que aún debía hallarme en el Reino Unido. Pero no exactamente en un sitio cercano a Hogsmeade o los terrenos circundantes a la escuela.

Me acerqué alisándome la túnica y observé por encima de mi hombro que la puerta que se abría para las escaleras, seguía abierta. Era zúrrela el contraste de tal lujo en el cuarto con las piedras frías y descuidadas de las paredes del interior de la puerta.

-Debería decir lo mismo de ti, Zabini –dije llegando hasta el semicírculo que formaban los sillones. Él empezó a servirle whiskey de fuego a Parkinson-. Manipular a la dueña de Las Tres Escobas, crear un transportador a la casa de campo de tu familia –el escudo familiar de los Zabini se alzaba reluciente en las tapas de las botellas de cristal que contenían el whiskey-, y sirviendo el licor más barato y común a tus invitados… -su mano apretó fuertemente la botella, y sirvió de más al vaso, derramando un poco. Evité reírme, para no causar problemas-. ¿Dónde quedó el licor de avellanas y chocolate?

-Fue fácil controlar a la señora de Las Tres Escobas –Crabbe habló sin limpiarse la boca ni tragar, por lo que una masa pastosa cayó de su boca. Cerré los ojos con asco, mientras que Parkinson replicó su mala educación-. ¡Un _imperius_ de Daphne y la vieja quedó en las palmas de nuestras manos!

Daphne bajó la cabeza, molesta por su mención. Se cruzó de brazos y fulminó con la mirada a Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini que reían. Si no hubieran estado de espaldas, estaba seguro que habrían detenido inmediatamente sus risitas estúpidas porque ella lucía profundamente enojada. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Normalmente, Daphne era la más calmada del grupo. Desde que había empezado a frecuentar a Parkinson, y por ende, uniéndose más a mis cercanos en la escuela; siempre me extrañaba que estuviera en nuestra casa. Nunca expresaba su desprecio por los sangres impuras, sólo sonreía ante nuestras bromas. De hecho, no podría decir si los odiaba. Era callada, y la mayoría del tiempo hablaba cuando le preguntaban algo directamente o nos ayudaba a estudiar para el examen del día siguiente. Algo grave debía haber ocurrido para que estuviera así.

Luego que Zabini me invitara a sentarme, me informó que los demás no se encontraban porque el siguiente asunto era un tanto delicado para que los principiantes se vieran involucrados. Y fue desde aquel momento en que entendí por qué me habían pedido asistir: me necesitaban, porque fui el primero de todos en obtener la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo y pavonearme sobre lo importante que era al ser seguidor del salvador de un mundo contaminado.

-Snape me ha informado que debemos encargarnos de controlar a los estudiantes –anunció, atrayendo la atención de todos. Daphne fue la única que permaneció con la mirada perdida, aparentemente ajena a lo que él decía-. Por la desaparición de la lunática de Adivinación, nos expusimos al escarnio público.

-No puedo decir que me sorprende que ustedes estuvieran involucrados en lo de Trelawney –comenté, mientras apoyaba mis codos en las piernas-. ¿Puedo saber por qué es de tanto interés esa mujer chiflada?

-Vuelve a hablar en ese tono tan autoritario, Malfoy, y te echaré de mi mansión de la peor manera que te imagines –estalló Zabini, dejando su vaso vacío con violencia en la mesa-. ¡Es una suerte para ti que volvamos a incluirte en nuestros planes!

-Cómo si quisiera perder mi sábado sentado en tus muebles de terciopelo de segunda mano y tu whiskey en descuento en alguna licorería de mala muerte…

-¿Entonces para qué viniste? –exigió inclinándose, mientras alzaba la voz. Todos me miraban en silencio, incluida Daphne. En sus ojos leía la misma pregunta. No estaba allí por su propia voluntad, sino porque Snape debió habérselos ordenado y no pudieron negarse. Casi por inercia, me llevé una mano al brazo izquierdo, y lo presioné sintiendo un dolor agudo; imaginario, suponía-. Oh, por el temor a represalias… ¡Eres una mierda, Malfoy! Un cobarde de primera.

Me puse de pie abruptamente. Las palabras de Zabini ya no me importaban en lo más mínimo, en especial si venían bajo un estado de ebriedad notorio. De todas formas, tenía que jugar bien mis cartas y si debía actuar sucio, entonces así sería.

Cuando vieron que me levanté y me proponía a irme, Parkinson fue la que me detuvo. Su mano fría agarraba el puño de mi túnica con muchísima más fuerza que la usual en una persona bastante bebida. Bajo un tenso silencio, me pidió que me quedara. Sin hacer gala de un tono amablemente forzado o de antipatía. Parecía sincera, me dije mientras me volvía a sentar.

Crabbe dejó en la mesa el pocillo vacío e hizo un puchero al ver que no había más comida. Me pregunté cómo podía comer hasta en los momentos más inapropiados.

-Es información clasificada –dijo Parkinson, contestando mi pregunta. Cuando las situaciones se iban de control o eran asuntos pequeños, nos encomendaban a nosotros, los eslabones más bajos de la pirámide jerárquica, que teníamos que encargarnos. Nunca nos habían dado una razón de peso para justificar nuestro accionar, porque todo era información delicada. Nosotros nos ateníamos a obedecer sin chistar-. Suponemos que no debe ser nada grave, pero… -miró a Zabini, dudando si continuar o no.

-Hay sospechas –completó éste, llenando nuevamente su vaso de whiskey de fuego. Si algo admiraba del chico era su resistencia a perder el conocimiento luego de tres botellas de vodka seguidas-. Junta un grupo de curiosos, un hecho anormal y obtendrás lo peor para el nuevo régimen…

-Que los oprimidos piensen por sí mismos –Parkinson asintió y Zabini alzó su vaso, a modo de brindis. Lo que más nos habían enseñado en mi preparación para entrar a los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, era que un enemigo importante, además que de El Niño Que Vivió, era la capacidad de análisis de los sometidos. Si uno lograba sacar conclusiones esclarecedoras, se estaba en serios problemas-. ¿Quiénes son los individuos de potencial peligro? ¿Y por qué los Carrow o los demás no se pueden encargar de ellos?

-Sí –habló Goyle de la nada. Lo miré confuso-. Estoy harto de hacer el trabajo que ellos deberían hacer… ¿No son nuestros superiores?

Antes que ella contestara, Zabini la interrumpió. Nos explicó que había un gran conflicto en el interior del castillo, porque aunque el consejo directivo y el mismo director fueran de nuestro bando, aún quedaba una amplia mayoría de opositores; en especial los que apoyaban a Potter.

Tenía mucho sentido: si cualquiera de los mortífagos atacaran a la profesora McGonagall o a algún estudiante, el infierno se alzaría ante nuestros ojos. No sabía muy bien el porqué, pero ellos ya eran mayores de edad, supuestamente más impunes ante el vituperio público y las estrictas leyes que castigaban a los asesinos. En cambio, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass y los demás eran sólo jóvenes… Y hasta en un juicio, lleno de amantes de Potter y empatizantes con los sangres sucia, podrían anular los cargos en contra de adolescentes, con un criterio manipulado; sin real consciencia de la manera en que obraban. Que ellos se encargaran de los individuos que veían en el secuestro de la profesora Trelawney algo más que una repentina renuncia, como decía la versión oficial entregada en los tablones de anuncios de las cuatro casas de la escuela hacía dos días, conllevaría menos problemas judiciales.

-De todas maneras, ni yo sé quiénes son los que hablan de más… -Parkinson miró a Zabini-. Tú hablaste con Snape, dinos de una vez a quién tenemos que matar.

-Vigilar, no seas tan extremista. No hay que precipitarnos –él se rió-. ¿Verdad, Malfoy? Hay que dejar la medida más segura para el final...

Asentí, casi sin quererlo realmente. Mi mente estaba en el pasado, recordando aquel día en que mi madre me preguntó en qué consistía mi misión. Era antes de iniciar las clases. No se lo dije, obviamente. Lo único que pude articular fue que decepcionaría a mi padre si fallaba… Fue entonces cuando ella, se acercó a mí y puso sus gélidas, pero suaves manos en mi cara, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos. Me preguntó si sería capaz de matar, con tal que eso fuera lo que me ordenara el Señor Oscuro. Con pesar, recuerdo que sonreí, casi sorprendido por la manera absurda en que actuaba, y respondí: _"No sólo mataría, sino que asesinaría a sangre fría por él, madre"._

Esas palabras se asemejaban a las que diría tía Bellatrix, bajo su asquerosa demencia. Sin embargo, habían sido mías… de la misma forma y con el mismo significado, que las de mis compañeros, mis iguales. A Parkinson ni Zabini no les molestaba hablar de matar, de acabar con una vida así nada más.

¿En qué monstruo me había convertido con tal de _proteger_ el apellido Malfoy?

-Se trata de Ginevra Weasley –anunció entre tragos, y terminó de beber el vaso para dejarlo en la mesa, estirando los brazos como si acabara de despertar-. Ha sacado registros de libros prohibidos sobre el arte de la Adivinación…

-¿Hablas en serio? –inquirió Parkinson conteniendo una carcajada-. ¿Weasley?

-Parece que se contagió de la impertinencia de su novio –Zabini asintió, también contagiándose de las risas. Crabbe y Goyle dijeron que era obvio, porque todo lo que Potter tocaba se contaminaba-. En verdad es una lástima… no está nada mal, para ser una pobretona.

¡Le había dicho que dejara de entrometerse! Toda mi vida había vivido en este ambiente, sabía de lo que podrían ser capaces de hacer si por alguna razón llegaba a descubrir información de relevancia. ¿Por qué no me podía escuchar por una vez en su inmunda vida? Ahora estaba bajo la mira de los mortífagos; todos sus enemigos la tenían a su merced, y esperaban a que cometiera cualquier error para matarla.

Las voces de Zabini y Parkinson se hicieron lejanas, como si de alguna manera me estuviera trasladando a otro lugar. En lo único que podía pensar era en lo imbécil que era Weasley al no hacerme caso. Gracias a su poca precaución e idiotez, ahora se hallaba en grave peligro. A veces creía ridículo que algunas personas admiraran la tenacidad, ya que sólo traía problemas. ¿Acaso era digno de admirar la terquedad de Ginny Weasley?

Sentí calor en las orejas, y tuve que deshacerme de la bufanda. Me sentía repentinamente acalorado, y no precisamente por la rabia, sino porque la había llamado por su sobrenombre. Había pensado en ella como _Ginny_…

-Las órdenes de Snape son claras –Zabini trató de calmarse-: estar atentos a los movimientos de ella y de sus cercanos. Qué hacen, de qué hablan, qué comen, qué hacen para matar el tiempo libre… Todo.

-Me suena más a ser espía barato que a un trabajo de elite –comenté, tratando de ocultar mi temperamento enojado con ironía.

-Aceptas o no, Malfoy –a pesar de la hipócrita sonrisa en su cara, me taladraba con la mirada-. Snape verá en nuestros pensamientos que te invitamos a participar con nosotros, y que si no aceptaste, fue tu responsabilidad exclusiva. Nos librarán de culpa, y tú tendrás problemas en casa cuando tu familia sepa que has vuelto a decepcionar los deseos del Señor Oscuro –dijo con ligereza, como si le hablara a un niño-. Es tu opción. Cooperas o te vas.

Los ojos verdes de Greengrass volvieron a posarse en mí. Como la observaba mejor, me di cuenta que sus ojos se encontraban hinchados. Lucía cansada, casi llegando al punto de demacrada. Parecía profundamente interesada en mi respuesta, y me evaluaba en silencio. ¿Habría visto mi sonrojo de hacía poco atrás? Me hundí, tratando de esconderme entre mis hombros alzados.

Era ahora o nunca. El momento de decidir si entraba a ser un traidor para con los que decían mis compañeros o si seguía en el limbo de la nada, absteniéndome de envolverme en la situación insostenible que se cernía sobre todos. ¿De verdad negaría mi apellido por ayudar a los que supuestamente eran los enemigos?

-Perderé mi tiempo siendo la niñera de Weasley –dije con dificultad. Un nudo en mi garganta me impedía el paso del aire. Era extraño mentirles y usar una máscara para ocultar mis reales intenciones-. ¿Me puedo retirar o además me dirán que debo cambiarle los pañales sucios a la comadreja menor?

Los ojos de Parkinson se cerraron con tal fuerza, que unas pequeñas arrugas cubrieron su frente mientras convulsionaba en risas. Crabbe y Goyle también se ahogaban, con sus carcajadas cínicas. Ahora que volvía a ser parte importante del grupo, mis bromas resultaban ser graciosas. Idiotas, pensé tragándome mi orgullo y sonriendo cordial. Podría hacerme el estúpido, pero no significaba que lo fuera. ¿Acaso de verdad creían que no me daba cuenta de su falsedad?

Zabini me ofreció algo de beber antes de irme, pero me negué. Le dije que no tenía ganas de tomar nada, aunque me hubiera gustado mencionar que el olor de su whiskey de fuego era parecido al de una oferta de un mercado para pueblerinos. Sólo se burló de mí, pero no insistió más. Nunca había sido amigo del alcohol como él.

Antes de irme, quise preguntar qué le pasaba a Greengrass. La chica había sonreído cuando oyó que estaría con ellos en la misión y volvió a mirar por la ventana, esta vez apoyando su cabeza en el cristal. Y por un instante vi en ella la imagen de mi madre; triste en la mansión, observando el exterior como si quisiera desaparecer cuanto antes de allí y ser una de las aves que revoloteaban en los árboles.

Sintiéndome aturdido por esa visión, tomé la bufanda y me levanté del sillón. Parkinson tomó su vaso, todavía con un poco de whiskey en el interior, y se acercó para tenderme la mano, en forma de despedida. Los demás simplemente me miraban sin mucho interés.

De repente, un ruido se escuchó desde las escaleras. Me giré perturbado, mientras Zabini vociferaba de qué se trataba. Goyle dijo que no tenía la menor idea, pero que el ruido provenía desde las escaleras que conducían a Las Tres Escobas.

-Ve qué es, Malfoy –Zabini hizo una señal con su mano para que fuera-. Hay que aprovechar que estás de pie, ¿no?

-Te acompaño –se ofreció Parkinson, acercándose a mí.

-No, que lo haga él. Ya es hora que nuestro Malfoy vaya haciendo lo que se le dice… ¿O es que replicarás que te da miedo la oscuridad?

-La crueldad no te queda bien, Zabini –dije lanzando una pequeña risotada, aunque en realidad tenía ganas de plantarle un golpe en la cara-. Aprende a interpretar tu papel con más veracidad, sino luces francamente patético.

Sus miradas me quemaban la espalda, como si todos sus malos pensamientos los pudiera sentir atacándome. Me parecía casi increíble que esas mismas personas habían estado conmigo desde que era pequeño, como amigos de la familia. Jugábamos en las reuniones de nuestros padres; Crabbe y Goyle me agradecían siempre cuando iban a mi casa y podían comerse triple ración de pastel, Parkinson y yo solíamos planear la manera más atroz de arruinar el discurso del ministro de magia en una de sus cenas de gala, y Zabini había sido mi compañero en las navidades, el primero en abrazarme con una sonrisa de genuina alegría al saber que habíamos sido seleccionados para la misma casa y en felicitarme cuando le conté que tendría una cita con la hermana de Bole.

No obstante, ellos eran unos extraños. Eran unas personas completamente ajenas a mí; no compartíamos más que recuerdos y nuestros presentes se distanciaban mostrando futuros irreconciliables.

¿Y qué hacía yo allí, con ellos? ¿Aparentando ser su amigo para volver a gozar del mismo puesto de antes? ¿Mentir con tal de obtener información para ayudar a Weasley?

Ella, _Weasley_…

El ruido no era más que ella, que se había resbalado de uno de los escalones superiores. Se encontraba agazapada, encorvada y con prácticamente todo el cuerpo pegado al suelo. Llevaba una capa oscura y sucia, y su varita la tenía fuertemente agarrada con una mano, mientras que con la otra se tomaba de una piedra de la pared, seguramente para evitar trasbillar de nuevo.

La sensación que me fluyó por todo el cuerpo era indescriptible. Por primera vez experimentaba lo que muchos llamaban como mezcla de sentimientos, todos contradictorios e intensos a la vez.

Entré al túnel, deteniéndome en el primer escalón. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. El miedo que expresaban era innegable, y estuve seguro que si la hubiera atacado o si llamara a Zabini para que viera a la intrusa, no podría defenderse por el fuerte temblor de la mano que empuñaba la varita. Weasley estaba presa del pánico por ser descubierta espiando los planes de un grupo que tanto aborrecía, como ellos.

-No veo nada –anuncié en voz alta, volteándome para observar a través del umbral la habitación. Parkinson asintió, mientras Zabini seguía bebiendo whiskey sin prestar atención-. En todo caso, si encuentro algo extraño, les notificaré.

-El entrenamiento es el lunes, luego de Pociones. ¡No llegues tarde o me replantearé tu participación en el equipo! –dijo Zabini antes de tomar su varita y murmurar algo, haciendo que un bloque de mármol, dentro de la habitación, tapara el umbral del túnel.

Aún con el ruido del mármol rozando con las paredes en mi cabeza, miré a la chica en el suelo. Aún seguía con miedo, pero un brillo se había encendido en sus ojos al saber que no la había delatado. Estaba sorprendida, claro.

Sentía que apuñalaba mi honra familiar, pero eso no me iba a detener. Nunca me había sentido tan aliviado e inspirado en mi vida. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, como había planteado Nott horas antes. Hacía lo correcto para mí, porque había llegado el momento de decidir a quién apoyar. Pero más que haber solidarizado con los opositores, y haberle dado la espalda a todos los obsesionados con la limpieza de sangre, me estaba apoyando a mí mismo. Oía mi propia voz; ya no tenía necesidad de descansar en los deseos de mi padre o en los sueños de mi tía. La única expectativa que tenía que cumplir era la mía: revindicarme de mis errores.

Avancé hasta llegar a Weasley y pasé por su lado, sin decir nada. Su respiración se contuvo cuando pasé a su lado, y se sentó violentamente para verme. Sus ojos estaban rojos, de conmoción. Y antes que pudiera arruinar el encubrimiento que nos había hecho al decir que no había nada que fuera el causante de ese ruido, le di la mano para que se levantara.

Y si reivindicarme tenía que hacerlo junto a la comadreja Weasley, entonces así sería. Después de todo, ella no era tan estúpida como aparentaba con su terquedad. Muchas veces decía cosas más inteligentes de las que ellas misma era consciente.

* * *

**N/A:**** ¡Que por fin estoy llegando a lo que deseaba del fic! Podría decirse que ya estamos en la mitad o un poco más de la mitad de la trama de la historia. ¡Aleluya, Draco y Ginny van a trabajar juntos! Ya no serán más que sólo unas conversaciones, discusiones, etc. sino que habrá descubrimientos, misterios y más. ¿No suena interesante? Bueno, menos mal… Ya me había tardado a llegar a este punto, ¿no?**

**Bueno, ya les había dicho que Nott es importante en el fic, y todavía sigue siéndolo. Él no sólo es esa vocecita que actúa como la consciencia de Malfoy (debería ser el angelito, que todas las caricaturas tienen junto al diablito en su hombre, jaja), sino que desarrollará un papel más decisivo dentro de poco. Y también hay que tomar en cuenta a Daphne Greengrass… Ella es un personaje conflictivo. ¿Qué más? Oh, es importante el hecho que Malfoy ya no se considere parte de los mortífagos, y hable de "ellos" como en plural. Demuestra un desapego que ya recalca su decisión de no apoyarlos más.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han hecho sentir… varias cosas. Desde la felicidad y orgullo por el fic, hasta muchísima risa por las visiones erradas de un no-lector en particular. Si lee esto, me encantaría decirle que espero su comentario, ésta vez leyendo el fic para opinar algo más puntual y verídico. Creo que esa es la lección básica que nos dan a los tres años cuando podemos comentar sobre qué sabor de leche queremos para la hora del té: informarse antes de opinar.**

**Oye, que esto se me está transformando casi en bashing… En fin, no quiero aburrirlos con mi verborrea. Espero leer sus impresiones del capítulo y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.**

**¡Besotes!**


	11. Interrogatorio en el túnel

**Capítulo once:** Interrogatorio en el túnel

La mano de Malfoy permaneció fuertemente sobre la mía por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Había perdido de la cuenta de los malditos escalones a eso de los ciento noventa y seis. Quería zafarme de ella, pero no hice ningún intento porque sabía que sería riesgoso. No estaba en mi territorio; sino en el del enemigo y cualquier movimiento en falso podría costarme caro… Además, que la mirada de Malfoy era tan gélida como si fuera un hombre de hielo. Me recordaba al chico prepotente de antaño; ese que conocí el tercer día de clases, a los once años y el que se apareció escasamente a lo largo de los años para molestar a mi familia y hacer estúpidos comentarios de Harry y Hermione. Su mirada, tan fría que daba miedo, era la de _ese_ Malfoy.

Me dediqué a observar el túnel construido. No sabía cómo una tropa de inútiles –Zabini, por ejemplo- podía hacer de la noche a la mañana un pasadizo de tal longitud y arquitectura en tan poco tiempo. El año pasado ciertamente eso no estaba, porque desde el ataque que había sufrido Katie Bell en el baño de Las Tres Escobas, empecé a reparar en todos los detalles; tratando de encontrar alguna irregularidad que pudiera explicar el incidente. Y en la pared, del pequeño pasillo que daba a los baños, no había ninguna huella de una puerta entre la madera. Seguramente lo habían construido en el verano… pero, ¿cómo?

Si no mal recordaba, Harry me contó algunos detalles de lo que había pasado esa noche en que los mortífagos invadieron Hogwarts. No todo, claro. Me dijo que le era imposible confesármelo en su totalidad, mientras apartaba su mirada de mí pensativo. Y algo que está en mi memoria de forma intacta, es que reveló que Madame Rosmerta estaba bajo los efectos de una maldición. Los mortífagos manipulaban su mente; por eso los lame culo de Voldemort habían llegado tan fácil a la escuela; no tan sólo contaban con magia oscura y armarios idénticos, sino que también con uno de los locales más concurridos del pueblo. Por eso Bell sufrió un colapso con un collar… habían obligado a la cantinera a colocar ese objeto de anzuelo, seguramente con el fin de atacar a Harry o a mi hermano, quién sabe. Alguien más de interés que sólo una simple chica que estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocados.

-¿Qué piensas? –le pregunté a Malfoy luego devolver a observarlo. Hacía una leve mueca, mientras fruncía el ceño casi imperceptiblemente.

Sus pasos disminuyeron y también los míos, quedando un escalón más arriba que él. Se volteó mientras retiraba su mano. La extendí, disfrutando de la libertad, y luego apreté el puño. Lo hice varias veces, hasta que la mano la sintiera menos atrofiada. ¿Cuánto llevábamos? ¿Veinte minutos, quizás? ¿O cuarenta?

-Que para ser con alguien con una inteligencia promedio, eres demasiado imbécil –dijo con lentitud, casi saboreando las palabras. Parpadeé sintiéndome extraña con sus palabras, aunque debía esperármelas de él-. Hay dos posibilidades: no entiendes la magnitud de la situación en la que vivimos o tienes tendencias suicidas.

A la vez que modulaba exageradamente, se erguía para encararme. Si no lo conociera como un arrogante y egoísta, podría haber pensado que estaba enojado. La palabra "preocupado" también me vino a la cabeza, pero la deseché rápidamente. ¡Por Merlín, me refería a Malfoy!

-Ninguna –respondí seria. Subí un escalón de espaldas, y arqueé las cejas-. Pero gracias por participar, hurón. No se te da bien adivinar.

-¿Acaso estás loca? –preguntó un poco más rápido que antes-. ¿Qué te ocurre para hacer semejante acto?

-Espiar no es malo cuando se habla del rival, Malfoy –me crucé de brazos, algo hastiada porque sabía que esta discusión no llevaría a ningún lugar-. No me digas que jamás has escuchado detrás de las puertas… La gente de tu calaña también lo hace. Harry me contó que una vez espiabas a él, Hermione y Ron en la cabaña de Hagrid, en su primer año.

-Idiota –murmuró saliéndose de sus casillas y ondeó su capa negra con violencia. Abrí los ojos sorprendida por su reacción. El iris gris de sus ojos pareció encenderse, a derretirse entre rabia y agresividad dejando una tonalidad celeste que incluso en las penumbras del túnel podía apreciar-. Merlín debe estar de tu lado. La historia sería muy distinta si Parkinson o Zabini te hubieran encontrado –bufó, y escupió con molestia-. Ahora mismo te inflingirían una maldición imperdonable… o te machacarían la espalda a latigazos.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –sonreí, con burla-. Por favor, Malfoy. Hablas de mí. No necesitas graficarme lo hipotético como si fuera una niña de dos años…

Pasé por su lado saltando los escalones que nos separaban y entonces seguí con agilidad. Malfoy realmente era un chico complicado… Me costaba admitirlo, pero lo que decían sus palabras y luego sus ojos, su actitud me desconcertaba de sobremanera. ¿Qué se creía de hablarme del peligro cuando hablaba con Zabini de vigilarme?

Eso te pasa por relacionarte con un Slytherin, me dije; aunque esa frase no surtió el efecto deseado. Eran palabras vacías. Y ciertamente no se acercaban a lo que sentía por él en aquel instante. ¿Cuál era el Malfoy real? ¿El que se explayaba sobre las expectativas junto al lago o el que le prometía a su grupo de mortífagos ayudarlos en la tarea de espiarme?

-¿Entonces por qué, comadreja? –me tomó la túnica con brusquedad.

Perdí el equilibrio y casi me caí, pero él me ayudó a permanecer en pie. Me tomé de su brazo, para apoyarme y lo fulminé con la mirada. Realmente no lo entendía… si tan sólo tuviera acceso a su lógica, todo sería más fácil.

-Era el momento indicado. Siendo peligroso o no, tenía que agarrar coraje y lanzarme. Aproveché mi oportunidad, y punto –retrocedí, sin romper el contacto visual. Él me observaba cuidadosamente, pero a mi rostro. Bingo, pensé mientras buscaba mi varita entre las mangas de la túnica-. Lo que verdaderamente me intriga eres tú, hurón. Hay dos posibilidades: eres un mentiroso o uno de los nuestros –lo apunté y gocé el placer de ver sus ojos dirigirse a la punta de mi varita, ubicada a escasos centímetros de su frente-. ¿Vas a cooperar con ellos? ¿Me vas a espiar, les vas a dar información de mí?

-Parece que la estupidez se hereda –sin temor, tomó la varita y la bajó sin hacer ningún gesto de esfuerzo-. Eres sumamente ridícula, Weasley.

Sentí arder la punta de mis orejas y pronto todo mi rostro, pero traté de mantener la compostura. ¡Había tenido la osadía de humillarme bajando mi varita tranquilamente! En general las personas se mostraban temerosas, hasta un poco nerviosas en los casos aislados, al ver que no hay escapatoria con una varita a menos de cinco centímetros de tu cabeza.

Me dijo que guardara la varita, y resistí a obedecerle. Malfoy jamás me iba a obligar a seguir sus instrucciones así nada más. Necesitaba respuestas; necesitaba saber si podía confiar en él antes de seguir en el largo recorrido de escaleras que nos restaba para llegar a la tienda.

-Si quisiera deshacerme de ti, créeme que ya lo habría hecho –insistió con evidente cansancio en la voz. Se giró un poco y extendió el brazo, invitándome a pasar-. En estos días se castiga a los opositores en público, así el mensaje llega a la multitud. ¿Ganaría algo, en el caso de estar del lado del Señor Oscuro? Matarte en un lugar así; solitario y oscuro, no tendría sentido.

-No es una razón suficiente –repliqué, aún vacilante.

-Te prometo que no te haré daño, comadreja. Es más, puede que hasta te proteja –recitó de manera solemne. El conjunto de su tono de voz, sus palabras y sus facciones aristocráticas, me recordaban a las historias de caballeros medievales que mi madre solía contarme cuando pequeña-. Y la palabra de un Malfoy, es sagrada. Nunca incumplimos las promesas.

Podría usar un juramento inquebrantable, pensé; pero lo lamenté al instante. Ese tipo de magia era cruda y sumamente detestable. Antiguamente así se aseguraban los soldados y miembros de una institución importante que lo dicho sería hecho al pie de la palabra; pagando con la vida propia en el caso contrario.

A juzgar por lo que me había demostrado, él quería vivir. No creo que Malfoy fuera tan idiota para asegurarme que no me haría nada, sabiendo que sería capaz de atacarlo o usar magia poderosa como un juramento inquebrantable. Aunque cabía la posibilidad que se aprovechara de mi inocencia… Tenía que aceptar que se me hacía difícil la idea de matar, de extorsionar a alguien. Nunca había sido mi estilo. Mis padres me enseñaron a rechazar ese tipo de acciones.

Si alguno de mis hermanos o Harry me escucharan ahora mismo, divagando sobre confiar en Malfoy; me regañarían hasta que les doliera la garganta. ¡Estaba decidiendo sobre depositar _confianza_ en un Malfoy, por Merlín! No sólo era raro, sino también contradictorio con el pasado y arriesgado.

Examiné al chico, que aún mantenía su brazo extendido para que lo acompañara. Malfoy me había contado sus mayores temores y remordimientos. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirme de cierta manera atada a él? Había compartido algo sumamente importante y delicado de su vida. Y en sus ojos, tal como ahora, no había ningún rastro de engaño.

-Gracias por no delatarme, Malfoy –dije descolocándolo. Seguramente creía que seguiría asaltándolo con preguntas o me dispondría a escapar. Lo que él no tenía idea era que había decidido depositar mi confianza en él-. Y el ridículo eres tú. ¡Mira que prometerme por tu apellido cuando lo traicionas al ayudar a una Weasley!

La boca de Malfoy permaneció horizontal, pero sus ojos se abrieron un poco llenos de diversión mientras ocultaba mi varita nuevamente en la manga derecha.

Retomamos el trayecto, con un ambiente menos tenso. Ambos queríamos hacer varias preguntas, por lo que se me ocurrió establecer turnos. Después de todo, teníamos mucho tiempo hasta llegar a Las Tres Escobas y sería provechoso resolver nuestras dudas antes de arribar. El lugar estaría concurrido de personas, por lo que tendríamos que separarnos y no sabíamos cuándo podríamos juntarnos de nuevo. Si de verdad Snape les dijo a Zabini y los demás que debían mantener un ojo sobre mí, entonces debía permanecer fuera de acciones sospechosas por un par de días.

-¿Madame Rosmerta no había sido curada? –pregunté luego que él dijera que las mujeres van primero.

-¿A qué te refieres? –sus cejas se juntaron.

-Cuando tú… Cuando todos los mortífagos ingresaron a Hogwarts por medio del armario. Bueno, más tarde, cuando ya se habían ido –aparté la mirada nerviosa. No quería saber qué expresión había puesto al darse cuenta que sólo lo iba a mencionar a él, como si tuviera exclusivamente la culpa-, supimos que Madame Rosmerta había estado bajo el efecto de un _Imperius_. Creí que los aurores la habían curado.

-Ya desde ese momento, el mundo mágico británico sufría un golpe de estado –explicó sin atenuar el potente significado de sus palabras. Me dio tristeza pensar en un golpe de estado, con todas sus letras y lo que conllevaba. No era más que división y desastre-. Los aurores tenían a varios espías seguidores del Señor Oscuro, por lo que ellos se encargaron de los detalles en los días siguientes. Destituir a los opositores, encargarse de los rebeldes y dejar sin efecto la acción legalmente a seguir.

-Es decir que…

-Los aurores encargados de restituir la memoria a los que estaban controlados por los mortífagos, fueron asesinados –asintió-. No sólo la cantinera está bajo un _Imperius_, sino casi todo Hogsmeade –lo miré incrédula. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?-. Además, creo que los Carrow les dieron la misión a Zabini y al resto de ser los que conjugaran esas maldiciones. No vas en séptimo, pero si le preguntas a cualquiera de mi año, es realmente extraño que ellos gocen de tantas salidas disfrazadas de actividades curriculares –sonrió, como si de verdad con ese toque de ironía suavizara la bomba que me había lanzado-. O al menos eso sospecho, según lo que escuché allá arriba. Daphne Greengrass se lo hizo a la cantinera –antes que pudiera hablar, expresó que era su turno de preguntar. Suspiré molesta, de verdad yo tenía muchas más dudas que él-. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

No fue nada difícil, le dije. Había venido a Las Tres Escobas con Demelza para hablarle del programa de quidditch que desarrollé el día anterior, y quería que ella lo viera para aprobarlo y así usarlo con el equipo. Mientras charlábamos y bebíamos nuestras cervezas de mantequilla, vi que la puerta se abría y entraba él. Vestido con su típica túnica negra, dio una rápida ojeada al local, sin reparar en mí. Me pareció extraño verlo, porque Malfoy jamás solía visitar este sitio. De hecho, creía que se quedaría encerrado en el castillo.

De repente, reparé en Madame Rosmerta, que le hacía un gesto y Malfoy fue hasta ella. Le dijo algo al oído, y aunque hubiera gritado, dudaba que escuchara con todo el zumbido de las conversaciones de los comensales.

-Oh, recordé que tengo que enviar una lechuza –anuncié de improviso, pero Demelza pareció no alarmarse. Tomé lo que me quedaba de cerveza-. A Colin. Me pidió que le escribiera cómo iban las cosas en la escuela, y como hoy es día libre… -la chica sonrió, diciéndome que le enviara sus saludos. Me preguntó cuándo Colin volvería a la escuela y le conté que parece que no lo haría, por decisión de sus padres-. Antes iré al baño. Nos vemos, Demelza –me despedí finalmente luego de un largo intercambio de peticiones y agradecimientos.

Tratando de pasar desapercibida, me senté en una mesa cerca de los baños. Malfoy estaba de pie, tocando la pared. De vez en cuando me volteaba, como si buscara a la cantinera para ordenar algo; y me aseguraba que Demelza no me había descubierto. Ella ya se debía haber ido, porque nuestra mesa estaba vacía. Y para que Malfoy no me viera, fingí buscar algo dentro de mis túnicas, por lo que me agaché, desapareciendo de su campo visual. ¡Cómo odiaba tener un color de pelo tan poco discreto!

¿Iría a una reunión? Me intrigaba, puesto que parecía estar demasiado concentrado en que nadie lo estuviera observando. Cabían otras posibilidades, pero ésa era la que más parecía factible. No por nada seguía perteneciendo a ellos. En ninguna de nuestras extrañas conversaciones, Malfoy me había contado que había renunciado a los mortífagos. Si es que se podía renunciar a ellos, claro estaba.

Vi que Malfoy pronunciaba unas palabras y luego retrocedía, pasmado. Maldije no poder ver bien qué había ocurrido, así que moví mi silla y descubrí que se trataba de un pasadizo.

-Tuve que armarme de valor y correr a la puerta, porque la puerta se cerraba. Era ahora o nunca, principalmente. Y lo hice. Cuando ya habías pasado, corrí y coloqué la varita entre el borde del agujero de la pared y la puerta –era lo más seguro. Como mi varita era delgada, dejaría un mínimo espacio entre la pared y la puerta; dejando escasa luz entrar por esa línea. Entonces, cualquier persona adentro, creería que estaba cerrada, puesto que era normal que las puertas tuvieran una separación con los marcos de éstas-. Empujé la puerta, entré y con un encantamiento en mis botas, silencié mis pisadas. Y listo. No fue para nada complicado.

La mirada de Malfoy se posó en mis pies, dándose cuenta que en verdad no se escuchaban mis pasos. Los suyos eran los únicos que rebotaban infinitamente en el túnel.

Era bastante arriesgado lo que había hecho, y estaba segura que hasta en la mismísima Academia de Aurores me hubieran reprobado en un examen por haberme infiltrado así; pero era una oportunidad en un millón. Ciertamente dudaba que en un futuro cercano se hubiera producido algo así. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de arrepentirme. Tenía que actuar.

-¿Cómo supiste que el lugar donde estaban era la casa de campo de Zabini? –Malfoy lanzó una risotada y preguntó si eso realmente era importante-. Pues, sí. ¿Por qué en su casa de campo y no en otro sitio?

-Primero que nada por el clima. No sé si lees los periódicos, Weasley; pero en Inglaterra estaría parcialmente nublado, con chubascos a mediodía.

-¿Para leer basura que dice que el mundo es color rosa y recompensas por la cabeza de Harry? No, gracias. Tengo algo mejor en que ocupar mi desayuno.

-Tienes un buen punto a tu favor –dijo sonriendo. ¡Había hecho sonreír a Malfoy! Y se había reído antes. Extrañamente sentía que había ganado una silenciosa batalla, iniciada años atrás entre unos chiquillos que insultaban a la familia del otro-. En primer año, Zabini no dejó de pavonearse sobre el papel tapiz de su casa de campo en Irlanda era igual al de la sala común. El mismo diseño de hojas plateadas en un fondo verde aperlado… Y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta, por lo que me tocan dos seguidas -¡maldito! Ni yo misma me había percatado que había hecho dos-. La posición de los Zabini ha ascendido en los últimos meses. En especial porque la señora Zabini se ha casado con un pez gordo del ministerio… Si su hijo quería que fuera su casa de campo fuera el centro de operaciones, ¿qué objeción iban a tener?

Los rumores decían que _misteriosamente_ los hombres casados con la señora Zabini, fallecían a los pocos meses. El apellido de su familia no era la gran cosa, incluso el mío al provenir de raíces de sangre pura; era más prestigioso, dejando de lado el hecho que éramos tachados de traidores de sangre. Debían tener tanto oro, que de alguna manera esa mujer arreglaba la muerte de sus maridos para que no la culparan. Y, por supuesto, se llevase una gran herencia por el infortunado accidente del cónyuge.

Malfoy me preguntó por mi hermano. Le miré descolocada y le dije que no tenía idea a qué se refería. Él simplemente respondió que no se tragaba esa mentira, que había contraído una enfermedad que lo había deteriorado hasta el grado de parecerse a un troll.

-Tu familia debe tener miedo por la ley del ministerio de comprobar la pureza de sangre –afirmó mirándome fijamente. Bajé la cabeza, sintiendo la manera en que mi corazón latía más rápido y fuerte-. Igual que Granger. ¿En Australia?

A nadie le había comentado esa parte negra del verano. Ni a Colin o Neville o Luna. Los tres creían en la versión oficial: Ron estaba enfermo en casa y Hermione se había ido a Australia, por miedo, por problemas de sus padres, qué sabía yo. El punto era mantenerlos a salvo. Sus nombres aún no aparecían en los periódicos, sólo el de Harry y eso ya era un logro. Habíamos pasado las duras pesquisas del ministerio para sabotear nuestras pruebas de pureza de sangre, pero con ayuda de la calma de Bill para tratar a los funcionarios y algunos árboles genealógicos, nos habíamos salvado.

Sinceramente, creo que ni Ron ni Hermione se llevaban la peor parte. Sino sus padres. Mamá estaba destrozada; y aunque no quisiera comentarlo, la había escuchado llorar todas las noches en la semana de vacaciones de navidad. Y los padres de Hermione… Desmemorizados o no, aún debían tener su esencia intacta. Esas grandes lagunas mentales en donde eran padres de Hermione Granger, otras que los mostraban como odontólogos y que vivían en los suburbios de Londres. Ellos tenían que soportar las consecuencias de la guerra. Hermione tuvo que hacerlo para salvarlos, para evitar que el ministerio los matara.

Recuerdo la noche en que ella me tomó la mano y me dijo que ya lo había hecho:

-No me importa sacrificarme, Ginny. Y tampoco trastornar sus mentes, con tal que sigan vivos… Prefiero morir a leer el obituario de un periódico, diciendo que encontraron sus cuerpos, sin mayor razón –sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y me senté a su lado, sin apartar mi mano de la suya. Hermione lloró en silencio y yo le acaricié el pelo, tratando de no caer en las ganas de acompañarla en el sollozo-. Odio esto. La guerra no es sólo mágica. Afectará a muggles por igual…

Aún sentía la escrutadora mirada del rubio sobre mi perfil. No se quedaría contento hasta que le contestara. Pensé en una buena mentira, incluso en alguna razón para no decir del todo la verdad; pero un nudo de formó en mi garganta. No sabía si por el hecho de engañarlo o de pensar en los daños colaterales de la guerra.

Me quité la bufanda del mentón, y la acomodé para que apenas me tapara el cuello. Volví a introducir mis manos dentro de la capa, de repente sintiendo más frío que antes. Frío psicológico, supuse después de unos segundos.

-¿Me vas a responder, Weasley? –habló de una buena vez, impacientemente-. Porque podría enviar una carta al ministerio pidiendo acceso a los archivos de hechizos-

-Están con Harry –dije en voz baja. Él se quedó callado, inexpresivo. Y dejé que la cólera me invadiera por un rato-. ¡Están con él! ¿Contento? –escupí subiendo una octava la voz-. Oye, Malfoy, dime cómo tu familia ocultó que en los Black hace pocas generación Andrómeda Black se casó con un muggle. ¡No! Mejor dime cuánto sufrió tu madre cuando el asqueroso de tu padre estuvo en Azkaban. ¿Le importó? ¿Lloró por él?

Malfoy dejó de caminar y yo me giré tres escalones más abajo. Me incliné, sonriendo mientras sentía mis orejas encenderse.

-¿O se involucró con otros hombres? –añadí con amargura. La cara de Malfoy palideció y se tornó roja en una fracción de segundo. No me sorprendió, era el efecto que quería lograr-. Porque podría decir que en muchos casos de abandono de hogar, las mujeres rehacen su vida… -si hubiera sido hombre, él no hubiera podido ser capaz de tener tanto autocontrol. Sus nudillos blancos, me dieron la señal que estaba reprimiendo las ganas de plantarme un golpe en la cara-. Si quieres que conservemos una buena relación, no me preguntes por Ron, Hermione o Harry. Ellos son un tema prohibido. ¿Entendido?

No me gustaba hablar de ellos, y no por ser Malfoy, sino que con cualquiera era extraño. Me sentía incómoda. Pensar en Ron significaba en sentir nostalgia por su protección y sus cálidos abrazos, como cuando pequeña sentía miedo a la oscuridad y él me envolvía en sus brazos mientras me decía que nada malo pasaba. Luego venían los gemelos y me animaban, pero los abrazos de Ron era lo que más añoraba de mi hermano. Hablar de Hermione sólo me recordaba que ya no tenía a nadie en quien contar hasta los disparates más inútiles de mi día e inevitablemente imaginaba lo terrible que debía ser para sus padres y todos los muggles este momento inestable.

¿A quién quería engañar? Cada vez que alguien los mencionaba, siempre terminaba pensando en Harry. Su nombre en los titulares del periódico, su mención en algunas conversaciones de pasillo, el diploma que ganó por servicios especiales prestados a la escuela en el salón de trofeos… Me dolía pensar en él.

Si hablaba con Malfoy sobre ellos, era igual que abrirle una enorme parte de mi corazón. Teníamos confianza, pero no tanta. No quería mostrarme tal como era ante él… porque si sabía todo lo que pensaba de ellos, lo que me encantaría decirles, lo que opinaba; demostraría mi verdadera debilidad: ese enorme sentimiento típico humano que se oponía a mi sed de justicia.

En una respuesta silenciosa, seguimos bajando. De una manera entendimos que él no podría preguntar por Harry, Ron y Hermione; mientras que yo no podía mencionar a su madre ni su padre.

Había usado un golpe bajo, pero era necesario. Narcissa Malfoy debía haberlo pasado terrible. Juntando todas las piezas de ese puzzle en que los comentarios de Harry, otros de algunos estudiantes y mismos dichos de Malfoy; podía pensar que su madre no era tan parecida a su marido o su hermana Bellatrix Lestrange. Se preocupaba muchísimo por su hijo, y temía que se había opuesto terminantemente a la idea que su hijo se uniera a los mortífagos. Y para una mujer acostumbrada a llevar un buen apellido y estar en el ojo del huracán, ¿cómo sería sobrevivir el escarnio? Todos acusaban al señor Malfoy por ser un hombre inmoral y sobornador.

-Todavía te queda una pregunta –le recordé. El eco rápidamente se dejó oír y ya cuando la sílaba "a" dejó de rebotar, volví a hablar-. ¿No quieres saber nada más?

Pasaron prolongados minutos hasta que finalmente se dignara a mirarme. Se sentía humillado, por supuesto.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo sacando libros de Adivinación?

-Quería saber qué es lo tan importante que puede tener la profesora Trelawney para que los mortífagos se la hayan llevado –dije inmediatamente después que había terminado de formular la pregunta-. O lo que puede _ofrecer_…

-Pero, ¿por qué libros de la sección prohibida? –movió la cabeza-. En estos días es muy riesgoso colarse a ese sector de la biblioteca, y robarse libros… Todos tienen magia antigua, que de alguna forma delatan la persona que se los llevó una vez que son devueltos.

-Nunca pensé que tendrían el tiempo de contar los libros y de revisar la lista de libros prestados.

-Exacto, nunca pensaste en primer lugar –dijo golpeadamente, a modo de venganza por haber usado a su madre de ejemplo para marcar los límites de lo que podíamos compartir.

-¿Me vas a escuchar o no? –rugí molesta. Una vez que él se quedó en silencio e hizo un gesto muy formal para indicarme que podía proseguir, tomé una gran bocanada de aire-. Pues, me dispuse a averiguar la razón por la cual los mortífagos están interesados en Trelawney. Supuse que podía relacionarse con su materia, puesto que no es un secreto que los Carrow antes de expulsar a Firenze como profesor, le preguntaron detalles sobre Adivinación… -parpadeé sintiéndome ligeramente mareada. Los escalones seguían apareciendo, y empecé a imaginarme que rodaba escaleras abajo. Preferí observar el enfermizo rostro de Malfoy, a pesar que él me fulminaba con frialdad-. El arte de la Adivinación es uno de los más raros de todos, puesto que es el menos exacto, el más especulativo y uno de los más antiguos. Es por eso, que es sumamente sospechoso que por una rama tan ineficaz y conocimientos poco fiables secuestraran a la profesora Trelawney… A menos-

-A menos que haya algo de utilidad –completó asintiendo. Parecía pensativo, pero aún estaba interesado en escucharme-. ¿Algo que incluso a ellos podría servirles?

-El ministerio se ha valido de las _profecías_ por centenares de años –la velocidad de nuestros pasos disminuyó, pero sólo porque Malfoy me miró directamente a los ojos. Una chispa se encendió en ellos, como si hubiera descubierto todo. Me erguí orgullosa, y sonreí burlona-. La única rama de la Adivinación que parece ser provechosa. ¿Por qué? Porque desde los inicios de los tiempos, los brujos han descifrado alguno de los múltiples destinos de una persona y la encadenan a cumplir la profecía que ellos establecen.

El ministerio guardaba las profecías en el Departamento de Misterios. En cuarto año, cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y yo fuimos allá porque Harry temía que Sirius se hallaba herido por la serpiente de Voldemort, entramos al ministerio y nos infiltramos a ese sitio. Aún la imagen vívida de ese enorme recinto oscuro, con estantes kilométricos y pasillos interminables. Los mortífagos nos habían engañado para llegar ahí, y estaban tras la esfera con una cierta nebulosa plateada que Harry tenía en sus manos.

Le expliqué a Malfoy que había leído en los libros prohibidos, que las profecías se guardaban en el Departamento de Misterios y que los inefables se encargaban de hacer una lista cronológica de los eventos que deberían ocurrir. Ellos también se aseguraban que pasaran, sin ser alterado el destino ya decidido. Y lo más importante, era que sólo las personas involucradas en la profecía podían escucharla. Para los demás, sería una bola con neblina inservible. No desvelaría nada.

-En 1995, cuando fuimos al ministerio y los mortífagos nos atacaron, todo fue ideado por Voldemort –hizo una mueca y le dije que ya debía aprender a ser inmune a esos reflejos absurdos. Tenía que ser capaz hasta de reírse de su nombre-. Él quiso que Harry fuera al Departamento de Misterios por esa profecía que contenía su nombre… Al final, la esfera se rompió y nadie escuchó nada –me lamenté hacer alusión al hecho, pero era necesario para llegar al punto que quería decir. Supuse que Malfoy lo entendió al analizar mi mirada culpable-. ¿Por qué la quería? ¿Y por qué necesitaba de Harry?

-Porque el nombre de cara rajada estaba señalado bajo la esfera, Wealey –respondió rodando los ojos.

-Y luego te pavoneas de tu brillantez –le di un suave golpe en las costillas. Él me miró levemente asombrado, para luego apartar la mirada apenado-. La única profecía que podría interesarle a Voldemort, es una que le afecte… Y quizás en ella también estuviera mencionado Harry.

La profesora McGonagall me había dicho que los secretos que rodeaban al Departamento de Misterios eran múltiples. No se sabía muy bien cómo llevaban a cabo su custodia y qué tipo de magia usaban para almacenar las profecías, pero era muy posible que el sistema tuviera algunos fallos.

-Entre ellos, algo que el ministerio no podía haber contado y Voldemort sí –dije chasqueando la lengua-: que el profeta se acordara de la profecía.

-Pero, ¿no se dice que las profecías se hacen en un estado poco consciente de la persona? He leído que los profetas parecen abstraerse, ser otros cuando marcan los destinos ajenos.

-Es lo mismo que el _Imperius_: mismo cuerpo, mente y alma. Siempre habrá secuelas, memorias que quedan grabadas y en algún momento salen a flote.

La revelación fue tan fuerte en Malfoy como la misma que sentí yo cuando releía uno de los libros que había robado y analizaba todos los datos que tenía sobre las profecías. Y el entusiasmo que generaba, hervía en el pecho como una llama que parecía ganar tamaño a cada segundo.

Sin darnos cuenta, ya estábamos más cerca del final. Ya se empezaba a ver el fin de los escalones y la puerta de madera tapando la salida.

-Los inefables deben encargarse que la profecía se cumpla al pie de la letra. Para eso, también deben vigilar a los profetas… ¿verdad? –la pregunta fue un mero detalle, porque en realidad no parecía confundido. Su mente trabajaba a una gran velocidad, lo que me impresionó. A mí me había costado un poco atar todos los cabos sueltos hasta llegar a una conclusión decisiva-. Un inefable tendría que haber cuidado de Trelawney, en teoría.

-Exacto –asentí-. ¿Por qué su inefable no la protegió del allanamiento de los Carrow? ¿Y qué tal si lo había hecho, pero no pudo contra ellos? –llegamos a suelo firme. Me acomodé la túnica y traté de recuperar mi respiración normal, callando unos segundos e inspirando mucho aire-. ¿Dónde está Trelawney ahora? ¿Y qué podría contener la profecía?

-Tendremos que investigar bastante… -dijo pensativo-. Creo que podría conseguir un informe con los nombres de los inefables que apoyan el nuevo sistema. Y los nombres de los fallecidos y en qué circunstancias, los retirados, los opositores y de qué manera se deshicieron de ellos.

Asentí, satisfecha del resultado de la travesía. Había sido realmente provechoso haber hablado con Malfoy, ya que el poder que aún gozaba su familia, era útil a la hora de conseguir ciertos favores. No le costaría mucho conseguir esos informes, incluso podría hasta traer a qué profeta protegía cada inefable.

Miramos la pared, reticentes a salir. El viaje por aquel pasadizo había sido sumamente surrealista, pero no por eso menos significativo. De cierta manera, ahora veía en Malfoy a un compañero. Él me ayudaría a desvelar la red de secretos que envolvían a los mortífagos en la escuela. No por estar lejos del ministerio, quería decir que ellos estaban en Hogwarts sólo para aterrorizarnos. Parecía haber algo más que parecía ser de interés, incluso muchos más que sólo una cosa en particular.

-Salgamos separados –dijo Malfoy antes de suspirar. Me lanzó una mirada fría, pero con un dejo de preocupación-. Trata de permanecer alejada de problemas esta semana. No quiero tener que hacer un falso reporte de tus movimientos, Weasley.

-¿Cuándo nos podremos reunir?

-Yo te lo haré saber –sonrió y sin saber por qué, me sentí más calmada. Tenía tanta seguridad, que hasta parecía saber que así sería, como si fuera capaz de leer el futuro-. Nos vemos.

Se acercó a la pared y dijo su nombre. El bloque comenzó a moverse y él sacó su cabeza, moviéndola a ambos lados. Después, llamándome con su mano, me dijo que no había moros a la costa, pero debía salir lo menos descaradamente posible.

Me escabullí rápidamente y pretendí que iba hacia el baño, asegurándome que ningún gesto en mi cara me delatara. Antes de caminar, le sonreí a Malfoy, quien me observó entre las penumbras del túnel.

La resistencia recién había empezado. La batalla contra el régimen y las barbaridades de Voldemort daba inicio.

* * *

**N/A:**** ¡Los milagros existen! Pues espero que se acostumbren a esta velocidad, porque planeo actualizar así de rápido desde ahora en adelante.**

**En cuanto al capítulo, sé que dije que la acción empezaría; pero no exactamente aquí. Muchas dudas quedaban sin resolver y una charla por el túnel me pareció interesante… Además, así incluyo un poco más de interacción entre Draco y Ginny, que había sido muy cortada hasta la entrega presente. De alguna manera se lo debía al fic y a ustedes; ellos también necesitan más de una página de Word juntos, ¿no?**

**Y eso es todo… No quiero decir más, porque el próximo capítulo tiene más enigmas y acción (de verdad); y allí sí que haré una larga nota. Lo presiento.**

**¡Gracias por sus palabras! Me alegra el día saber qué piensan del fic, y la manera en que me apoyan. Espero seguir contando con ustedes en este proyecto.**

**Besotes y hasta la siguiente entrega. ¡Hasta entonces!**


	12. Cacería de brujas

**Capítulo ****doce:** Cacería de brujas

El entrenamiento no había salido para nada mal. Bueno, al menos eso creía al contrastar lo que había sucedido en realidad a mis lúgubres expectativas. Prácticamente ninguno del equipo me dirigió la palabra. Me saludaron cortésmente, con excepción de Crabbe y Goyle que me miraban atentamente, apartados del resto, cerca de las graderías. La siguiente hora fue calmada. El típico precalentamiento sobrevolando a distintas velocidades el campo de quidditch, y luego esquivando la bludger.

En el descanso, todos fueron a buscar al raído baúl de la escuela el material correspondiente: Crabbe llevaba la bludger bajo el brazo y Crabbe jugaba con uno de los bates; Higgs le lanzaba la quaffle a Terence, y Zabini la snitch.

Se acercó a mí, bajándose de la escoba con elegancia. Me parecía increíble que recién este año hubiera ingresado al equipo. Él sabía volar, pero una vez me había dicho que no se le daba muy bien. Me intrigaba la razón por la cual ahora estaba en el equipo, como capitán. Slughorn estaba chiflado en muchos sentidos, pero todavía le quedaba algo de cordura para decidir con precisión a quién elegir de cabecilla del equipo. ¿O quizás él no estuvo involucrado en su nombramiento? Ya no me llamaba la atención pensar que _otros_ hubieran intervenido.

Zabini me miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos, pero con malicia. Se traía algo entre manos, además de la snitch.

-Hace varios meses que no juegas –comentó atrayendo la atención de todos. Hablaba con soltura, aunque claramente no quería ser cordial con sus palabras-. Podrías estar un poco oxidado… Y tengo que asegurarme que estés en buena forma. No podemos perder ante Gryffindor –levantó la mano, mostrando la pequeña esfera redonda entre sus dedos. Me quería fastidiar, y lo estaba logrando. Si quería permanecer cercano a ellos para seguir obteniendo información, debía permanecer en el equipo-. ¿Seguro que atraparás la snitch, Malfoy? –me sonrió Zabini, con su característica mueca de superioridad.

-Cuando quieras –dije tomando mi escoba.

Soltó la snitch y rápidamente di una patada al suelo, elevándome.

Traté de concentrarme lo más posible, porque lamentablemente sabía que atraparla dependía de suerte. Las veces que lograba aferrar la snitch entre mis manos, era casi una casualidad. La verdad era que a pesar de ser uno de los puestos más codiciados dentro del quidditch, muchas veces pensaba que era una estupidez. ¿Quién podía tener la habilidad de conseguir esa pelota cuando era tan voluble? Pequeña y veloz. Apenas se podía ver a distancia.

Tal vez la suerte estaba de mi lado, porque no perdí nunca de vista a la endemoniada esfera y la atrapé luego de algunos minutos. Y sin hacer el ridículo, lo que era extremadamente sorpresivo. En general, cuando perseguía la switch, terminaba en alguna persecución bajo las graderías o haciendo movimientos que me dejaban en posiciones sumamente patéticas.

Reduje la velocidad y volé en círculos arriba de Zabini.

-Creo que lo hago mejor que tu antiguo buscador.

-Sí. Al menos en eso tiene razón –asintió Higgs ganándose una mirada asesina de Zabini, quien chistó la lengua antes de aplaudir y llamarnos a retomar el entrenamiento.

Mientras el imbécil capitán daba las instrucciones sobre una simulación de partido, me fijé que teníamos compañía: Parkinson y Greengrass estaban sentadas en las graderías, observándonos. La primera parecía sumamente aburrida, y le decía algo a Greengrass. Ella parecía no estar escuchándola, sino que parecía más preocupada de guardar algo en la manga de su túnica.

-Oye, Malfoy –Higgs me llamó y descendí al suelo. Volví a lanzar una mirada a las graderías, suspicaz antes de centrar mi atención en el enclenque chico de cuarto año-. No me parece nada mal que estés en el equipo. Puede que hasta logremos ganarles a Gryffindor.

-Er… –me parecía demasiado extraño que fuera tan amable conmigo, porque apenas había hablado con él. Recién este año había sido elegido como cazador-… Gracias, supongo –dije no muy convencido.

-No dudo que se te hará fácil quitarle la snitch a la novia de Potter en sus narices.

No respondí nada ante ese comentario, preferí girarme para pretender que oía el monólogo de Zabini. Veía que su boca se movía, pero no emitía ningún sonido. Qué conveniente para mí.

Ginny Weasley era la buscadora de Gryffindor. No era para sorprenderse, ella era bastante buena desempeñándose como cazadora y buscadora. Ya le había dado la victoria a su casa el año anterior, lo que era un perfecto antecedente para usarla en esa posición. Además, dudaba que en Gryffindor hubiera alguien capaz de reemplazar el lugar de cara rajada Potter más que su propia… _novia_.

Aguantando las ganas que me daban de vomitar el sólo hecho de proporcionarle el título de novia de ese idiota, pensé que sería difícil jugar contra ella. Y no sólo porque éramos de casas rivales, ni tampoco mi conflicto de intereses al odiar prácticamente a todos los cínicos de Slytherin. Desde que habían anunciado en la sala común que reingresaba al equipo, había algunos que me saludaban en las mañanas y me preguntaban cómo estaba. ¡Cuánta hipocresía cabía en sus inmundos cuerpos!

El problema es que competía contra ella.

-¿Entendido? –Zabini aplaudió llamando mi atención. Lo miré y me sorprendí de que sus ojos estuvieran posados en mí, pero sin ningún atisbo de odio o desdén, como me miraba desde que no pude asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. De hecho, estaban como _antes_. Cuando éramos dos chicos que jugaban desde pequeños y prácticamente podían llamarse amigos-. Bien, ¡tomen sus escobas y a jugar!

Todos nos pasamos una pierna sobre nuestras escobas y con una patada ya estábamos siguiendo al capitán lo-sé-todo-por-mi-apellido-tan-chulo. Realmente dudaba que algún día pudiera decirle simplemente capitán. Sobre mi cadáver. Ese puesto era mío, y Merlín sabe que era así.

No, el problema principal no era competir contra Weasley. Era una de las consecuencias, porque la causa de importancia era otra bastante ligada, pero más significativa… Muchísimo más.

Traté de no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Al menos no en ese instante. Tenía que concentrarme en buscar la snitch. No podía dar un desempeño mediocre, sobre todo ahora. Zabini y todos los Slytherins se tragarían sus insultos. Y mi familia también. Demostraría que podía hacer algo bien y sin la necesidad de recibir la presión de mi padre. Si iba a desligarme de mi apellido, si iba a romper las cadenas que me retenían al orgullo Malfoy y Black, condenándome a una vida miserable; entonces debía ser exitoso en lo que yo me proponía serlo. Sobresalir independientemente. Sin mi padre, sin mi apellido, sin el oro y los prejuicios de los demás.

Era sólo yo, Draco Malfoy contra el mundo.

El entrenamiento terminó alrededor de una hora después. Había sido bastante esclarecedor, de sobremanera para el resto. Ya no podían jactarse de burlarse, porque había atrapado la snitch en un tiempo nada despreciable y me había movido bien sobre la escoba.

Fuimos a los vestidores, a ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa. Me quedé rezagado del equipo, pero de una manera extraña lo agradecí. Semanas atrás hubiera dado todo lo que fuera para volver estar aquí y conversar con ellos, como en los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, todo era distinto. Yo era diferente. Y no sentía ningún afán de mezclarme con ellos.

Al salir, no pude evitar fijarme en que Parkinson y Greengrass seguían en las graderías. Zabini les sonrió, y les hizo una seña a Crabbe y Goyle para que lo siguieran.

-Tú también, Malfoy –dijo Zabini serio antes de voltearse.

Miré al resto del equipo que se encaminaba al castillo, y bufé molesto. Sinceramente no quería arruinar un día tan perfecto juntándome con ellos. La recién utopía de mi vida se volvería a ir, como el agua entre los dedos.

Mientras los seguía, me recordé mi misión. Tenía que servir como un espía, así que debía mostrarme dispuesto a colaborar con los mortífagos.

-¿Cómo va tu trabajo? –preguntó Zabini luego de que hubiéramos llegado a reunirnos con Parkinson y Greengrass. Cómo detestaba la prepotencia de su voz-. ¿Algo que debamos saber de Weasley?

-Nada –contesté antes de tomar aire-. La comadreja no tiene ningún tipo de conducta que deba alarmarnos –sentí el estómago pesado al usar el último verbo en plural, como si a mí también me concerniera.

-¿Es eso cierto, Daphne?

¡Debía habérmelo temido! Había sido demasiado inocente al creer que me entregarían tal responsabilidad sin cerciorarse primero de mi lealtad. Se notaba que estaba algo oxidado en el _juego_. En el lugar de Zabini, hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Una buena jugada, por supuesto.

Ella me estaba mirando cuando él le había hablado. ¿Por qué Greengrass parecía tan interesada en mí? En toda la práctica, casi no había quitado su mirada de mí.

-Sí –dijo a secas.

-Oh, bien –asintió pensativo-. En ese caso, no tenemos que encargarnos de ella por ahora. Aún así, sigue vigilándola –me ordenó-. En cualquier momento la comadreja se descuidará y tendremos algo de diversión…

-Creí que era _mi_ trabajo espiarla, Zabini –sonreí calmadamente, usando todo mi autocontrol. El brillo en su mirada al mencionar que sería una diversión encargarnos de Weasley, me hizo querer lanzarle una maldición-. ¿O es que tampoco soy suficientemente bueno para encargarme de ello? No sabía que ahora Weasley era considerada una de las mejores brujas de todo el mundo mágico para dar la tarea de vigilarla a más de una persona. ¿De qué me he perdido este último tiempo? –hice una falsa expresión de sorpresa, añadiendo aún más ironía a mi pequeño monólogo-. ¡Merlín! ¿Tu madre ya ha llenado otra bóveda con la herencia de su nuevo difunto marido? –tenía que comportarme proactivo a colaborar, pero algo muy distinto era ser amable.

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron en voz baja, haciendo intentos inútiles que Zabini ni los viera ni escuchara. Las chicas sólo se miraron apenadas antes de observar a la víctima de mi pequeña "broma", si podía nombrársele como tal.

-No te metas con mi madre y seguirás a salvo hasta fin del curso –me advirtió con las orejas rojas y los labios apretados. Sus puños los tenía tan apretados, que los nudillos tomaban un color blanquecino enfermizo-. ¿No quieres abrir las heridas que te dejaron en la espalda los castigos del Señor Oscuro? –bajó uno de los niveles de la gradería, hasta llegar al frente de mí y me sonrió, agregando casi en un murmullo apenas audible:-. Me contaron que lloraste como un bebé y tus gritos se escucharon por toda la mansión. ¿Cómo se siente haber llenado las paredes de tu propio hogar con humillación y traición, Malfoy?

-Bueno, al menos era mi mansión. Con el dinero de mi familia… Y mis padres no necesitaron sobornar a todo un cuerpo de aurores y a media docena de autoridades del ministerio para evitar una investigación por las extrañas muertes de los esposos de la señora Zabini, y así quedarse con las respectivas herencias en su totalidad –imbécil. Retrocedí y me dirigí a los demás-. ¿Ningún otro tema a tratar?

Todos negaron lentamente con la cabeza, asustados y a la vez curiosos en saber qué nos habíamos dicho.

-Bien, en ese caso volveré al castillo a cenar. Un gusto verlos –hice un movimiento con la cabeza antes de retirarme-. Y no te preocupes, Zabini. Seguiré echándole un ojo a la comadreja, ya que _esa_ es mi labor, ¿no?

No me quedé ningún segundo más para ver qué reacción había tenido él con mis palabras ni tampoco para saber de qué más iban a hablar. No había tenido planeado comportarme así, pero la situación se había escapado de mis manos. Zabini simplemente me desesperó y no pude evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca sin siquiera poder meditarlas. Al menos ellos no sospechaban que andaba en algo turbulento. Sólo seguía actuando a la defensiva, como había hecho desde comienzos de curso y en eso no había nada extraño.

Ya iba casi atravesando el borde del lago cuando sentí una voz femenina que me llamaba. Me giré curioso, porque no se trataba de Weasley.

-Caminas demasiado rápido –Greengrass me alcanzó a grandes zancadas. Se detuvo a mi lado y respiro profundamente varias veces, para recuperar el aliento-. Oye, jugaste muy bien hoy. Ni siquiera en tu primer partido, cuando íbamos en segundo, te había visto tan entusiasmado…

Daphne Greengrass siempre había sido un misterio para mí. La conocía desde pequeña, como a casi todos los demás. Su familia además de poseer una gran riqueza gracias al negocio de los transportes, también tenía muchísimo poder político. La mayoría de sus tíos y sus abuelos, pertenecían al Consejo de Magos de Winzengamot y tenían cargos importantes en el ministerio. Como la familia de Nott, por lo que ellos ya eran conocidos el primer día que los conocí, en mi cumpleaños número siete.

Jamás había hablado con ella de algo serio, a pesar que era muy inteligente. Le iba bien en los estudios, aunque no se esforzaba demasiado. Quizás nunca habíamos intercambiado un gran contenido porque desde el principio ella se había juntado más con Nott y Parkinson, dos personas extremadamente opuestas. El primero no estaba en mi círculo más allegado y la segunda solía ponerme los nervios de punta más de una vez con sus cotilleos recurrentes, por lo que inevitablemente no le prestaría atención a Greengrass.

Hija de ambos padres mortífagos, nunca le puso mucha atención a la magia oscura, aunque formó parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial en quinto año y se había unido al grupo tradicional de la familia junto a nosotros. Ella estaba presente, pero no resaltaba. Simplemente _estaba_.

-¿Por eso trataste de encantar la snitch cuando Zabini me desafió a atraparla? –ella parpadeó sin lucir sorprendida ni avergonzada. Hizo una débil mueca, suspirando-. Deberás guardar más rápido tu varita cuando hagas algo que se considera como trampa –tomé la manga de su túnica por unos segundos-. Aunque no necesito tu ayuda, creo poder arreglármelas solo.

-Me di cuenta –asintió vigorosamente antes de voltear la cabeza. Seguí su mirada y vi que Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson venían hacia nosotros-. Vamos, tenemos que seguir…

Sin muchas ganas de contradecirla, le hice casi y comenzamos a caminar con dirección a las enormes puertas de roble del castillo. Si había sido amigo de Nott por tantos años, entonces no podía ser tan odiosa.

-Supuestamente vine a decirte cuándo será la siguiente reunión e informarte que ya no vigilaré a Weasley –sonrió, y sacó unos guantes del interior de su capa-. Blaise está muy malhumorado. No sé qué le habrás dicho, pero debes haberle dado algo de verdad para que esté así… -comentó mientras se los colocaba, con parsimonia.

-Entonces, ¿para qué viniste, Greengrass? –pregunté sin rodeos-. No me quitaste la vista en todo el entrenamiento, intentaste encantar la snitch para que la atrapara e inventas alguna excusa para buscarme.

Seguimos andando en completo silencio. La miré extrañado, ya que ni siquiera parecía estar pensando qué contestarme. Sólo terminaba de calzarse los guantes y miraba el lago con nostalgia, como si de verdad un sentimiento pudiera aflorar de un cúmulo de agua congelada. Qué chica más rara, me dije.

-Sí, tienes razón. He reflexionado bastante y tomé la decisión de pedirte ayuda, Malfoy -¿ayuda? Abrí la boca sin saber qué decir, impactado-. Incluso si de eso depende tragarme el orgullo y actuar a espaldas de algunas personas –miró de reojo hacia atrás al grupo que nos seguía.

-¿Por qué habrías de pedirme algo a mí? –fruncí el ceño sin saber realmente hacia dónde quería llegar. Su petición no tenía ni pies ni cabeza-. Nunca te he pedido nada ni tú a mí. Y con suerte hemos conversado algo-

-Pero eres _distinto_ –me interrumpió. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, lucía acalorada. Por primera vez vi a la heredera primogénita Greengrass perder la compostura. Generalmente ella se quedaba en silencio, esperando a que el otro terminara para hablar. Era muy respetuosa-. Lo he notado, Draco. Te atreves a poner en su lugar a los demás, no te aíslas y te juntas con Nott, jugaste como si de verdad tuvieras talento para el quidditch; como si te interesara.

Cuando me monté una escoba a los tres años, supe que sería un desastre en el quidditch. O al menos eso mi madre me dijo cuando tuvo que llevarme a la clínica porque me había roto varios huesos. No toqué una escoba una vez más en mi vida y no fue hasta llegar a la escuela, donde en primer año la clase de Vuelo era obligatoria, donde tuve que comprarme una. La clase logré aprobarla esforzándome gracias a la ayuda de Zabini. Ese imbécil me animó muchísimo, incluso en las vacaciones de navidad fue todas las tardes a ayudarme en mi vuelo hasta que pudiera conseguir sobrevolar la mansión sin caerme.

Ese verano decidí entrar al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Potter ya se había ganado al viejo del director salvando a la escuela del profesor Quirrell, tenía un maldito reconocimiento por servicios especiales prestados a Hogwarts, y sumaba popularidad por ser el buscador más joven en no sé cuántos años. No podía ser menos que él, así que convencí a mi padre de la idea. Para entrar no tuve que ni siquiera hacer esas patéticas pruebas a principio de cada temporada, sino que regalándoles las escobas más nuevas y caras a los miembros del equipo, ya estaba dentro.

Pero Greengrass tenía razón: jamás había jugado así. Y se debía principalmente a que estar en el equipo, me aseguraba algo de respeto entre los de mi casa y un cupo permanente en los mortífagos. Tenía que demostrar que podía seguir siendo útil, luego del fiasco del curso anterior.

-No me gustan las personas que dan vueltas en círculos una y otra vez… Se directa –dije prácticamente como una orden indirecta.

-El sábado en la mañana mi madre me escribió contándome que a mi hermana le van a hacer la Marca Tenebrosa –su voz flaqueó, volviéndose más quebradiza y emocional. Así que por eso en la casa de campo de Zabini, había estado tan callada y alejada del grupo. La noticia la tenía conmocionada-. No habló de ninguna fecha, pero será muy pronto debido a lo que me comentó Yaxley y al… entusiasmo que demuestra ella.

-¿Y por qué debería importarme eso? –inquirí sin siquiera sentirme conmovido por su pequeña historia-. ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

Me tomó la manga, obligándome a detenerme. Estábamos a escasos metros de la entrada del castillo, y a Zabini y compañía todavía les faltaba un buen trecho por recorrer antes de alcanzarnos.

Sus ojos cafés estaban demasiado cristalinos, como si en cualquier momento pudiera ponerse a llorar. La desesperación los corroía; la corroía entera, todo su cuerpo. ¿De verdad podía importarle tanto que su hermana se uniera a los mortífagos cuando era predecible que así sería? Sus abuelos, sus padres, tíos, primos; prácticamente toda la familia Greengrass tenía la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo.

-Las probabilidades de disuadir a mis padres o a los _nuestros_ de no involucrarla son nulas. No soy nadie para ellos, absolutamente nadie –afirmó con mucha convicción, recordándome un poco a Weasley. Tal lucía que le había dado vueltas al asunto varias veces para poder hablar con tanta claridad y dominio-. Pero el tiempo se podría aplazar si ella no se mostrara tan positiva ante esto…

-¿Quieres que le diga que no es bueno ser un mortífago? –pregunté arqueando las cejas.

-Si lo planteas de tal forma, suena ridículo, pero… -bufó, exasperada. Volvió a mirar a Zabini y los demás, cerciorándose que aún podía hablarme en privacidad-. Astoria y yo vivimos en una familia altamente diplomática. Cada movimiento es clave, por lo que nuestra unión a los mortífagos sería un jaque mate dentro del mundo político… Como con todos nosotros –posó su mirada en mí-. Tú eres el que ha vivido, tal vez, la peor parte de pertenecer a esta red de confabulación y extorsión política. Para Blaise, Pansy; incluso para mí es sólo un juego donde vigilamos, delatamos a algunos y nos felicitan por ello –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y se las empezó a limpiar frenéticamente-. No quiero que Astoria aprenda a controlar las mentes, no quiero que aprenda magia oscura, no quiero que sepa invocar un _Avada Kadavra_… Ella no merece estar viviendo esto.

Me parecía increíble que me estuviera pidiendo convencer a su hermana menor de no unirse a los mortífagos… de rechazar una idea concebida en su núcleo familiar como lo correcto. Yo no era ningún ente de autoridad para disuadirla, a pesar de lo que creyera Greengrass.

Las expectativas de nuestras familias eran grandes. Apellidos importantes, oro respaldándonos y un futuro prodigioso aguardándonos. Eso teníamos, y tomar parte del bando que tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar, le aumentaba el poder, no sólo a la familia, sino también a nuestro futuro. Dudaría en poner las manos en el fuego afirmando que todos los seguidores del Señor Oscuro lo hacían por el trasfondo ideológico de su movimiento. La limpieza de sangre más que de manera espiritual y símbolo de una estirpe original, nos daba una gran ventaja en el caso que en el mundo mágico desaparecieran las sangres impuras y sucias. Menos personas, más capacidad de ganar poder sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. Era quizás ése el enorme atractivo que poseía unirse a las filas del Señor Oscuro.

¿Cómo competir contra eso? Los Greengrass debían jugar bien sus piezas, para seguir teniendo un estatus social y político importante. Ambas hermanas fueron criadas en ese ambiente, por lo que desde que estaban en el vientre de su madre ya recibieron un futuro pensado en función de ser parte de los mortífagos.

-Como te dije, lo medité mucho –añadió al darse cuenta que no sabía qué decirle. O más bien, cómo negarme a su petición-. Si no estuviera tan desesperada, no estaría aquí solicitando tu ayuda… No te debo nada ni tú a mí. Lo tengo muy claro, pero… Por favor, Draco –juntó las manos y suspiró-, enséñale a Astoria el error que cometerá uniéndose a esta causa.

-¡Daphne! –Parkinson levantó las manos. Ambos miramos, sorprendiéndonos de cuán cerca estaban-. ¿De qué tanto hablan?

-Draco, por favor… -la morena me escrutó con sus enormes ojos cafés.

-Temo que lo que me pides es un asunto que no me concierne –dije después de inspirar. Tomé más fuerte mi escoba, como si de un momento a otro fuera a volar sola-. No puedo intervenir en situaciones familiares, Greengrass… Eso sin mencionar que no ganaría _nada_ ayudándote.

Su mirada flaqueó y me giré, dirigiéndome al castillo. Lo que me pedía simplemente estaba fuera de lugar. Tal como ella había expresado, no teníamos ningún tipo de deuda. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Antes de perderme en la entrada, no pude evitar observar por el rabillo del ojo al grupo. Zabini parecía más animado mientras que Greengrass le sonreía forzadamente a Parkinson, como si tratara de encontrar interesante alguno de sus cotilleos.

Los siguientes días fueron relativamente tranquilos y comunes. Con dos entrenamientos más en las tardes, se corrió el rumor por toda la casa que teníamos grandes posibilidades de ganarle a Gryffindor. Me sentía viviendo en una ilusión barata, porque ahora todos me saludaban con mucho entusiasmo en los pasillos. Se habían olvidado que hacía unos días atrás era un paria. Los mismos que me miraban como una aberración ahora me adulaban. Como antes, como nada hubiera ocurrido. Qué irónico, ¿verdad?

Nott me pidió el libro y asentí, diciéndole que no lo leía. Estábamos estudiando para un examen de Encantamientos en la biblioteca, pero había hecho todo menos precisamente, _estudiar_. Mi compañero me escuchaba parlotear sin decir nada, aunque tenía la seguridad que podría imitar a la perfección mi monólogo sobre la hipocresía de la sociedad.

Tratando de enfocarme en otro asunto menos denso y más productivo en sí, le pregunté:

-¿Ya tienes la información que te pedí? –no tenía por qué preocuparme, ya que nadie estaría en la biblioteca en el periodo libre.

-No, pero me debería llegar esta semana –contestó levantando la mirada del grueso libro. Sonrió-. ¿Interés en tenerla?

-Sería útil. Es difícil trabajar a tientas…

Después que Weasley me comentará su hipótesis sobre la extraña desaparición de la profesora de Adivinación y de su posible relación con una profecía crucial para los movimientos del Señor Oscuro, me dispuse a buscar toda la información necesaria.

Solicitar algunos papeles al ministerio, no fue nada difícil. Aún mi apellido daba cierto estatus de autoridad y pude conseguirme una lista de todos los inefables vigentes, jubilados, y fallecidos; junto con su visión política y otros detalles más escabrosos, en el caso de los opositores del nuevo sistema. Sin embargo, no pude tener los nombres de los protegidos por los inefables. Tal como había dicho Weasley, ellos sí tenían la misión de cuidar que las profecías que cumplieran, y eso conllevaba proteger tanto como a los profetas y a los profesados implicados. En la carta adjunta que me había enviado la señorita Gibbon, quien nos debía un favor a la familia por algunas transacciones monetarias irregulares en el banco y era mi única fuente para obtener la información, declaraba que más datos serían clasificados. No podía tener acceso a ellos si no trabajaba en un cargo alto del ministerio.

Pero no todo estaba perdido. El padre de Nott había sido nombrado por el ministerio como subdirector del Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica, gracias a ser el único buen abogado que estaba enlistado como partidario del Señor Oscuro. Él tenía la libertad de acceder a los registros de defunciones, presos y otros excipientes legales en donde podría haber algo que nos sirviera.

Lo que me preocupaba era que descubrieran a Nott por ayudarme. Él me había dicho que no tenía ningún problema, incluso su padre estaría contento de serle eficiente en algo, porque eso significaría que estaría interesado en algo de su trabajo. Me contó que realmente odiaba las leyes, y su padre siempre había querido que siguiera la ocupación familiar por tradición.

-¿Te sirvió el pergamino que te di? –preguntó de repente. Había dejado de lado el libro, la pluma y su cuadernillo.

-Sí, gracias.

La hermana mayor de Nott se había casado con un multimillonario empresario, que en una de sus tantas empresas, tenía una franquicia de pergaminos. Sin saber cómo comunicarle a Weasley el ligar donde reunirnos, él me dio un nuevo pergamino experimental que al escribir en él, no quedaba marcado. Algo como tinta invisible, pero ningún encantamiento podía revertir que lo escrito se hiciera visible. Seguramente diseñado para comunicaciones secretas e importantes, como las del ministerio, que ahora habían dejado de usar esos papelitos volando por todo el edificio, sólo bastaba con escribir y decir los nombres de la persona a la que iba dirigido, para que quedara sellado.

-Nunca creí que sería algo de utilidad que mi hermana se interesara en un magnate de los pergaminos. Todos los meses me manda una caja llena de pergaminos y papeles; la mayoría experimentales –chistó la lengua y estiró los brazos, cansado-. Debo probarlos y enviar una carta a la secretaria de mi cuñado, contándole qué tal funcionan sus potenciales minas de oro.

-Ahora entiendo por qué una vez Crabbe dijo que ni por todos los dulces de Inglaterra volvería a pedirte prestados tus apuntes –sonreí, aún recordando la apariencia que tenía cuando llegó a la sala común agitado. Nott frunció el ceño-. En tercer año, creo, él fue a pedirte unos apuntes de alguna clase, y luego regresó con todo el rostro lleno de cenizas y su pelo chamuscado. Hasta las pestañas se le desaparecieron.

-Oh, eso –él se rió, controlando una carcajada-. Un pergamino equipado con alta protección. Lanzaba fuego cuando alguien que no era el dueño, lo tocaba… Cuando estaba desactivándolo, para que pudiera usarlo, él se impacientó y me quitó los pergaminos de las manos… La impaciencia es un gran defecto.

Esa misma noche me reuniría con Weasley. Antes de la cena, Parkinson me llamó en el pasillo y me dijo que teníamos que oficiar una ronda especial.

-El director acaba de hablar con Blaise –explicó girándose, al darse cuenta que me había detenido. La escalera se quedó quieta, justo finalizando en el pasillo que nos servía para ir al Gran Comedor-. Quiere que hagamos rondas, ya que los prefectos no están facultados para hacerlas.

-¿Por qué? –los prefectos ya no tenían el mismo rol de antes. Al menos, eso era en la práctica. Teóricamente podían hablar con profesores para castigos, hacer rondas y ser un ejemplo para sus casas. Pero ahora sólo eran seis estudiantes con medallas para adornar sus túnicas-. ¿Qué ocurrió? Creí que los Carrow y los demás eran los encargados de supervisar la escuela de noche.

-Bueno, es que pasó algo de lo que no nos habían advertido –miró hacia todos lados antes de subir dos escalones y estar frente a mí-. La desaparición de la chiflada de Trelawney no fue un accidente –enarcó las cejas sugestivamente, aunque entendía a lo que se refería. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Lo estaba sospechando desde ya hacía un buen tiempo-. La mañana que se la llevaron, no tuvieron mucho cuidado con su aula. Parece que les dio varios problemas para haberse descuidado… Luego de retirar a los estudiantes que tenían clases, limpiaron el desastre de la torre; pero no encontraron la varita de Trelawney –hizo una mueca mientras movía la cabeza, como cada vez que hacía cuando contaba algo que quizás no debería haber dicho-. Tal parece que van a usar medidas drásticas para encontrar la varita, y para eso necesitan que todos los estudiantes estén en sus salas comunes.

Seguimos andando, luego de recordarme que debía actuar normal. O como usualmente me comportaría con aquella noticia.

-¿Cómo encontrarán la varita? –pregunté tratando de sonar tan curioso-. Fue un error patético el que cometieron; dejando toda la evidencia cuando se supone que había clases de Adivinación.

-No tengo idea –se alzó de hombros, mientras se acomodaba su pelo-, pero sospechan que alguien la debe haber recogido. No puede haber desaparecido sola, ¿verdad? –sonrió, ante lo correcta que era su pregunta-. Y si tal es el caso, las medidas que tomarán contra la persona que tenga la varita, serán de las graves.

-Bueno, puede ser que no la tenga alguien –dije resolutivamente. Tenía que asegurarme si estaban realmente seguros que una persona había tomado la varita de Trelawney de la torre esa mañana-. Si fueron tan despistados como para dejar expuesta la escena, entonces podría haber más posibilidades.

-¡Por favor, Draco! –se rió y me puso una mano en el hombro, amistosamente. Bajé la mirada a su mano, extrañado-. Alguien robó la varita, está confirmado. Dudo que no la hayan buscado bien antes de inculpar a alguien.

Bueno, con tal de tener cualquier excusa para lanzar maldiciones imperdonables a diestra y siniestra, entonces los Carrow serían capaces de patrocinar una masacre falsa con tal de divertirse por un par de horas. Ya no quedaban muchos opositores que se expresaran; la mayoría habían sido retirados por sus padres a medida que el año transcurría. Debían estar muy aburridos sin castigos que propiciar.

La mano de Parkinson me empujó un poco, invitándome a pasar al Gran Comedor. Me sentía muy incómodo, puesto que pocas veces le permití tener contacto físico en el pasado. A pesar de lo que nuestros padres planearon por un tiempo y las expectativas de nuestros compañeros, ella y yo jamás nos sentimos muy unidos para ser una pareja en el sentido amoroso. Parkinson me ponía de nervios, con su chismorreo constante; sin contar que su tendencia a afianzarse a la creencia que gracias a la riqueza y posición familiar podría vivir, no necesitaba estudiar ni tener un mínimo de conocimientos básicos para no ser tachada de ignorante. El oro y el apellido no lo eran todo, y eso lo había aprendido en los últimos meses.

Me senté junto a ella, aunque claramente no estaba feliz y mi semblante lo expresaba. Ella me preguntó qué me pasaba y le dije que sólo estaba un poco cansado, mientras miraba a Nott, quien se servía empanadas de calabaza casi al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Pansy ya te contó acerca de hoy en la noche? –Goyle mostró prácticamente casi todo lo que contenía en la boca.

-Sí –extrañamente me sentía regresando al pasado; sentado con ellos y presenciando lo que hacían.

-Tú te encargarás del tercer piso con Crabbe –Zabini dejó sus cubiertos encima de su plato vacío y se limpió lentamente con la servilleta-. La ronda termina a medianoche, y tienes permiso para faltar a las tres primeras clases de mañana.

-Snape ya habló con McGonagall. Podremos dormir y olvidarnos de Encantamientos –añadió Parkinson alcanzando una bandeja de ensaladas.

Mi mirada inevitablemente se desvió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Entre el dorado y escarlata, no distinguí a Weasley, aunque esa chica con la que últimamente se juntaba estaba charlando con Brown. ¿Dónde rayos se hallaba cuando más la necesitaba? Corría un serio peligro si estaba fuera de su sala común, lo que era lo más probable… De un momento a otro empezaría la caza y ella era la presa, sin que ella ni los mismos cazadores supieran. ¡Le había advertido que la varita de Trelawney le causaría problemas!

De repente la mano de Crabbe estaba frente a mí y la aparté escuchando las vacías risas de los demás.

-No has escuchado nada de lo que dije –Parkinson suspiró.

-Creí que necesitabas ayuda, para concentrarte –se excusó Crabbe ocultando la mano bajo la mesa y apartó inmediatamente su mirada de mí, temeroso.

-Dejemos a Malfoy en las nubes. Parece que tiene mejores pensamientos en los cuales enfocarse –sonrió Zabini, tomando una taza de café. Mientras me fijaba en que le echaba tres cucharadas a la taza, siendo que siempre era una; escuché que Parkinson le preguntaba al mismo qué le había ocurrido a Greengrass-. Al salir de Pociones me dijo que se sentía mal, un dolor de cabeza o algo así –tomó un sorbo de su café-, iba a la enfermería y se juntara con nosotros en la ronda.

-Ah, es que ha andado últimamente muy extraña –comentó ella despreocupadamente-. Incluso se negó a ir conmigo con las niñas de tercer año de Hufflepuff, cuando me costó tanto conseguir que nos hicieran masajes y nos exfoliaran la piel…

-Daphne siempre ha sido rara –saboreó lo último de la bebida antes de dejar la taza vacía en el platito-. Además, quizás esté en uno de _esos días_ de las mujeres. No nos molestemos en preocuparnos por ella –se puso de pie y vio nuestros platos, limpios porque ya habíamos terminado de cenar-. Pues bien, vamos a cumplir nuestro deber.

Sin casi darme cuenta llegué al tercer piso. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en dónde podría estar Weasley, para escuchar el murmullo lejano perteneciente a Zabini parloteando sobre trivialidades.

Me parecía poco probable que la pelirroja estuviera en nuestro lugar de reunión, la misma sala en la que la había encontrado la semana pasada cuando me contó lo de la profesora Trelawney y me enseñó loa infame varita. Weasley era precipitada, pero no estúpida. En estos tiempos y en su situación particular, como vigilada especial por los mortífagos, no podía darse la libertad de cometer actos irresponsables. Llegaría a la hora acordada al aula abandonada del ala este.

Antes que nada, tenía que deshacerme de Goyle. Con la pobre excusa de mantener más espacio controlado, nos dividimos acordando que él supervisaría la parte este del piso y yo la oeste. En un principio no se vio muy animado a hacer caso, seguramente por alguna orden de Zabini, pero al ver mi rostro nada amable, cedió. En cualquier otro tipo de situación, tampoco me gustaría estar con él. Además de incómodo, podría desatar que la rabia que se ha alojado en mi pecho desde aquella noche en que recibí mi castigo por no haber cumplido mi misión de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore.

Ya caminando a solas, pensé en dónde podría encontrarse Weasley. Tenía que advertirle que no podríamos juntarnos, y tampoco en una fecha cercana. La seguridad aumentaría, y ella ya corría peligro. Si nos encontraban juntos o a ella deambulando a deshoras, o simplemente en el lugar y momento equivocados, entonces recibiría un pase directo al despacho de los hermanos Carrow. Nada ni nadie podría salvarla. Y también estaba el asunto de la varita…

Revisé varias aulas vacías, pero en ninguna estaba Weasley. Existía la posibilidad que estuviera en otro lugar; en los jardines o en un aula de otro piso. En ese caso, sería más difícil advertirle del riesgo. Fue en ese momento cuando entendí a algunos brujos cuando le pedían a Merlín que los ayudara, otorgándole ridículas plegarias.

Ya eran casi las once de la noche y aún nada. Me dolían los pies de tanto caminar y empezaba a impacientarme. Definitivamente Weasley no estaba en el tercer piso, porque había conseguido colarme a la zona que le tocaba revisar a Goyle y no había rastro de ella.

Abruptamente, escuché un grito. Y otro más. Ambas voces enojadas, a la lejanía.

Me acerqué a las escaleras, tratando de agudizar el oído y captar a quién le pertenecían las voces.

-¡Corre! –chilló un hombre. Zabini, de hecho-. ¡No puede escapar! –y el sonido de una explosión, como el de un hechizo desviado rugió desde arriba.

-Comadreja –murmuré corriendo a la primera escalera que se movía con dirección a los pisos superiores.

Del cuarto piso aparecieron Parkinson y Crabbe, y llegaron a mi lado con sus varitas en mano. Ambos estaban serios, aunque parecía que el último lo estaba pasando muy bien. Si no mal recordaba, la mañana siguiente luego de recibir la Marca Tenebrosa en mi brazo, él me había confesado que con esto tenía licencia para torturar. Una valiosa lección proporcionada por su padre, por supuesto.

El escándalo provenía del séptimo piso, por lo que nos dirigimos hasta allá. Crabbe quedó rezagado, jadeando del cansancio mientras que Parkinson miraba frenética a todos lados.

-¡Anda por allá! –señalé a la derecha y ella me obedeció sin chistar.

La vi alejarse mientras retrocedía en la dirección opuesta y cuando la vi doblar en la esquina, empecé a correr buscando en cada aula y detrás de cada estatua. Aún no la habían logrado capturar, porque los gritos no se dejaban de oír. Había cientos de pasadizos secretos donde podía estar Weasley… Pero, ¿cómo encontrarla?

Casi como una epifanía, recordé la Sala de los Menesteres. Esa dichosa sala que aparecía a la persona que más la necesitaba; y que en más de una ocasión le fue útil al Ejército de Dumbledore. Weasley debía conocerla bien y sería el único lugar ideal para ocultarse en este piso, y en estas circunstancias. No tenía otro lugar adonde acudir.

Sin ya sentir las piernas, corrí hasta llegar al tapiz Barnabás el Chiflado. Sin poder respirar con normalidad, caminé tres veces y pensé en un lugar para esconderse, pero nada. Repetí la acción y tampoco; el tapiz seguía indemne colgado en la pared, tan limpio e inmóvil como siempre. Desesperado, pensé en Weasley. Pero no obtuvo resultados.

-¿Pero qué…? –de repente, del tapiz emergió una puerta, que se abrió. Lo primero que emergió fue una varita y luego un rostro pecoso, altamente enrojecido-. Malfoy –dijo sorprendida y salió con premura-. Me están persiguiendo… -parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero se quedó en silencio escuchando a Zabini dando instrucciones mientras los gritos de Goyle clamando ayuda me distrajeron-. Los detuve por un momento con un encantamiento, pero-

-Cállate –tomé su muñeca y con la mano libre le acomodé la capucha de la túnica, la cual traía puesta encima de la cabeza. Aún no debían saber que se trataba de Weasley, porque de espaldas y en una persecución, no se notaba que era una mujer y menos ella. Buena idea-. Tenemos que llegar a tu sala común _ahora_.

-¿Qué…? –miró mis dedos alrededor de su muñeca confundida.

No le di tiempo de seguir preguntando, porque empecé a correr. Me siguió sin oponerse, lo que me pareció algo extraño, pero aliviador. Ciertamente no me dejaría en paz hasta que le contara qué pasaba, aunque sabía que era prudente hacerme caso. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo cuando Zabini comandaba al resto al más puro estilo de una cacería?

Nuevos pasos se agregaron a los suyos, pero ésta vez provenían de atrás y adelante. El pasillo se encontraba desierto. Parkinson podría perfectamente devolverse, según lo dicho por Zabini, para hacernos una emboscada.

Saqué mi varita mientras giraba la cabeza hacia Weasley. Miraba hacia el frente, con la varita aferrada. Le dije que se tapara la cara, y que me dejara a mí el resto. Frunció el ceño, antes de cubrirse más con la capucha.

-_Disparo de flechas_ –de mi varita salieron pequeñas esferas oscuras, disparadas hacia el pasillo, que a medida que volaban se fueron alargando hasta adoptar forma de flechas.

Las flechas pasaron de largo las escaleras, dirigiéndose hasta el final del pasillo y luego doblaron antes de que los chillidos de Parkinson rebotaran en todo el lugar.

-¡Oh, por Merlín, ayúdenme! –lloriqueaba al mismo tiempo que Goyle gimoteaba alterado-. ¡No te quedes sin hacer nada y haz algo, imbécil! –se quejó luego de chillar, adolorida.

Tomé más fuerte a Weasley y doblamos para tomar las escaleras. Teníamos que darnos prisa.

-¡Ahí va! –escuché a Zabini tras nosotros.

Volteé la cabeza alarmado por la cercanía de la voz de éste y vi con horror que el pie de Zabini se veía por la esquina; casi a milisegundos de aparecer y poder vernos.

-_¡Flipendo!_ –una ola de energía azulina salió de la varita de Weasley y se dirigió al pecho de Zabini, quien fue lanzado hasta chocar contra un retrato vacío.

Fue allí cuando me percaté que ninguna de las pinturas contenía sus personajes. Todas estaban vacías. ¿Por qué?

Weasley me tiró la mano, y tomó la delantera sonriéndome. Llegamos hasta las escaleras, pero ninguna estaba en nuestro piso. Todas se movían, y maldije, impaciente. Si no llegaba cualquier escalera pronto, tendríamos que enfrentarnos ante Greengrass y Crabbe, eso sin contar que nos podrían descubrir y-

-_Flipendo_ –bajé la mirada hasta Weasley, quien bajaba la varita, y de repente me dije hacia adónde apuntaba: Crabbe yacía en el suelo, encima de Zabini-. Si ninguna escalera viene, tendremos que batirnos a duelo.

-Estás loca –dije atrayendo su atención. Ella me miró extrañada-. Ellos no siguen reglas, comadreja. Esto no es un juego.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó sin discutirme.

-Se ha iniciado la cacería de brujas –miré al pasillo. Vacío, aunque pisadas se escuchaban-. Buscan a la persona que tiene la varita de Trelawney –murmuré volteando hacia las escaleras-. Malditas –todas cambiaban de posición, pero ninguna venía hacia nosotros. Quería evitar a toda costa luchar. Weasley y yo éramos mucho mejores que ellos, pero estábamos en territorio enemigo-. Ven aquí –ella dio un paso, concentrándose en las pisadas-. _Dissaparate _–dije tocando con la punta de mi varita la cabeza de la pelirroja.

El cuerpo de Weasley empezó a hacerse transparente con el paso de cada segundo. Sus ojos parpadearon sorprendidos observando que desaparecía, y luego me escrutaron curiosos y nerviosos a la vez. Le sonreí, para que estuviera tranquila. No permitiría que le pasara nada.

Las pisadas cesaron y giré, encontrándome con Greengrass. Miró alternadamente los cuerpos de Zabini y Crabbe, y a mí. Jugó con su varita, observándolos. Podría despertarlos con sólo un hechizo, pero en vez de hacerlos volver a la consciencia, caminó hasta mí.

Nunca había visto a Greengrass tan… _dura_. Sus facciones estaban endurecidas, pero había un brillo siniestro en sus ojos cafés que me recordaron a los de mi padre cuando planeaba algún chantaje o extorsión. Y, a decir verdad, esa imagen le quedaba mal. Greengrass era de las chicas comunes, de las que tienen el pelo oscuro y ojos cafés, como la mayoría y que aparentemente no tienen ningún encanto en particular. Solían ser de las dulces, y calladas. No de las sensuales, ni las hermosas, atrevidas; y mucho menos de las amenazadoras.

Llegó hasta mi lado e hizo una mueca, confianzuda.

-¿Dónde habías estado, Draco? –preguntó, sorprendiéndome. No sabía qué esperarme de ella, porque no estaba actuando normalmente-. No nos fuiste a ayudar.

-Me quedé esperando que el fugitivo viniera acá, para atraparlo… pero se fue –bufé, aparentando fastidio-. No era un principiante, parecía bueno.

-¿Y cómo se fue? –inquirió moviendo al cabeza negativamente-. Tú eres uno de los mejores magos que tenemos y para que pueda haberte derrotado-

-Me tumbó –la corté. Alcé una ceja-. ¿Adónde quieres llegar con este interrogatorio, Greengrass?

Retrocedió un paso con lentitud.

-Sólo quería hacerte saber que deberías practicar tus encantamientos avanzados, Draco –sacó su varita de la manga de la túnica y apuntó a mi derecha-. _Finite Incantatem_.

Tragué saliva, lívido. No necesitaba darme vuelta para ver que el cuerpo de Weasley estaba a mi lado, completamente visible.

Greengrass siempre había sido brillante. Una de las mejores de nuestra casa, pero no lo demostraba a menudo. No le gustaba toda la atención que generaba el puesto de la sabelotodo… Siempre había demostrado cierta repulsión a personas que se jactaban de su inteligencia, como Granger o los Ravenclaw en general. Pero ella no dudaba en vanagloriarse de ésta en los momentos indicados.

-Empieza a hablar, Draco –bajó la varita, y cruzó los brazos. Estaba más seria que nunca-. ¿Por qué estás del lado de Weasley?

* * *

**N/A: Bendito sea ElDiccionario(punto)org, que sin su existencia, este capítulo hubiera sido una monstruosidad. Y gracias por sus reviews, me animaron mucho. La recepción del capítulo anterior me abrumó un poco, no esperaba tan buena respuesta de su parte. Muchas gracias :).**

**Pues, aquí estamos. La bomba estalló. Ya no sólo Nott sabe que Draco es un traidor, sino que también Daphne. Además de eso, todo se complica porque Ginny ha hecho algunas investigaciones por su lado... No por nada estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres cuando Draco la encontró. Sin contar que faltan los papeles que Nott le entregará a Draco. Es decir: el caos comenzó. ¿Así debe ser la resistencia, no? Neville dijo en el último libro que había sido algo terrible. Y esto, ciertamente se está transformando en eso.**

**Hasta la siguiente entrega. Gracias por el apoyo y espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews. ¡Nos vemos!  
**


	13. Hogwarts, una historia

**Capítulo trece:** Hogwarts, una historia

Me quité la capucha, más por hacer algo que por otra razón. La tensión se cernía sobre nosotros, especialmente entre Malfoy y Greengrass; y estaba tan asustada que no podía correr. Empecé a mover las manos, ocultas bajo las enormes mangas de la túnica y troné mis dedos varias veces.

No teníamos escapatoria. Ninguna excusa o explicación para tratar de alivianar el hecho que Malfoy estuviera ayudándome a escapar de la renacida Brigada Inquisitorial, serviría para restarle importancia ni evadir las consecuencias.

La mirada de Greengrass me daba miedo. Era muy fría, tanto como la de Malfoy o cualquiera de los pertenecientes a los mortífagos. A pesar de no ser fea, la tensión en su fuertemente cerrada mandíbula la hacía tomar una imagen dura, casi deforme. No podía adivinar qué pensaba. No era fácil de leer como Malfoy, que podía dilucidar algún sentimiento en sus ojos. Pero no era nada difícil ni descabellado imaginarme que estaba sumamente enojada. Y decepcionada. Corroída por la traición de su supuesto compañero.

Lo peor de todo era Malfoy, pensé observando su nuca. Parecía que me había buscado por mucho tiempo para impedir que me encontraran y cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde. Se había _arriesgado_. Por mí.

Su espalda estaba recta, sus brazos estaban al lado de su cuerpo sosteniendo manos relajadas. Su silencio me inquietaba. Podría idear algún plan, pero la posibilidad de tener éxito era ínfima; por no decir nula.

¿Por qué?

-Nunca he tenido que darte explicaciones, Greengrass –dijo usando su típico tono superior. Parpadeé, incrédula. ¿De verdad iba a admitir que me estaba ayudando?-. Y no recuerdo desde cuándo tengo que dártelas…

¿Por qué Malfoy se arriesgaba por mí?

-Desde que te he encontrado en esta… -me miró con desdén, seguramente analizando con qué adjetivo describirme-, situación tan curiosa –escupió volviendo a centrarse en Malfoy-. ¿Qué haces con Weasley?

-Él no tiene la-

-Cállate, comadreja –me detuvo el rubio volteándose un poco para observarme. Su rostro era solemne-. Ya es suficiente con tener que pagarte una deuda para que intentes hablar por mí.

Vale, oficialmente Malfoy no había cambiado tanto como creía. Que gritara a los cuatro vientos que se había unido a la resistencia y me apoyaba en mi investigación sobre Trelawney, hubiera sido toda una sorpresa. Aunque un acto estúpido de valentía. En cambio, optaba por mentir. Una salida peligrosa, pero la más segura de todas. No podía negar que me ayudaba a escapar, pero sí podía cambiar las razones para librarnos a ambos de castigo. El movimiento más sabio e inteligente que podría esperar de alguien como él.

-Weasley me ayudó antes de vacaciones. Para mi desgracia –agregó, cruzándose de brazos-. Ella sabía que estábamos haciendo ronda y al verme, me dijo que podía pagarle la deuda si la hacía llegar a salvo a su sala común.

-¿Puedes hacer una deuda mágica? –Greengrass se dirigió a mí.

Sin saber cómo responderle que sí, lo cual era una mentira porque ese tipo de magia era muy avanzada, sólo levanté la barbilla y giré un poco la cabeza. Esa pose se la había visto a los gemelos varias veces, cuando mamá los interrogaba sobre cómo podían haber logrado un experimento tan avanzado. Y siempre se veían más brillantes y arrogantes de lo que eran haciéndolos.

-¿Algo más que quieras saber, oh, su majestad Greengrass?

-Ahórrate el sarcasmo, Draco –le dijo bruscamente-. Te creo, porque Weasley sería capaz de atajar a cualquiera contar de protegerse de nosotros –de repente, una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios y me sorprendió. Ahora lucía una persona distinta: dulce y pacífica. Guardó su varita, con parsimonia-. No quiero perder más tiempo en esto. Supongo que no debo decirte qué debes hacer para que no los lleve ante el director Snape o le informé a los superiores de la pelirroja bruja que deambulaba por los pasillos.

Malfoy se tensó, pero asintió lentamente. Di un paso hacia adelante, para quedar a su lado y así observar mejor su rostro: ciertamente no lucía nada contento. No sería una sorpresa que él abriera la boca para quejarse, ya que sospechaba que se trataba de algo que él no quería hacer. Sin embargo, se quedó en silencio y miró los cuerpos inertes de Crabbe y Zabini.

-Cerciórate que sigan vivos –dijo, aunque hizo una mueca-, o mejor anda donde Parkinson. Puede estar desangrándose con el hechizo que invocó Weasley.

-Por supuesto. Me encargaré que estén bien –movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras me miraba.

A pesar de lo que podía haber creído, no me colocaba nerviosa su presencia ni escrutinio. Nunca había tenido contacto con ella, porque siempre era la callada del grupo de Slytherins que tomaban como pasatiempo lanzar aburridas bromas al resto de estudiantes. Pero podía asegurar que se trataba de una buena persona. Al menos eso confirmaba su mirada, cristalina como el agua. No tenía rastro de dobles intenciones, como la mayoría de personas no dignas de confianza mostraban.

Algo en ella me recordó a Hermione. Tenía mucha perspicacia en su mirada. Me estaba evaluando antes de irse. Algo que indudablemente haría mi amiga en una situación similar. Además, la manera en que hablaba, aprovechándose de la debilidad del enemigo sin dar pie a una pelea que trasgrediera en ámbito verbal, era una cualidad que siempre había admirado en Hermione. Me asombraba la manera en que podía mantenerse a raya tan fácil, soportando incluso las estupideces de Ron sin dejarlo calvo.

La chica suspiró antes de voltearse para ir hacia donde Crabbe y Zabini seguían inconcientes.

-No tengo toda la vida, comadreja –Malfoy escupió. Lo miré y movía la mano con diligencia, como si sólo fuera un mero trámite a completar-. Apúrate.

-Eres pésimo cumpliendo deudas mágicas –dije cruzándose de brazos-. Puedo regresar a mi sala común sola. Sé caminar, ¿o estas piernas son una ilusión de tu chiflada cabeza? –insultarlo era como volver a las viejas costumbres-. Pues besa mi culo, hurón.

Sin decir nada más, comencé a caminar y salté sobre el escalón de la escalera antes que ésta se posicionara bien en su lugar. Podría haberme caído, lo que sería una actitud suicida para terminar aplastada en el primer piso del castillo por no esperar a la escalera; pero debía actuar como enojada. O, en cierta manera, de la manera en que me comportaría si no estuviera cooperando con Malfoy.

Cuando ya había recorrido la mitad de la escalera, él llegó a mi lado sin mostrar cansancio ni agitación. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? ¿Y por qué no jadeaba? Hasta la fecha no conocía a nadie se moviera a la velocidad de la luz. Malfoy era todo un caso.

-¿De qué supuestamente te salvé antes de vacaciones para que me pagues la deuda mágica? –pregunté en voz baja. No sabía si Greengrass nos podía escuchar, pero estábamos en un castillo donde las paredes parecían tener orejas propias. O retratos, claro estaba. Todos los personajes roncaban sonoramente.

-¿Acaso importa? –él alzó una ceja.

-No sé cómo lograr una deuda mágica –expliqué como si con eso bastara-. Es tierno de tu parte considerar que pueda hacer ese tipo de magia antigua tan poderosa. No sabía que me tenías tanta fe.

-Me referiría a tu pobreza de vocabulario para denominar "tierna" mi acción, pero me parece más importante aclarar que la idea de que pienses que te tengo fe, es un poco grotesca –llegamos al cuarto piso y esperamos que otra escalera que tuviera rumbo hacia el piso de abajo se posicionara frente a nosotros-. Extraña, pero grotesca –recalcó.

No me atreví a preguntarle si me acompañaría hasta la sala común. Ya debía saber dónde estaba ubicada nuestra sala, pero aún así el hecho que me acompañara me hacía sentir un poco incómoda. No en el sentido en que detestara su presencia, últimamente podría casi admitir que era lo contrario. Es más, su constante arrogancia y sorprendente manera de sobrellevar las dificultades que nos ofrecía el panorama actual del mundo mágico me animaban bastante. Sino que, su presencia me hacía interrogarme sobre sus motivaciones para _protegerme_.

Él era más del estilo de salvar su propio pellejo antes de siquiera procesar la idea de ayudar a otro ser viviente. ¿Por qué se arriesgaba por mí? ¿Y por qué me protegía?

-Gracias por advertirme de la cacería –dije de repente, atrayendo su atención. La escalera esperada llegó y bajamos-. Y también por no permitir que Greengrass nos delatara.

En el caso que fuera así, él podría salvarse para sólo quedar con un castigo tan estúpido como limpiar un salón de manera muggle. Para mí sería una historia distinta. No era una gran amiga de los mortífagos ni sus empatizantes.

-Necesitamos estar en óptimo estado para seguir en nuestras investigaciones –dijo resueltamente. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero luego pensé que no tenía razón para hacerlo. Estaba en lo correcto-. Y eso me recuerda que debemos realizar una nueva reunión…

-Asumo que estas patrullas nocturnas seguirán por un buen tiempo hasta que aparezca la varita –antes que pudiera mencionar la idea de devolverla, para ahorrarnos problemas, continué-, será difícil juntarnos. Tenemos horarios diferentes y la vigilancia será extrema… ¡Ya sé! –exclamé más fuerte de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Ignorando la mirada de desquiciada que me dio el rubio platinado, tomé nuevamente la ocurrencia. Y realmente era muy buena. Usar un elemento tan insignificante en la vida de algunos magos para transformarlo en algo importante, era algo brillante; pero que eso además fuera tan poderoso, como para que nunca desvelara su magia a nadie más que el poseedor, era algo digno de alabar.

-Ya tengo resuelto el asunto de cómo juntarnos, sin tener que correr ningún riesgo en la comunicación –no podía contener la gran sonrisa que tenía pintada en la cara.

-Tengo mis métodos, Weasley –él no parecía muy convencido.

-Te podrían pillar escribiéndome. Sin importar cuán grandioso sea el pergamino, no puedes evitar que alguien te vea por encima del hombro lo que escribes –mi explicación lo convenció, porque asintió pensativo-. No te preocupes, déjamelo en mis manos.

Llegamos al último escalón y di un saltito mientras giraba, para encararlo. Era muy peligroso hablar de esto en un lugar tan público como en las escaleras; aunque Malfoy parecía tener cierta manipulación con los retratos para que no desvelaran información que escucharan. Recordaba que tomó varios días que dejaran de hacerme reverencias al pasar por sus pinturas. Era embarazoso.

-Sería sospechoso que incluso el hurón Malfoy que me paga una deuda mágica me acompañe literalmente hasta la entrada de la sala común –dije medio en broma, pero él no sonrió. Pocas veces lo había visto sonreír, y menos reír. La experiencia de encargarme del ex buscador de Slytherin fue una en un millón para haber hecho morir de carcajadas a Malfoy-. Tienes que irte pronto. Alguien deberá ayudar a limpiar el desastre que dejamos allá arriba…

-Al menos tengo más clase que tú al usar hechizos sofisticados. No tus barbaridades que vuelan cuerpos por doquier –_Touché_. Un buen recordatorio de que no estaba soñando, era el sarcasmo de Malfoy. Sin él comenzaría a dudar que mi cerebro estuviera en un buen estado, para siquiera crear un mundo en donde él y yo estábamos unidos por una causa común-. No te metas en problemas, Weasley.

-Ya estoy en varios, así que es inútil tu advertencia –alcé la mano, en un gesto vago de despedida. No sabía cómo hacerlo, ya que no podía acercarme para abrazarlo, como habría hecho si se tratara de alguno de mis hermanos o Harry, por haberme salvado de ser la presa de la cacería. E irme sin más, era descortés. Así que un gesto era la mezcla justa de gratitud y cordialidad que necesitaba-. De todas formas trataré de no convertirme en la más buscada de los mortífagos –suspiré y él iba a decir algo, pero le interrumpí:-. En lo cual estoy a pasos de convertirme. No necesitas gastar saliva en eso. Buenas noches.

No me giré para ver si Malfoy seguía allí, pero de todas maneras no hubiera servido de nada. Él ya debía estar en camino hacia el séptimo piso. Se demorarían horas en despertar a Crabbe y Zabini, luego ver las heridas que tenía Parkinson y limpiar el desorden. Ellos por su parte también lanzaron hechizos, por lo que arriba debía estar la viva imagen del caos.

La Dama Gorda me preguntó si estaba bien, y cuando le respondí que sí mostrándome confundida, ella me contó que el director había ordenado reinstaurar la Brigada Inquisitorial para hacer rondas en los pasillos.

-Y parece que pasó algo porque hace poco el pastor del retrato del corredor del piso seis nos llegó contando que esa tal chica de apellido Parkinson quemó con su varita varias pinturas persiguiendo a alguien –se aclaró la garganta, dándose cuenta de su tono de cotilleo-. Por suerte todos los personajes están sanos a salvos. Se refugiaron en otros retratos.

-Vaya, menos mal… Supongo que se terminaron mis visitas a la lechucería… -comenté, un tanto nerviosa. Si bien era positivo que no mencionara a _quién_ perseguían, no era nada prometedor que Parkinson hubiera hecho cenizas unos retratos. Mañana todos en el castillo sabrían sobre sus rondas y se crearan rumores respecto al incidente-. ¿Qué? –sin darme cuenta, la Dama Gorda había estado hablando-. Perdón, estaba un poco impresionada por la noticia que me dio.

-Oh, sólo comentaba sobre el amor juvenil –pestañeó soñadoramente, lo que me recordó a Luna por un instante-. Tantos años en esta pared y tantas parejas que he visto romper, formarse y volver a juntarse… Para que sepas –su voz cambió a una más seria, mientras se agachaba para mirarme mejor-, no creo en nada de lo que dicen los periódicos sobre Harry Potter. Sé bien que a veces es un irrespetuoso, en especial cuando me despertaba a deshoras para salir, pero jamás sería un rebelde ni cobarde o ladrón.

-Er, gracias, supongo.

-De nada, niña. Me parecía importante aclararlo. Me siento fiel a los de mi casa. Estaré afuera, sirviendo de portera, pero soy una Gryffindor y los conozco –sonrió con dulzura-, lo suficiente para saber cómo son.

Si alguna vez me había cuestionado si los retratos tenían sentimientos, entonces podía asegurar que sí. O al menos emulaban la manera de sentir y pensar que sus creadores les otorgaron.

-En ese caso, también me parece un buen momento aclarar que servir de portera es un trabajo que requiere mucho esfuerzo y paciencia. Por no decir vital –dije en el mismo aire de complicidad.

-Siempre tan adorable –se rió halagada-. De todos los Weasley que han desfilado por aquí, y te advierto que son generaciones, tú eres la más guapa y amable de todos.

Luego de decirme que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, dije la contraseña y entré. Nunca me había detenido a hablar con la Dama Gorda, excepto por la ocasión en segundo año cuando Sirius Black desgarró su retrato cuando ella no quiso dejarle entrar. Una semana después del incidente, Colin y yo la encontramos en uno de los retratos del corredor este del quinto piso. Le pregunté si se encontraba bien y le expresamos que la extrañábamos. Ella quedó encantada, y no nos atrevimos a mencionarle que en verdad lo hacíamos porque Sir Cadogan era un completo chalado.

Subí hasta el cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido para despertar a mis compañeras. Ya tenía suficiente con que me odiaran por haber actuado como una zombi a principios del curso y que ahora cuchichearan sobre mi extraño comportamiento, dándole la razón a Neville en que ya no era la misma. Aparentemente no todo permanecía en privado en este castillo, pensé casi por casualidad. Malfoy y yo tendríamos que esforzarnos en que nuestro plan sí lo fuera.

Por debajo de la puerta, vi que una luz estaba encendida, por lo que no me sorprendió encontrar a Michelle sentada en su cama, con una vela encima de su mesita de noche.

-Ginny –saltó al verme y se levantó bruscamente. Ya vestía su largo camisón para dormir y traía puestas unas trenzas que le daba un toque infantil. Cuando niña, mamá solía arreglarme así el pelo para dormir. Según ella, eso impediría que amaneciera con una maraña casi imposible de desenredar al día siguiente. Ese hábito lo perdí rápidamente en mi tercer año de escuela-, ¿dónde estabas? –me preguntó preocupada.

-Averiguando sobre el secuestro de nuestra profesora de Adivinación –respondí luego de cerciorarme que las demás estuvieran durmiendo. Michelle abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa ante mi respuesta directa-. No me pasó nada. No hay de qué preocuparse.

-No lo sé –empezó a jugar con sus manos nerviosa. La voz le temblaba un poco-. No son tiempos para descuidarse, Ginny. Podría pasarte algo.

-Bueno, es una suerte que no –me acerqué a mi cama y saqué mi pijama debajo de la almohada-. No queremos que Slytherin gane el partido del fin de semana.

Michelle me miró molesta, ya que esa no era la respuesta que deseaba, pero de todas formas caminó hasta su cama y se introdujo dentro de las frazadas.

-No me gustaría que algo te pasara –dijo, casi inaudiblemente. Me quité la blusa, algo ataviada y la miré sin saber qué decirle-. No te lo mereces –sentenció luciendo nerviosa, y empezó a jugar con el dobladillo de la sábana.

A pesar de que Luna y Colin ya no estaban, no me sentía _tan_ sola. No podía mentir que extrañaba mucho a mi mejor amigo, y a veces me daban ganas de escribirles a sus padres para decirles el error que cometían al apartarlo del mundo mágico. También las ganas de llorar por saber de Luna, me carcomían. Todos los días me levantaba y me convencía que fuera donde estuviera, ella estaría bien. Después de todo, las defunciones siempre se publicaban en _El Profeta_. Y su nombre no aparecía ni tampoco lo haría hasta dentro de unos cien años, si fuera posible.

Michelle era una compañera excelente, por no decir amiga. No me acosaba con preguntas y cuando a veces se me daba por hablar incoherencias, la mayoría pensamientos inconexos sobre la guerra, me escuchaba sin juzgarme. Me divertía con ella en Historia de la Magia jugando a tres en raya y no se oponía a algunas risas de vez en cuando en las clases más aburridas. Pero, por sobretodo, se preocupaba por mí. Si no desayunaba o si llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada, como ahora, se dedicaba a mirarme con un afecto parecido al materno. Y luego me hablaba, para hacerme entrar en razón. Aunque ya se había dado cuenta que regañar a un Weasley era como pelear contra la gravedad: una causa perdida.

-¿Mañana me acompañas al despacho de McGonagall? –le pregunté mientras me calzaba los pantalones del pijama. Ella asintió-. Tengo que entregarle la redacción del viernes pasado. Nos seguirá descontando puntos si no la tiene en su escritorio mañana a primera hora.

Me acosté y nos despedimos, antes que ella apagara la vela y se acomodara, emitiendo un sonoro y largo bostezo. Me había esperado cuando estaba muerta de sueño, pensé agradecida por todas sus atenciones mientras cerraba los ojos.

Esa noche soñé con algo diferente: seguía en el mismo bosque nebuloso, que resultaba ser el Bosque Prohibido. Pero esta vez no estaba buscando a Harry ni a nadie, sino que me encontraba fascinada haciendo magia sentada encima de una roca. Caminaba el color de la neblina; convirtiéndola en un humo ligero anacarado, luego rojo, azul, y de muchas otras tonalidades. Y para mi sorpresa, estaba feliz. No lloraba ni gemía por la pérdida de algún ser querido. De verdad estaba _feliz_.

Me costó bastante despertar a la mañana siguiente. Se necesitó una ducha de agua casi fría para por fin abrir los ojos sin cerrarlos al segundo entrante. Según el reloj en la mesita de noche de una de mis compañeras, eran la una de la mañana cuando había llegado.

Antes de desayunar, fuimos al despacho de McGonagall. La profesora no estaba, pero eso no nos detuvo de entrar. Saqué de mi mochila el pergamino perfectamente enrollado y tomé otro para escribirle una breve nota mientras Michelle empezó a leer los varios diplomas que colgaban en la pared. Nuestra jefa de casa y subdirectora parecía haber hecho varios cursos, porque tenía títulos, diplomas y certificados que pasmaban. Y después algunos se quejaban de los profesores, si supieran cuán inteligentes y constantes eran algunos en la rama de la enseñanza, entonces cerrarían la boca.

-Tengo hambre y se nos hará tarde para Pociones –dijo mi compañera girándose-. ¿Qué haces?

-Nada. Sólo veía esto –señalé uso papeles que flotaban detrás del escritorio. Algunos eran memorándum y otros apuntes para clases-. ¡Mira, aquí aparece el menú de la cena hasta para fin de año!

-Vamos, Ginny. Mejor probemos el menú del desayuno _ahora_ –me tomó de la túnica.

Cuando nos dirigíamos al Gran Comedor, busqué en mis bolsillos si tenía alguna moneda. Para mi suerte, tenía un knut. No sabía si el encantamiento funcionaba con otra que no fuera un galeón, pero podría intentar hacerle modificaciones si se daba el caso.

Lo único que realmente me preocupaba en ese momento era poder pasar desapercibida en el entrenamiento de Slytherin…

**OoOoO**

'_Colin:_

_Gracias a la adorable lechuza prestada por Ron, me fue imposible contestarte antes la carta. ¡Se le había perdido! Una chica de segundo año llegó recién hoy en el almuerzo con tu _liviano_ rollo de papel, y dijo que Pig la picoteó hasta que le dejó una marca en la mano. La acompañé a la enfermería, en agradecimiento por traerme la carta._

_¿Las cartas de tu casa son hechas de piedra o qué? Casi matas a mi pobre lechuza. Piénsalo la próxima vez, porque le daré instrucciones de que si le das algo que pese más de cien gramos, te picoteé hasta que tengas la mayor herida del mundo mágica hecha por un animal._

_Me alegro que tu hermano esté muchísimo mejor. Tienes razón, todavía estar en cama no es una gran mejoría; pero ya no debe estar encerrado en paredes blancas. Los hospitales tienden a enloquecer a las personas. Además, debemos estar agradecidos con Merlín porque siga aquí, con nosotros y en perfecto estado físico y mental. Ni tu familia ni tú tuvieron la mala suerte de vivir una desgracia, lo que es una gran razón para estar contentos._

_Antes que se me olvidé, agradécele a Dennis por las fotos. No es tan bueno como su grandioso hermano mayor, pero el talento parece estar en la sangre. Las colocaré en mi álbum, aunque algunas estén algo desfasadas en el tiempo. ¿No podría haberme dado algunas el año pasado?_

_En cuanto a nuestra amiga, nada nuevo…'._

-¿No te parece algo estúpido mencionar a Lunática Lovegood en una carta?

Salté de mi asiento, asustada. Moví la cabeza y Malfoy estaba inclinado, leyendo la carta encima de mi hombro.

-El hecho que tu vida social sea limitada, no quiere decir que me contagies la impopularidad. Tengo varias amistades y no necesariamente me refiero a Luna.

-Nuevamente tendré que recordarte que te quedes al margen del peligro, Weasley –dijo como si no hubiera dicho nada. Parpadeó, y me hice consciente de lo largas que eran sus pestañas platinadas-. ¿O quizás sirva tatuarlo en tu mano para grabar el mensaje?

-Qué considerado –volteé los ojos y doble el pergamino, para evitar que siguiera leyéndolo-. Asumo que no te costó llegar…

-No –caminó hasta situarse al otro lado del escritorio-. El pasillo estaba vacío –sonreí ante la mención de aquello.

Aunque Peeves estaba vetado de hacer bromas, eso no quería decir que siempre se quedara de brazos cruzados. El poltergeist arremetía contra los que circulaban en aquel sector del quinto piso, especialmente con los nuevos _profesores_ enviados por el ministerio. Y ya desde hacía un buen tiempo, cualquier persona trataba de evitar tomar ese corredor para ir a la torre de Astronomía, aún cuando se trataba del trayecto más directo.

La Sala de los Menesteres estaba descartada para juntarme con Malfoy, puesto que desde la cacería, tres noches atrás, el séptimo piso estaba súper vigilado por la Brigada Inquisitorial. Aún no tenían idea de la identidad del sospechoso que andaba merodeando por allí a medianoche, pero los rumores decían que Zabini estaba dispuesto a acampar en el piso con tal de atraparlo cuando regresara a hacer fuera lo que estuviera haciendo.

Así también lo estaban las aulas abandonadas, porque eran un blanco fácil.

-Ser hermana de Fred y George tiene beneficios con Peeves.

-No me lo hubiera esperado de ti –comentó, haciéndome fruncir el ceño. ¿A qué se refería?-. Manipular a los demás usando tus lazos familiares… Es algo muy curioso.

-Vamos, hurón –reí-. No puedes negar que no has oído la fama que tengo: cuando quiero algo, lo consigo –golpeé la mesa suavemente, como símbolo de poderío.

Él apartó la mirada de mí y vio todos los libros que estaban apilados sobre el escritorio. Eran en total doce; dentro de los cuales había de encantamientos avanzados y defensa, pero la mayoría eran de historia mágica y de Adivinación. Y, por supuesto, casi todos eran de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Por eso había ido tantas veces a ese lugar de noche y a escondidas, para robar los libros, copiarlos con ayuda de un encantamiento que Percy me enseñó en sus tiempos de mayor estrés académico, y luego regresarlos a su sitio.

Tomó el ejemplar de _'El oscuro secreto de la bola de cristal'_ y pasó sus dedos por las gruesas páginas, deteniéndose en las marcas de agua en forma de estrellas en la numeración de éstas.

-Con que estos libros sacabas de la biblioteca… -murmuró, dejando el libro encima del escritorio y volteó _'Protectores del destino: Los caballeros templarios del mundo mágico'_-. ¿Algo interesante?

-Sólo confirmé nuestras sospechas. Los inefables trabajan para proteger las profecías, y que éstas se cumplan. También hacen varias copias para clasificarlas según distintos criterios… -me incliné para quitarle el libro, y él me miró algo ofendido por aquel movimiento tan repentino. Sin hacerle mayormente caso, lo abrí en la página 115 y se lo di, señalando el título del capítulo-. Y resulta que el Departamento de Misterios tiene el nombre porque funciona como lugar de experimentación del ministerio.

-Durante el siglo XIII, cincuenta años después de la formación de un gobierno democrático y centralizado del mundo mágico británico con el Concilio Mágico, se creó una entidad especializada en el uso y descubrimiento de hechizos, pociones, encantamientos y embrujos, llamada el Departamento de Misterios –leyó él con interés. Sin apartar su mirada del libro, se sentó sobre la mesa detrás de él. Se acomodó y siguió:-. Pero en el año 1453, se creó el Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, que ayudaba a legislar sobre el uso de los descubrimientos aprobados por los integrantes del Departamento de Misterios…

-Eso siguió así, hasta que en 1600 asumió el primer ministro de magia e hizo varios cambios al código mágico, lo que involucró dar el mando completo del uso de magia al Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica; mientras que al Departamento de Misterios se le dio la tarea de sólo resguardar las profecías –dije antes que siguiera aburriéndome con la lectura, aunque debía admitir que su cara de profundo asombro al leer las palabras; como si de repente las piezas de un puzzle fueran calzadas en su lugar correspondiente, era algo digno de ver.

-Pero aún en el Departamento de Misterios hay laboratorios de… investigación –dijo aún leyendo, pero ésta vez en silencio-. Y otros artefactos mágicos peligrosos, de los que no se sabe su mecánica de funcionamiento y podrían ser perjudiciales para la sociedad.

La sala de los cerebros, el velo donde Sirius cayó, la habitación circular llena de puertas; todos esos lugares eran parte del laberinto de experimentaciones mágicas del ministerio. Ninguna otra institución más que el mismo gobierno era el único abalado para garantizar el uso de hechizos, los cuales eran probados en el Departamento de Misterios. Además de requisar elementos mágicos de alto peligro; como el velo. Hermione había buscado en varios libros los días siguientes a los eventos del ministerio hacía dos años atrás, pero ningún libro mencionaba algo de un velo encantado ni de voces que salían de éste. Posiblemente podrían tratarse de objetos con magia oscura y encantamientos antiguos; indescifrables en la actualidad.

Por esa razón el Departamento de Misterios era el más antiguo de todos: realizaba y protegía partes esenciales del mundo mágico, profecías y artefactos perjudiciales.

-No hay nada más que valga la pena aquí –afirmó ojeando las siguientes páginas.

El libro había sido escrito hacía dos siglos y pertenecía a un tal Melchor Bones, quien fue condenado a la decapitación un año después de escribir el libro. Según un periódico de la época que conseguí en los archivos de la biblioteca, decía que se trataba de un demente que atentaba contra la integridad del mundo mágico al confabular historias sobre una de las entidades del ministerio de magia.

-Lo decapitaron por publicarlo. Se decía que estaba loco por inventar todo esto. Y quizás tuvieran razón, porque me parecería ilógico pensar que hubo una cruzada entre sirenas y langostas para apoderarse del codiciado asiento del segundo ministro de magia –entre los libros, le mostré un pergamino que contenía varias líneas de los sangre pura. Había sido muy útil vivir todo un verano en Grimmauld Place, viendo el tapiz familiar de los Black-. Pero Melchor Bones, el autor, era muy amigo de Artemisia Lufkin, la primera ministra de magia en 1798. En los periódicos antes de su sentencia, ella se mantenía al margen de opinar, aunque parecía apoyarlo… Y también es pariente lejano de Susan Bones, de tu mismo año, perteneciente Hufflepuff –dije más por no quedarme callada, puesto que el último detalle era irrelevante.

-Así que algo de verdad debe tener este libro.

-El capítulo que leíste es el único que de hecho tiene sentido. Además de concordar con obras de historiadores y cientistas políticos renombrados.

Sin darse rodeos, Malfoy sacó un pergamino perfectamente enrollado desde su túnica. Lo dejó en la mesa, junto también con un knut.

-Una idea brillante lo de encantar el knut para que en el número de serie apareciera el lugar, fecha y hora de nuestra reunión –atajó cuando se dio cuenta que lo observaba. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron, e hice una mueca sin saber qué decirle. La idea no era mía, sino de Hermione, con sus monedas para el ED. No había sido difícil pillar el encantamiento y colarme al entrenamiento de quidditch de Slytherin para dejar el knut en la túnica de Malfoy en los vestidores-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? ¿Y cuándo deslizaste la moneda en el bolsillo de mi túnica? –aunque quisiera ocultarlo, había un dejo de curiosidad y admiración en su voz que me hacía sentirme orgullosa.

-Te dije que no te preocuparás. Por lo otro, es fácil entrar a los vestidores cuando Zabini hace el ridículo haciendo piruetas vergonzosas y todos lo miraban hipnotizados –alcé una ceja, de manera burlona-. ¿Así planean derrotarnos el sábado?

-Bueno, ahora que Slytherin me tiene como buscador, creo que podrás despedirte de sostener la copa en tus manos –sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de superioridad insufrible.

-Ahórrate las palabras –doblé el pergamino con el árbol genealógico de los sangres pura y me puse de pie-, porque el único que se despedirá eres tú de mi espalda cuando veas que tengo la snitch frente a tus narices.

Estaba preparada para recibir alguno de sus agudos comentarios, cuando de la nada comenzó a revisar nuevamente los títulos de los libros que se encontraban en las partes bajas de las pilas.

Abrí la boca varias veces, meditando qué decirle, pero mis labios fueron más rápidos que mi mente al segundo de decidir:

-Oye, ¿qué mierda te pasa? –pregunté, confundida. Malfoy hubiera sonreído para luego rebatir el solo hecho que Gryffindor ganara el partido o se reiría de mis habilidades como buscadora, comparándome con alguna especie de duende borracho a la hora de subirme en una escoba-. No estás actuando muy Draco Malfoy últimamente… -susurré, más como pensamiento hablado que para expresarlo en voz alta.

Él se tensó al oír aquello y dejó su mano encima de _'Hogwarts, una historia'_, pero no estaba mirándolo. De hecho, sus ojos grises se posaban lentamente en mi cara. Se detuvo especialmente en mis pecas esparcidas por la nariz, lo que me produjo profundo nerviosismo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? O mejor dicho, ¿qué rayos pensaba? Se encontraba demasiado callado, como si estuviera buscando alguna respuesta en mis facciones.

Sin saber por qué, bajé la mirada. No estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada para haberlo hecho. De eso estaba segura. Había estado con varios hombres cerca, que me analizaban de pies a cabeza… ¡Pero se trataba de Draco Malfoy! Y más encima estaba _cerca_.

Al darme cuenta de ese hecho, observé sus finos labios. No eran carnosos ni nada atractivos. Eran desabridos de color, como su pelo o sus ojos; por lo que tenían esa marca intransferible de su familia.

-Lo que nos ayuda en la investigación sobre Trelawney es esto –tomé el libro, cuidando de no tener contacto con su mano y lo abrí de manera muy concienzuda. Si Hermione me viera usando así su biblia mágica por excelencia, estaría orgullosa. Nunca me había interesado en él hasta que por casualidad lo saqué de mi baúl la semana pasada y Michelle empezó a leer el índice, mientras sugería que era una real lata leer colosal libro-. Hay un mapa detallado de casi todo el castillo, el cual-

-¿Qué quieres decir cuando dices que he estado actuando muy poco a lo Draco Malfoy?

Lo miré, ceñuda. ¿No había escuchado ninguna palabra que dije?

Lucía muy solemne, como si se tratara de un asunto oficialmente de importancia. Casi no parpadeaba y sus ojos se entrecerraron, esperando mi respuesta.

-Principalmente porque me estás protegiendo –respondí sin usar ningún atisbo de broma. Si lo hacía, podía enfurecerlo-. Y no me molesta, por cierto, porque te dije una vez que deberías arriesgarte por luchar en lo que crees… La verdad no sé por qué luchas, cuál es tu causa –admití con honestidad. Nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar de este tema, y la única vez había sido en el túnel de regreso a Las Tres Escobas desde la casa de campo de Zabini, pero habíamos acordado no tocar ciertos temas, y así implícitamente vetamos la conversación sobre los fundamentos de nuestra unión en una causa común-, pero aquí estás y eso quiere decir que estás comprometido. El punto es que… -suspiré, mientras él siguió impávido, mirándome fijamente-. Actuar conjuntamente en una causa es una cosa, sin embargo, que vayas a advertirme sobre Zabini y los demás, y atacar a Parkinson, y defenderme… Y salvarme cuando Zabini podría haberme matado para después llevarme a la enfermería… Eres distinto –sentencié, convenciéndome de mis palabras mientras las pronunciaba-. Estás distinto, pero para mejor. Has mejorado.

Abrió la boca, sorprendido por mis palabras; pero supuse que se trataba más de un acto reflejo que porque de verdad fuera así. Su mirada no mentía, porque no se dilataron demostrando aquel sentimiento. Pero no me llamaba la atención, ya que hasta él mismo debía haberse dado cuenta que ya no era el mismo imbécil que atacaba a los demás con insultos pobres, sólo para no dejar ver el tremendo cobarde que era.

Me tenté en preguntarle por qué quería derrocar el régimen de Voldemort. No tenía la menor idea, aunque claramente las consecuencias de no haber asesinado al profesor Dumbledore lo habían hecho reflexionar al respecto de los mortífagos y su manera de actuar. Pero, aún así era un completo misterio la razón por la cual quería resistirse a algo en lo que toda su familia había cooperado y participaba activamente, algo en lo que él creyó hacía tan sólo pocos meses atrás.

-Weasley… -seguí su mirada y vi que era hacia el lugar donde estaba la carta que le escribía a Colin. Junto a ella estaba la que él me había enviado y las fotografías que Dennis me regalaba. La primera de ellas era una de Harry y yo, en la celebración por haber ganado la copa de quidditch el año pasado. Ambos lucíamos felices, especialmente Harry, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando se reía con mi hermano y Hermione sobre alguno de sus asuntos privados-. Repite eso sobre _'Hogwarts, una historia'_. ¿Por qué nos sería útil un mapa?

Respiré luego de haber contenido el aire por casi un minuto completo. Por un momento creí que me preguntaría por Harry o algo relacionado con él y yo.

-El mapa y la página 346, que explica sobre los usos que se les dio a las mazmorras hasta 1889 –volví a concentrarme en el libro. Pasé mi dedo por el mapa, dibujando el recorrido que hacíamos para ir al aula de Pociones-. En ésa época los castigos físicos estaban todavía permitidos…

-No me dirás que ahí los realizaban… -al ver mi expresión, lanzó una risotada-. ¡Por favor, Weasley! Pociones se ha realizado por siglos allí y…

-Y la sala común de Slytherin también –terminé la oración por él-. Sé dónde se ubican todas las salas comunes, así que no me revelas ninguna información crucial –le sonreí, perspicaz. Me había hundido por libros estos últimos días y no para hacer un mal trabajo-. Pero las mazmorras son grandes y no hay que olvidar que esto es un castillo, por lo que ciertos salones tienen funciones tradicionales -le puse el libro frente a su nariz, señalando las mazmorras.

Me lo quitó, enojado y leyó justo el lugar donde había estado la punta de mi dedo: _celdas._

-Tanto como muggles y brujos, usaron las mazmorras en la antigüedad para encerrar a sus prisioneros. Incluso Azkaban es un castillo, pero sólo de habitaciones como celdas; con una construcción similar al de las mazmorras.

-Esto es raro… -frunció el ceño y siguió observando la página, para luego mirarme-. Conozco las mazmorras y esta parte no existe. La de las celdas –me mostró la esquina de un pasillo-. Aquí terminan. Hay una fuente antigua, parecida a un pozo lleno de moho en esta pared.

-Malfoy, ¿tienes la información de los inefables? –pregunté. Él asintió y me mostró el pergamino que había sacado antes-. ¿Por casualidad tendrás algo relacionado a Azkaban?

-Por supuesto que sí –contestó desenrollando el pergamino, que para mi deleite eran cinco, no uno.

Mientras revisaba uno de los pergaminos, tomé los demás y empecé a leerlos. Todos mostraban nombres de los inefables que habían trabajado en el Departamento de Misterios hasta este año y el anterior. Además de las fechas exactas de muerte, aparecía al lado la manera en que fallecieron. La mayoría rezaban: "Aurores no determinan causa de muerte, por lo que se abandona el caso", luego decía la fecha en que el caso se cerraba. Todos los muertos por causas no naturales, eran opositores de Voldemort.

Me estremecía pensar en qué manera murieron. Torturados, por supuesto, y sin contar que quizás sus familias también lo fueran. Todo por defenderse; por no estar de acuerdo con un loco y su séquito, que sólo querían apoderarse del mundo mágico y establecer reglas absurdas.

En otro pergamino, aparecía una nota de una tal señorita Gibbon, quien le decía a Malfoy que allí estaban los nombres que pedía para su trabajo de Historia de la Magia. Así también, recalcaba que junto a los nombres, estaban las fechas de deceso, las causas, otros detalles y la línea de sangre que tenían obtenida gracias a la campaña del ministerio realizada algunos meses atrás para hacer un catastro de los sangre pura, impura y nacidos de muggles que participaban en el mundo mágico.

-Aquí aparece algo curioso… -dijo mientras leía que todos eran sangre impura o nacidos de muggles. Todos los inefables que seguían activos, eran sangre pura. Y varios apellidos me sonaban familiares, aunque sospechaba que todos de conversaciones de la Orden del Fénix sobre mortífagos-. El encargado de Azkaban, renunció a su cargo en el verano. Y pocos días después lo encontraron muerto en su casa de verano.

-¿Los mortífagos?

-Indudablemente. Él pertenecía a Wizengamot, la asociación de la que Albus Dumbledore era jefe y de la cual él era el candidato perfecto para asumir como si sucesor, luego del la muerte de éste.

-Por eso ahora Azkaban no es la cárcel de mayor seguridad –dije tratando de no mirarlo.

Su padre había estado en Azkaban el año anterior, por haber irrumpido sin permiso en el ministerio en 1995. Así declaraba oficialmente su condena, aunque la verdadera razón fue que era mortífagos y quería emboscar a Harry Potter esa noche, y al mismo tiempo encubrió el regreso de Voldemort a las autoridades del gobierno. No era nada que no se supiera, pero nadie lo decía en voz alta. Sólo algunos que se burlaban de Malfoy a principios de año, cuando ya no tenía a su grupito y el orgullo mortífagos protegiéndolo.

Habíamos acordado la tarde en que él se había reunido con Zabini y su séquito, que ése era un tema intocable: su padre. Pero no podía negar que tenía ganas de preguntarle cómo se sentía al respecto. Supongo que él lo admiraba, como todos los niños hacen con sus padres cuando actúan como ellos, y que terminara preso, debió haber sido un golpe fuerte.

-En fin –se aclaró la garganta. El aire parecía tensarse a nuestro alrededor-. Tengo una lista de los apresados en el último mes y la chiflada de Trelawney no figura.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? Es… increíble –dije impactada.

-No subestimes mis contactos, Weasley –sonrió-. Y antes de seguir, con el dolor de mi orgullo, tendré que concordar con tu teoría demente sobre las mazmorras…

-Trelawney debe estar todavía en Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/A: Capítulo tan largo como el anterior. Creo que así serán de longitud, porque son demasiadas cosas y no me gustaría terminar con un fic de mil capítulos, jeje. ¿Mejor para ustedes, no? Tienen más que leer y así no me reclaman por la falta de algún condimento a la trama, porque hay de todo un poco en éste y el anterior.**

**La teoría del Departamento de Misterios es puramente mía. No se aclara cuándo se formaron los departamentos, porque antes del ministerio había un Concilio Mágico. Aún así, supongo que necesitaban organización y como el arte de los videntes era antiquísimo, ordenaron las profecías bajo la protección de ciertos miembros del concilio, los "inefables". Además, lo de la experimentación de magia allí lo aludo a todas las cosas extrañas que habían allí descritas por Harry en el quinto libro. No se me ocurrió otra cosa. Para crear y comprobar magia, tiene que intervenir el gobierno, ¿no? Después de todo, éste termina haciendo leyes sobre su uso.**

**Pasando a otro tema… ¡Ya llegamos a más de 100 reviews! Que sí, llego muy atrasada a la noticia, pero más vale tarde que nunca. En verdad les agradezco por todo; pero sobretodo por la paciencia. Con este fic tuve un tiempo de ****sequía increíble, del cual lo más afectados fueron ustedes y siguen aquí igual, leyendo. ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo! Y vamos, que tener más de 100 reviews me hace sentir genial, jaja. No hay por qué mentir.**

**El siguiente capítulo estará para la semana entre navidad y año nuevo. Será mi regalo de las festividades.**

**¿Sabían que un excelente regalo de navidad serían sus reviews? Y les saldrían gratis… Vamos, hagan a una pobre adolescente feliz :).**

**¡Besotes, y hasta la próxima!**


	14. Los Greengrass

**Capítulo catorce:** Los Greengrass

Sin afán de alentar que cantara victoria por su aparente triunfo, la corregí:

-Podría estar, Weasley –enrollé el pergamino con los nombres de los arrestados en el último mes de Azkaban. Tendría que agradecerle a Zabini; y bien sabía que con simples palabras no bastaría por su inmensa ayuda consiguiéndose la información-. No nos adelantemos a los hechos.

-Sabes que estoy en lo correcto –torció los ojos y sonrió con burla-. ¿Dónde más podría estar? Si tanto querían deshacerse de ella los Carrow, entonces, ¿qué mejor manera que enviarla a la prisión para evitarse líos? Pero no está allí. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Eres más ingenua de lo que creí al pensar que todos los detenidos se van a Azkaban… -no pude evitar lanzar una risotada, porque me parecía ridícula su inocencia.

Azkaban no era más que un organismo dependiente del gobierno que estaba bajo las manos del nuevo régimen. Y en el panorama actual, la persona que creyera que el gobierno del Señor Oscuro iba a seguir el conducto legal sobre cada movimiento político, policial, de investigación, etc.; entonces se podía decir que su ingenuidad pasaba a llamarse estupidez.

Me concentré en los papeles, mientras sentía que la pelirroja dejaba reposar sus brazos al lado de su tronco. Había perdido toda la euforia ganada por su suposición. No era mala, pero después de todo, debíamos tomarnos con calma el asunto y evaluar cada detalle. Actuar precipitadamente sería nuestro mayor error y sería como lanzarnos a la boca del lobo. Ambos arriesgábamos mucho al hacer esto, y si ya nos habíamos involucrado, pues lo haríamos lo mejor posible. Bien planeado, un trabajo pulido; aun mejor que la estrategia de un partido de ajedrez.

-Si no hay rastro de Trelawney, entonces quiere decir que está muerta o viva, pero escondida –dije más para mí mismo que para Weasley. Revisé los nombres de los inefables muertos-. Y si aún sigue viva, es porque necesitan que aún diga lo que sabe… ¿Qué sería lo tan importante? –maldije mentalmente que no estuvieran los nombres de los protegidos. Hubiera sido un buen inicio el centrarnos en el inefable que cuidaba de la profesora-. ¿Y quiénes son los encargados de hacerla confesar?

-¿Voldemort?

-Claro, Weasley. La mente detrás de toda esta extrema ideología de sangres pura va a tomarse las molestias de torturar a una mujerzuela chiflada –la miré sorprendido por su poca lógica-. El Señor Oscuro se ocupa de asuntos importantes. Si se encarga de castigar…

Ella pareció olvidarse de mi actitud golpeada, cambiando su mirada enojada por una más suave. No había dejado de notar que no pude concluir lo que decía, y no por algún orden mental de palabras o algo así, sino porque el miedo que se plasmaba en todo mi cuerpo al recordar el día en que mi padre y el Señor Oscuro me torturaron.

Con el paso del tiempo, no sólo las heridas en mi espalda habían cicatrizado, así también las mentales. Cuando cerraba los ojos ya no rememoraba esas infames escenas y en gran medida se debía a que me mantenía ocupado en una causa que me llenaba de ánimos para sobrevivir en este castillo. Me la pasaba pensando en pedir información, en no ser descubierto, en actuar y en fijarme en los movimientos de los demás. Estaba demasiado ocupado sirviendo a la resistencia que para estremecerme por los eventos del curso anterior. Y quizás se debía a eso que me entusiasmaba aún más, pero siempre de manera sigilosa, la idea de reunirme con Weasley y cooperar con ella en lo que podría ser un suicidio de proporciones.

Rápidamente recompuse mi semblante, volviendo a usar un tono frío e impersonal:

-En fin… Debe ser un asunto de importancia, pero no tanto. Si fuera así, Trelawney ya estaría abandonada San Mungo por daños irreparables a su memoria o muerta.

-Que una persona, tan humana como tú, pueda ser capaz de causar tanto dolor es… es inconcebible -su voz estaba perdida en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. La miré extrañado, y algo impactado. Hizo una mueca y suspiró-. Lo siento –con una media sonrisa en los labios, parecía estar realmente arrepentida de ese pequeño lapsus-. Es sólo que me pregunto cómo será que te inflingan un _Avada Kadavra_…

-Bueno, no estamos aquí para resolver tus planteamientos filosóficos.

Habíamos prometido no hablar de Potter ni de mi padre, como parte de un acuerdo para trabajar bien. No mencionamos más, pero creí que implícitamente estaban vetados los cuestionamientos sobre los mortífagos y sus prácticas.

El problema era que en el fondo sabía que no podía aparentar que esa fatídica tarde en la mansión no hubiera existido. Era como si la estuviera enterrando en el fondo de mi memoria, y con eso ya no estaba a completa vista del panorama en general. Sin embargo, seguía allí. Bajo tierra, escondida. Más cercana al centro de la tierra, al centro de mis pensamientos. Y se esparciría por toda mi mente, hasta que llegara el momento en que llegaría a sentir la sangre corriendo por mi garganta como si fuera real.

Para mi sorpresa, Weasley no hizo ningún comentario sarcástico ni me miró furibunda. Sólo se limitó negar suavemente con la cabeza, como si despejara su cabeza, y giró el volumen de _"Hogwarts, una historia"_. Observada detenidamente el mapa donde aparecía que las mazmorras tenían una continuación inexistente.

-Las noticias se saben… Los criados, las niñeras, elfos y muchas criaturas que ofician en trabajos aparentemente insignificantes, siempre saben cuando pasa algo en las casas de sus amos –dijo con mucha seriedad. Su razonamiento no era nada ilógico-. Y no todos son los que dicen ser, lo que muestran ser. Muchos de sus elfos domésticos, criadas, zapateros, modistas, y más; muchos de los empleados de los sangre pura pertenecientes al círculo de Voldemort son opositores. Son _espías_, que nos informan de sus movimientos.

-Eso es obvio. Hay espías incluso en los mortífagos –me alcé de hombros-. ¿Crees que no lo saben? Por eso eligen con pinzas a los empleados. No van a dejar que cualquiera tenga contacto con alguno de los colaboradores del Señor Oscuro.

-Pero ni Voldemort es el mejor juez para determinar si alguien es digno de confianza –alzó las cejas, y sonrió-. Los espías ya habrían sabido del paradero de Trelawney; en especial si es una persona de vital importancia. Y por esa razón, la habrían ayudado a escapar.

-Bien, en ese caso… No ha habido titulares en el periódico. Si una detenida se hubiera fugado, ya habría recompensas por todos los medios escritos y radiales para atraparla –como Potter, quise agregar, pero me abstuve para evitar alguna nueva rencilla.

Weasley asintió vigorosamente, y se tocó el pelo, incómoda. Lo traía suelto y mientras se hacía una cola de caballo, dijo:

-Trelawney no está en ninguna casa de alguno de los mortífagos. Ni tampoco en Azkaban… ¿No es obvio? –preguntó, con una extraña chispa de vivacidad en sus ojos. Le repetí que no podíamos asumir como certeras meras hipótesis-. El otro gran lugar donde la ley no rige en ninguna circunstancia es Hogwarts. La escuela está a la merced de Voldemort y los locos de los Carrow.

En eso no podía contradecirla. Aunque aún estuvieran los profesores emblemáticos y antiguos, tales como McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Binns, y Slughorn; sólo enseñaban y nada más. Su autoridad era nula, porque el cuerpo directivo concentraba todo el poder de las resoluciones en cuanto a lo que ocurría en la escuela. Snape y los mortífagos manejaban Hogwarts con la facilidad de titiriteros.

-¿Qué mejor lugar que éste? –señaló el mapa. Las mazmorras-. Un castillo que cuenta con cientos de pasadizos ocultos, y que tiene mazmorras, perfectos calabozos para encerrar a prisioneros. Nadie lo sospecharía; menos McGonagall ni los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿La Orden del Fénix? –pregunté, reconociendo el nombre como vagamente familiar. La primera vez que lo escuché fue a finales de quinto año-. ¿Ése no es el grupo que combate al Señor Oscuro?

-Sí. La verdadera resistencia –asintió y me miró fijamente, antes de continuar. Me estaba evaluando, claramente. Quería asegurarse que era digno de confianza para hablar sobre el grupo que era la antítesis del círculo de mi familia-. La fundó Dumbledore, en la primera guerra. Supongo que por eso se llama así. Él tenía un fénix y lo adoraba.

-Asumo que hay de todo: abogados, aurores, personas con cargos importantes en el ministerio, profesores…

-Igual que los mortífagos –hizo una leve mueca-, aunque obviamos las diferencias sanguíneas, raíces, culturas, entradas económicas. Sólo queremos luchar contra el despotismo de cierto loco que se cree mejor que nadie más –rápidamente se rió-. Bueno, no debería mencionarme a mí. Aún no pertenezco, por ser menor de edad. Pero toda mi familia lo está y he crecido en ese ambiente, así que… es costumbre.

-Te entiendo –le sonreí, sintiéndome extraño. No solía sentir la necedad de abrirme; en especial frente a una Gryffindor y una Weasley-. Cuando hablaba de los mortífagos, también me involucraba en el concepto. Después de todo, había sido criado entre ellos y por inercia terminaría siendo uno oficialmente.

Sabiendo que era mejor no continuar el rumbo de la conversación, Weasley esbozó una gran sonrisa y sus ojos parecieron brillar aún más. De hecho, para ser específico, lucía feliz.

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Trelawney en las mazmorras?

-Tendríamos que encontrar en primer lugar esa parte de las mazmorras –suspiré. No era del todo descabellado, pero de todas formas la idea se me hacía rara. Los mortífagos siempre habían tenido más clase y ocultar a la persona que profetizó algo que vinculaba al Señor Oscuro con cara rajada Potter en las mazmorras de la escuela, era sumamente dudoso-. Te informaré si ese libro tiene grandes errores la próxima semana.

-¿La próxima semana? –preguntó confundida. En su cara se leía la extrañeza y desilusión por mis palabras.

-Tenemos partido de quidditch. ¿O se te olvida? Hay que practicar, comadreja.

El color rápidamente volvió a sus mejillas, y lanzó una carcajada. Mientras cerraba los libros y abría su mochila, comentó:

-Se me olvidaba que aún tienen que entrenar para alcanzar nuestro potencial siquiera un poco.

-¿En qué mundo Gryffindor es mejor que nosotros?

-En éste –sentenció guardando los libros en la mochila. Debía tener un encantamiento para hacerla más grande en el interior o para empequeñecer los objetos, porque de ninguna manera le habrían cabido tantas cosas-. El mismo en que el año pasado tomé la snitch en mis manos y les di la victoria a los leones. Y la final fue contra Ravenclaw… ¿Dónde quedó Slytherin, Malfoy?

Estábamos en nuestros asuntos, a decir verdad. El año pasado casi todos los del equipo teníamos nuestras Marcas Tenebrosas en el brazo izquierdo y planificábamos todo para lograr que los mortífagos entraran a Hogwarts. El quidditch, los estudios, y las actividades escolares en general no eran más que distracciones en nuestra misión. No les prestábamos atención, aunque debía de admitir que cuando nos enteramos que Gryffindor ganó la copa, la sangre hervía en nuestro cuerpo. Les habíamos dado en bandeja la oportunidad de ganar, pero si queríamos triunfar con el Señor Oscuro, entonces teníamos que arriesgar todo.

-Idolatrando la Marca Tenebrosa, Weasley…

Lo había dicho con melancolía, supuse, porque sus ojos se abrieron impactados. Yo tampoco hubiera esperado responderle eso, pero casi se había resbalado en mis labios. De todas maneras, qué importaba. Ya no reconsideraba parte de la casa, así que hablar con franqueza sobre ellos, no estaba mal. No demostraba ninguna debilidad en mí, porque yo no pertenecía a una casa llena de aduladores e hipócritas.

-Pero este año Slytherin vuelve a tenerme, así que sería recomendable que dejarás de soñar –añadí para distender un poco el ambiente.

Funcionó.

Su expresión suavemente se relajó. No me había dado cuenta, pero su cara no mentía. Si algo le extrañaba, sus cejas se juntaban; si no estaba segura de algo, hacía una mueca torcida; si algo le sorprendía, abría los ojos como grandes platos. Se trataba de un libro abierto. Su rostro no ocultaba nada de lo que sentía.

La pelirroja se colgó la mochila y me puso una mano en el hombro, como si estuviera dándome apoyo moral.

-No te lo haré fácil, Malfoy –había mucha convicción en su voz, como era usual en ella cuando hablaba en serio-, aunque debo admitir que se me hará algo difícil patearte el trasero mientras vivimos estas circunstancias…

-¿Por qué?

-Es más fácil ser agresiva en el juego cuando odias a tu oponente –explicó resueltamente. Suspiró y se acomodó la mochila-. Quizás mis antepasados se revuelquen en sus tumbas al oír esto, pero bueno… No te odio. Hasta podría ser que me agrades un poco –una mueca torcida se le formó el la boca. Parecía meditar bien sus palabras y no se avergonzaba de decirlas-. Te lo dije el día en que te devolví tu túnica: _entiendo_ cómo te sientes.

Sin esperar a que le respondiera, me dijo que sólo apuntara con la varita al knut y pronunciara la fecha, hora y lugar del siguiente encuentro. Y sin más se fue del aula.

Siempre cuando empezaba a entender un poco a la comadreja menor, hacía algo para descolocarme. Sus reacciones no siempre eran las esperadas y sus palabras muchísimo menos. Si alguna vez hubiera creído escuchar que hasta le agradaba, podría imaginarme su cara tiñéndose de un carmín intenso y con la voz quebrada, mientras evitaba mirarme a los ojos. No obstante, no fue así. Me miró a los ojos con firmeza, su voz fue calmada y su piel permaneció inmaculadamente blanca.

Bueno, me dije mientras guardaba los pergaminos en mi mochila, no se trataba de una confesión amorosa.

Generalmente cuando me decían que les caía bien; aunque técnicamente no era así con Weasley, ya que sólo no me odiaba; era para luego invitarme a una salida Hogsmeade. Chicas de todos los cursos, mayoritariamente de Slytherin y algunas de Ravenclaw. Y me miraban nerviosas y de palabras atropelladas. ¿Por qué siempre debían ser así? No me gustaba para nada. Parecían inseguras, y algo que odiaba en las mujeres era la inseguridad. Si querían invitar a alguien, pues que lo dijeran y con la voz segura. No prestando más atención a sus zapatos que a mí.

En mis antiguos tiempos, Zabini y yo nos burlábamos de ellas, aunque él solía aprovecharse de las más bonitas, saliendo con ellas de todas formas.

Ese día no tenía clases. Extrañamente, el horario se había aliviado mucho llegando a séptimo año. Solamente cursaba las asignaturas de los ÉXTASIS y abundaba el tiempo libre, el cual estaba formalmente destinado a estudiar. Pero dudaba que más de dos personas se tomaran en serio la finalidad, porque pocas clases realmente seguían el plan de estudios y se regían por parámetros _normales_ para evaluar. En cambio, Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, por ejemplo, era todo menos _defensa_ como propiamente tal. Y Yaxley nos calificaba casi según su criterio de gustos, dando siempre altos números a los hijos de mortífagos y otros bastante cuestionables a los que provenían de padres sangre impura o traidores. Ya no bastaba ser estudioso, ser bueno en una clase para aprobarla; sino que también la sangre jugaba un factor importante.

Mientras bajaba por las mazmorras, pensé sobre la teoría de Weasley. Tenía sentido, pero era demasiado riesgoso… Bueno, no por nada estaba ese famoso refrán muggle y de brujos: _tus amigos cerca y tus enemigos aún más_.

Miré la entrada a la sala común y luego a la continuación del pasillo. Había cinco aulas abandonadas, las cuales usualmente los Slytherins usábamos para cualquier otro fin que como lugar de estudios.

-¿Adónde vas, Draco?

Volteé sobresaltado, y Daphne Greengrass me observaba con curiosidad desde la entrada de la sala común. Estaba sola, lo que me llamó la atención. Hubiera dicho que me esperaba, pero deseché la idea rápidamente. Ella usualmente estaba acompañada de Parkinson o alguno de los demás, y crear alguna excusa para estar a solas, sería ingrediente de sospechas.

-A ningún sitio –respondí girándome hacia el orificio que dejaba la escultura de la serpiente-. Aunque si así fuera, no debería incumbirte.

-Pues es todo lo contrario. En especial, cuando desapareces sin decir nada… -bajó del pequeño escalón que separaba la sala común del pasillo y se cruzó de brazos con suavidad-. Te buscamos luego de Encantamientos. Y Blaise está empecinado en encontrarte.

-El día en que Zabini se preocupe por el paradero de Malfoy, será cuando el Barón Sanguinario tenga un acto de amabilidad desinteresada –comentó una tercera voz.

Nott llegaba con una pila de libros en los brazos. Todos de distintas materias, aunque la cantidad de Runas Antiguas excedían a los otros.

No pude dejar de notar que Greengrass se intranquilizó. Su mirada ya no irradiaba confianza y su respiración se aceleró; y todo al ver quién intervino por mí en una mentira que lanzó porque de verdad dudaba que Zabini me estuviera buscando, sino que se trataba de ella misma. Aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con su hermana para cumplir con el trato pactado la semana anterior. Seguramente quería decirme en qué momento podría encontrarme con ella o a recordarme lo prometido, aunque no hacía falta.

-Toma, se te quedó tu cuaderno –dijo entregándome mi cuaderno de Pociones. Lo tomé tratando de no imponer ninguna emoción en mi semblante, pero me sentí absolutamente aliviado-. Madame Pince tuvo que ayudarme a desencantarlo para descifrar de quién era.

-Gracias –lo guardé preguntándome cuándo me había robado el cuaderno, ya que en la mañana lo había dejado en mi mochila.

-Buenas tardes, Greengrass –saludó con formalidad a la chica.

Sus labios se entreabrieron con reticencia, casi temblando. Después de un segundo, suspiró y se forzó a sonreír:

-Nott –movió la cabeza. Sin esperar más, se dirigió a mí:-. Espero que tengas en mente lo que prometimos la otra noche.

-Cómo olvidarlo.

-Bien, pues tenemos una reunión luego de la cena y podrás empezar… Será una iniciación para los nuevos.

-Claro. Allí estaré –asentí.

Sin decir más, se fue y subió las escaleras, desapareciendo así de las mazmorras.

Me dispuse a entrar, y al fijarme en que Nott no me seguía, lo vi sobre mi hombro: plantado en el mismo lugar observando donde se había distinguido por última vez la estilizada figura de la heredera de los Greengrass.

Pocos segundos después, me miró y caminó como si nada.

Ambos entramos a la sala común. Estaba vacía, como de costumbre; así que mientras nos disponíamos a descansar en alguno de los sillones, le iba a preguntar qué había pasado realmente con Greengrass cuando él habló primero:

-La próxima vez sería conveniente que me avisaras, así tendrías una coartada –dijo despojándose de los libros y la mochila. Los dejó en la pequeña mesa de cristal en frente del sillón-. No fue fácil adivinar cuáles eran tus planes y robar tu cuaderno.

-Útil, pero no precisamente lo que quería –dije haciendo nota mental de aquello. Era una muy buena idea-. Me preguntaba qué pasó con Greengrass.

No me miró, pero pude distinguir por la posición y una especie de aura de su cuerpo, que se había tornado algo triste. Lo que me llevó a pensar en que Greengrass y él quizás fueran más que simples amigos, porque él parecía preocuparse profundamente por ella. O al menos eso notaba cada vez que él la veía en clases o dejaba de leer algún libro al escucharla quejarse de cualquier cosa.

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo todos los días –su voz sonaba lacónica, y vagamente perdida-. La única persona que consideraba mi amiga, resultó ser arrastrada por el sistema.

-Sus padres la obligaron… -él negó con vehemencia-. ¿No? –dije francamente sorprendido.

-A pesar de que su poderío se debe a la política, la familia Greengrass tenía varias posibilidades para seguir manteniéndose en el mundo mágico. Tanto como si éste sistema se instauraba o los opositores ganaban –una mueca deformó su rostro momentáneamente-. Daphne no es más que un alfil en el tablero. Ella jamás fue la reina o una torre… Su incorporación a los mortífagos es casi insignificante, no asegura nada. En especial cuando sus padres le tenían otros planes…

Así fue como me enteré que los Greengrass sabían que no podrían mantenerse gracias a la política, por lo que querían ser pioneros en alguna otra rama para asegurarse cierto poder y estabilidad. La primogénita del último matrimonio de la familia era una de las más inteligentes y tenía todo el potencial para basar en su vida más allá de tratados políticos: ella podría ser una científica o tener un alto puesto en alguna empresa multimillonaria.

-No le hubiera sido difícil seguir una carrera universitaria y graduarse con altos honores, debido a todos los contactos que tiene la familia. Podría haber obtenido una buena pasantía, incluso un intercambio al extranjero –explicó como si ya le hubiera dado vueltas al asunto varias veces-. Así ella podría amansar un prodigioso futuro en el mundo laboral, lo que le daría riquezas y alto renombre en los negocios…

-De esa manera los Greengrass dejarían de hacer malabares para tener éxito en la política, lo cual es difícil porque deben apuntar a todos los panoramas posibles.

-Exacto –asintió-. Y Daphne no estaba en desacuerdo con ése plan, porque desde que éramos niños tenía interés en trabajar fuera del ministerio. Se le daban bien los números, las estadísticas; todo lo relacionado a una empresa –se irguió y me miró. Me causó un poco de impacto ver los ojos usualmente vacíos de Nott, llenos de rabia. No, de decepción. Una decepción contenida por mucho tiempo, que se había podrido hasta transformarse casi en amargura-. Pero el verano antes de iniciar sexto año me contó en una de las cenas del ministerio que se uniría a los mortífagos. Le pregunté por qué y ella sólo dijo que era lo mejor para su familia… Entonces, sorprendido, le di un largo discurso sobre la pureza de sangre y la estupidez en la que se involucraría. También le hablé de su futuro. Ella era muchísimo más inteligente que sólo para torturar a inocentes con maldiciones imperdonables… Era, en pasado. No sé dónde se fue su inteligencia –concluyó con ironía.

Si tal como decía Nott, eran amigos cercanos; entonces el repentino cambio de Greengrass era muy sospechoso. En todos los años que estuvimos en el mismo círculo de personas, nunca mostró real interés en las artes oscuras o los mortífagos. Tampoco se jactaba de su sangre pura, de hecho. Se reía de bromas que les hicimos a algunos hijos de muggles o sangres impuras, pero nunca fomentaba una o había hecho algún comentario positivo de la pureza.

Daphne Greengrass era un misterio. Habíamos estado desde niños juntos, pero nunca establecimos ningún tipo de lazos. Nos saludábamos, hablábamos de algunos temas sin importancia y asistíamos a la mansión del otro para las opulentas cenas y almuerzos que nuestras familias usaban para agasajar a la elite del mundo mágico. Sin embargo, no la conocía. No sabía cuáles eran sus reales intereses para el futuro, sus pasatiempos; nada.

-Bueno, creo que hay algo extraño –dije llamando su atención. De seguro no esperaba eso como respuesta ante tal revelación-, ya que tienes unas convicciones demasiado marcadas y no creo que aceptes rodearte tan íntimamente por alguien que se te oponga a ellas.

-Quizás tengas razón –asintió, pensativo. Luego de un rato suspiró y sonrió-. De todas maneras, no sé por quién me tomas, Malfoy. No soy una persona perfecta para elegir con pinzas a mis cercanos –se alzó de hombros-. Puedo cometer errores, tal como los demás.

-Claro que puedes –afirmé-, pero eso no resta que seas más maduro que muchos de nuestra edad. Y ciertamente dudo que alguien con tu nivel de introspección se equivoque al confiar en alguien que representa lo que odia… Que puedas llamarla _amiga_ siendo que ella sigue el afán de pureza del Señor Oscuro.

Su sonrisa se volvió más triste, y posó sus ojos en cualquier parte menos en mí. Parecía que quería terminar el tema, puesto que estábamos llegando a un punto bastante frágil. La verdad temía qué reacción podría tomar; en especial si le decía todo lo que sabía sobre Greengrass, ya que por la petición de convencer a su hermana de no unirse a los mortífagos, me hacía tener algunas hipótesis sobre su cambio.

-Deberías dejar de tratar con tanto respeto a ese ser. ¿Señor Oscuro? Malfoy, comienza a llamarlo de otro modo.

-¿Cómo lo nombro?

-No lo sé, pero algo más… -sus ojos dejaron de ser tan apenados. Estaba volviendo a tranquilizarse-, algo más extremo. Yo simplemente le digo "ser", y delante de la familia, "él". No es gran cosa, pero al menos demuestra mi reticencia a su persona y su grupo.

-Esto sonara bizarro, pero me recuerdas a _ella_ con ese argumento –comenté observando la escalera que daba a las habitaciones. Nott rió, divertido-. Y no es para nada un halago.

-Diría que sí lo es –calmó un poco la respiración antes de proseguir:-, porque tiene muchas cualidades que las envidio, mas no me gustaría poseer.

Lo miré extrañado, aunque no me sentía descolocado por sus dichos. Siempre Nott iba un paso delante de mí. Su capacidad de percepción no dejaba de asombrarme.

-Su ímpetu para pelear causas de bien común es admirable. Tiene una energía que incluso pocos de su casa podrían gozar –explicó con mucha parsimonia. Casi había descrito a Weasley a la perfección, y eso que no había tratado con ella-. Aún así, esa es su mayor debilidad… -me llamó la atención la dualidad que representaba la misma característica-. Las personas que tienden a actuar por causas grandes, se olvidan de obrar por la más significativa: ellos mismos.

-¿Pero eso no sería egocentrismo? Digo –me detuve un segundo para ordenar la idea mentalmente-, socialmente no es bien visto que alguien sólo piense en sus propios intereses.

-Y aún así a final de cuentas las personas que las proclaman como exitosas, velan por sus motivaciones individuales –chasqueó la lengua-. No seamos hipócritas… Está bien ayudar a los demás, pero el hecho de actuar tanto a favor del resto, agota nuestra mente. Y eso nos impide evolucionar a vida fructífera. Y no lo digo porque se trate de ella o sea egoísta, sino porque dudo que luchar por causas ajenas tan enormes, sea conveniente. No por nada todos esos líderes se transformaron en _mártires_.

-Sin embargo, eso es lo que la gente admira de ellos –me recliné en el sillón y subí una de mis piernas hasta dejarla reposar encima de la rodilla de la otra-. Hay cierta mística para las masas eso de morir por una causa justa. Las anima, las alienta. Incluso han instaurado religiones en torno a mártires…

-Creo que llama la atención es su energía, como dije –asintió-. Una fuerza inexplicable, que los insta a pelear hasta la misma muerte; tanto física, como de espíritu… Parece sobrenatural, como si nunca se acabara.

-Te entiendo. Y pareciera que nunca perderán las esperanzas, hasta en los momentos menos prometedores.

-Exacto –sonrió-. Por eso lo tomo como un halago. Hay veces que esa fuerza, aunque al término sea perjudicial, es necesaria para enfrentar algunos obstáculos.

Tal vez se refería a Greengrass en cuanto a los obstáculos, pero en vez de preguntarle, me quedé callado. El tema lo incomodaba y no creía que ya habiéndolo tratado hace poco, era buena idea volver a conversarlo. Él nunca me empujaba a confesar mis asuntos personales, lo que valoraba enormemente; y por eso mismo, debía responderle con la misma carta de respeto por su privacidad.

Lo que quedaba de la tarde, nos la pasamos ordenando apuntes y conversando sobre la vida en general. Extrañamente, aunque no debía serlo porque se trataba de Nott, me sentía interesado de hablar sobre filosofía o costumbres de las personas. Nunca había charlado de este tipo de tópicos con Zabini o los que frecuentaba, sino que planeábamos cómo atormentar a Potter y nuestras conversaciones se dirigían a temas tan irrelevantes como el torneo de quidditch en Italia. Y la verdad temía que jamás pudiera hacerlo. Ellos eran tan ignorantes en temas de cultura general como yo lo era en muchas de las novedades de los mortífagos.

La ronda de todas formas la hicimos luego de cenar. Recibimos a cuatro chicos, entre ellos la hermana de Greengrass, quienes se unirían dentro de poco a las filas del… Señor Oscuro.

Pero aún así, Zabini nos ordenó seguir con la ronda. No podíamos bajar la guardia, en especial cuando habían estado tan cerca de atrapar a la figura misteriosa de la otra noche. No pude evitar mirarlo con suspicacia mientras explicaba nuestro trabajo. ¿Era mi idea o Blaise Zabini estaba nervioso? Le sudaban las manos y sólo hablaba del maldito séptimo piso. Nunca entendí por qué lo pusieron como cabecilla del grupo, siendo que no tomaba las responsabilidades de jefe al pie de la letra, pero su actitud era como la de uno.

-Greengrass –ambas hermanas respondieron ante su apellido y Zabini rápidamente agregó:-, Astoria –ella asintió mientras su hermana mayor le puso una mano en el hombro, como animándola-. Tú estarás con Malfoy. Y tú, Johansen… -se giró hacia el chico de pie a su lado-, acompañarás a…

Dos minutos más de instrucciones, y nos separamos para ir a vigilar nuestro territorio asignado.

Astoria Greengrass caminaba junto a mí en silencio. Observaba todo con mucho cuidado, incluso mis movimientos cuando entraba algún aula a inspeccionar. Parecía que se tomaba muy en serio la oportunidad de ver qué labores tendría una vez que ya tuviera la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo. En mi época, nunca asistí. Mi padre me aconsejó desde segundo año que fuera, pero siempre faltaba y hasta el día en que ingresé a los mortífagos, nunca experimenté como tal.

-¿Entusiasmada de unirte? –pregunté, de repente. El aula estaba vacía, tal como esperaba. Cerré la puerta y me volteé. Ella me escrutaba, algo sorprendida-. ¿Deseosa de esta vida?

-Más que nada en el mundo –dijo, sonriendo.

No era para nada fea. De hecho, podría decirse que era hasta más linda de su hermana mayor; pero eso no sería una observación objetiva. Me gustaban más las mujeres de características contrastantes, como los ojos azules de ella y su pelo negro. De nariz pequeña y respingada, tenía los mismos labios ni tan finos ni tan abultados que la mayor de los Greengrass. Su postura era erguida, y los brazos colgaban a su lado con gracia. Caminaba como todas las de nuestra clase; con elegancia. Parecía flotar con cada paso. Era la típica belleza aristocrática, pero había algo más que me llamaba la atención. No era etérea, como Daphne Greengrass con su pelo rubio, ojos marrón claro y piel blanquecina; sino que era… distinta. Era difícil de explicar en palabras.

-Mira, Malfoy, seré honesta contigo –retrocedió un paso. La miré, inexpresivo-. Sé cuáles son tus intenciones. Daphne me dijo en la mañana que hoy estaría contigo, y el ánimo en su voz sólo podía significar que eras alguien que aprobabas para la tarea de enseñarme lo que es ser un mortífagos –se cruzó de brazos. Sin intención, pensé en que Weasley habría puesto sus manos en la cadera y haría una mueca de suficiencia-. ¿O debería decir en persuadirme de no ser una de ustedes?

-La hermanita menor parece estar más informada de lo que creímos… -dejé escapar con una pequeña risita. Ella me miró ceñuda, quizás algo ofendida por mi comentario-. También obtendrás sinceridad de mi parte, Greengrass. Yo no te estafaré mostrándote un producto lleno de cualidades excepcionales –seguí caminando, y a los pocos segundos ella ya estaba alcanzándome. Me miraba con curiosidad-. Para hacer una compra inteligente, hay que ver también los defectos del producto de interés.

-¿Estás comparando la fidelidad al Señor Oscuro con la economía? –preguntó, incrédula.

-Tómalo como quieras, Greengrass –la adelanté para entrar en la siguiente aula.

La razón por la cual Daphne Greengrass había ingresado a los mortífagos, era una que ni si quiera su mejor amigo pudo descifrar. Estaba muy lejos de los ideales propuestos por el nuevo régimen y también de una estrategia política. Su decisión provenía de un lugar muy distinto a un tablero de ajedrez, donde ella era un mero alfil y las demás piezas eran los movimientos de su familia para mantener el poder y el renombre en la sociedad del mundo mágico.

La Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo era oriunda de su corazón, del inmenso amor que le profesaba a su hermana menor y quería protegerla de enlistarse en los mortífagos. Ella tenía un futuro más libre y prometedor, pero sus padres iban a preocuparse en el presente a la hora de pensar en la hija menor. Y para asegurar un presente exitoso, debían estar involucrados en el séquito del régimen.

Vacía, nuevamente. Ahora sólo quedaba el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Esa noche la mayoría del cuerpo docente no se encontraría en la escuela, por lo que los Carrow le dijeron a Zabini que también debíamos revisar los despechos de profesores.

Era extraño pensar en la existencia del amor en nuestra clase. El amor no era más que una idea imposible que leíamos en libros. La unión marital era sólo un trámite para convenir riquezas y velar por la mejoría de la sangre, los hijos se les quería por la sangre pura que portaban y no existían amigos, sólo un círculo cercano con quienes se podía hacer negocios o usar como trampolines sociales. Supongo que el _amor_ fraternal podía existir, pero no sabía. Era hijo único y nunca le había dado muchas vueltas a ese sentimiento como en aquel preciso instante.

-Astoria –me giré y ella me sostenía la mirada, desafiante. Pero no de manera terca, sino con una seguridad que no llamaba a pensar en que fuera una malcriada-. Me dijiste por mi apellido, y no me gusta. Mi hermana también es Greengrass –explicó-. Dime Astoria. Sólo Astoria…

Seguí subiendo la escalera al despacho de Yaxley, sintiendo que podría caerme al haber quedado en una posición muy incómoda para poder mirar a la chica.

-Está bien, sólo Astoria –respondí y escuché su musical risa detrás de mí.

Daphne Greengrass quería protegerla porque sabía que ésa no podía ser su vida. Y de hecho, yo la secundaba en esa convicción. Ella irradiaba una energía que no pertenecía a la tropa e rufianes que seguían al Señor Oscuro. No podía ser una asesina, una ladrona, una usurpadora ni mentirosa… No sólo su sangre era pura, sino también su voz, su cuerpo, su mirada. Y quizás su corazón, pero la única que podía asegurar eso era su hermana mayor.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó al notar que sólo había estirado mi cabeza dentro del despacho y cerré la puesta casi al segundo siguiente.

-Sí –mentí-. Ya terminamos por aquí. Podemos ir al cuarto piso… Ése podría dar más problemas –sugerí y ella asintió, bajando delante de mí.

Tenía que contactar a Weasley lo más pronto posible: no cabía duda que Trelawney estaba en Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/A:**** Astoria iba a aparecer sí o sí en el fic, era necesario, ya que esto se desarrolla de manera paralela al último libro. Espero que mantengan eso en cuenta todavía. Y, bueno… No me la imagino con una historia profundamente triste ni nada muy excepcional, pero tengo una idea de por qué a Draco le interesa. Partiendo del punto que es justo su estilo de gusto físico, hay algo de valor en eso de que ella es distinta, tiene un aura que no calza con los mortífagos.**

**Y como dije, él importa: Nott como salvavidas, aunque seguirá ayudando a Draco. ¿Nadie quiere apapacharlo? Me da pena pensar que se siente traicionado y descolocado por su mejor amiga… Y ella no le dice la verdad.**

**En fin, ya no queda nada más que decir o sino sería revelar qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Felices fiestas! Y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Como siempre, me animan y me dan el empujoncito para seguir adelante. Además que debo recalcar que me impresionó la cantidad que recibí en el capítulo pasado… Fue muy WOW :). Gracias.**

**Hasta el siguiente año, adiós.**


	15. Sin lugar para rendiciones

**Capítulo ****quince:** Sin lugar para rendiciones

Ni el hecho que estuviéramos frente a cientos de personas y que varias de esas fueran mortífagos, me impidieron lanzar la revista en la mesa y golpearla varias veces. Y cada una más brusca y desesperada que la anterior; hasta que la mano de Michelle encima de la mía, hizo que empezara a detenerme lentamente, golpe a golpe y finalmente quedar con la mano extendida sobre la infame publicación.

El hombre a quien había visto desde pequeña y me presentaba junto a su esposa a su hija de mi misma edad; el hombre a quien había visto llorar en el funeral de su esposa, el hombre quien llevaba a la que se convertiría en una de mis mejores amigas a mis cumpleaños antes de iniciar Hogwarts. Una de las personas que más admiraba por no ofenderse ante las agresiones que le hacían por sus convicciones y dichos. Al que había llegado a considerar más valiente que un Gryffindor por sus agallas…

-Traidor –murmuré con la garganta oprimida. Mi compañera simplemente me miró-. Traidor… Traidor… -seguí repitiendo, como si eso fuera a servir de algo para tratar de comprender el repentino giro que había dado el panorama de la guerra. O de nuestro bando, a decir verdad-. Traidor…

-Ginny –Michelle apretó mi mano. Su voz sonaba muy lejana y hueca-, ten cuidado. No estamos en nuestro dormitorio –me advirtió, en una manera que me recordó vagamente a mi madre.

Sus palabras no hicieron efecto, aunque ella parecía no haberlo creído desde un principio. Seguía murmurando esa palabra, mientras mi mano comenzaba a arrugar con auténtico odio _'El Quisquilloso'_:

"_SALVEN AL MUNDO MÁGICO DE HARRY POTTER"._

No había terminado de leer ni siquiera el primer párrafo. Me daba asco. Me carcomía la rabia, el odio, el rencor, la cólera; todo sentimiento negativo que podía alojarse en mi cuerpo. Y estaba segura que si leía por completo el inmundo artículo, iba a gritar ante el público que me rodeaba y sería hasta capaz de desafiar a los mortífagos con tal de obtener una chimenea y viajar a la casa del señor Lovegood a…

¿Matarlo? Ciertamente no caería tan bajo como otros. ¿Torturarlo? _Quizás_.

Levanté la mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas aunque mis ojos debían estar rojos. Nadie parecía extrañado que algunas lechuzas llegaran con la suscripción a la revista, aunque hacía varias semanas estaba prohibida su circulación en la escuela. Y tampoco ninguno la leía con asombro.

Claro, pensé hundiendo mis uñas en el papel hasta romper las hojas, nadie sabe leer. Nadie se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de editorial; que _'El Quisquilloso'_ pasó de ser uno de los pocos medios de comunicación que apoyaban a Harry Potter a convertirse en otra mierda igual a _'El Profeta'_. Un medio controlado; un medio… vendido ante los individuos que ni si quiera podrían considerarse personas por matar a personas, que son tan humanos como ellas, por las órdenes de un loco obsesionado con la pureza de sangre. Un enfermo que sólo piensa en la limpieza de sangre, cuando debería hacer un mea culpa y darse cuenta que el _sucio_ es él. El inmundo, el impuro… por asesinar, por usurpar poder, por engañar y extorsionar.

Pasé mis ojos sobre muchas caras que permanecían insensibles o no interesadas en el hecho hasta detenerme en la mesa de los profesores.

McGonagall tenía más arrugas en su envejecido rostro, ya que crispaba la boca con nerviosismo. A su lado, Flitwick y Sprout permanecían callados, observando con miradas vacías las delicias que cocinaban los elfos.

Ellos _sabían_.

-Yo… -la mano de Michelle era muy cálida y suave. La miré y brevemente recordé que solía pensar así de las de mi madre. Me protegían, porque me envolvían con mucho cuidado y firmeza a la vez, de tal manera que me sentía muy segura en aquellas noches en que sufría pesadillas en el verano posterior a primer año-. Lo siento –mascullé avergonzada.

Los únicos profesores que quedaban en la escuela, no estaban a segundos de armar un escándalo como yo. Permanecían allí, callados; y aunque la descolocación y el enojo afloraban en sus pieles, no permitían descontrolarse. Ni si quiera McGonagall, que le era imposible no demostrar sus sentimientos con una gélida mirada de reprobación o de candidez cuando trataba de ocultarlos bajo sus estrictas palabras de solemnidad.

Snape estaba al centro, conversando con Yaxley. Aparentemente no había notado la extraña tensión en el extremo de su derecha de la mesa.

-No te preocupes –Michelle me sonrió y me apretó una última vez la mano, antes de retirarla y tomar su taza de té-. Se trata de tu amiga, después de todo.

Asentí, sin saber qué contestarle. Estaba en lo cierto, pero nada me venía a la cabeza. Me sentía demasiado abrumada y exaltada. Como si de repente fuera a explotar o algo parecido…

Nuestra primera clase era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Genial, pensé mientras entrábamos al aula y me ubicaba junto a Michelle en uno de los pupitres del fondo. Mi odio por los mortífagos había aumentado considerablemente en los últimos treinta minutos y tenía clases con uno que me tenía más atención de lo normal. Estaba segura que Yaxley se sentía culpable de no haberme dado el castigo en Octubre cuando no quise infligirle una maldición imperdonable a Luna. Desde el regreso de las vacaciones de navidad, trataba de pillarme desprevenida en cualquier lección, para así remediar su cargo de consciencia.

Prácticamente no estuve presente en la clase, o la mayoría de ella. La voz de Yaxley no era más que un murmullo casi inexistente.

El señor Lovegood era un férreo opositor a Voldemort. Desde el principio, me había contado Luna uno de los días que antecedieron a nuestra ida al ministerio de magia en cuarto año. No se había unido oficialmente a la Orden del Fénix, porque creía que un alma debía ser libre y no atarse a contratos para creer en una causa. No pudo hacer mucho en la primera guerra, ya que estaba recién graduado de periodismo y recién se estaba estableciendo con un trabajo mal pagado en un periódico semanal de Escocia.

Siempre lo había admirado; a él, y a Luna. No alcancé a conocer a la señora Lovegood, porque falleció antes de que ellos se mudaran a las colinas colindantes a Ottery St. Catchpole.

Había algo especial en ellos. Defendían con tanto ahínco sus ideas, que hasta no se me hacía difícil pensar que los _nurgles_ existieran. Y no les importaba lo que los demás pensaran. Eso me llamaba la atención, ya que no eran como mis padres. Ellos tampoco se preocupaban de lo que pensara el resto, pero en privacidad, sí lo hacían. Mi padre se oía alicaído al hablar de su sueldo en el ministerio y mi madre trataba de animarlo, pero siempre con menos ánimo que la vez anterior. Los Lovegood no. No les importaban que les dijeran locos, porque ellos decían que los demás lo estaban. Discutían siempre que fuera necesario, para tratar de hacer entrar razón a los que no entendían que el ministerio mantenía un ejército de vampiros y en un verano planearon hacer una campaña para salvar a _heliopaths_. No resultó porque según las runas de la edición de Junio de ese año en _'El Quisquilloso'_ no era una época auspiciosa para proyectos ambiciosos.

Si yo estuviera secuestrada por los mortífagos, mis padres harían todo lo posible por encontrarme. Incluso las cosas más imprudentes que se podrían imaginar con tal de tenerme de vuelta. No se venderían ante la amenaza del régimen de Voldemort. No empezarían a traicionar a la Orden, a las miles de personas que pelean contra medidas injustas, a mis hermanos, a Harry.

-Ya terminó, Ginny.

Enfoqué la mirada, sintiéndome algo mareada.

-¿Tenemos deberes? –pregunté.

-No –dijo, guardando su libro en la mochila. Comenté lo extraño que era no tener algún estúpido deber de Yaxley, y miré hacia el frente. Yaxley arreglaba unos papeles con una sonrisa bizarra, aunque se lo atribuí a que era anormal verlo sonreír-. Está feliz.

-Me preguntó por qué será… -solté con mucha ironía mientras me levantaba.

Los mortífagos debían estar felices. El único medio legal que se les oponía abiertamente, ya estaba bajo su poder. Malditas ratas. Estaban transformando este mundo en una mierda llena de corrupción, me dije con amargura al mismo tiempo que nos encaminábamos a Encantamientos.

Dejé de lado un poco al señor Lovegood y pensé en Luna. Nunca había sido muy creyente, pero le rogaba a Merlín cada noche que siguiera con vida y últimamente también le pedía lo mismo al dios de los muggles. Todos profesaban religiones distintas, pero a fin de cuentas se trataba de la misma divinidad, me había dicho una vez mi padre. Luna _tenía_ que seguir con vida. Fuera lo que fuera que se propusiera a hacer en su vida, iba a ser exitosa; porque nadie con esa capacidad de aferrarse tanto a los sueños podía morir antes siquiera de concretarlos.

No podía mostrarme tan desinteresada. También quería que estuviera bien no sólo por ella, sino por mí. Mi vida sin Luna sería oscura. Era extremadamente egoísta, pero ningún vínculo estaba exento del interés por el otro y el uno mismo. Luna era mi mejor amiga. Nos habíamos conocido en primer año porque nos asignaron un trabajo en pareja y extrañamente, no me alarmé de su excentricidad. De hecho, me agradó bastante ver a alguien así de abierta, confiada de lo que decía y relajada. Creo que por eso empezamos a frecuentar. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba para hacerme sentir un poco mejor en esos meses con el diario de Tom Riddle atormentándome.

No me llevaba particularmente bien con mis compañeras de casa, y la única amiga que había tenido estaba en casa porque sus padres no quisieron enviarla a la escuela por el panorama actual. Hermione sí era mi amiga; confiaba en ella, nos reíamos y podíamos filosofar de la vida. Pero no era Luna. Con Luna podía caer en silencios entretenidos o hablar sobre cada una de sus criaturas místicas. No me sentía desafiada a ser mejor que ella, como constantemente me pasaba con Hermione. Me caía muy bien, y la quería; sin embargo, muchas veces debía estar a la defensiva. No debía avergonzarme de mis sentimientos ni tampoco cuidar mis palabras para ofender a Luna. Esa era la principal diferencia, y por eso Luna era mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana.

Al salir de Encantamientos, nos topamos con un gran grupo de estudiantes susurraban mientras otros se ponían de punta de pies o se daban paso para ver algo en la zona de las escaleras.

Sin poder escuchar qué comentaban las personas, divisé a Seamus hablando con Lavender y Parvati.

-¿Qué ocurre, Seamus? –pregunté tocándole el hombro. Él se giró, y me asusté. Estaba sudando y el rostro lo tenía muy pálido.

-Oh, Ginny –musitó Lavender y me di cuenta que tenía lágrimas en los ojos-. Es terrible.

Parvati también estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero parecía estar controlándose más que su amiga.

Y fue en ese momento cuando caí en la cuenta de un detalle…

-¿Dónde está Neville? –Lavender se echo a llorar gimiendo y Parvati bajó la cabeza, evitando mi mirada. Fue entonces cuando sentí una larga exhalación por parte de Seamus, quien me sostenía la mirada con recelo-. ¿Por qué no está con ustedes?

-Neville acusó a Yaxley de asesino –respondió a secas, pero con mucha dificultad.

Un nudo se me formó en la garganta. Y pareció ser el causante que mis ojos escocieran. Parpadeé una vez. No, mis ojos ardían. Parpadeé nuevamente. Seamus seguía serio, observándome. Y otra más. No se trataba de una mala broma.

Empujé un poco a Seamus, y pude ver, por un pequeño espacio entre unos chicos de quinto año, que los hermanos Carrow subían las escaleras aceleradamente junto con Snape. El último llevaba la varita en alto, y me di cuenta que las escaleras no se movían. Estaban estáticas, como si no estuvieran encantadas.

-Merlín santo –escuché a Michelle murmurar a mi lado.

Se me había olvidado que había otra persona más que quería tanto a Luna como yo. Una persona que compartía también una historia con ella, porque los tres nos hicimos muy cercanos luego de estar en el ED. Él no la veía como una loca; de hecho, apoyaba varias de sus teorías, aunque de forma parcial. La saludaba por su cumpleaños y en los veranos se escribían…

Seamus retrocedió, al igual que todos y me tomó del brazo para evitar que me cayera. Apenas podía moverme.

-¡Vayan a sus clases inmediatamente o recibirán un castigo! –gritó Alecto Carrow, arrastrando las palabras con pesadez-. ¡No hay nada que ver por aquí, así que circulen!

La multitud empezó a desaparecer. Los niños más pequeños casi corrieron despavoridos y los mayores se fueron con orden, pero rapidez a sus destinos, sin dejar de susurrar en voz baja.

Michelle y yo nos fuimos con los de séptimo año. Seamus aún me mantenía tomada del brazo, y no me molestó para nada. De hecho, estaba segura que si me dejara caminar sola, no sería capaz siquiera de doblar una rodilla. Me encontraba demasiado conmocionada procesando todo lo que conllevaba la confrontación de Neville contra Yaxley.

Llegamos a la sala común. Estaba vacía, pero no nos llamó la atención. Todavía era antes de mediodía, y los únicos que gozaban de horas libres éramos los de sexto y séptimo.

Seamus me sentó en un sillón antes de quitarse la bufanda. La miró asqueado, porque estaba llena de sudor.

-¡Es un estúpido! –soltó Lavender una vez que el ruido del retrato cerrando la entrada terminó de retumbar en el lugar-. ¿Cómo se le ocurre haber hecho eso? –preguntó, comenzando a caminar en círculos alrededor de los sillones.

-Qué se yo –Seamus dejó la bufanda flotando cerca del fuego de la chimenea, y mientras guardaba su varita en la manga de su túnica, miró a Lavender-. Ha estado muy extraño este último tiempo.

-¿A qué se refieren? –inquirí, sintiendo mi voz casi como ajena.

Ambos suspiraron, y se miraron cómplices. Dudaban si decirme o no, pero fue Parvati la que habló, sentándose a mi lado:

-Bueno, desde principios de Neville ha estado… diferente. No le importa hablar de los mortífagos en medio de un pasillo o en clases. Y luego de navidad, ha sido peor. No respetaba a los prof… mortífagos…Tú me entiendes. A _ellos_ –dijo, atareada. Asentí-. Les hablaba de mala manera, se iba antes de que la clase terminara o los miraba con abierto odio.

-Y obviamente no habían tomado medidas al respecto porque Neville es… ¡Neville, por Merlín! -exclamó Seamus, incrédulo ante los eventos recientes-. El más despistado de todos, el que sólo le faltaba olvidar su nombre. El que llevaba listas de las contraseñas para entrar a la sala común, y quien se emociona con su extraña planta escupe vómito… El que bailaba solo en el dormitorio antes del Baile de Navidad cuando creía que no lo veíamos.

El Baile de Navidad, pensé, y si hubiera estado menos agobiada, habría sonreído al recordar esa noche. Neville me había invitado porque siempre lo ayudaba a buscar su rana, y generalmente la encontraba. Acepté con el único motivo de asistir a un evento de tal calibre, pero luego reconocí que había ganado más que un baile. Había encontrado un gran amigo. Neville podía ser despistado, olvidadizo y torpe; pero tenía tanto entusiasmo en cada actividad que realizaba, y se preocupaba de mí con tan ahínco, que me cayó bien inmediatamente. Después de todo, nadie me habría regalado una caja de ranas de chocolate como compensación por pisarme tantas veces los pies en el baile ni me habría ido a buscar al final de una clase para preguntarme si podía caminar bien.

-Pero esta vez se sobrepasó –dijo Lavender, volviendo al tena central. Se cruzó de brazos-. Hasta él es inteligente para saber que terminaría recibiendo… Bueno, cuáles serían las _consecuencias_.

-¿Y por qué le dijo eso a Yaxley? –preguntó Michelle, atrayendo la atención de todos. Nunca habían cruzado palabra, y a decir verdad, no me extrañaba. Michelle se juntaba más con los de nuestro año que los mayores-. Creo que él sabía qué pasaría, ¿no?

-No sé por qué, pero hoy recibió sus suscripciones a _'El Profeta'_ y _'El Quisquilloso'_, y después de leerlas, quedó bastante alterado –respondió Seamus, alzándose de hombros-. Estuvo muy callado en Transformaciones y cuando llegamos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… se reveló… Fue, demasiado-

-Lo que pasa es que _'El Quisquilloso'_ publicó un artículo pidiendo que Harry Potter debía ser entregado a las autoridades, porque era un peligro público –le interrumpí. Tragué saliva, y pensé en la promesa que me había hecho a mí misma de ser fuerte ante este tipo de eventualidades. Ya había tenido un momento de crisis, y Neville pasó por el suyo-. Los mortífagos debieron haber amenazado al señor Lovegood con la vida de Luna para que hiciera ese cambio a su revista –seguí, ante la atenta mirada de los demás. Todos menos Michelle, parecían sorprendidos por lo que decía-. Supongo que por eso él está tan exaltado hoy…

Ignoré las miradas incómodas de los demás. No me llamaba realmente la atención que se sintieran así, ya que dudaba que Neville fuera a confiar en ellos sobre Luna. Y menos cuando ellos querían permanecer ajenos a la guerra. A veces desearía tener esa superficialidad para dejar que todo esto rebotara sobre mí, y otras, como ahora, los odiaba por eso mismo. ¡Estábamos en guerra! Y no simplemente eso, ¡Luna había sido secuestrada en el mismo tren! En la estación King Cross nos atacaron los mortífagos, y ellos hacen como si nunca hubiera pasado, como si no les importara, como si… Como si ahora no se estuviera librando la continuación de una cruel disputa que empezó décadas atrás.

Me dirigí a Parvati, la cual era la más calmada, para mi sorpresa:

-¿Qué pasó, exactamente? ¿Qué dijo Neville?

Generalmente Lavender y ella eran las más cotillas y escandalosas de toda la casa. Sin embargo, parecía que ese calificativo llenaba por completo a Lavender, quien parecía querer huir de la sala común cuanto antes.

La chica suspiró antes de contestar. Parecía que le costaba pronunciar las palabras:

-Yaxley nos hacía un temario para un examen que tenemos la siguiente semana... Y Neville preguntó por qué aprendíamos todas esas maldiciones si lo que necesitamos es defendernos de, aquí cito: _"escorias como ustedes"_ –alzó las cejas, preocupada. Seamus negó con la cabeza, y se giró hacia la chimenea, para palpar su bufanda-. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Yaxley se quedó de pie, y se giró a él. Le pidió que repitiera lo que había dicho y-

-Y el nuevo héroe de Gryffindor forzó una risa. No digas que no me escuchaste, le dijo –Seamus empezó a guardar la prenda en la mochila. Ya debía estar seca-. Luego, sus exactas palabras fueron: _"o tal vez quieren que aprendamos sus métodos para pelear de una manera justa, ser asesinos para aniquilar asesinos"._

Sentí a Michelle tensarse a mi lado, y se llevó una mano a la boca; mientras que Lavender gesticuló con un movimiento de brazos exagerado:

-¡Un completo imbécil! –crispó la boca-. ¿En qué estaba pensado? O mejor dicho, ¿pensaba?

-Oh, cállate, Lavender –escupí y las cuatro cabezas se giraron a mí de repente. Fruncí el ceño, enojándome aún más con ella-. ¿Sólo eso tienes en la cabeza? Podrías preocuparte mejor por Neville, quien debe estar desangrándose por los azotes infligidos en su espalda –me puse de pie, y me quedé incrédula al notar que ninguno respondía-. Neville es su amigo, y es en vano pensar en cómo hizo lo que dijo cuando-

-Disculpa, Ginny, pero, ¿qué harías tú? –ella sonrió de una manera que me recordó al cinismo de la profesora Umbridge-. ¿Salvarlo de su castigo? Porque eso sería arriesgado y estúpido.

En lo más profundo de mi ser, quise asentir, pero no pude. En cambio, volteé hacia el resto y ese asqueroso nudo apareció nuevamente en mi garganta al ver que mi pensamiento no era compartido.

-Lavender tiene razón –dijo Parvati.

-¿Seamus? –probé, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Er, concuerdo con ella –se alzó de hombros, y agregó lo que posiblemente sería uno de los comentarios más dolorosos que me habrían hecho en la vida:-. El complejo de heroína no te ayudara en nada por ahora… No eres _Harry_.

¿Cómo nadie entendía?

Bajé la mirada, sintiéndome un ente extraño entre todos. Michelle por supuesto no contaba, ya que ella permanecía al margen, pero me apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara. Era un cuerpo ajeno, una invasora. O al menos, así me sentía, porque no pertenecía a ellos, a su pensamiento, a su cobardía, a su sumisión. No, eso no iba conmigo para nada.

Había salido ilesa de la oscuridad de Tom Riddle a los once años con un propósito. Y aunque mi madre me lo repetía, no lo creí hasta ahora: no podía rendirme. No ahora.

De repente, algo me quemó la pierna. Traté de no sonreír ante esto, puesto que sabía muy bien lo que significaba.

Con una débil sonrisa, me despedí de ellos.

-No creo que vuelva hasta la cena. Si preguntan, estoy con Hagrid limpiando los cultivos de mandrágoras –le dije a Michelle en voz baja, una vez que ella me había seguido hasta el agujero de la salida-. ¿Está bien?

-Ginny –parecía querer saber adónde iba, y no la culpaba. Extrañamente, no me preguntaba por qué desaparecía tanto rato o la razón por la que siempre buscaba los libros más rebuscados de la escuela-, ten cuidado. Por favor, cuídate.

-Eres peor que mi madre –sonreí antes de irme, pero fui capaz de escuchar a Seamus preguntarle a Michelle hacia dónde iba:

-Le debe un favor a Hagrid. Creo que algo de cultivos de mandrágoras. No sé muy bien –dijo con una naturalidad sorprendente.

Ya fuera de la sala común y bastante lejos de los retratos más chismosos, introduje mi mano en el bolsillo derecho de la túnica.

El knut estaba caliente, pero permanecía de su color cobre opaco. A los lados, en vez del número de serie, estaba la fecha, hora y lugar a las que me citaba Malfoy: hoy, en quince minutos más, en la sala de trofeos de la entrada principal.

Me fijé que pocos estudiantes deambulaban por el castillo. La mayoría debía estar en sus salas comunes, a pesar que normalmente había clases a esta hora. Seguramente se habían suspendido, debido al incidente causado por Neville.

La sala de trofeos estaba al lado de las escaleras que se hundían con dirección a las mazmorras. Era una sala pequeña, y usualmente ordenada, aunque con escasa luz. La única ventana estaba cubierta de polvo. Allí se guardaban los trofeos que no habían sido limpiados por alguna razón especial o los que ya no eran tan dignos de ser mostrados al público.

Nunca se me había ocurrido ayudar a Neville, de hecho. La idea sí se me había cruzado por la cabeza, pero debía pensar fríamente, y era demasiado arriesgado. Snape, los Carrow y el mismo Yaxley debían estar encerrados en el despacho del primero realizando el castigo. Me sería imposible siquiera salir con vida de allí en el caso que interrumpiera.

El punto era distinto. Ninguno de los tres se mostraba preocupado por Neville. Habían compartido con él íntimamente desde principios del curso y no eran capaces de darse cuenta de algunos aspectos, y no me refería a mínimos detalles. Todos los criticaban, lo atacaban. ¿Y qué pasaba con la lealtad de casa? ¿Dónde estaba la amargura de la espera? De la espera por saber cómo estaba, por recibirlo aún con vida…

El año en que participamos del ED, él me confesó uno de sus mayores secretos: lo que les pasó a sus padres. Y la verdad no podía esperar que todas las personas se preocuparan tanto sobre su situación, pero… Pero Neville estaba sufriendo lo mismo que sus padres. Y el sólo hecho de imaginar que podría quedar como alguno de ellos, me daba escalofríos. No, me atemorizaba enormemente. Él era el chico más dulce y desinteresado que había conocido, y no se merecía vivir una tortura por decir la verdad. Por ser temerario, pero apeló a la honestidad.

Luna y él no debían estar pasando por esto. De todas las personas existentes, ellos nunca. No le habían hecho daño a nadie. En cambio, los mortífagos gozaban de poder siendo que eran unos criminales que no tenían el derecho de vivir.

Respiré profundamente, tranquilizándose. Ya era la segunda vez en el día que mencionaba la idea de tomar cartas en el asunto con mis propias manos. Aunque me asustaba sentir que ajustar las cuentas llenándome de sangre ajena, me llenaba de sosiego placentero. No, de venganza realizada, mejor dicho.

-¿Un día difícil, Weasley?

Malfoy entró, luciendo menos atormentado de lo usual. Le sonreí cansinamente, mientras asentía.

-Me lo temía –apuntó con su varita la puerta y recitó varios encantamientos, para evitar que alguien la pudiera abrir con un simple _Alohomora_-. Recién hoy me enteré lo que ocurrió con la revista del padre de Lovegood. El muy amable de Nott nos lo había ocultado para darnos una grata sorpresa en la mañana.

-Supongo que fue un desayuno de lujo –comenté, enarcando las cejas.

-No para mí…

Nos sumergimos en un silencio diferente. No sabría decir si era cómodo o no. Él simplemente se limitaba a observarme, sin ir al grano como siempre hacía. Y yo me sentía demasiado agotada, como para pedirle explicaciones. El simple hecho de no estar más con los de séptimo año, ya era algo bueno. La sensación de abandono y de bicho raro, era inexistente.

El rubio se abrió paso entre los estantes, y pasó por mi lado rozando su mano con la mía. La tenía muy fría. ¿Habrían andado afuera sin guantes? La noche anterior había comenzado a nevar, y recién hoy en la mañana los copos habían dejado de caer.

-Debo admitir que cada día me sorprenden más tus cambios radicales de personalidad, comadreja. No eres para nada _predecible_ –comentó, apoyándose contra la pared del fondo y observó con interés mi reacción.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido. Gracias –mascullé, sonriendo falsamente.

-En efecto, lo es.

-Oh –de haber estado más animada, me habría sonrojado. Jamás se me habría ocurrido esperar algún comentario positivo respecto de mí de su parte, aunque el significado de "cumplido" fuera bastante discutible-. Er, Malfoy… -tanteé, un poco nerviosa al pedirle lo siguiente. Él permanecía sin emoción alguna en el rostro-. Sé que te pedí no hablar de algunos temas personales, pero necesito preguntarte algo. Tú eres el único capaz de responderme de la manera que buscó.

Su cuerpo seguía elegantemente con la espalda apoyada en la pared, casi como si posara para alguna sesión de fotografías. Sin embargo, sus ojos habían cambiado de indiferencia a un vertiginoso remolino de sentimientos. Había confusión, claro estaba. Y aunque no distinguía ninguna señal para saber qué pensaba, me alegré de no atisbar rabia o nada parecido.

Él era el único que podía entender la pregunta, porque él mismo ya lo había pasado. Y podía darme una pequeña pista de lo que sentía, para quitarme esos pensamientos de _matar_ que me perseguían desde la mañana.

-¿Qué, Weasley? –preguntó, con voz ronca.

-¿Uno puede no ser traidor a pesar de darle la espalda a su grupo? –le sostuve la mirada, con mucho esfuerzo. Su boca se entreabrió, al comprender mi duda-. Digo, es posible no ser un traidor siendo que actúas como uno en teoría.

Podría haberme explayado mucho más, pero algo en su mirada me decía que no necesitaba seguir agotando palabras.

Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad, contestó:

-Si te sientes como un traidor, lo eres –dijo con mucha calma-. Sin importar lo que los demás opinen, todo depende de lo que tú opines de ti mismo. Y si crees que haces lo correcto, si no tienes siquiera una mínima gota de culpa; entonces no eres un traidor, a mi juicio –sus palabras siempre eran sabias. Y me alegraba saber que ya no se sentía un cobarde por no haber asesinado al profesor Dumbledore. No se veía como un traidor-. ¿Lo preguntas por el señor Lovegood, no?

-Le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto, y necesitaba alguna explicación coherente para no odiar –suspiré. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día-. Sé que actúa por Luna, pero… Fue duro leer la revista –al menos me había contenido más que Neville, aunque a largo plazo me haría mal no desahogarme-. Bueno, eso y lo que pasó luego en tu clase con Yaxley.

-Sí, Longbottom nos dio una sorpresa –asintió-. ¿Estás bien, Weasley?

-He tenido momentos mejores, pero podría estar peor –dije, sintiéndome contenta por su preocupación.

-Vale, porque te tengo una noticia que nos mantendrá ocupados el resto de la tarde –caminó hacia mí-. Estabas en lo correcto. Trelawney está en el castillo –me quedé boquiabierta, antes de preguntarle cómo lo sabía-. Vi su baúl en el despacho de Yaxley.

Me explicó que hacia dos noches atrás, había tenido una ronda con la Brigada Inquisitorial y vio el desaliñado baúl de la profesora en una esquina del despacho. También, me dijo que por regla de la escuela, los baúles de los profesores estaban encantados para que no abandonen el mismo lugar físico de sus dueños. Así se evitaba que se los estudiantes los roben para conseguir exámenes o cualquier material que les sería de utilidad para hacer trampa.

Y con el revuelo que había por los dichos de Neville, los mortífagos estaban encerrados en el despacho de Snape encargándose de él.

-Es nuestra oportunidad de ir al final de las mazmorras y analizar ese pozo en la pared –dijo con elocuencia. Parecía haber planeado todo detenidamente desde hacía tiempo-. Los Slytherins están encerrados en la sala común, y los de la Brigada hacemos rondas… Y a mí me toca los niveles inferiores del castillo.

No podía rendirme, aunque tuviera que aprovecharme de la desgracia de Neville para mis propósitos. Se lo había prometido a mis hermanos, una vez que nos habíamos separado en la estación King Cross en las recientes vacaciones de navidad. Lo había jurado en esos silencios tan significativos que compartíamos con Harry el día de su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Pero por sobre todo, me había prometido a mí misma ser fuerte para jugar un papel activo en la oposición al régimen mortífagos en Hogwarts.

Y en la resistencia, no cabía lugar para _rendiciones_.

* * *

**N/A: Primero capítulo del año. Me demoré más de lo esperado, mil disculpas. Estas vacaciones no han sido tan desocupadas como creía, sino que he tenido muchísimas cosas qué hacer.**

**Luna y Neville saldrían a relucir muy pronto, les dije a varias en sus reviews. El capítulo quizás tiene poquísima acción, pero mucho contenido. Me ha encantado mencionar el trasfondo de la amistad que tiene Ginny con ellos. Me los imagino como el otro trío del ED, siendo una contraposición y a la vez reflejo de Harry, Ron y Hermione.**

**Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz. Gracias. Y si quieren hacerme feliz para continuar escribiendo, ustedes ya saben qué hacer xD. Me gusta saber qué opinan del capítulo.**

**¡Besotes, chau!**


	16. Las mazmorras de Salazar Slytherin

**Capítulo dieciséis:** Las mazmorras de Salazar Slytherin

Traición. Me parecía extraño que esa palabra llegara a generar dudas en Weasley, ya que en mi caso, no me sorprendía.

La miré de reojo. Caminaba con tranquilidad y miraba al frente, sin miedo que alguien la viera a mi lado. Aún así, podía percibir que no estaba del todo aquí. Su mente parecía estar en otro lugar, mientras que su cuerpo se movía automáticamente ante mis escuetas instrucciones.

Seguimos avanzando en silencio. Las mazmorras se encontraban tenuemente iluminadas por las antorchas, por lo que pude darme cuenta que Weasley movió un poco la cabeza para volver en sí y estar alerta. Un paso en falso, y podías rodar por minutos en la casi interminable escalera de caracol.

De repente, las palabras de Astoria Greengrass sonaron como un eco lejano en mi mente. Había sido hacía dos días, cuando le contaba los más usuales castigos que ofrecía el Señor Oscuro a los desleales. Se aclaró la garganta luego de terminar de contarle una de las torturas que escuché antes de volverme mortífago, y en un tono preocupado que jamás habría podido imaginar oír en ella, preguntó:

-¿Y no importa que una no haya traicionado sus instintos?

-A Él no le interesaría lo que tú sintieras –dije, frunciendo el ceño. Sólo un niño pequeño podría preguntar algo así, aunque ella parecía estar seria al respecto-. Después de todo, hiciste un juramento de fidelidad antes de unirte a sus seguidores. Violarías uno de los puntos más sensibles que les pide en un principio… El resto de errores los castiga, pero hay más seguridad que te deje con vida –le expliqué, tratando de borrar las caras de las personas que salían moribundas de la habitación donde Él acostumbraba a torturar. Seguían vivos, pero bajo efectos de maldiciones y eran prácticamente muertos que caminaban, respiraban y comían-. Bueno, todo depende de qué ánimo esté aquel día. No te puedo asegurar nada –añadí, con ironía.

-Pero si no sientes que te has traicionado a ti misma, entonces podrías estar en paz –dijo apenas con un hilo de voz. La miré fijamente, y ella parpadeó lentamente, observando el Bosque Prohibido que se asomaba en la ventana-. Porque si estabas allí en un principio, debías tener una razón: seguir tus instintos. Y si tenías que afrontarlo a Él y su séquito, entonces… Morirías en paz –sus ojos se posaron en mí, y por un momento creí que estaba llorando-. Morirías sabiendo que hiciste lo que creíste correcto.

Nos quedamos un gran rato en silencio. No lloraba, pero ya no tenía su usual desenfado. Y por la pena que se reflejaba en su rostro, no quise preguntarle por qué quería unirse a los mortífagos. Tal vez antes de que me sucediera todo esto, lo habría hecho y no me importaría ganarme su odio por ir directo al grano. En cambio ahora, me conformaba con darme cuenta que no era una mala chica. Y que como muchos de los que tenemos una Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo, tenemos un doloroso pasado que nos llevó a aceptar ese símbolo de por vida.

Astoria me recordaba mucho a Weasley. Ésa pregunta me la habría esperado de la pelirroja que me acompañaba en este preciso instante hacia uno de los lugares más recónditos del castillo. Y cuando Weasley me preguntó si era posible no _traicionar_ a pesar de darle la espalda a su grupo, por un momento pensé que el señor Lovegood, Astoria y yo; éramos traidores en teoría. El primero por querer tener a su hija con vida, la otra por una razón que no me atrevía a averiguar y yo por dejar de obedecer los deseos de mi padre.

Sin embargo, no lo éramos, ¿verdad? Astoria me lo había dicho con una convicción tan precisa, como si se tratara de algún teorema comprobado por los más grandes sabios del mundo. Y yo se lo dije a Weasley, porque tenía sentido. Al menos, yo quería creer que lo era, para así dejar de torturarme.

-Será mejor que no te vean –ella dejó de caminar, y se detuvo un escalón arriba de donde yo lo hice. Volteé para mirarla-. ¿Sabes hacer el encantamiento que te hice la otra noche?

-Creo que sí –respondió, mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo de su túnica. Llevó la punta de ésta a cabeza y me lanzó una mirada dudosa, como si yo le fuera decir qué hacer-. _D__issaparate._

Su voz fue segura, a pesar que lucía nerviosa. Seguramente nunca había hecho el encantamiento, y sólo estaba probando si le resultaba. Para mí grata sorpresa, sí pudo.

Weasley empezó a desaparecer, camuflándose con todo lo que la rodeaba. Como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua; progresivamente de la cabeza a los pies, ya no era visible. Su sonrisa de satisfacción al haber invocado bien el encantamiento, desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido en sus labios.

-Er, mi varita no se hizo invisible –dijo, moviéndola. Traté de no reírme-. ¿De qué te burlas, Malfoy? –sonaba molesta-. No es momento de pasarla bien.

-Que la varita se mueva sola, es una imagen bastante ridícula –la tomé, y antes de guardarla, apunté al escalón para hacer un encantamiento insonoro. La escuché hacer un ruido, como conteniendo un grito de sorpresa-. La idea de explicarle a alguien el porqué de que me sigan pasos de alguien invisible a los curiosos, no me apetece para nada.

-Cómo sea –bufó, y sentí algo cálido en mi lado izquierdo-. ¿Seguro que no me descubrirán como la otra vez? –su voz procedía al lado de mí, por lo que había bajado.

-Greengrass no está aquí –respondí, volviendo a retomar el paso.

No supe si me seguía hasta que escuché su voz varios segundos después, muy cerca de mí; justo en mi oído:

-¿Ésa respuesta quiere decir que el encantamiento me salió bien? –estaba divertida. Me estremecí, podía sentir su aliento extenderse desde mi oreja hasta erizar los diminutos pelos del cuello-. ¿Me sale mejor que a ti?

-Sólo has tenido suerte que en, asumo, tu primer intento, lo hayas hecho –respondí, sabiendo que ella tenía la razón, aunque no lo admitiría.

¿Cómo era posible que siendo que nunca lo había hecho, lo hacía bien de inmediato? No bien, perfecto. No podía verla, ni siquiera fijarme en el contorno de su cuerpo; que normalmente bajo los efectos del encantamiento, se podía distinguir casi imperceptiblemente del lugar que la rodeaba. ¡Yo lo había aprendido el año anterior y en ninguna de las ocasiones que lo había realizado lo hacía a la perfección! Sólo una persona muy observadora podía darse cuenta de mi falla, pero siempre quedaba alguna parte del cuerpo menos camuflado.

Antes que empezara a regodearse de su éxito, le recordé que debía estar en silencio. Ya nos acercábamos a la sala común de Slytherin; uno de los mayores obstáculos en nuestro trayecto.

Zabini y los demás no debían estar aquí. Últimamente estaban haciendo más rondas en el último piso, creyendo que el intruso que habían encontrado la otra noche, podría volver con seguridad al lugar. No fue difícil que pensarán ello, porque a Parkinson se le ocurrió que quizás estaba buscando o guardando algo. Y con todo el alboroto, existía la posibilidad que tuviera que regresar a concretar su tarea.

Con aquella idea metida entre ceja y ceja de la cabecilla de la Brigada Inquisitorial, a mí me delegaron a las mazmorras.

-No pudiste detener a un sospechoso, menos vas a poder hacerlo ahora que sabe que estaremos en alerta –me dijo, con voz socarrona-. Vigilarás las mazmorras. Tendrás mucho trabajo allí abajo –añadió, causando las risas de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Compórtate, Blaise –Parkinson le dirigió una mirada dura-. Debemos estar pendientes de _todo_ el castillo. No sólo-

-Lo haré con gusto –dije, cruzándome de brazos-. ¿Algo más que hablar? Tengo que ir a entregarle mi redacción a McGonagall, y no quiero que me repruebe por llegar tarde por estos asuntos.

Entrecerró los ojos, antes de anunciar que habíamos terminado. Por un momento creí que me iba a lanzar una maldición por desafiar su vulgar autoridad. Cómo si eso me importara. Ya no iba a dejar que una basura me menospreciara, aunque debía aparentar que estaba con ellos lealmente. Ellos tenían que pensar que seguía obedeciendo a mi padre, y que esta horrenda marca en mi brazo la llevaba con orgullo.

Pasamos sin ningún problema frente a la entrada de la sala común. El único problema que podría presentarse era que alguien saliera, pero con el nuevo toque de queda, podía usar mi posición para quitar puntos y darle un castigo. Lo de los puntos era simbólico, porque a los Carrow no les interesaban los relojes de diamantes en el vestíbulo. Al recibir a los castigados, desenfundaban sus varitas mientras una sonrisa desquiciada se formaba en sus labios. Siempre me recordaban a tía Bellatrix cuando hacían aquello.

-Malfoy.

El Barón Sanguinario se materializó frente a nosotros. Se quitó el sombrero, y me saludó con una corta reverencia; como siempre hacía.

-¿No han encontrado al estudiante que estaba en el séptimo piso? –preguntó, solemnemente.

-Todavía no –dije, mirando hacia mi lado izquierdo. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Weasley quemándome sobre la túnica.

-Pues, cuando lo hagan avísenme –ordenó fríamente-. Me encantaría darle su merecido por violar las reglas –palmó un par de veces el mango de su espada, y rió-. Bien, no puedo quedarme. Suerte en la cacería –se quitó el sombrero a modo de despedida y flotó, subiendo la escalera.

Esperé más de un minuto, y me aseguré de no escuchar el típico tarareo del fantasma cuando merodeaba en las noches. Parecía que siempre buscara alguna víctima a la cual atormentar, y trataba de herirlo en el pecho, con su espada. A pesar que no pudiera hacerles daño por razones obvias, los estudiantes y hasta profesores, quedaban aterrados y muchas veces debían ir a la enfermería por una poción para calmar los nervios.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté en voz baja, hacia donde la sentía.

-No lo sé –respondió con voz ahogada. La escuché tomar bocanadas de aire-. Tuve que contener la respiración, para que no me descubriera –se explicó, y ya con más calma, dijo:-. Da más miedo de lo que me habían contado.

-Su nombre no es en vano.

-Me pregunto por qué es así. Ningún fantasma es tan amargado como él –podía imaginarla haciendo una mueca, pensativa-. Tal vez vivió una pena de amor y por eso no tiene ninguna gota de calidez.

-¿Pero qué idioteces dices, Weasley? –pregunté, sorprendido de su teoría; pero aún así no pude evitar sonreír-. No es tiempo de descubrir la vida del Barón Sanguinario –seguí bajando.

La puerta del despacho de Slughorn estaba entreabierta, y el lugar iluminado. Me acerqué con cuidado, y abrí un poco más la puerta para asomar la cabeza. El regordete hombre dormía en su sillón, con los pies en un pequeño taburete frente a éste. Roncaba como un animal pequeño, y bajo sus párpados se apreciaban sus ojos moverse de un lado hacia otro.

Con Slughorn dormido, hice una seña para indicarle a Weasley que seguiríamos.

Mientras nos adentrábamos en lo más profundo de las mazmorras, aparecieron varias puertas. Todas eran salas de clases abandonadas, que a veces los fantasmas usaban para reunirse en fechas especiales o los mismos Slytherins las ocupaban para irse con la pareja de turno de alguna fiesta, para estar a solas.

De todas maneras, revisé cada una. Abría la puerta, iluminaba con mi varita el aula y al comprobar que no había nada sospechoso, me iba. Aunque no fuera una fecha especial, alguien podría estar allí y era muy peligroso arriesgarnos si esa situación se daba. Si veían a Weasley, tendríamos una ida asegurada al despacho de los Carrow.

Podía presentir que Weasley debía estar enojada por la demora. Nos tardaríamos más de la mitad del tiempo que nos tomaría llegar hacia la fuente de la pared que cerraba esta parte del castillo. Pero no la escuché quejarse ni emitir algún suspiro exasperado. Y cuando pensaba en eso, creía que quizás era porque ya no estaba conmigo. Movía mis brazos, buscando tentativamente su cuerpo con mis manos, y cuando sentía su aliento en la punta de mis dedos, me tranquilizaba.

-Al fin llegamos –dije, saltando el último escalón.

Las mazmorras terminaban como un túnel. Un gran arco se abría desde el suelo, y tenía en su centro una pared de piedra caliza. En los primeros años del castillo, debía haber sido gloriosa la vista. Ahora no. La piedra estaba un poco carcomida, y estaba llena de polvo y algunas telarañas.

En el centro, había una pequeña fuente de un material parecido al yeso. Con la forma básica de una caja alargada, tenía detalles en todo el cuerpo como si se tratara de una versión en miniatura de una columna de las construcciones griegas. En el borde de arriba, tenía la figura de una serpiente rodeándola.

-_Finite Encantatem_ –dijo Weasley, y sentí vibrar mi bolsillo. Miré hacia abajo, sorprendido y sentí una onda de energía procedente de allí-. Al parecer nunca la han usado.

Estaba frente a la fuente, observando su interior.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –pregunté, atónito. Ella volteó y me miró confundida-. Tú no tienes tu varita y finalizaste el encantamiento –me llevé la mano al bolsillo, palpando su varita.

-Aprendí a usar un poco de magia sin varita hace dos años… -se rió al ver mi cara. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Sólo los magos más avanzados podían realizar magia sin hacer uso de su varita! Era prácticamente un arte-. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Malfoy –hizo un gesto, invitando a acercarme-. No es momento de descubrir mi vida.

Esto no puede estar pasando, me dije mientras rodé los ojos. Se estaba burlando de mí al usar la misma frase que le había dicho antes, respecto al Barón Sanguinario y sus conjeturas.

Dejando de lado su nueva faceta, la cual no iba a olvidar porque todavía no me cabía en la cabeza que una bruja sin nada especial como ella pudiera hacer uso de su magia sin varita, caminé hasta llegar a su lado.

Sus manos tocaban el interior de la fuente, y tenía razón en que probablemente no la habían usado. La superficie estaba llena de polvo y tierra, pero la superficie no parecía estar erosionada por el agua y sus minerales. De hecho, dudaba si estaba conectada a las cañerías.

-Mira –apunté hacia el pequeño tubo que sobresalía del fondo-, parece que no tiene salida para el agua.

-Es como si la fuente no cumpliera su única función –se llevó las manos a las caderas-. ¿Por qué estaría aquí si no es para otro fin? –preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

-No entiendo cómo detrás de esto habrían celdas –rodeé la fuente y toqué la pared. Limpié un poco la suciedad-. No habría forma de entrar según el mapa del libro… La entrada y salida, están selladas.

-Sellada y oculta –corrigió retrocediendo lentamente. Me giré, observándola con interés-. Debe ser sólo una. Sería un mal diseño si las celdas tuvieran más de un lugar para salir o entrar…

-Entonces sería demasiado obvio que aquí sería la única conexión con la superficie –golpeé la pared. No parecía tener ningún hechizo, o al menos eso creía, porque no presentaba ninguna anormalidad visible-. Y que la fuente debe ser la cerradura de la _puerta_.

Sus ojos castaños se fijaron en mí, y no pude evadir su mirada. Parecía analizar mis palabras, como si estuviéramos en una sintonía distinta y ella pudiera sacar algo en limpio de lo que a mí me parecía una observación sin mucha profundidad.

-A veces en lo más obvio se esconde la respuesta correcta –dijo, seriamente.

Tal vez estuviera en lo cierto. Nuestra mente siempre trabaja tan rápido, que tachamos las posibilidades que nos parecen las más fáciles. Todo siempre tiene que ser difícil, sino, no tendría sentido averiguar un enigma. Pero aún así, descartábamos posibles respuestas sin pensarlas bien. Y quizás una de ellas fuera la correcta, tal como había dicho Weasley.

No obstante, estaban refiriéndose a Salazar Slytherin. Él mismo había hecho los planos de la parte baja de la escuela, a excepción del sector donde se encontraban las cocinas y la sala común de Hufflepuff. No podía ser posible que a alguien tan brillante y precavido como él, quien había sido capaz de esconder una cámara en la construcción por siglos, pudiera dejar tan a la vista un lugar tan controversial como las celdas. De seguro Dumbledore y otros directores, inspeccionaron con cuidado cada centímetro de la escuela, y lo más seguro era que manejaban la información que allí habían celdas, por lo que deberían haber puesto especial atención en aquel lugar, ya que era la única zona donde el supuesto lugar de aprisionamiento colindaba, era con el final de las mazmorras.

-Aquí hay un emblema de una serpiente –Weasley se había puesto de cuclillas frente a la fuente y tocaba la serpiente. Por un momento me distraje con su pelo, que cubría su rostro como una cascada de fuego-. Me parece haber visto esto antes.

-¿Si? –pregunté, caminando hasta ella. También me agaché y vi con detención el emblema: era una serpiente zigzagueando entre unas líneas que formaban un círculo-. Eso es extraño. ¿Tienes alguna idea en dónde?

Tomó todo su pelo y empezó a jugar con él, enroscándolo varias veces. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente el singular emblema en medio del cuerpo de la fuente.

-No me acuerdo –dejó su rostro libre, con el pelo tras sus hombros. Me miró, luciendo realmente apenada-. La verdad es que no sé.

-¿Algún libro o fotografía? –ella negó con la cabeza-. ¿O no te lo habrá descrito alguien?

-Lo siento –movió la cabeza negativamente-, estoy en blanco.

-No importa –le sonreí, y ella entreabrió la boca, observándome como aturdida. Me pregunté qué le pasaba, pero preferí ignorar aquel detalle-. Después de todo, no sabemos con certeza si esta fuente es importante o no.

-Trelawney podría estar detrás –dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y miró hacia la pared-. Si tan sólo pudiéramos…

Me puse de pie, suspirando.

-El papel de heroína te traería un gran problema –ella me miró, con su aire altanero, pero sabía que tenía la razón. Le tendí la mano, para que se levantara-. Simplemente investigamos, no intentamos salvarla.

-Por ahora –musitó, tomando mi mano.

Era raro estar ayudando a Weasley. Y no lo decía porque nunca había sentido unos dedos tan delgados envolviendo mi mano, sino por estar cooperando en la misma causa. Todavía no me acostumbraba del todo a tratar con ella como si su familia no me disgustara, pero de todas formas, sabía que sentiría un vacío sin su presencia en mi día a día. Ginny Weasley fue el golpe necesario para darme cuenta que necesitaba darle un real sentido a mi vida.

Aún así, me sentía un poco en desventaja con ella. Weasley sabía más de mí que yo de ella, ya que con sus preguntas siempre terminaba revelando alguno de mis pensamientos más profundos. La necesidad de estar en igualdad de condiciones rondaba en mi cabeza con más fuerza luego de que ella me preguntara sobre la _traición_.

Habíamos hecho un pacto días atrás: ninguno se inmiscuiría en los asuntos privados de cada uno. Si no queríamos hablar de algo, lo decíamos y el tema quedaba vedado.

-¿Me pasas mi varita? –extendió su mano-. No quiero asustarte de nuevo –sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

¿Y qué pasaba si quisiera preguntarle lo que ella había dicho exclusivamente que no podía?

Ya volviéndose invisible, me entregó la varita y la guardé. Nuevamente tomé nota mental que el encantamiento había salido bien; sin ninguna parte que pudiera denotar que delante de la fuente se encontraba una persona. Se había camuflado con lo que la rodeaba a la perfección.

El camino de regreso no tuvo ningún problema. En caso de lo contrario, ya tenía preparado un argumento para el profesor Slughorn. Me preguntaría qué estaba haciendo tan tarde, si las rondas ya debían haber terminado. Le habría respondido que buscaba al Barón Sanguinario, porque me había pedido informarle si habíamos atrapado al intruso de la otra vez. Y él me creería, ya que era demasiado crédulo, en especial de los estudiantes de su casa. Me había aprovechado varias veces de su inocencia el curso pasado para salir de clases a trabajar en lo del armario transportador en vez de ir al baño.

Llegamos a la superficie después de unos pocos minutos. Weasley me tocó el hombro, al verme que observaba a todos lados buscando alguna señal que estaba conmigo.

-¿Podemos ir a la sala de trofeos, por favor? –me susurró al oído.

Una vez allí, mientras aseguraba la puerta con varios hechizos, sentí nuevamente su varita vibrar y apareció, desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los pies.

-Me duelen las piernas –recostó la espalda en uno de los estantes llenos de cajas.

-Supongo que jamás habías subido tantas escaleras… -comenté, girándome hacia ella.

-Fue un suplicio –inspiró y exhaló varias veces-. No entiendo por qué cuando regresamos a Las Tres Escobas desde la mansión de Zabini, no me sentía así.

-Se trataba de una puerta transportadora. Estaba encantada, lo más seguro.

-Oh –fue lo único que dijo.

Recuperó su respiración luego de poco tiempo. Ya sin estar tan agitada, se irguió y chasqueó la lengua:

-Tenemos que saber qué hace esa fuente allí. Si es una especie de cerradura, entonces debe haber una llave para abrirla.

-¿Cómo encontraremos la llave, Weasley? –di un paso hacia adelante, y enarqué una ceja. Ella me miró un poco enfadada por mi escepticismo-. Debes admitir que es imposible saber cómo hacer funcionar esa fuente o lo que sea que haga.

-Por eso, meditaremos hasta que la cabeza nos duela de tanto darle vueltas al asunto –dijo finalmente. No estaba contenta por dejar en pausa lo que podría ser un gran descubrimiento, pero era lo más razonable-. No hay nada más que podamos hacer.

Cabía la opción que la fuente tuviera algo especial, que la delatara. Como la serpiente del borde en lo alto o el emblema. En ninguno de los libros de 'Hogwarts, una historia' describían la fuente, por lo que había buscado después de juntarme la última vez con Weasley, donde me expuso su teoría de las celdas. Podría arriesgarme en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Había muchos libros antiguos con información a veces sorprendente.

Weasley se despidió de mí, pero antes me pidió de vuelta su varita. Me sentí tentado en preguntarle cómo había aprendido a usar magia sin varita y cuáles eran sus límites, mas no lo hice. Muchas veces había escuchado que la menor del clan de pobretones tenía una gran habilidad para manejar la magia, haciendo uso de ésta que sacaba algunos comentarios en profesores y estudiantes. No era rumores, después de todo.

-Quiero preguntarte algo, Weasley –le dije, deteniendo el amago de salir del lugar.

Ella me había preguntado si alguien podía no traicionar a su grupo, aunque les diera la espalda. Y había recurrido a mí porque yo había vivido con consecuencias sangrientas lo que era no atenerse a las promesas. Había prometido matar a Dumbledore, pero no fui capaz y las cicatrices en mi espalda me recordarían siempre que no seguí las órdenes del Señor Oscuro. Sabía bien lo que era sentirse solo, habiendo sido prácticamente abandonado por mis supuestas amistades y familia… Era un traidor, en teoría.

-¿Por qué sigues ciegamente a Potter? –la pregunta se deslizó entre mis labios con dificultad. No sabría qué bomba podría estallar con esto, pero la duda me carcomía desde hacía un tiempo y necesitaba resolverla-. ¿Por qué _crees_ en él?

Ya me había expuesto ante ella, como si me sacara la ropa y quedara desnudo; así que ella también debía hacer lo mismo. Debía existir un intercambio equivalente en el mundo, porque así funcionaba el universo completo.

-Si hay alguien que puede arriesgar su propia vida con tal de salvar la de otros, es él –dijo, con la voz ronca. Sus ojos brillaban, sin mostrar pena al mencionarlo-. Me siento protegida con Harry.

-¿Aunque muchos se sientan así respecto a él?

Hubo un prolongado silencio antes de responderme. Al final de lo que parecía haber sido una batalla interna, donde el color de su rostro se había esfumado, ella sonrió melancólicamente para decir con un dolor casi palpable:

-Él es demasiado noble –se encogió de hombros y de repente tuve la sensación de estar ante una niña indefensa y débil-, pero aún así no puedo evitar quererlo.

Sin decir nada más, avanzó con la mirada puesta en el piso. Me hice a un lado, dejándole un espacio libre para que pudiera llegar a la puerta. Todavía no había desencantado sus pisadas, por lo que me tomó desprevenido escuchar el chirrido de la puerta. ¿Cuándo había roto los hechizos de la cerradura? Me giré, y vi la desvencijada puerta de madera medieval cerrada.

Mi corazón se encogió y me quedé solo, sintiendo una sensación extraña recorrer todo mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué las palabras de Weasley se oían como un eco lamentoso en mi mente?

* * *

**N/A: Que no es el fin del mundo ni van a haber cerdos volando por el cielo… ¡He actualizado! Al fic ya estaba siendo el hogar de telarañas cibernéticas con la larga demora, ¿no?**

**Primero que nada, debo disculparme por haberlos hechos esperar tanto. Dos cosas jugaron en mi contra a la hora de escribir el capítulo: estaba bloqueada y la universidad está consumiendo todas mis energías. He tenido que sudar casi sangre para sacar esto adelante, lo cual me tomó sólo un día de concentración extrema (de hecho, recién lo he terminado). Si iba aplazando el capítulo hasta Abril, de verdad que iba a pedirles que me enviaran vociferadores o algo para lincharme. En fin, ya está aquí.**

**No hay mucha acción, pero he puesto mucho Draco/Ginny porque se necesitaba un buen desarrollo de ellos en la trama. ¿Se han dado cuenta que Draco se preocupa por ella? Si casi son amigos; es muy lindo. Se ha tardado dieciséis capítulos en decir que no le agradaría tener a Ginny fuera de su vida, pero lo ha hecho :).**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! En verdad me siento feliz de sus opiniones y teorías; y simplemente invito a todos a seguir reviewando (no existe ese verbo, ¿verdad?). Y respecto a esto, quiero disculparme, pero no tengo tiempo de responder los reviews que me quedan del capítulo pasado. Aún así, los de éste sí lo haré. Estoy un poco corta de tiempo. Espero que entiendan.**

**Vale, esto se está haciendo eterno.**

**¡Un gran besito y disfruten el capítulo!**

**PD: Como publicidad barata, me gustaría invitarlos a todos a leer un one-shot D/G que escribí hace un tiempo. Se llama "Dualidad" y lo encontrarán entrando en mi perfil. Es una gran reflexión de lo que para mí significa el amor, y bueno… El desenlace los dejará felices :).**


	17. El retorno del Ejército de Dumbledore

**Capítulo diecisiete: **El retorno del Ejército de Dumbledore

Tomé el reloj de la mesita de noche. Casi nunca usaba ese reloj de pulsera, porque no me gustaban las flores de la gruesa cadena oxidada. Incluso los bordes del aparato estaban con esa textura polvorienta y color cafecillo, aunque mi madre había hecho todos los encantamientos posibles para que recuperara el brillo del oro.

Eran las tres de la madrugada. No dudé si era o no exactamente la hora señalada. Podía ser una herencia familiar demasiado ostentosa para mi gusto, pero funcionaba a la perfección.

Arqueé la espalda, de repente siendo consciente que había sudado tanto que la espalda de mi camisón y las sábanas estaban mojadas. De hecho, mi respiración todavía seguía un tanto agitada.

Cuando llegué a la habitación apenas hablé con mis compañeras. Me preguntaron por qué no había ido a cenar. Les dije que la detención de Neville me tenía demasiado preocupada como para sentarme en el Gran Comedor, como si nada ocurriera. No les había mentido. Me sentía incapaz de estar allí, viendo a los mortífagos en la mesa, sin hacer nada. Sobretodo si veía a los hermanos Carrow. De sólo pensarlo, la cabeza me dolía.

Sin decirles las otras razones por las cuales me había ausentado, me acosté.

La pequeña salida con Malfoy me había dejado agotada. En cuanto apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada, sentí los efectos de la somnolencia y rápidamente caí dormida.

La serpiente en la fuente apareció en mis sueños. Parecía moverse alrededor de ésta, enrollándose y subiendo, hasta estirarse y quedar casi de mi mismo tamaño. Me mostró la lengua. La sacaba una y otra vez, con ese siseo amenazador. Se estaba burlando de mí, e imaginé que se reía. Sus rasgados y pequeños ojos oscuros me miraban con desdén, como si fuera una criatura inferior. No estaba imaginando nada. En efecto, escuchaba risas, pero provenían de alguien detrás de mí.

Había despertado con la risa resonando en mi mente, y prácticamente con los ojos llorosos. La tranquilidad de la habitación me recibió, confirmándose que sólo se había tratado de una pesadilla. Pero aún estaba nerviosa, y mi respiración lo confirmaba. No había soñado con Tom Riddle desde hacía varios años. No desde que mi padre había inventado un repelente de diarios malignos, y me esparcía unos polvos antes de dormir en las vacaciones posteriores a iniciar el tercer año. Luego supe que se trataba de polvos flu.

Me senté, sintiéndome incómoda por el sudor de la sábana. Mis compañeras dormían. Miré instintivamente hacia la izquierda.

Michelle dormía con su cuerpo enfrentándome. Roncaba suavemente, y tenía las manos muy cerca de la cara, como si tuviera frío. Con la vista ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad, me fijé en que bajo sus párpados sus ojos se movían. Esperaba que no tuviera pesadillas, no al menos una tan traumática como la mía. No creía que ella pudiera tener algún evento que la hiciera sentirse igual que a mí. Tuve un poco de envidia. Su vida debía tener los tropiezos y alegrías de alguien ordinario. Entonces, sus pesadillas sólo serían la expresión de sus miedos… Unos miedos que no se acercaban remotamente a la intimidante mirada oscura de Tom Riddle, obligándola a acostarse en el mojado y asqueroso suelo de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Volví a observar el reloj. Sólo habían transcurrido dos eternos minutos.

La idea de dormir se me hacía lejana como imposible, por lo que me liberé de los ropajes de la cama y me calcé mis zapatillas de dormir.

Salí del cuarto sin hacer ruido. Ya sabía de qué manera debía cerrar la puerta para que no chirriara: lento, y procurando de girar el pomo para luego soltarlo cuando el marco estuviera pegado al borde de la madera de la puerta.

La sala común no estaba vacía, como había supuesto. La luz proveniente del final de la escalera me lo advirtió y caminé tan silenciosamente pude. No me había puesto bata y tampoco me había arreglado el pelo, por lo que debía lucir hecha un desastre.

Aprovechando la forma de caracol de la escalera, me quedé en un escalón oculta y me incliné para observar quién estaría despierto a esa hora.

El perfil de Neville apareció entre los cojines del sillón. Contuve un ruido de sorpresa, y me escondí por completo. No había hablado con él desde hacía semanas, y lo último que nos dijimos no era nada de lo que me sintiera orgullosa. Me dejé llevar por mi humor amargo, así que no pude contenerme de hablar de desesperanza y que luchar no valía la pena. ¿Cómo podría encararlo luego de todo eso?

-¿Vas a estar allí hasta que amanezca, Ginny?

Hice una mueca al saberme descubierta. No tenía idea cómo podría haber sabido que estaba allí, pero quizás no había sido tan sigilosa como creí.

Inspiré profundamente antes de bajar el mínimo tramo de escalones. Sentí que la sangre me subía a las mejillas, y no precisamente por mi inapropiada vestimenta. Había actuado como una inmadura, una estúpida, insensata y arpía. En aquel momento no estaba lista para enfrentarme a la culpa que me pesaba en los hombros por aquel periodo oscuro que sufría hacía un tiempo atrás.

Me quedé a unos pasos del sillón. No me atreví a mirarlo, por lo que mis ojos se dirigieron a la llama de la chimenea. Siempre me había gustado buscar formar en el fuego, como si fuera una danza llena de figuras esperando a ser encontradas. Extrañamente, aquella actividad no me resultó tan interesante como para no estar ansiosa al sentir la mirada del chico clavada en mí.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte –dijo, y levanté un poco la mirada. Palmeó el lugar a su lado-. No muerdo.

Le hice caso, casi automáticamente. Me cuidé de mantener la mayor distancia y me resistí de observarle por todo el tiempo que la curiosidad me permitió… Necesitaba saber en qué condiciones se encontraba. Tenía que cerciorarme que estaba bien.

Luego de perder la batalla contra la vergüenza por mis dichos, lo miré.

Estaba pálido, y de hecho, pude verle las venas a través de su casi transparente piel del cuello. Y también estaba más delgado. No sabía si una larga sesión de… de tortura –un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo- podía provocar una baja de peso considerable. Tal vez era así o simplemente no me di cuenta antes porque desde que le dije aquellas infames palabras, me alejé de él. Pero no fue eso lo que me hizo contener la respiración: su cara.

Su ojo izquierdo estaba rodeado por un gran moretón rosáceo. Casi era un milagro que no estuviera hinchado, pero claramente se notaba que le dolía parpadear y mantener el ojo abierto. Después me fijé en sus mejillas: ambas estaban irritadas y en la derecha tenía una gran herida. La sangre ya estaba seca, pero no lucía como si hubiera dejado de sangrar del todo. En cualquier momento parecía que fuera a hacerlo. Y para completar sus heridas, en el mentón tenía unos rasguños profundos.

Me llevé las manos a la boca, y reprimí el llanto. Sin embargo, no pude impedir las lágrimas.

-Ginny… -dijo, mirándome resignado.

-Por Merlín –susurré repasando sus heridas. Reparé también en que su mano derecha estaba vendada, y me imaginé un sinfín de cortes y heridas-. ¿Qué te han hecho, Neville? –pregunté retóricamente, porque me parecía improbable que me dijera exactamente qué le había pasado-. Por Merlín, mira cómo esos salvajes te han dejado…

-No importa –afirmó, y me sorprendí de escucharle decir aquello. En su voz no había mentira y en su mirada tampoco-. Estoy vivo, a final de cuentas.

-Sí importa –repliqué, sintiendo que nuevas lágrimas se agolpaban. La vergüenza y la culpa que desde hacía tanto me atormentaban, por fin estaban saliendo a flote-. Nada de esto te hubiera pasado si no… Estando a tu lado, jamás habrías tenido que enfrentar solo el castigo por decirles la verdad y-

-Y está bien, porque lo que hice fue una verdadera estupidez. Debí haberme controlado –con su mano sana, me acarició la rodilla.

Neville siempre lograba sorprenderme. A veces comentaba frases que debían ser memorables y apuntadas por algún escritor, porque eran consejos invaluables. En otras ocasiones reaccionaba de una manera innatural, pero que finalmente era la más acertada con su naturaleza bondadosa y perseverante. Como en aquel preciso instante. Me hablaba con dulzura y preocupación, expresándome que no debía sentirme así por él ni tampoco repetir su conducta, cuando me había portado como una imbécil.

Se me escapó un gemido, y tuve que restregarme los ojos, para impedir que la vista se me nublara. Ya la apariencia me importaba un pimiento. Estaba frente a una de las personas más maravillosas del mundo, a la que había defraudado al rendirme ante el régimen mortífago y herido cuando él sólo había sido honesto respecto a mi persona.

-Lo siento tanto –dije como pude. No creí que me entendiera entre los sollozos, pero su expresión seria dijo lo contrario-. Cuando me dijiste que no debía perder la esperanza, te dije cosas terribles –tomé aire apenas-. Tú eres una de las personas que más me importa en el mundo. Eres prácticamente mi mejor amigo, junto con Luna y Colin y Hermione… No hay nadie en el mundo que sea el más indicado para hacerme ver cuán equivocada estoy. Y yo… yo no quise creerte porque lo más _fácil_ era ser negativa y hacerme la víctima ante el mundo –bajé un poco la cabeza. No me sentía capaz de mirarlo, porque si los papeles se invirtieran, no sabría si fuera capaz de disculpar o siquiera de escuchar a una persona mediocre como yo-. Era más fácil sentirme así que luchar, que levantarme para hacer valer nuestros derechos y… Y ahora estás así –lo señalé descuidadamente y la garganta se me oprimió al notar los cortes en su muñeca izquierda. Al notar hacia dónde mis ojos se dirigían, estiró la manga para ocultar ese pedazo de piel-. Esos malditos hijos de puta casi te han asesinado –no sabía si llegué a gritar o creí hacerlo, pero el pecho me dolió y no pude continuar.

De repente, me encontré en los brazos de Neville. Su barbilla estaba apoyada en mi cabeza, y sus grandes brazos me rodeaban sin fuerza, pero con firmeza. El olor a su colonia me recordó el Baile de Navidad y por unos segundos volví a sentirme aquella chiquilla que bailó su primera canción lenta con su gran amigo. No pude dejar de llorar al pensar en eso, y en todos los momentos en donde él se preocupaba de mi bienestar y me hacía reír incluso cuando creía que no podría recomponerme.

-Soy una basura –mascullé.

-Adoro la basura –dijo él, y no pude evitar sonreír. Qué absurdo-. Creo que no debes martirizarte tanto –sus labios me dieron un corto beso en la cabeza, antes de volver a apoyar su barbilla-. Todos tenemos días de flaquezas, y optamos por lo menos complicado.

-He vivido con culpa desde que te dije todo eso. Fui una imbécil.

-Si de algo sirve, yo también lo fui al encarar a Yaxley. Debí haberme contenido, pero dejé que la rabia por la editorial de _'El Quisquilloso'_ me ganara.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Con el transcurso del tiempo y del calor que emanaba la piel de mi amigo, me empecé a tranquilizar hasta que sólo quedó un rastro pegajoso en mi cara como símbolo de mi llanto.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Neville. Fui una estúpida –dije, aún escondida en su pecho. De alguna manera me sentía extremadamente protegida y no quería que dejara de abrazarme-. Una enorme estúpida.

-Nunca te odié. Bueno, sí estuve enojado contigo por varios días –admitió, y probablemente estaba sonriendo-; pero me di cuenta que no podía pedirte ser fuerte todo el tiempo en una situación como ésta. Harry es tu novio, Ron tu hermano, Hermione, Luna y Colin tus mejores amigos. Y con lo que le pasó a tu hermano el curso anterior con lo del hombro lobo… La guerra te ha golpeado más que a mí y se me olvidó que también eres humana.

-Un pedestal no es un buen lugar para mí –me liberé un poco de su abrazo, pero aún así me acomodé para seguir teniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi hombro. Lo miré a los ojos-. También has _sufrido_ con la guerra. Por eso creo que estuviste tan empeñado en un principio por pelear, ¿no?

Hacía poco empecé a darle vueltas al ahínco de mi amigo por revelarse contra el sistema. Sus razones más que idealistas, eran por venganza, finalmente me dije. Neville había tenido que ver a sus padres encerrados en San Mungo desde que tenía uso de razón, y nadie más que él había sido penado por el fantasma de la primera guerra. Ahora tenía la posibilidad de vengar a sus padres y vengarse a sí mismo, por haber sido privado de una vida junto a ellos.

Todavía me sentía como una imbécil. Mis razones para ser una completa arpía se limitaban a una repentina soledad, mientras que la soledad de Neville había sido prácticamente toda su vida. Y él no se daba por vencido, sino que cada mañana renovaba sus energías para convencerme de mantener las esperanzas que todo cambiaría algún día.

No, la palabra no era imbécil. El adjetivo para mejor describirme era _insignificante_. Sí, me sentía insignificante comparada con Neville.

-En el fondo, mis razones personales mueven mucho de lo que hago –respondió, tristemente. Se movió un poco, acomodándose-. Y hoy… ayer –corrigió-, me pasó de la cuenta.

-Cuando leí lo que escribía el padre de Luna, por primera vez tuve ganas de usar magia para matar a alguien –confesé. La culpabilidad nunca se extinguiría, pero de a poco se iba mitigando. Suponía que tendría que vivir con ella, como Malfoy también lo hacía. No quise imaginar qué diría Neville si supiera que he estado juntándome con él-. Recuerdo que miré hacia la mesa de los profesores y…

-Y quisiste acabar con Snape –completó él, con la voz extrañamente ronca. Sentí que apretaba su mano sana, sobre mi hombro-. Me da rabia pensar cómo habrán amenazado al señor Lovegood para darnos la espalda.

Me sentía feliz, aunque estuviera fuera de lugar hacerlo. Una parte de mí había vuelto a calzar en mi interior. Cómo extrañaba a Neville. No estaba sola, puesto que tenía la compañía de Malfoy, pero él no podía llegar a compararse a mi gran amigo. Con Neville teníamos una _historia_ que precedía lo esencial que era en mi vida. Luna, él y yo éramos, por decirlo así, el otro trío del Ejército de Dumbledore.

-Lo que más me da miedo, es que de verdad dañen a Luna –dije muy bajito. Admitirlo en palabras, era hacer ese sentimiento más real-. No sé si se ensuciarán las manos por gusto o solamente asesinan cuando es conveniente.

Demoró largos segundos en contestar:

-Quiero pensar que Luna no les dará problemas –dijo, al fin.

Las llamas crepitaron, llamando nuestra atención por un momento. Aproveché aquella distracción para mirarlo sin reparos. Su rostro estaba realmente deteriorado, así como su cuerpo; pero su temple seguía igual de determinado que antes.

-Neville –lo llamé. Él giró la cabeza hacía mí-. Me alegra saber que sea lo que fuera que te hicieron los Carrow y Yaxley, no hubieran acabado con tu espíritu luchador –me atreví a tocarle la cara.

No me lo impidió. Mantuvo la mirada fija en mí, esperando a que concluyera con mi análisis.

Tal como temía, la herida no había cerrado del todo. Un poco de sangre manchó mis dedos. Me aseguré que los rasguños no sangraban antes de bajar mis manos hasta la muñeca cortada. Estaba algo incómodo cuando hice esto, pero dejó que le subiera un poco la manga y rocé con extremo cuidado los finos y profundos cortes horizontales a la vena.

-No te han permitido tomar una poción para que cicatrices –establecí, consternada.

-La enfermera no se arriesgara a desatar su ira –contestó, sonriendo tristemente-. De todas formas, no quiero que la magia me sane.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté sorprendida. Le solté la muñeca-. Te pueden quedar marcas, Neville. No sabes si cicatrizas bien de la manera muggle. Además, pasarás así más de un mes…

Algo en su mirada se encendió, tal como las llamas del fuego delante de nosotros.

-Las personas tienen que ser testigos de lo que me ha pasado. Usaré lo que los mortífagos consideran como una humillación para mí, en su contra. Mis heridas serán una señal de protesta en contra del inhumano sistema en el que nos hunden.

En Neville vi un poco de Harry. No en la manera en que hablaba literalmente, pero sí en el fervor impreso en su voz. Por un milisegundo creí estar junto a aquel hombre de pelo azabache rebelde, mas la ilusión de los ojos verdes desapareció para mostrarme los cafés de mi amigo.

No había sido plenamente consciente del cambio de Neville hasta ese instante. Ya no se limitaba a quejarse, sino a actuar, a movilizar masas, y a establecer la verdad sin medir las consecuencias.

-Bueno, al menos puede que conquistes luego varias chicas si te queda una cicatriz sensual en el rostro, ¿no crees?

Pero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. El mismo chico que se sonrojaba cuando lanzaba un comentario de ese tipo. Solamente había cambiado un poco. Neville había roto el cascarón en donde vivía. Y realmente me alegraba de ello. Él tenía tanto por ofrecer: sus consejos, su leal compromiso a la Orden del Fénix, y más.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio. Esta vez fue uno cómodo, en el que podíamos sumergirnos por horas y no sentíamos la necesidad de huir.

Por un momento pensé que el tiempo había retrocedido. Que estaba en cuarto año, y llegaba cansada de estudiar, pero al ver a Neville lo retaba a una pequeña partida de snap explosivo. Sobretodo en las tardes de invierno nos quedábamos por horas frente a la chimenea, apostando tesoros y joyas imaginarias en cada partida. A veces nos sumergíamos en un silencio prolongado y luego de un rato nadie nos podía detener de hablar.

Pero, pensé con nostalgia, eso no es real. Ambos habíamos cambiado, gracias a la manera en que nuestro entorno había evolucionado.

-No saber cuánto me alegra ver que tengas ganas de luchar –dijo, estudiándome el rostro. Yo simplemente sonreí-. En tus ojos reapareció un brillo de esperanza…

-Sólo necesitaba que un buen amigo me recordara que hasta los mínimos esfuerzos son los que pueden traer la victoria definitiva…

-Así habla la novia de Harry Potter –asintió, satisfecho.

No me atreví a corregirle que no era la novia de Harry. Cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba, la garganta se me secaba y podía sentir la amargura corroer mi lengua. Sin embargo, mis palabras lo animaron, como si necesitara que le confirmara mi posición. Y no iba a arruinar su repentino fulgor de valentía cuando prosiguió:

-He pensado que el Ejército de Dumbledore debería volver –anunció. Su voz sonaba segura, pero sus ojos me decían todo lo contrario. La idea parecía haberla pensado hacía mucho y no sabía cómo iba a tomarla-. No hay nadie que haga frente a las represalias de los mortífagos. Estamos a su merced… -explicó, y miró en dirección al fuego, pensativo-. Alguien debe, al menos, traer esperanzas.

-¿Quieres hacer una resistencia literalmente?

-Exacto –me miró-. Comprendo que no quieras ayudarme, pero quiero que lo sepas. Ya no soporto estar de brazos cruzados cuando podríamos alzar la voz, reclamar desde las sombras y ayudar a los débiles. Tenemos que salir adelante, no estancarnos en la mierda que Snape esparce por el castillo.

Mi madre me había repetido hasta el cansancio que no me involucrara en nada peligroso, y mi padre me advirtió lo mismo con su elocuente mirada. Fred y George fueron más allá e hicieron una lista de cosas que no tenía que hacer mientras estuviera en Hogwarts. Y Bill, antes de la cena de navidad, me hizo jurar que trataría de pasar inadvertida a mi regreso.

Aún así, ¿cómo apagar el deseo que empezaba a arder en mi pecho de unirme a la causa de Neville? Si me quedaba de brazos cruzados, nadie haría nada. Había muchos cobardes en el castillo, y no sólo eso, sino que todos temíamos por nuestras vidas. Revelarse contra los mortífagos era más que valentía: era temeridad. Un acto arriesgado, prácticamente se llamaba a la muerte.

En todas las causas se necesitaba mártires o extremistas que expresarán la preocupación colectiva…

-Por casi un año completo viví bajo el control de Voldemort –Neville no tembló por la mención de aquel despreciable ser, pero sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por mi manera directa de hablar-. Fue un infierno. No quiero que nadie más sienta lo que…

La risa de Tom Riddle resonó en mi cabeza, tal como en mi pesadilla horas atrás. Sus ojos oscuros me miraban con asco y burla, señalando mi condición. Me encontraba en el suelo, sin poder mover siquiera un dedo. En el techo veía unas tuberías oxidadas y mohosas. Traté de levantarme, y con mi inútil movimiento, algunos pelos mojados se me pegaron al rostro.

-Niña idiota –dijo, pegándome en la pierna-. Gracias a ti haré que Harry Potter muera aquí mismo. Gracias por llevarme a él…

Neville me miraba, preocupado. Traté de sacar aquella mezcla de la pesadilla y de mis recuerdos, para poder retomar el hilo de lo que decía:

-No quiero que nadie más sienta eso. No quiero que _nuestro_ mundo esté bajo el mando de aquel asesino.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Que estoy contigo, Neville –afirmé, regocijándome con el calor que se expandía desde mi pecho hasta todo el cuerpo-. Los mortífagos tendrán que enfrentar el retorno del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Aquella noche elucubramos muchos planes, pero a la vez precauciones. Por primera vez íbamos a jugar con la muerte, porque si nos descubrían en el acto, no tendríamos oportunidad alguna de escapar. Él me preguntó si realmente estaba segura de querer eso, y yo le dije que sabía de las consecuencias. Y pensaba aceptarlas todas con tal de aportar con un pequeño granito de arena en la causa más importante que podría tener en toda mi vida.

Embriagados del espíritu luchador, decidimos dar una pequeña muestra de lo que sería una amenaza para el completo reinado del terror en Hogwarts.

-Debo irme –anuncié, una vez que llegábamos a la sala común-. Hoy es el gran partido.

-Ganaremos, Ginny –me abrazó, y supe al instante que en esa frase se refería más que al quidditch propiamente como tal.

En la puerta del Gran Comedor rezaban las palabras escritas con carbón:

"_Muerte a los mortífagos y larga vida al fénix"._

Mientras llegaba a mi habitación, supe que desde aquel momento todo sería distinto. Pero nunca podría haber adivinado el torbellino en el que se transformaría mi vida.

* * *

**N/A: Neville ha vuelto, Ginny saca su lado rebelde y la resistencia se ha materializado. ¿Mucho, no?**

**Ya queda poco para terminar el fic. Estamos entrando en la recta final… No saben cuánto he soñado en decir eso. Parece una eternidad desde que empecé el fic xD. Y todavía no me creo que ustedes lo lean. En especial, por mis demoras. Muchas gracias, chicas.**

**Nota cortita. Tengo examen el miércoles en la uni y no he estudiado nada.**

**Besotes, chau.**


	18. Agridulce victoria

**Capítulo dieciocho****:** Agridulce victoria

El golpe de Zabini a la puerta de su casillero no fue capaz de hacer decaer mi sonrisa ni por un milisegundo.

-Snape ordenó una caza masiva –anunció con amargura.

Volteé la cabeza para verlo, y me dio un poco de pena. Su rostro estaba pálido de tanto tensar sus músculos. La rabia parecía consumirlo, claramente. Con la mirada perdida, apretaba el borde de la puerta del casillero.

Qué estúpido, pensé volviendo a darle la espalda. Era muy obvio quién era una de las responsables. Y lo habría sospechado mucho antes de tener una charla urgente con la directiva cuando en al alba Filch corrió hacia el dormitorio de Snape para anunciarle el acto de vandalismo. Sólo personas muy imbéciles se podrían atrever a burlarse del nuevo régimen…

-¿Y qué pasaría si no tiene a los imbéciles que hicieron eso? –preguntó Goyle, con voz soñolienta.

-Los atraparemos –respondió mordazmente Zabini-, a menos que quieras conservar tu grotesco rostro, Goyle –un silencio incómodo se apoderó del vestuario, y luego escuché unos pasos-. Tal vez te verías mejor con cicatrices, tuerto y sin dientes. Al menos nadie se daría cuenta de lo idiota que eres solo con mirarte. De hecho, huirán de ti al ver a un hombrecillo deforme, que apenas podrá moverse y hablar…

Había avanzado hasta Goyle, y podría jurar que estaba haciendo uso del poco autocontrol que le quedaba para no tomarlo por el cuello del uniforme y zamarrearlo. Todos estaban pegados a las puertas de sus casilleros, observando estupefactos la reacción de Zabini. Incluido yo mismo. En todos los años que fuimos cercanos, nunca demostraba sus emociones tan impulsivamente. Normalmente él era el que me decía que me controlara cuando empezaba a formular insultos generados por la rabia del momento.

Goyle asintió, lentamente. Parecía tener miedo de decir o hacer algo más, y una expresión de profundo alivio se asomó por sus poros cuando Zabini le dio la espalda y volvió a su casillero al otro lado de la habitación.

-Es por eso que si tienen alguna información, me la dirán. Y hoy haremos sufrir a los Gryffindor, ya que alguno de mis pobres diablos que escribió el mensaje debe ser de esa casa... Los destruiremos de tal forma, que todos en este puto colegio sabrán que _nadie_ se mete con nosotros.

-Se metieron con Snape y el resto. No con nosotros –puntualicé. Él me miró encolerizado-. Técnicamente, claro está.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Malfoy?

-Sí –respondí, sabiendo que esto podría traer serias consecuencias-. Puede que a nosotros nos torturen una semana completa por no conseguir a los responsables, pero tú eres el que tendrá el rostro deformado… Después de todo eres el jefe del grupo, ¿no? Y nosotros seguimos tus órdenes, no tenemos por qué _pensar_ o analizar la situación.

Zabini sonrió, y lo único que se podía oír era el bullicio de las personas llenando en estadio.

-Tienes suerte que en quince minutos más juguemos –dijo antes de sacar guardar su camisa en el casillero.

Lo sabía, por eso lo dije. Lo conocía bastante bien para imaginar que no me daría ninguna represalia por mis dichos luego del partido. Estaría ebrio por la victoria o el haber perdido, así que en ambos casos su rabia momentánea disminuiría gracias al alcohol y en los días siguientes me trataría con la misma frialdad de siempre.

Pude sacar una conclusión del extraño epílogo al partido: Goyle tenía razón. Weasley era demasiado imbécil por desafiar de esa manera a los mortífagos.

Minutos antes de salir de los vestuarios, Zabini no dijo nada. Gracias a los eventos anteriores, todos teníamos bastante claro que debíamos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ganar. Aunque eso significara infringir varias reglas del juego…

Al salir de los vestuarios, el aire fresco me despertó como de una pesadilla. Me di cuenta que por fin iba a volar. Nunca me había gustado realmente, pero había pasado buenos momentos en el paso por este deporte. No sabía si era nostalgia o alegría, sin embargo, el corazón comenzó a latirme más rápido que nunca.

Llamaron primero al equipo de Gryffindor. Cada nombre pronunciado quedaba oculto bajo una ola de gritos, aplausos y cánticos típicos de la casa de los leones. Me percaté que cuando anunciaron a Ginny Weasley como buscadora, los aplausos se intensificaron. La última integrante del clan Weasley jugaría uno de sus últimos partidos, dando fin a una enorme generación de la familia. La mayoría de ellos estuvieron involucrados en el quidditch, y quizás por eso recibía tanto apoyo. Pero también podía deberse al hecho que la chica era bastante popular.

No importaba pensar en el inmenso respaldo que tenía, me dije apretando la escoba entre mis manos. Volvería a jugar, y por primera vez me esforzaría en ganar. No buscaba la aprobación de mi padre ni el de mis compañeros de casa. Ésta sería la primera ocasión en que buscaba ganar por mí mismo. Para seguir disfrutando de un deporte que me parecía absurdo, pero que ahora era lo único que me permitía despejar mi cabeza del Señor Oscuro, la Marca Tenebrosa, mortífagos, asesinatos, confabulaciones, y más. Solo pensaría en volar, en esquivar bludgers, y en tomar la snitch.

-Si no ganamos será tu culpa –Zabini se plantó frente a mí-. No me importa que tengas que golpear a la chica Weasley, pero quiero que le refreguemos en la cara a todo esta escuela que _nadie_ se mete con Slytherin.

Slytherin era solo una manera para decir que nadie se metía con él, Blaise Zabini. Los eventos como el mensaje en la pared del vestíbulo iban a seguir repitiéndose, y el que tenía el peso de encontrar a los culpables y castigarlos, era él. Este partido no era simplemente por la copa, sino una demostración de su orgullo en peligro.

Nuestros nombres empezaron a ser nombrados, y Zabini se elevó por los cielos. Le seguí poco después, con una extraña emoción embargándome el alma.

Fuimos recibidos con aplausos moderados y algunos gritos, proveniente en su exclusividad por parte de nuestra misma casa. Las otras casas aplaudían por miedo, seguramente. Incluso los Gryffindor lo hacían en silencio, cuando en oportunidades anteriores lanzaban insultos y abucheos.

En el palco reservado a los docentes, había una clara línea divisoria entre la parte superior e inferior: en el sector elevado se encontraban Snape, los hermanos Carrow, Yaxley, y otras personas allegadas al nuevo régimen; mientras que en la parte inferior del palco, la figura de la profesora McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, y los demás que seguían firmes en resistirse ante el Señor Oscuro.

-¿Listos? –la voz del comentarista resonó-. Capitanes, se les llama a ubicarse en el centro para el saludo oficial. Equipos hacer favor de tomar posiciones.

Me ubiqué junto a Crabbe y Goyle.

Zabini le tendió la mano a Weasley, y ésta permaneció seria mientras la observaba. Hubo un incómodo silencio. Miré hacia el palco, y los Carrow se ponían de pie, con movimientos acalorados. Volví a centrarme en los capitanes y deseé que Weasley no fuera tan estúpida, que le diera la mano y empezara el partido de una buena vez.

-¿Qué pasa, Weasley? –escuché que preguntaba Zabini-. ¿Quieres morir en cinco minutos más?

Como única respuesta obtuvo la gélida mirada de la chica, y luego de unos segundos más, aceptó la mano, dándole un rápido y tenso apretón.

Sentí como el cuerpo dejaba de temblarme, y estaba seguro que más de la mitad de los presentes también se aliviaban al notar que no habría ningún incidente. No al menos por el momento.

El silbato repicó y catorce personas montadas en escobas nos esparcimos por el estadio. Traté de no fijarme demasiado en lo que hacían mis compañeros ni los Gryffindor, puesto que eso me había traído muchas distracciones en los juegos pasados. Solo debía concentrarme en seguir la snitch y en esquivar cualquier bludger que me quisiera golpear.

Al cabo de tres minutos, una bludger casi me bota de la escoba. Por fortuna, me percaté de algo rojo que me seguía; giré la cabeza y vi la bola dirigirse hacía mí velozmente. La esquivé cargando mi peso hacia la derecha y alcé la escoba, para subir un poco de altura.

-Buena esquivada, Malfoy.

Un destello rojo me cegó por una fracción de segundo, y cuando pude recuperar la vista, tuve a Weasley a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Tenía muchas pecas en las mejillas, pero las de la nariz eran más pequeñas y apiñadas. Sus pestañas eran tan pelirrojas como las de su pelo; sin embargo, eran curvas y largas, no como su pelo, que era lacio. Y bajo sus enormes ojos castaños, había delgadas, casi imperceptibles, sombras moradas. Las había tratado de camuflar con maquilla o algún encantamiento, pero no eran totalmente invisibles.

Me sentí perturbado al darme cuenta que pude rescatar todos esos detalles en menos de un segundo. Lo que parecía haber sido una eternidad, solo fue aquella pequeña porción de tiempo.

El rostro de Weasley rápidamente estaba a mi lado, y su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante. Y me costó atribuir todo ello a que la snitch estaba sobre mi hombro, y ella había estado muy cerca de atraparla.

-Creí que la poca comunicación con tu equipo nos harían más fácil la victoria –miró hacia uno de los golpeadores de su equipo. Seguramente había visto la snitch cerca de mí, y para evitar que yo lo hiciera, le había dicho que me lanzara una bludger-, pero parece que tienes habilidades escondidas para el quidditch. ¿Por qué no las usaste en todos estos años?

La respuesta era bastante simple, pero me quedé en silencio. La rabia empezó a brotar en mi pecho y se extendió por todo el cuerpo, haciéndome temblar.

-Por un tiempo pensé que eras inteligente, Weasley, mas me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado –miré sus ojeras, y ella pareció darse cuenta inmediatamente de qué le hablaba. Se llevó una mano bajo sus ojos y su sonrisa flaqueó hasta convertirse en una mueca-. Te advertí que no fueras imbécil y te mantuvieras fuera de peligro.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Malfoy –contestó, con la voz quebrada. No por tristeza, sino por repentina pasión-. Esto es lo que _quiero_ hacer.

-¿Qué te asesinen? ¿Quieres morir a manos de un inmundo mortífago?

-Quiero luchar, quiero ser la resistencia –dijo, antes de volver a sumergirse en el juego y volar, hacia un punto que realmente no me interesaba.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan poco precavido? ¿Y a la vez tan testaruda? Weasley me desesperaba. Su actitud llena de valerosidad no era más que una estúpida y reprochable muestra de temeridad. Esto no se trataba de un juego, no cuando el Señor Oscuro estaba de por medio. Podría salir fácilmente herida, como mínimo. Muerta, sería la respuesta más a apropiada a su reciente vida de rebelde revolucionaria.

Zabini se me acercó y preguntó qué rayos me pasaba. Le ignoré, y empecé a dar vueltas sobre el estadio. Generalmente no tenía ganas de tratar con él, pero mi humor me decía que si no me alejaba, terminaría por explotar y estropear todo el trabajo realizado hasta el momento. No podía permitirme arruinar la oportunidad de sabotear los planes de los mortífagos en Hogwarts por un arrebato de rabia. Rabia producto de la insensatez de Ginny Weasley. Qué absurdo sonaba al ponerlo de aquella manera…

Gryffindor se mantuvo ganando todo el tiempo, pero no por muchos puntos. De una manera sorprendente, Slytherin parecía estar jugando mejor de lo habitual y tenía una defensa más sólida que en los años anteriores. Por mucho que me costara admitirlo, se debía a los entrenamientos especiales que Zabini le dio a los golpeadores y guardián. Podría ser un bastardo traidor y pedante, pero tenía buenas ideas para el equipo.

En dos ocasiones vi la snitch y me lancé a su caza, y en ambas terminé perdiéndola. Weasley no iba conmigo, sino que permanecía observándome a la distancia, casi con burla.

No entendí el porqué hasta que pensé en mi inútil estrategia para atrapar la pequeña esfera dorada. Me abalanzaba sobre ella, sin pensar que de un momento a otro podía cambiar su rumbo de vuelo; y como iba a tal velocidad, en picada a ella, no alcanzaría a seguirla y terminaría con la mano extendida en vano.

Y fue entonces cuando sonreí, casi solté una risa por primera vez desde hacía días. ¡Cuatro años como buscador y recién me daba cuenta de ello! Con razón siempre me la quitaban. Pensaba tanto en _tener_ la snitch, que no me _fijaba_ en ella. No anticipaba el movimiento de sus alas ni el pequeño balanceó que daba cuando iba a tomar otra dirección o altura.

Me quedé flotando en un lugar. Debía esperar el momento justo para perseguir la snitch, y eso podía demorar desde unos segundos hasta varias horas.

Por primera vez oí al público. Normalmente gritaban eufóricos, con sus cánticos y vítores; pero ahora se encontraban casi en silencio. Solo lanzaban ciertos gritos cuando una bludger golpeaba a alguien o el guardián salvaba el aro de la quaffle. La única excepción eran los goles, que se celebraban con la intensidad usual. Ni el sentimiento de libertad y diversión que transmitía el quidditch podía superar el ambiente tenso que invadía Hogwarts desde que los mortífagos se habían establecido en el poder.

La snitch estaba revoloteando cerca de las tribunas de Ravenclaw. Seguí su recorrido. Parecía que volaría eternamente describiendo círculos por aquella zona, pero sabía que de repente, se iría hacia otro lugar. Y estaba en lo cierto, ya que poco después cayó hasta rozar el pasto y se dirigió hacia la zona de los aros que Gryffindor protegía.

Comencé a seguirla lentamente, casi como si volara sin rumbo alguno. Divisé a Weasley al otro lado del estadio, haciendo lo mismo. Ya no debía estar riéndose por mi carencia de táctica, sino que me tomaba como un rival digno de competir.

Nunca me había sentido tan bien sobre una escoba. La sensación podía resultar dolorosa luego de un largo partido, pero en el presente me hacía sentirme la persona más afortunada del mundo. Mis problemas parecían quedarse en el suelo, pisoteados cuando me elevé hacia el cielo. Aunque no me resultaba más fácil aplacar la rabia que tenía con Weasley. El hecho de estar en el partido me detenía de zarandearla y amarrarla con magia negra, con tal que no siguiera arriesgando su vida.

Cuando la esfera dorada empezó a batir sus alas con más frecuencia y fuerza, supe que empezaría a cobrar altura. ¡Era mi oportunidad para atraparla!

Me incliné hacia delante y la escoba empezó a tomar velocidad. Las figuras a mi alrededor comenzaron a hacerse difusas, lo único que no era borroso era la snitch que, tal como anticipaba, volaba cada vez más alto.

De repente, todo se hizo vertiginoso. Estaba atrapado en un torbellino con pintas rojas y otras motas de colores difusas. Luego me di cuenta que lo rojo era Weasley, pegada a mi lado, tratando de evitar que llevara la delantera. Sentía su pelo golpear mi nuca, y por un momento creí que su coleta iba a deshacerse y me impediría la visión, pero no fue así. Y de haberlo sido, nada habría impedido que tuviera en la mira a la snitch. No perdía detalle del batir de sus alas, de su inclinación, y la manera en que los débiles rayos del sol que penetraban a través de las densas nubes, rebotaban sobre la estructura esférica.

La idea de haber hecho esto por años para obtener la aprobación de mi padre me resultaba ridícula, también así haber pensado perder el juego para demostrarle a Zabini que era un golpe bajo intimidar a las personas sobre el despertar de la resistencia con un partido de quidditch.

¿Cómo iba a perder si la snitch la tenía tan cerca? Sus alas rozaban la yema de mis dedos.

De repente, vi que Weasley se detuvo y ya no la tenía a mi lado. Disminuí la velocidad y volteé la cabeza, preguntándome qué le pasaba. En su rostro había una expresión indescifrable, como si no supiera si reír o llorar, gritar o quedarse en silencio. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del por qué…

-¡Draco Malfoy ha atrapado la snitch! –la voz del comentarista anunció neutralmente-. Eso hace que Slytherin sume un total de 500 puntos, ganándole a Gryffindor contra sus 410 puntos.

Los aplausos me envolvieron en una especie de burbuja, donde empezaban a rebotar y se hacían cada vez más estrepitosos. Alcé la mano, mostrando la snitch entre mis dedos, y me encontré luciendo una gran sonrisa. ¡Nunca había logrado atraparla! ¡Slytherin nunca había ganado gracias a mí hasta ahora!

Desde aquel instante todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para ser conciente de lo que hacía y donde me encontraba. Unas manos se aferraron a mí y el equipo me felicitaba, inclusive Zabini, quien me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y reía eufórico. Luego de bajar hacia el pasto y poner los pies sobre tierra, me llevaron hacia los vestidores para cambiarme de ropa. En el camino hacia el lugar, me quitaron la snitch para guardarla. No supe cómo conseguí quitarme el uniforme de quidditch, ducharme y calzarme la ropa de escuela normal; porque todos me hablaban, se ufanaban de lo bien que habíamos jugado y un extraño buen humor reinaba. Seguramente así debían ser los vestidores en el resto de los equipos, porque solían ganar más partidos que nosotros.

La sala común estaba atiborrada de gente, todos pertenecientes a la casa de las serpientes. Las cervezas de mantequilla se repartían como si allí mismo se embotellaran y alguien había encantado un toca discos para que tocara las canciones de moda.

Cuando llegué, me recibieron con aplausos y sonrisas, lo cual me hizo sentirme confundido. Hacía menos de dos horas era un completo paria, y ahora me consideraban uno de los suyos. ¿Cuán hipócritas podían llegar a ser?

Soporté estoicamente los halagos que personas que me ignoraban y repudiaban me daban. Me ofrecían sus reservas de whiskey de fuego y otros licores fuertes, pero me negaba con toda la cortesía que podía. Las ganas de huir aumentaban con cada segundo. Debí haber pensado mejor si quería ganar o no, porque si perdíamos, seguiría siendo odiado y no tendría que tratar con este séquito de lame culos. Me daban asco.

Desde el otro lado de la sala común, divisé a Pansy Parkinson. Conversaba con Zabini, y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me sonrió con timidez.

-Buen juego, Draco.

Astoria Greengrass estaba a mi lado, sirviéndose jugo de naranja en un vaso.

-Gracias –dije automáticamente. Los monosílabos los tenía memorizados.

-Vaya, luces terrible –se inclinó, observándome la cara-. Estás pálido. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Siempre he sido pálido…

-Pero ahora pareciera que vas a vomitar –apuntó, divertida. No pude evitar sonreír. De alguna manera siempre conseguía hacerme sentir un poco mejor-. Para haber sido el héroe del día, no te ves contento. Imagino que no te sientes a gusto con toda la _atención_ recibida, ¿no?

Una vez creí haberle mencionado que me gustaba permanecer al margen de todo luego de lo ocurrido con Dumbledore. Le advertí que desde el Señor Oscuro hasta los vendedores ambulantes del callejón Diagon son seres cínicos, de los que había que aprender a manipular. Un día te aman, y al siguiente te detestan. Por eso había que controlar las emociones, pero nunca traicionar a tus superiores. Mentirle al Señor Oscuro era una invitación a la muerte segura, le dije como primera regla para unirse a los mortífagos.

La miré sorprendido. ¿Acaso recordaba aquello? Hablábamos de mucho en nuestros recorridos nocturnos a través del castillo, especialmente de las características que debía tener alguien para llegar a tener la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Si quieres irte, te cubro –dijo en voz baja. Sus labios apenas se movían, por lo que aparentaba que estaba en silencio-. No creo que duden de tu ausencia si les digo que fuiste a prepararme una sorpresa o algo así.

No lo pensé dos veces. Sabía que Astoria era de confianza; lo podía ver en su mirada. Veía en ellos sinceridad y fidelidad, como si yo fuera alguna especie de maestro para ella. Además, no se atrevería a traicionarme sabiendo que era cercano a su hermana. Astoria admiraba fervientemente a Daphne, y quería seguir sus pasos. Nunca me había dicho por qué quería unirse a los mortífagos, pero sabía que el hecho que su figura a seguir lo estuviera tenía en gran parte la respuesta.

Me escabullí caminando por los bordes de la sala, sin que nadie se percatara de mi presencia con todo el escándalo de la fiesta.

En el pasillo, muy cerca de la entrada, algunos grupos conversaban y bebían tranquilos. Os fantasmas y retratos de la zona nunca nos delataban por tener alcohol o hacer fiestas, de hecho, se contagiaban el espíritu festivo diciendo que no todo era estudio en la escuela.

Zabini estaba hablando con Daphne y Goyle, alejados del resto. El primero lucía molesto, y hablaba atropelladamente mientras Daphne solo asentía. No cedí ante la curiosidad, puesto que si se trataba de un asunto de la Brigada Inquisitorial, nos lo haría saber pronto. Tampoco estaba demasiado interesado en saber los líos privados de Zabini, así que escapé del sector Slytherin con presteza.

El castillo estaba bajo un silencio sepulcral. Ni los murmullos fantasmas o maullidos de la gata de Filch se escuchaban a lo lejos. Generalmente era así, por el toque de queda; pero tenía la sensación que ahora había una gran cuota de tristeza en la forzada calma Hogwarts. Si Gryffindor hubiera ganado, el resto de casas sentirían que no estaban gobernados absolutamente por el nuevo régimen; pero no fue así. Por primera vez en años, Slytherin le ganó a los leones, sus más grandes rivales, y era prácticamente como si los mortífagos obtuvieran la victoria y restregaran en la cara de todos que ellos tenían el poder.

Tal vez se podía encontrar en silencio, pero una figura bajando las escaleras me llamó la atención. Sus pisadas no hacían ruido, de seguro por un encantamiento silenciador bien realizado.

La seguí con recelo. No sabía qué decirle o cómo enfrentarla. Y no únicamente por el partido, sino por el nuevo panorama que se cernía sobre todos.

-Debería entregarte a los Carrow por salir en el toque de queda –dije mientras cerraba la puerta del aula vacía. Era la misma donde la había encontrado un día después del revuelo causado por la desaparición de Trelawney. La misma donde de alguna u otra manera, habíamos sellado una extraña alianza-. ¿Qué haces, Weasley?

Se encontraba junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en los jardines. No se giró para observarme, pero al parecer sabía que se trataba de mí cuando llegué al lugar. Tal vez me había visto, tal vez no. Podía haber supuesto que escaparía de la renovada atención de Slytherin, y que eventualmente terminaríamos reuniéndonos… porque nuestras caminos se estaban entrecruzando lo quisiéramos o no.

Bajo su túnica, sacó una botella y me la ofreció:

-Emborrachándome. ¿Qué más podría hacer? –lanzó una pequeña risa sorna. Era cerveza de mantequilla, por lo que en realidad no se emborracharía-. ¿Quieres?

-Me encantaría –dije, después de un largo rato.

La noche estaba muy oscura y sombría. Nubes de lluvia ocultaban la escasa luz lunar, aportándole largos trazos negros al Bosque Prohibido, haciéndolo lucir más tenebroso de lo que podía llegar a ser. Y entre todo el silencio, se escuchó el aullido de un lobo. Un aullido penoso, como si estuviera pidiendo ayuda a la nada, porque no tenía manada y ninguna criatura se le acercaría a socorrerlo.

-Neville liberó a unos niños de segundo de Hufflepuff durante el partido –anunció, aunque en su voz había una gota de preocupación. Destapé la botella y la llevé a mis labios, sin probar la bebida-. Tenían moretones en los brazos y… sus espaldas…

La noche del día anterior, Goyle encontró a unos niños Hufflepuff saliendo de la biblioteca a las once de la noche. Llegó feliz, con el pecho inflado por las felicitaciones que recibió de Snape y los Carrow.

-Solo eran niños que querían terminar sus deberes de Transformaciones –sus manos apretaron la botella y me pregunté cómo resistía para no quebrarla en mil pedazos-. ¿Cuál es el problema de esta gente? ¿Qué _mierda_ tiene Voldemort en la cabeza?

-Demencia de poder, supongo –respondí, antes de beber un sorbo. No me estremecí a la mención del nombre del Señor Oscuro-. Neville los rescató dejando inconciente a un mortífago, ¿verdad?

-A Yaxley, luego que éste viniera a revisar cómo estaban los niños.

Por eso Zabini estaba molesto. Había desparecido casi desde el inicio de la fiesta. Lo más probable es que lo hayan llamado para informarle del rescate de los niños y de cómo Yaxley había sido vencido. Ahora debía haberle dado expresas órdenes a Zabini de atrapar a los responsables, porque Longbottom podía ser despreciable, pero no estúpido. Debió haber hecho bien su trabajo: entrar al despacho de Snape sin que nadie lo viera, noquear a Yaxley y hacerle un hechizo desmemorizador. Longbottom había humillado a los mortífagos, y éstos iban a tomar medidas drásticas. No contra esos niños, porque sería admitir que tienen puntos débiles, sino contra toda la escuela para atrapar a la resistencia y acabar con ella.

No dije nada, ya que Weasley debía estar al tanto de todo esto. Nadie se involucra en amenazar el reinado del Señor Oscuro en Hogwarts sin tener pleno conocimiento de lo que pasa y lo que ocurrirá en el futuro cercano. Todo era un tablero de ajedrez. Había que tener las jugadas claras, las piezas bien dispuestas. Y, aunque a veces no lo pareciera, Weasley era una excelente jugadora.

-¿Te das cuenta que ya no puedes echarte hacia atrás? No hay huida, ya estás en esto –la miré directamente por primera vez que había entrado al aula abandonada.

Su perfil bañado por la escasa luz de la noche la hacía parecer casi irreal: su piel blanca parecía brillar como una perla, sus pecas pasaban desapercibidas y su pelo parecía más café que pelirrojo.

-_Quiero_ estar en la resistencia –nuestros ojos se encontraron y tuve el extraño presentimiento que me iba a quedar pegado en sus pupilas por toda la eternidad-. No me importa que me critiques, Malfoy, porque también estás en la resistencia. Oficial o extraoficialmente.

El apellido Malfoy ya no significaba nada para mí. Los mortífagos solo eran unos imbéciles que seguían a un ser controlado por la ansía de poder y de matanza… Era como si mi existencia los últimos años hubiera sido una completa mentira, y que mi verdadera función era intimar en este grotesco grupo para rescatar información valiosa. Información que podía servirle a Weasley y Longbottom para evitar que heridas y moretones en la espalda dieran paso a cadáveres cubriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Soy parte de la resistencia, pensé con sorpresa. Pero algo se infló en mi pecho, algo cálido que me hizo sentirme orgulloso de mí mismo por la decisión tomada.

-Muy buen partido. Nunca te había visto jugar como un verdadero buscador –alzó la botella-. Felicidades, Malfoy.

Las chocamos y bebimos, en un silencioso, pero agradable brindis.

No estaba del todo seguro si habíamos ganado por mí o por Weasley. Ella se desenvolvía muchísimo mejor que yo en el quidditch, y que le hubiera ganado me parecía sumamente raro. Me avergonzaba el solo hecho de pensar que la victoria fue regalada, que ella al último minuto decidió darme la oportunidad de tener la snitch en mis manos por primera vez.

No pude seguir pensando en ello, porque sombras flotantes aparecieron en los jardines y captaron nuestra atención: dementores.

Los tiempos oscuros recién estaban comenzando. La presencia de dementores solo podía significar que los mortífagos se sentían amenazados, y necesitaban llamarlos para reafirmar su autoridad.

Volví a beber cerveza de mantequilla, y la garganta me quemaba mientras tragaba el brebaje.

Nos quedamos hasta el amanecer con Weasley observando los jardines de Hogwarts, conversando de repente sobre los planes que tenía la resistencia para hacerse más fuerte y seguir en secreto.

La cerveza de mantequilla no era lo que me quemaba, sino el sabor de la victoria. El de la agridulce victoria. Slytherin había ganado el partido, pero los demás habían perdido más que la posibilidad de ganar la copa de las casas.

Hogwarts entero había perdido la libertad. Los dementores iban a quitar cada grano de esperanza que permaneciera en nuestros corazones, hasta que la idea de un futuro sin el Señor Oscuro quedara marchitada por el gélido aliento de estas criaturas.

* * *

**N/A: Siempre vengo con excusas. La universidad ha devorado casi todo mi tiempo libre, y la verdad es que cuando podía y tenía ganas de escribir, lo menos que se me apetecía era escribir este fic. Supongo que últimamente he estado más propensa a la comedia estos meses. Lo siento muchísimo la demora, me doy vergüenza y entiendo que nadie lea este capítulo.**

**Como en el capítulo pasado no hubo muchas escenas Draco/Ginny, opté por dar un montón aquí. Bueno, preferentemente al término… En especial porque la conversación es importante para el final del fic.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. ¡No puedo creer que ya tenga tantos! Y si todavía hay alguna alma que lee esto, que me deje alguno. Sus opiniones siempre son importantes.**

**Trataré de buscar la manera de animarme a seguir escribiendo. Trataré de buscar películas de aventura o algo así, para inspirarme…**

**Saludos, chau.**


	19. La fuente de las Mazmorras

**Capítulo diecinueve:** La fuente de las Mazmorras

Aquella noche con Malfoy marcó una nueva etapa en el oscuro periodo que se vivía en la escuela: los dementores.

A pesar de ser domingo, se nos informó que debíamos almorzar todos a las una en punto. Snape explicó que, como se habrían dado cuenta, habría dementores custodiando los alrededores de Hogwarts para reforzar la seguridad. Una oleada de escepticismo y miedo recorrió el Gran Comedor, pero no se escuchó ningún murmullo o se vieron cabezas moverse para intercambiar miradas significativas entre los estudiantes. El director agregó que cualquier acto rebelde era una falta que manchaba el prestigioso emblema de la escuela y que era motivo de severas consecuencias, entre ellas la expulsión definitiva.

-¿Nadie sabe, verdad? –pregunté, tomando a Neville su bufanda.

Todos salían del Gran Comedor casi pisándose los talones. La mayoría parecía no haber probado bocado alguno, porque usualmente el lugar quedaba casi vacío luego de una hora.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, podrías ahogarme –se ajustó la bufanda, mirándome severamente-. La leyenda ha cobrado vida, pero no el nombre del héroe –dijo, cambiando el semblante a uno enigmático.

-Merlín, mira tu cara. ¿Quieres un monumento de tu persona bañado en oro?

-Qué graciosa –enarcó las cejas y le saqué la lengua.

La leyenda de los misteriosos salvadores de la libertad corría más rápido que las bromas de Peeves hechas a un desprevenido de primer año. Thomas Meester había salido ileso de lo que podría ser el acto más traumático de su vida. El pequeño rubio de ojos saltones regresó a su sala común de Hufflepuff la tarde anterior sin ningún rasguño, solo con los ojos más grandes de lo habitual, producto de lo que él describiría como "tener la mejor suerte del planeta". En un principio se negó a contar lo sucedido, pero le reveló a sus amigos que alguien se enfrento a Yaxley y lo salvó. No dijo su nombre, porque debía ser un secreto. Sin embargo, no importaba la identidad del héroe. Desde la mañana en los pasillos se esparció la historia, en boca de estudiantes, fantasmas, pinturas, y, seguramente, de profesores.

¿Cuán amenazados debían sentirse Snape y su séquito? Esa pregunta rondó por nuestras cabezas por los siguientes días.

No volvimos a salvar a personas de tortura, ya que era _demasiado_ peligroso. En especial si la mayoría cedía a las presiones de los mortífagos y terminarían revelando nuestros nombres. Ninguno era una gran amenaza, pensé un día en vez de atender lo que decía el profesor Binns. No al menos en el sentido literario de la palabra. Sonaría poco modesto, pero la que mejor usaba su varita era yo, y aún así los Carrow podrían matarme en menos de dos segundos. Y la motivación y la mente planeadora de Neville no podían ser suficientes para asustar a personas que habían soportado al mismísimo Voldemort por tantos años.

-Debe haber algo más… -dijo Neville una tarde. Suspiró y se sentó con pesadez en el sillón-. La verdad es que no los entiendo.

Sus palabras sonaban vacías, en cambio su tono dejaba entrever algo distinto a lo que decía. El orgullo y la satisfacción brillaban por saberse responsable de haber despertado el nerviosismo de los mortífagos. Y ningún ejército de dementores, vampiros, gigantes, hombres lobo y cuanta criatura estuviera de su lado, lo harían arrepentirse de haber tomado la decisión de revivir al Ejército de Dumbledore.

La intriga de la presencia de los dementores me asediaba con recurrencia, pero no me carcomía por completo. Últimamente pensaba más sobre las mazmorras, específicamente la parte de las celdas.

Existían, no podía ser de otro modo. No solo porque _'Hogwarts, una historia'_ mostraba las celdas en un mapa, sino también porque un lugar para encerrar a los prisioneros era infaltable en cualquier edificación de gran tamaño en los tiempos antiguos. Un castillo debía contar con celdas.

A veces maldecía que fuera tan riesgoso dar una visita a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. La fuente al final de las mazmorras era la clave para acceder a las celdas, pero no tenía idea de cómo podía activarla. Debía ser magia muy poderosa o antiquísima. En ninguno de las decenas de libros en la zona de Encantamientos o Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hacía mención a mantener cerrado y oculto una habitación.

-Podrías empezar a escribir, Ginny. McGonagall no dará un nuevo plazo para entregar la redacción –dijo Michelle, sacándome de mis cavilaciones una tarde.

La miró. La chica me sonrió, mientras la punta de su pluma volvía a rasgar el papel.

Nunca me lo diría con palabras, pero estaba preocupada. No sabía si ella estaba al tanto que Neville y yo éramos los responsables de la resistencia, mas lo sospechaba. Desde aquel día en que me confesó que temía por mi seguridad, Michelle trataba de no hacer mención a la guerra ni al oscuro panorama de Hogwarts. Pero a menudo trataba de distraerme cuando me sumergía en mis cavilaciones, como hacía un minuto atrás, o me observaba detenidamente, estudiándola. ¿Qué pensaría? Ella era un punto ajeno a todo. No había tenido contacto con Harry ni tampoco formó parte del ED, por lo que podía ver el asunto de una perspectiva distinta. Me reprendí mentalmente por pensar en eso. Lo que menos quería era involucrarla. Mientras solo fueran Neville y yo, los demás estarían a salvo.

Una tarde encontré un paquete en el fondo de mi baúl. No recordaba qué era hasta que me vino a la mente una imagen: Luna entregándomelo. La boca se me secó y agradecí a Merlín que la garganta se me oprimiera, así no podría hacer ningún ruido que delatara mis deseos de llorar. Era mi regalo de navidad. Me hizo prometer que no lo abriría antes. Mientras lo guardaba en el fondo del baúl, me reía diciéndole que me sentía dolida por su falta de confianza.

Las manos me temblaron cuando lo abrió. Se trataba de una caja delgada envuelta en papel café. Al levantar la tapa, un hermoso colgante con forma de luna -creciente o menguante- apareció.

-Me gustaría algo que te protegiera de las mayorías de las criaturas invisibles –me dijo una vez-. ¿Sabías que la mayoría ama la noche? Pero por alguna extraña razón temen a la luz de la luna –hablaba con mucha seriedad. Entonces comenté que quizás por eso le costaba tanto encontrar _nargles_-. No sé si considerar mi nombre bueno o malo… ¿A ti te gusta?

-No te quedaría otro nombre. Luna es perfecto para ti –respondí, resuelta.

-A mí también me gusta mucho Ginevra. Siempre he pensado en ti como una guerrera…

Me coloqué el colgante alrededor del cuello, bajo la blusa. A pesar de ser de plata, no le parecía frío al tacto. Debía tener algún encantamiento para que se adaptara a la temperatura corporal.

Actividades como escribir otro mensaje en la pared frente a la gárgola del despacho del director, y desarmar a Crabbe y Goyle cuando molestaban a unas niñas de tercer año sin razón alguna; fueron suficientes para mantenerme ocupada en el presente de Hogwarts y no lamentarme por mi amiga. Quería creer que se encontraba viva. Me sentía estúpida al pensar que estaría intacta, a salvo. No estaba en alguna isla disfrutando de vacaciones. La habían secuestrado mortífagos. Y solamente Merlín sabía qué rayos le hacían… Luna es la chica más fuerte que he conocido, me decía para tranquilizarme mientras tomaba la luna en su pecho, y seguirá con vida hasta que cumpla su sueño de viajar alrededor del mundo cazando mitos.

La respuesta a la fuente de las mazmorras me llegó de improviso.

Michelle y yo nos encaminábamos a la sala común luego de una tediosa hora de Pociones. Slughorn estaba nervioso con los mortífagos en la escuela, pero con la llegada de los dementores parecía enloquecerlo. Saltaba cuando alguien le hablaba por la espalda y repetía cada dos segundos que estuvieran callados, no tenían que disturbar el silencio del castillo con conversaciones banales.

Recordaba como si fuera la vida de alguien más las noches en el Club de las Eminencias. Ataviada con vestidos nuevos y maquillándome para verse acorde a las veladas, me sentía como una princesa. Aunque luego veía a Ron farfullando contra el club al día siguiente y debía darle en parte la razón: Slughorn nos elegía como objetos, según un criterio bastante cuestionable.

-Menos mal no tenemos clases hasta después del almuerzo –dijo Michelle, suspirando.

-Aún así no podremos descansar. Tenemos que… Oigan, cuidado.

Unos de primer año corrían y uno de ellos chocó contra mí.

-¡El que llegue último será el perro de todos por una semana! –espetó un niño a mis espaldas, seguramente iba a la punta de la pequeña manada.

-Lo-lo siento –dijo el chiquillo, mirándome apenado. Se escucharon ladridos y luego varias risas perderse por el pasillo.

-¿A qué clase van?

-Historia de la Magia.

-Cuando subas las escaleras, sigue derecho y luego doblas a la izquierda. Es el corredor con un gran reloj en la pared, ¿lo conoces? –él asintió-. Llegarás antes que ellos.

Unos hoyuelos aparecieron en las puntas de sus labios cuando me sonrió y agradeciéndome, corrió en la dirección que le di.

Michelle comentó que los niños eran un poco crueles. Era bastante humillante hacer carreras para llegar antes a clases y el último se convirtiera en el perro, el esclavo del resto.

-Pero también son muy tiernos. ¿Viste cómo te sonrió? Te has ganado un admirador de por vida.

Ya no la estaba escuchando, pero no pareció darse cuenta. Mientras seguíamos caminando, pensé en lo ocurrido: los niños ladraron, imitando a un perro. A corta edad, se les enseña los animales a los niños imitando los sonidos de éstos, y relacionándolos con sus imágenes. Para aprender qué era un perro; se le señalaba y se ladraba. Y el niño repetía.

Una fuente con una serpiente en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin había construido la Cámara de los Secretos en las profundidades del castillo, protegiendo su entrada por el lenguaje de las serpientes…

¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

-Disculpa, tengo que hacer algo.

Mi compañera me miró, extrañada. Antes ya había tenido que pedirle que me cubriera las espaldas mintiendo sobre mi paradero. Parecía entender que se trataba de una situación similar. No me preguntó qué era, al igual que la vez anterior.

-¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?

-Sí.

-Te guardaré un puesto, entonces –asintió.

No esperé a que dijera nada más, sino que giré sobre las puntas de mis pies y corrí en la misma dirección de los niños.

Era solo una teoría, pero debía ser acertada. Claramente Slytherin iba a esconder todos sus secretos bajo la imagen de las serpientes. La entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos desde el baño de mujeres en el segundo estaba marcada por una pequeña serpiente alrededor de un grifo de los lavabos. Y la entrada misma estaba custodiada bajo una puerta rodeada por una serpiente metálica. En ambas oportunidades las había abierto hablando parsel, al igual que Harry.

Se escondió en el baño y buscó el galeón dentro del bolsillo interior de su túnica. Esperaba que Malfoy tuviera el otro consigo y estuviera solo, para que pudiera leer el lugar de encuentro.

Corrió hasta las escaleras. Hizo dos saltos muy peligrosos cuando éstas cambiaban de lugar. No tuvo tiempo de preocuparse en el caso que hubiera caído, ya que no podía perder ningún segundo en esperar a las malditas escaleras que se movían a su antojo.

Debía ser eficiente. No podía esperar a Malfoy en persona, porque me descubrirían. Desde la noche en que la persiguieron por esos lugares, estaba segura que habían puesto algún tipo de vigilancia; ya fuera de alguna persona, dementor o mágica.

Al llegar frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, me apoyé en el alféizar de la ventana frente a éste. Dejé mi mochila en el suelo, y la abrí para sacar un pergamino y pluma.

"_Ya sé cómo llegar a las celdas. Necesito flanquear la protección del castillo. Haz que eso ocurra"._

Corté por la mitad el pergamino, y la parte no escrita la guardé junto con la pluma en la mochila. La colgué al hombre mientras doblaba por la mitad el mensaje. Miré hacia ambos lados, agudizando el oído. Nadie se aproximaba.

Luego, me dirigí a una familiar pared varios metros más adelante y caminé tres veces frente a ella, pensando en un lugar para esconder algo. Cuando la silueta de una puerta apareció ante mí, volví a cerciorarme que nadie me observaba. Nada.

El interior era un lugar desordenado y oscuro. Cientos de estantes dispuestos de manera laberíntica contenían diversos objetos. En el techo había varias jaulas vacías y la luz se colaba por alguna especie de atrapaluz escondido entre éstas.

Había estado una vez antes en ese lugar, y no podía creer todo lo que se encontraba oculto. Me pregunté cuántos años llevaban algunos objetos allí, sus dueños muertos hacía décadas…

Dejé el mensaje en una mesita polvorienta que resaltaba desde la entrada. Parecía árabe, a juzgar por su extraña forma y los desteñidos dibujos dorados en los bordes. Y para asegurarme que Malfoy lo encontrara, dejé mis guantes en el suelo. Los arreglé de tal manera que solo la parte de los dedos índice estaban extendidas y señalaban la mesa. Había tanto desorden que sería difícil pensar que estaban puestos premeditadamente, excepto por Malfoy. Él era muy observador.

Salí tan rápido como había llegado. La puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres empezó a difuminarse entre las piedras de la pared, hasta desaparecer por completo.

El plan hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera sido porque al doblar la esquina, me encontré con Blaise Zabini.

Me miró con sorpresa, y luego el desprecio floreció en sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley? ¿Acaso te perdiste?

-No es de tu incumbencia –respondí a secas.

Di un paso hacia el lado, con intención de irme; pero él se acercó.

-Por tu bien, no te recomiendo que me hables así. En especial cuando no te creo nada.

Sentí mi varita en mi brazo, escondida bajo la blusa. La podría sacar con facilidad y noquearlo. Nunca había tratado con él tan de cerca, pero lo que le había contado Malfoy sobre él me hacía odiarlo. No solo estaba unido a Voldemort, sino que traicionó a su amigo. Se merecía que lo atacara. Sin embargo, no podía.

Tenía que mantener las apariencias…

-¿Acaso no tienes algo más importante qué hacer, Zabini? –retrocedí-. Buscaba la rana de Neville, ¿contento? Si quieres te incluyo en la patrulla de búsqueda. Parece que así usarías tu tiempo en algo mejor que preocuparte de lo que hago o no.

A juzgar por su mirada, no quería dejarme en paz, pero me creyó. Me dedicó un par de insultos antes de seguir caminando en dirección opuesta a la mía.

Le observé por encima del hombro. Me pareció extraño que no reparara en mi presencia, pero sentí una ola de alivio recorrer su cuerpo cuando pasó de largo frente a la Sala de los Menesteres.

El resto del día se me hizo una eternidad. Hice los deberes como una autómata y era incapaz de leer los libros de estudio para rendir los ÉXTASIS. Personalmente, me parecía bastante estúpido preocuparse de esos exámenes cuando lo más probable era que los mortífagos no fueran a considerar que mereciera vivir por haber obtenido buenos resultados en los ÉXTASIS.

Mientras recogía sus libros para guardarlos, Neville se me acercó:

-¿Quieres jugar ajedrez? –preguntó, mirando tentativamente la mesita con dos sillas junto una ventana de la sala común.

-Iré a mi cuarto a guardar esto –dije con parquedad.

Regresé en menos de un minuto, y vi a mi amigo esperándome con el tablero de ajedrez en la mesita.

El ajedrez nunca había sido mi juego favorito. Mi padre me había enseñado cuando tenía diez años, y sinceramente me aburría muchísimo tener que planear tanto para mover una insignificante pieza. Nunca lo había encontrado interesante, a diferencia de Ron. A él le brillaban los ojos cuando tocaba un alfil o un caballo.

-Asumo que solo jugar no está en tus planes… -mencioné, moviendo sin pensarlo mucho un alfil.

Neville no era un buen jugador, pero era mejor que yo. Comió mi alfil y una de sus piezas blancas estaba entrando en el territorio de mi ejército negro.

-Tengo que soportar varios insultos y burlas de otras casas. Estoy acostumbrado, ya no me siento mal por ello –dijo, quitando la vista del tablero y clavándome los ojos-. Pero me molesta cuando no sé lo despistado que soy por haber perdido a Trevor…

-¿Tuviste un encuentro con Zabini?

-Algo así. Tuve Transformaciones con Slytherin esta tarde.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? –pregunté, moviendo otra pieza. En menos de tres jugadas, mi reina corría serio peligro de ser devorada-. Tuve que salvar mi pellejo diciéndole aquello. No es gran cosa. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que me dejara tranquila.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa –tomó una de sus torres-. ¿Por qué le mentiste? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hacías?

Apenas me di cuenta que la torre había acabado con uno de mis caballos. Mi vista estaba fija en Neville y su mente estaba atando algunos cabos sueltos…

-No te lo diré, aunque me lo pidieras de buena manera –dije, frunciendo el ceño-. No trabajo para ti ni soy una de tus sirvientes.

-Quiero respuestas, Ginny. No puedes mentirme y-

-¿Y qué? –rugí, furiosa. Me incliné y bajé el tono de voz-. No eres mi superior ni nada parecido para exigirme esto. Mi vida no se basa simplemente en la resistencia o en las clases o en Harry. Hay muchos aspectos de los cuales no tienes el derecho de obligarme a decírtelos como si fueras una especie del señor de la guerra.

-_Estamos_ en guerra –sonrió con ironía-. Jaque Mate.

Se puso de pie y me miró por unos segundos antes de retirarse.

-Bueno, lo estamos, pero hace tiempo ya no estamos en territorio de amistad –dije con la voz temblándome de cólera.

Él se quedó quieto, pero no se volteó a encararme. Su espalda fue lo único que podía observar y hasta agradecí a Merlín que fuera así. No sería capaz de tolerar alguna mirada herida u otra de sus órdenes. Últimamente Neville parecía ser otra persona. La guerra cambiaba a las personas, eso era cierto; pero no las convertía en extraños. Mi amigo se había tomado demasiado en serio la tarea de planear los pasos de la resistencia. En el último tiempo empezaba a trabajar solo, sin decirme siquiera qué haríamos. Me lo informaba después, como si recién cuando lo buscaba se acordara de mi existencia.

Neville volvió a caminar y salió por el agujero de la sala común. Me quedé un largo rato observando el tablero. Mi gran odio por la guerra parecía haber aumentado en una cantidad considerable…

Fue entonces cuando en mi pecho sentí arder el galeón. Lo saqué con premura, leyendo los números y letras del borde.

El corredor estaba vacío. Casi nadie solía caminar por allí, excepto para acortar camino para llegar a Transformaciones. Y ya era casi hora de la cena, por lo que era poco probable que alguien me descubriera entrando en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Mis guantes estaban encima de la mesita árabe. Había una nota encima de ellos.

Estaba demasiado ansiosa por leerla como para pensar en la decepción que me causó no ver a Malfoy. Por un instante creí que tendríamos una pequeña reunión para conversar mi descubrimiento y el plan a seguir.

Tomé el pequeño pedazo de pergamino y lo leí:

"_Después de la cena gran espectáculo"._

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Acaso esa misma noche iríamos a las celdas?

Llegué al Gran Comedor con el corazón latiéndome muy rápido. Michelle me miró con extrañeza, ya que estaba demasiado inquieta. Pedía la bandeja con patatas, luego decía que no y pedía la de arroz. No comí prácticamente nada. El estómago se me revolvía de emoción.

Divisé a Malfoy sentado junto a Daphne Greengrass al otro extremo del Gran Comedor. Involuntariamente me estremecí al recordar cuando la chica descubrió que Malfoy me protegía la noche de la cacería de brujas. Nunca supe cómo Malfoy logró que ella no nos delatara, en especial cuando él no poseía nada de valor para otorgarle…

Unos estridentes ruidos alejaron mis preocupaciones. Parpadeé varias veces y dirigí mis sentidos hacia el lugar donde provenía el alboroto.

En la mesa de Slytherin, dos personas se levantaban mientras alzaban el tono de voz. Uno de ellos era Goyle, mientras que al otro solo lo reconocí como uno de quinto año.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho para hablarme así, tarado! –espetó el desconocido, sumiendo en silencio por completo al Gran Comedor.

-Te castigaré por ser una maldita rata estúpida. ¿Acaso te crees gran cosa? –contestó Goyle con voz burlona-. Quizás antes, sí. Pero ahora ve tu lugar, mocoso… Eres un-

-No me siento intimidado por una escoria como tú… Eres tan imbécil, que no me sorprendería encontrar rastros de sangre muggle en tu linaje.

-¡Insolente! –gritó Goyle, encolerizado-. ¡_Sectusempra_!

Goyle se sumió en un duelo con el desconocido, ocasionando los gritos de los más pequeños y el nerviosismo en los demás. El resultado fue obvio: en menos de dos segundos, el caos reinó en el Gran Comedor.

Algunos huyeron, despavoridos. Otros, especialmente los Slytherin, observaban imparciales la escena hasta que alguno de los hechizos alcanzaba el plato o la túnica de un espectador, y éste se unía a la batalla. Y mientras unos pocos se escondían bajo las mesas, los profesores no sabían qué hacer.

McGonagall tenía la boca crispada y todo el rostro tenso. Miraba con espanto todo lo que ocurría, y su semblante se tornó en uno de rabia cuando vio que los Carrow aprovechaban el desorden para enseñarse con cualquier estudiante que se les cruzaba por delante.

-Castigada por disturbar la calma en la cena, jovencita –Alecto Carrow le sonrió a una chica de Ravenclaw, que había tenido la mala suerte de haberse enredado con el dobladillo de la capa del mortífago en su intento de escapar del lugar.

Tenía mi varita en mano, lista para atacar a ese inmundo hombre cuando alguien me tomó de la mano.

Malfoy estaba de pie, detrás de mí. Sin decir nada, me soltó y empezó a correr hacia la puerta, teniendo cuidado de no toparse con ningún mortífago.

¡Ésa era la distracción! Había planeado armar una verdadera batalla en el Gran Comedor, que tardaría horas en solucionarse, para que pudiéramos ir a las mazmorras sin muchas dificultades.

Con todo el desorden, nadie notó que habíamos tenido contacto físico o que lo seguí casi al instante.

Lo encontré escondido detrás de una estatua, esperándome. Cuando llegué a su lado, comenzó nuevamente a correr y lo alcancé hasta que fuimos al mismo ritmo.

Atravesamos tres pasillos sin escuchar nada más que los gritos provenientes del Gran Comedor hasta que nos sumergimos en las mazmorras. El silencio empezó a hacerse presente, solo interrumpido por nuestras pisadas y nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Nunca antes había bajado tantas escaleras tan rápido como en aquella ocasión.

Al divisar el final, disminuí la velocidad y bajé de dos en dos los escalones restantes.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Malfoy. Había una nota irreconocible de ansiedad en su voz-. ¿Cómo entraremos?

Mis ojos se dirigieron a la serpiente enroscada en el pequeño pilar que sostenía la fuente. La respuesta había estado ante mí todo el tiempo…

Intenté responderle, pero la garganta se me oprimió. ¿Qué le diría? Sabía cómo abrirla, mas no era capaz de lograrlo. No sabía hablar parsel. Solo dos veces lo había escuchado: en un duelo entre Harry y Malfoy en primer año, cuando el primero intentaba deshacerse de una serpiente invocada por el segundo; y en labios de Voldemort. Técnicamente mis labios, pero estaba bajo su control por el diario.

-Weasley, respóndeme. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Aún así, había sido yo la que había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos. Un escalofrío me recorrió desde la cabeza la nuca hasta la punta de los pies ante la idea de recordar exactamente qué había hecho en los lapsus que estuve bajo el dominio de Voldemort.

-La puerta se abre con el idioma de las serpientes…

No lo miré directamente, pero percibí que el ambiente se tensaba y vi de reojo cómo sus ojos se abrían enormemente ante mi respuesta.

Inspiré y expiré profundamente, varias veces mientras miraba la cabeza de la serpiente. Su delgada y plana lengua, partida en dos en la punta, parecía que cobraría vida en cualquier momento para atacarme. Sus ojos pequeños resaltaban muchísimo a pesar que podían confundirse fácilmente con las escamas talladas a lo largo de todo el cuerpo.

Había querido olvidar las noches en que Voldemort tomaba el control de mi mente, obligándome a caminar, respirar y reír a su antojo. Fui su marioneta por mucho tiempo, casi un año completo. Y lo hice, lo bloqueé de mi memoria con largas noches de insomnio y esfuerzo personal. Sin embargo, hay algunos detalles que nunca se olvidan. Desde su cuidada caligrafía cuando me respondía mis infantiles confesiones en el diario hasta la sensación de placer que me hacía sentir cuando observaba a una de las víctimas del Basilisco…

-Ábrete, ahora. Llévame hacia el lugar que proteges.

Conocía el significado de las palabras, pero el eco que rebotaba era una serie de sonidos toscos y prácticamente desconocidos. Aunque no para mí. Voldemort me había hecho decir aquellas palabras para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos. Y jamás podría borrarlas, jamás por completo de mi cabeza.

La serpiente empezó a desenrollarse, como si quisiera caer de la fuente. Cuando se hubiera quedado en la base del artefacto, el suelo empezó a temblar ligeramente.

Retrocedí, asustada por lo que acababa de hacer y nerviosa por lo que comenzaría a ocurrir.

-Bien hecho, Weasley.

Malfoy seguía pálido, pero una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando pronunció mi nombre. Su rostro pareció iluminarse. Me dio seguridad.

-Gracias…

La fuente se había deslizado, mostrando que bajo ésta había una trampilla. Era pequeña y los bordes estaban llenos de telarañas, polvo y moho, quizás como producto del funcionamiento en antaño de la fuente.

Malfoy caminó hasta donde segundos antes había estado la fuente, y tomó la polvorienta argolla. Haciendo una mueca de asco, tiró de ella y abrió la trampilla.

Al acercarme, vi escaleras; aunque solo podía ver tres escalones con nitidez, porque más abajo, todo se sumía en sombras. Un rancio olor a humedad me hizo respingar.

Puse un pie sobre el primer escalón y miré a mi compañero.

-¿Miedo?

No le respondí. Por alguna razón, me sentía incapaz de mentirle. Me sentía como una idiota admitiéndole que estaba muerta de susto. Todo había sucedido a una velocidad vertiginosa y ahora me encontraba adentrándome en las celdas de Hogwarts… ¿Y si la trampilla nos llevaba a otro lugar? ¿Una fosa de cadáveres? ¿Una guarida de mortífagos?

Mis miedos se mitigaron cuando Malfoy me ofreció su mano y la tomé. Su mano estaba tan cálida como la mía, pensé mientras retomaba el descenso y Malfoy caminaba detrás de mí.

* * *

**N/A:**** La verdad no sé qué decir. Traté de escribir todos los cabos sueltos que quedaban para poder hacer coherente el tramo final del fic, porque ninguna palabra desde el inicio ha sido escrita sin ninguna razón en especial. Ya verán por qué a medida que sigan leyendo.**

**Hacía tiempo no me sentía entusiasmada con el fic, y creo que gracias a este capítulo he vuelto a retomarlo en serio. Ya tengo fríamente calculado el siguiente, para evitar así largas demoras.**

**Ah, me gustaría aclarar que Ginny no sabe hablar parsel. Solamente creo que debido a la posesión de Voldemort, puede recordar las únicas palabras que dijo para abrir la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos, porque lo hizo repetidas veces. Hay muchos detalles de aquel evento traumático que le serían imposibles olvidar del todo.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!**

**Y solo les puedo decir: prepárense para la acción.**

**Besotes, chau.**


	20. Fugitivos

**Capítulo veinte:** Fugitivos

Cerré la trampilla después que Weasley encendiera una pequeña luz con su varita. El pasadizo era muy angosto, porque a pesar que la luz era muy tenue, pude apreciar el moho, polvo y las telarañas asomándose por las piedras antiguas que formaban el lugar. Los escalones también estaban hechos de esta piedra, y con el moho y la suciedad, era muy fácil resbalarse, por lo que caminamos con mucha lentitud.

Se me hizo una eternidad la caminata. Los escalones no parecían acabarse. Pero me di cuenta que tenía esa idea porque me sentía claustrofóbico. Había poquísimo aire –la mayoría estaba cargado con el aroma del champú de Weasley-, y el ambiente era caluroso y un poco húmedo.

-No puedo imaginar que alguien hubiera estado por aquí en unos cientos de años –pensé en voz alta.

-Diría que sí. Al menos, supieron cubrir medianamente bien su presencia… Mira esto –dijo, apuntando con su varita hacia el lado.

En la pared se apreciaba una deformada marca de mano, como si alguien se hubiera apoyado para evitar caerse. Parecía reciente, porque solo tenía un poco de moho y estaba limpia de tierra.

-Y con toda la población arácnida por el lugar, sospecharía que habrían telarañas por todos lados –iluminó arriba de nuestras cabezas. Había en la parte superior, pero estaban cortadas y la mayoría de sus extensiones pegadas en la pared-. Definitivamente alguien estuvo por aquí hace no mucho.

-En mi defensa, tengo que decir que siento que moriré ahogado –mascullé, desabrochándome el botón del cuello de la camisa.

-Sí, claro –la escuché decir divertida.

Por fin la escalera terminó y llegamos a un minúsculo cuarto. Tenía el tamaño de un armario de escobas, pero estaba más sucio y descuidado que uno: las telarañas cubrían por completo los soportes enmohecidos que eran para colocar antorchas; en la parte derecha había un banco muy simple, roto por la mitad en la parte superior y envejecido. Pero lo que llamó mi atención fue lo que había junto a la puerta que se alzaba frente a nosotros.

-¿Aquí supuestamente se guardaban las llaves de las celdas? –preguntó Weasley, observando detenidamente el recipiente metálico oxidado.

Colocado en una posición muy cómoda para tomarlo si se estaba sentado en la banca, el solo hecho de ver el rústico emblema de una serpiente con un ave en su boca metálico me hizo estremecer.

-Somos magos. Decenas de hechizos y la creación de un conjuro son más poderosas que una simple llave para encerrar a los prisioneros… -me miró, con la confusión aflorando sin reparo en su rostro. Suspiré, sin saber cómo explicarle. De alguna extraña manera, Weasley despertaba en mí un sentimiento protector. Parecía una niña; pero no lo era. Me había dado sermones y pruebas que no era tan inocente como demostraba ser. Sin embargo, tener que contarle cómo los castillos de magos extralimitaban las costumbres muggle era un poco cruel-. Bueno… -volví a suspirar, pero esta vez de ansiedad. Quería cruzar la puerta y acabar con esta explicación-. Para intimidar a los cautivos, se les solía amputar alguna parte del cuerpo, dependiendo del crimen del que se les acusaba. En este recipiente se guardaban esas partes… ¿Puedes ver que está oxidado, a pesar que este lugar tiene poco oxígeno y no estamos cerca del mar?

El fondo del recipiente estaba negro, pero no de oxido. Seguramente el metal se había corroído con la carne en descomposición.

-De hecho, en la parte de atrás se puede ver que… –con las manos hice la mímica que levantaba el recipiente-… Tenía un nombre, pero no me acuerdo exactamente cuál… En fin, se toma _esto_ y se les mostraba la mano, dedo, oreja, pie al prisionero. Se dice que era para que desesperaran y admitieran el crimen, y así recibir una muerte más justa que una decapitación muggle.

-¿Más justa? –preguntó, manteniendo la vista fija en el recipiente.

-Envenenamiento era la más usada. Se les añadía especias mortales al agua que les daban para mantenerlos vivos, y así fueran muriendo día a día… Aún así, recibían castigos como maldiciones, por lo que también eso los desgastaba –expliqué. Brevemente me estremecí, recordando cómo mi piel se abría producto de las maldiciones hechas por mi padre. Casi había olvidado aquel momento de mi vida-. No sé cómo llamamos a los muggle salvajes en este aspecto. Morir decapitado solo toma un segundo de sufrimiento, en cambio los nobles mágicos incentivaban la muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Sangre limpia –dijo, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Levantó la cabeza para mirarme-. Los nobles eran sangre limpia, no los disfraces con otro nombre.

Nos sumergimos en un incómodo silencio. No sabía qué decirle. El tema de la pureza de sangre era delicado para ambos. A pesar de ser sangre limpia, habíamos sido criados de maneras distintas: en mi familia la pureza de sangre era lo más preciado, mientras menos mancharan el árbol genealógico con sangre impura, más estatus te daba; en cambio, Weasley tenía indiferencia por la pureza, y si sentía algo, entonces era rabia por el elitismo y la discriminación que despertaba esta cualidad en mi círculo social…

Me sentí molesto por pensar en presente. Ya no quería pertenecer a los Malfoy, ni a los Black ni a ninguna otra familia de sangre pura. Porque aunque hubiera personas que se desenvolvían sin matar o iniciar guerras sin sentido, eran considerados traidores. Y yo era considerado uno.

Weasley caminó hasta la puerta la tocó, palmando con extremo cuidado la superficie raída y astillosa del material.

Su pelo se movió como una cascada cuando giró la cabeza para mirarme.

Lo único que tenía claro en aquel momento era que ambos teníamos miedo de encontrarnos con algo horrible allí dentro. Con dolor recordé que su mirada me transmitía el mismo temor que la de mi madre cuando vio la calavera del Señor Oscuro tatuada en mi brazo…

-Vamos –dije con voz quebrada, obligándome a asentir casi enseguida para reafirmar la respuesta.

Respiró profundamente, mientras imitaba mi gesto y se volvió para empujar la puerta.

La madera rasguñaba la piedra polvorienta del suelo, haciendo un ruido bastante molesto. Parecía también estar muy pesada, a juzgar por el grosor y los detalles de hierro como unos enormes clavos que asemejaban a estacas uniendo las tablas de la estructura.

Una vez abierta, me coloqué detrás de Weasley.

Era una cabeza más alto que ella, por lo que no tuve que hacer ningún esfuerzo para ver la nueva habitación abierta: las celdas.

Todo estaba construido por piedras, a excepción de unos barrotes de metal colocados de manera vertical muy cerca del contorno del lugar. Frente a nosotros, en el fondo, había dos pequeñas ventanas sin cristal, de estilo gótico.

-Necesitamos más luz –cuando oí a Weasley, me percaté que su respiración era irregular. La puerta tal vez era más pesada de lo que creía, pensé mientras acercaba mi mano hacia la misma; pero, de repente, la luz de la varita de Weasley se apagó y todo quedó a oscuras. Que fuera de noche no ayudaba tampoco a tener un poco de iluminación-. Fuego –invocó y una pequeña bola incandescente salió disparada hacia una pared.

-Buena idea –murmuré.

Encendió las cuatro antorchas que se encontraban en mejor estado, proveyendo una iluminación mucho mejor y así todo se veía con más detalle.

Obviando las arañas y la tierra acumulada por todos lados, lo que más destacaba era el emblema de la serpiente en las ocho celdas que había. La serpiente se enrollaba entre dos barrotes. Cuando me acerqué a la celda más cercana para examinarla mejor, me di cuenta que servía como candado, ya que los barrotes de los que se sujetaba tenían bisagras en la parte superior e inferior.

Debía estar protegido con un conjuro o magia antigua. Así también los barrotes, para evitar que cualquiera pudiera salir estando en su interior.

-No hay nada adentro –me giré y vi a Weasley caminar por el pequeño pasillo que formaban las celdas-. Solo grilletes… lo cual es sospechoso –llegó hasta el fondo y miró a través de la ventana-. Si han estado usando las celdas, debería haber _señales_ que han estado encerrando gente aquí.

-No son estúpidos –contesté, pensativo-. Tienen que cubrir sus huellas. McGonagall y el resto de los profesores también son inteligentes… pero…

-Pero la perfección no existe –finalizó por mí, volteando-. Debe haber algo fuera de orden que los delate y nos diga qué hacen aquí. Y qué pasa con la gente... con la profesora Trelawney.

Volvió a caminar, observando cada celda. La imité, pero prestando más atención a las serpientes. Esta parte del castillo había sido obra de Salazar Slytherin y no era sorprendente que usara la criatura de su casa para darle más dramatismo y significado a las celdas, donde suponía que debía ser el lugar de castigo y tortura para los que no tenían la suficiente pureza de sangre en sus venas para merecer estar en la escuela.

Una serpiente en particular llamó mi atención:

-Weasley, ven.

-¿Has encontrado algo? –preguntó, llegando a mi lado, entusiasmada.

-Tal vez –señalé la serpiente-. No tiene polvo como las demás. Parece que han abierto esta celda antes –la miré-. ¿Crees que puedas abrirla?

Parpadeó, mientras su boca temblaba ligeramente. ¿De verdad esperaba que el candado en forma de serpiente se abriera de otra forma? Era lo más lógico. Al fundador de la casa de Slytherin le encantaba el idioma y pocos tenían el conocimiento de hablarlo, por lo que era un medio de seguridad ideal.

-Yo… no sé parsel –evadió mi mirada-. Solo sé de memoria lo que me obligaba a decir Voldemort para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y las palabras para que el Basilisco atacara…

Nunca me había hablado del tema. Es decir, sabía lo que le había ocurrido porque mi padre me lo comentó el verano pasado, mientras me instruía en todos los movimientos que se habían hecho en los últimos años para que el Señor Oscuro retornara al poder. Desde que él permanecía vivo en el profesor Quirrell, hasta la trampa a Potter del Torneo de los Tres Magos con el fin de obtener su sangre y entregarle un nuevo cuerpo. Pero, escuchar lo de Weasley, en sus propias palabras era muy distinto.

Sin saber qué decir, le puse una mano en el hombro y ella saltó. Tenía mucho miedo, y estaba seguro que por el fantasma de diario más que por la situación riesgosa en la que nos habíamos involucrado.

Una sonrisa era insignificante para poder calmar sus nervios, pero al menos, para envalentonarla a actuar. Necesitábamos su memoria para poder abrir la celda y hacer este viaje algo provechoso, y no solo una potencial oportunidad de morir.

No hizo ningún gesto, mas en su mirada vi que haría el intento.

Su voz me producía escalofríos. Todo su tono cambiaba a uno más grave y tosco, como si su lengua estuviera atascada en la garganta. Y eso sumado al eco, me ponían la piel de gallina. Sentí erizarse los pelos de mi nuca ante aquellas desconocidas palabras.

La serpiente empezó a moverse, desenrollándose de un barrote y solo quedando colgada de uno.

-Gracias –susurré, abriendo la celda y ofrecerle entrar primero.

Me sonrió débilmente antes de dar un paso hacia adelante. En la garganta sentí un nudo formarse al notar sus ojos aguados.

La celda estaba más limpia de lo que se podría esperar para no haber sido usada desde siglos o nunca. Había polvo y telarañas, pero no en gran medida como en el resto del lugar.

En el suelo vi algo extraño. Me puse de cuclillas, examinando la variación de color de la piedra. Debía ser de un gris casi amarillento, como las demás, pero había mancha oscura casi invisible.

-Es sangre seca y que olvidaron de limpiar bien –observó Weasley, levemente doblada y con la cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho.

-No cubrieron tan bien sus huellas…

Nos miramos en un intenso silencio por un segundo. Sus labios estaban a la altura de mi nariz y algunos de sus cabellos me hacían cosquillas en la mejilla.

-Creo que sé de quién es la sangre –dijo, esta vez en voz baja. Sus ojos ya sin rastro del temor por tener que volver a desenterrar su experiencia con el diario maldito, me escrutaban con interés-. Mira esto –se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no era conveniente y se irguió.

De mala gana me puse de pie. No sé por qué, pero me sentía muy molesto que se hubiera apartado tan repentinamente.

Había un par de grilletes abiertos y a pesar de verse gastados y llenos de moho, en el interior había unas pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-Trelawney debió haberse hecho heridas en los tobillos por la tierra enmohecida acumulada… Es como tocar una lija.

-¿Segura que se trataba de Trelawney? –pregunté.

-Sí. Estos son sus cabellos –recogió del suelo, muy cerca de los grilletes un par de cabellos canosos y muy largos-. Todavía huelen a incienso –los olió y me los acercó.

-Er, no, confío en tu sentido olfativo… -me recliné, alejándome de los cabellos. La idea de oler el pelo de Trelawney me daba asco-. Ya no está aquí. Se la han llevado.

-¿Estará con vida?

-No lo sé, pero… diría que sí –me miró, curiosa por la confianza en mi voz.

De no haber sido porque a ella se le ocurrió una idea, tendría que haber empezado a explicarle algo que involucraba a su noviecito, a san-cara-rajada-Potter, y la profecía que lo marcaría con el Señor Oscuro para hacernos estar en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Y la verdad es que me encontraba agradecido que así no fuera, porque cada vez que mencionaba a Potter, Weasley cambiaba por completo.

-Espera, ¿las celdas han sido usadas antes? –inquirió, ansiosa.

-No que yo sepa –busqué en mi cerebro la información que podía estar relacionada con prisioneros y tortura-. Sé que hubieron severos castigos en un principio cuando un hijo de muggles o sangres impuras entraban en Slytherin, pero hay un ensayo de Rowena Ravenclaw que apela a la estupidez de imponer la pureza de sangre por sobre una mente brillante, y se dice que ya no se castigaría más la cuna de donde se nacía. Fue un poco antes que Slytherin se fuera de Hogwarts… Si los fundadores estaban al tanto desde el principio sobre los castigos, dudo que hayan sido hechos aquí a modo de tortura. Ni siquiera aparece en los mapas oficiales de la escuela.

-Y Sirius Black estuvo prisionero en unas celdas acondicionadas… en una torre –señaló hacia arriba, haciendo evidente el hecho que estaban bastante lejos de las torres del castillo-. Entonces, ¿por qué ese contenedor estaba oxidado, como si se debiera a sangre?

Prácticamente corrimos hacia la entrada de las celdas.

Noté que era cierto. El metal estaba corroído por sangre, lo cual era muy extraño. La celda estaba casi limpia y exceptuando por la mancha de sangre en el suelo, se necesitaría litros para poder oxidar metal al punto de casi romper el fondo del recipiente.

Me incliné un poco, y vi que el contenedor estaba sujeto a la pared gracias a una pequeña bandeja que estaba adherida a ésta. La superficie de la bandeja estaba muy limpia. De hecho, había marcas con distinta cantidad de polvo, como si se hubiera sacado varias veces el recipiente hacía poco.

-Aquí se han depositado grandes cantidades de sangre. Repetidas veces, para que esté así –dije, sintiéndome aterrorizado ante esta revelación.

-¿Sangre fresca? –Weasley hizo una mueca de asco-. Me suena a vampiros…

Aunque el comentario había venido acompañado con un tono despreocupado, residía una gran verdad. Una horrorosa verdad.

Los vampiros casi nunca trataban con humanos. Ya era mal visto que criaturas que pudieran matar antes que un mago pudiera invocar un hechizo para protegerse, como Greyback, se unieran a ellos. Además de rebajarse a ser viles sirvientes de humanos, también negaban uno de los placeres más grandes que gozaban: disfrutar del sufrimiento de sus víctimas. Los hombres lobo obtenían humanos en bandeja de plata, que tan moribundos se encontraban de las torturas recibidas por tratar de resistirse al ataque de los mortífagos, que el veneno inmediatamente los convertía en licántropos.

Adivinar qué era lo que obtenían a cambio los vampiros con tal de apoyar al Señor Oscuro no era para nada difícil. No cuando los vampiros mordían a seleccionadas personas, las que para ellos eran una joya necesaria de tener para mantener una especie perfecta; por lo que no cualquier humano les servía.

-¿Crees que…?

-Maldito bastardo –masculló, con voz ahogada.

Su mirada se había oscurecido, y capté un tono acusatorio en sus palabras.

-Te juro que no lo sabía –escupí antes de pensar lo que decía-. Tal vez-

-¿Vas a intentar defenderlos? –inquirió-. ¡Están usándonos como alimento!

-No los voy a defender. Los vampiros además de ser seres terriblemente egoístas y traidores, son detestables…

Si tener contacto amigable con gigantes u hombres lobo era mal visto por la sociedad mágica, estar mordido o que un vampiro se alimente de la sangre de una persona es ml veces peor. Era un completo suicidio social. Hasta los más liberales y que protegían los derechos de todas las criaturas mágicas se apartarían de la persona relacionada con vampiros.

Antes de poder explicarle mi teoría de por qué había rastros de sangre para vampiros en aquel lugar, escuchamos un ruido que nos hizo callar abruptamente.

Definitivamente se trataban de pasos y personas hablando. Venían discutiendo, por la cantidad de blasfemias y el tono sofocado que llegaba como un eco lejano desde la escalera.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron? –Weasley parecía tener problemas para respirar.

-No sé, pero tenemos que huir ahora –entramos a las celdas, cerrando la pesada puerta-. Hagamos un hechizo y un encantamiento, para ganar más tiempo –dije, sacando mi varita.

-Yo buscaré si hay alguna trampilla o puerta oculta –asintió ella, desapareciendo tras de mí.

Teníamos poco tiempo para poder escapar.

Tratando de no dejarme dominar por los nervios, recité cuanto encantamiento y hechizo recordé para evitar que entraran con facilidad. Si se trataba de los Carrow o el mismísimo Snape, en breve llegarían a romperlos todos en una pequeña fracción de un minuto.

¿Hace cuánto estábamos aquí? ¿La distracción preparada en el Gran Comedor ya se había resuelto y se habían percatado de nuestra desaparición? ¿Quiénes serían lo que venían? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo sabían dónde buscarnos?

Me aproximé hasta Weasley, que estaba gateando en el suelo, tanteando con sus manos cada piedra con desesperación.

-No hay nada –me informó-. ¿Qué hacemos? En las celdas no creo que haya nada para escapar. Sería estúpido que los prisioneros pudieran huir.

Las voces se hicieron más cercanas y audibles producto que ya no llegaban con mucho eco.

-¡Ese niñato me las pagara!

Se trataba de Alecto Carrow, y a juzgar por la contestación de Yaxley, me di cuenta que no viviría si no salía de este lugar rápido.

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a morir junto a una Weasley… -empecé a decir, pero ella me calló-. ¿Qué haces allá? –volteé, confundido al notar que estaba caminando hacia la pared del fondo.

-Sacarnos de aquí –contestó, y levantó la varita-. Cúbrete los ojos.

-No me digas que piensas-

-¡_Finite Incantato_!

Una parte de la pared explotó, saliendo una nube de humo con piedras disparadas hacia todos lados.

Me lancé al suelo inmediatamente, por instinto de supervivencia. Puse mis manos sobre la nuca y cerré fuertemente los ojos. Sentí pequeños pedazos de roca esparcirse sobre mí, sin hacerme daño alguno.

-Vamos, Malfoy. Ya están aquí –me apremió Weasley, tosiendo. Los ojos me ardían con el polvo. Me limpié el dorso de las manos en la túnica mientras me levantaba-. Apúrate.

-Nunca pensé que destruirías el castillo –comenté, entrecerrando los ojos.

Unos golpes me hicieron saltar: trataban de abrir la puerta.

Weasley me miró y luego se giró hacia el abismo que se abría ante nosotros. No se veía nada. Solo oscuridad hacia abajo. No estábamos bajo tierra, porque el cielo se abría ante nosotros como si estuviéramos en los jardines. Pero debíamos estar en un lugar cerca de la tierra, porque las mazmorras llegaban hasta uno de los niveles más bajos del lago…

Alecto Carrow gritaba los hechizos correctos para desmantelar mis pobres protecciones. Entrarían en menos de quince segundos.

No me di cuenta quién le tomó la mano a quién, pero me encontré flexionando rodillas y salté al vacío con los dedos de Weasley aferrándose a los míos con aprehensión.

A medida que la tenue luz de las antorchas de las celdas quedaba arriba, la ansiosa mirada de mi compañera se hicieron invisibles ante la oscuridad y aparecieron los gritos coléricos de Yaxley maldiciendo nuestra existencia.

De repente, me estaba ahogando y no podía gritar.

* * *

**N/A:**** La acción no es lo mío. Trato de evitarla a toda costa, y aquí lo he dejado casi al final del capítulo. Lo sé, soy pésima. En especial porque lo llené de información y de preguntas sin respuesta. Solo habrá hipótesis.**

**Lo de los vampiros fue algo que tuve que mencionar. Digo, ¿qué beneficio tendrían ellos apoyando a Voldemort? Sangre, ¿no? Porque siempre he pensado que no cualquier persona serviría para ser convertida en vampiro. Además, que ****tengo varías teorías de por qué la sangre de los jóvenes puede resultar más apetitosa para ellos… (Advertencia: no soy una loca por los vampiros, gracias).**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y también por los reviews.**

**Hasta la siguiente entrega.**

**¡Saludos, chau!**


	21. Expecto Patronus

**Capítulo veintiuno: **Expecto Patronus

Cuando analicé mentalmente la estructura del castillo y me di cuenta que las celdas debían hallarse a pocos centímetros sobre el nivel del lago, era en el momento menos indicado: trataba de nadar hacia la superficie, pero el peso de la túnica me lo impedía.

Desesperada, empecé a sacármela, así como también de la bufanda que me ahorcaba. Lo último no sirvió de nada, ya que llevaba tanto tiempo bajo el agua, que me ahogaba con o sin ella estrangulándome el cuello.

Cerré los ojos e hice un último intento. Si moría esa noche, entonces debía irme de este mundo con la conciencia tranquila de que hice todos los esfuerzos para poder vivir. Lo único que nos quedaba en plena guerra, era la esperanza de la vida; y no podía renegarla por haber apelado a conocer lo que verdaderamente ocurría en Hogwarts.

El golpe de aire llenó mis pulmones de improviso; haciéndome un tanto dolorosa, pero placentera la tarea de respirar.

Me froté los ojos. La luz era precaria; solo las antorchas que encendimos en las celdas iluminaban el lugar. Pero estaba tan alerta por los eventos anteriormente ocurridos que pude examinar con detalle que todavía no nos veían. Yaxley gritaba encolerizado en el agujero que había abierto, y otra larga sombra se movía con avidez reptando por las paredes. Seguramente la oscuridad que nos otorgaba la infraestructura del lago nos ayudaba a pasar desapercibidos: habíamos caído en una zona angosta y cerca de nosotros se abría uno de los puentes que conectaban la planta baja del castillo con los invernaderos.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que todavía no veía a Malfoy.

Empecé a girar, moviendo los brazos para ayudarme a hacerlo con más rapidez, y solo las ondas producidas por mi movimiento perturbaban la superficie del agua.

-¿Malfoy? –susurré, nerviosa.

Las dudas respecto a si sabía nadar quedaron olvidadas cuando un chapoteo llamó mi atención. Una respiración entrecortada y dificultosa se dejó escuchar.

Debe ser él, pensé nadando hasta donde provenía el alboroto.

Malfoy se encontraba apoyado en el borde de un bote. De hecho, estaba lleno de botes. El pequeño canal que formaba esa parte del lago se extendía y un techo aparecía cubriendo decenas de botes.

-Aquí guardan los botes donde traen a los de primer año…

-¿Casi muero ahogado y te preocupas de los botes?

Había una mezcla de ironía, diversión, incredulidad y molestia en su voz. Lo que me llamó la atención fue las dos primeras. ¿Draco Malfoy podía usar un recurso literario tan común entre la gente normal y usarlo para reafirmar la entretención que le causaba mi descubrimiento de los botes?

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí –tocó uno de hombros y me empujó levemente, obligándome a nadar.

Tenía mucha razón. Debíamos movernos, porque los mortífagos ya debían haber avisado que estábamos fuera del castillo. Quedarnos aquí, sería prácticamente firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte.

Nos pegamos a la mohosa pared tras la eterna fila de botes. Mientras nadábamos hacia un destino desconocido, me fijé en que la pared que nos protegía de dejarnos a la simple vista de cualquiera, era del ala sur del castillo. Si mi mapa mental de Hogwarts no se había distorsionado con la adrenalina que corría por mis venas, saldríamos a la parte más ancha del lago.

-¿Cuánto crees que demoren en empezar a buscarnos? –pregunté, esperando que cuando saliéramos a la extensión máxima del lago, nadie nos viera-. Vamos a salir al lago. Nos pueden ver con facilidad. Y nos rodearían desde toda la orilla… Estaríamos perdidos…

-Para ser tan valiente, Weasley, eres demasiado miedosa –se quejó. Sospeché que sonreía mientras decía esto-. Lo tengo todo bajo control. Necesitamos llegar bajo el otro puente que conecta las partes del castillo –dijo, mirándome por sobre el hombro.

-No puedo creer que dependa de tus ideas, Malfoy.

Lo único que recibí a modo de contestación fue la vista de su nuca. No esperaba a dijera algo, de todos modos. Él también debía sentirse así: dos personas que por creencias y convicciones de sangre, se aborrecían, quedaban atrapadas en una situación mortal. Vida o muerte. O mejor dicho, muerte o muerte. Porque si nos lográbamos entrar al castillo y fingir que nunca habíamos salido de él o roto alguna regla; nos quitarían el alivio y los deseos de vivir. Con tortura, maldiciones, terror psicológico, usando a los dementores…

Después del verano, creí que no querer vivir. Era tan solo una chica insignificante en una gran guerra. En cualquier momento podrían matar a mi familia o amigos. A Harry. Y no podría hacer nada para impedirlo. El futuro se veía desalentador; más nombres de personas conocidas rellenando el obituario de "El Profeta", noticias de secuestros y ataques a familias inocentes, disturbios en el mundo muggle, asesinatos a las pocas personas valientes y con una gran influencia en el mundo mágico. Era como si todos desaparecieran a mi alrededor, y observara sus cadáveres tendidos en el suelo, recordándome lo inútil que eran mis deseos de luchar contra el régimen de Voldemort.

Ahora, quería luchar. Abrí los ojos. Podía ser inútil e insignificante, los mortífagos me matarían en menos de un segundo. Pero me iría de este mundo con la convicción de haber hecho lo correcto: pelear por salvar nuestra sociedad de la injusticia y la muerte.

-Bien, ven aquí –llegamos al otro puente que unía partes del castillo separadas por un pequeño tramo de lago. Malfoy se movió hasta la base que sostenía el puente de arco en la entrada de la torre de Adivinación-. Espero que funcione…

-El agua no afecta a la varita –dije, viendo cómo sacaba la varita, emergiendo desde el agua.

Invocó un encantamiento ilusionador, y otro para que no hiciéramos ruido al nadar.

-Aunque los dementores serán los únicos que podrán vernos, es mejor que nada.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado con ellos. ¿Sabes realizar el hechizo Patronus?

A juzgar por la mirada que me dio, la respuesta era un rotundo no.

-No me digas que tú sabes.

-Pues… -Malfoy enarcó las cejas y sonrió, con incredulidad-. Mientras tus amiguitos y tú nos hacían la vida imposible, nosotros hacíamos algo realmente productivo –expliqué, repentinamente orgullosa de revelarle una pequeña parte de aquellos maravillosos días en Hogwarts-. Harry nos enseñó de todo para combatir.

-¿También les enseñó a ser idiotas? –preguntó, empezando a nadar.

Ignoré momentáneamente lo último. Ya habíamos entrado a la zona más peligrosa: la parte abierta del lago. Estábamos completamente a la vista de cualquiera, y nos podían rodear en todos los ángulos posibles; ya que ésta era la parte del lago que daba hacia los jardines.

El castillo se veía tranquilo, aunque no debía ser así en el interior. Por los pasillos, los mortífagos seguramente se movilizaban para buscarnos, produciendo un ambiente de caos. Nadie había conseguido burlar el sistema de vigilancia. Y menos probable que ocurriera bajo las rondas de la reformada Brigada Inquisitorial, mortífagos recién o próximamente iniciados, con las maldiciones imperdonables en los labios, listos para demostrar su lealtad a Voldemort.

De repente, me dieron escalofríos. Me costaba moverme y agradecí que Malfoy estuviera adelante, dándome la espalda. No quería que me viera así. Después de la conversación sobre las actividades del Ejército de Dumbledore, por un segundo me sentí hablando con el Malfoy de antaño. El que se burlaría de mi familia y amigos, para luego llamar a su grupo de estúpidos amiguitos para darme mi merecido por existir.

-Bien, llegamos a salvo –dijo, poniéndose de pie cuando quedaba menos de dos metros para llegar a la orilla. Me dio la mano, ayudándome a llegar más rápido a pisar tierra firme-. Primera parte completada. Ahora tenemos que…

-Correr.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, confundido-. Tenemos que ir al castillo, Weasley.

-No, mira –señalé hacia la cabaña de Hagrid-. Hay que correr _ahora_ mismo.

Un grupo de tres personas estaban caminando alrededor de la cabaña del guardabosque. Iban con antorchas en la mano y se habían percatado de sombras ajenas a ellos a las orillas del lago. No podían ver nuestros cuerpos, pero nuestras sombras larguiruchas, producto de la luz de la luna, se expandían bajo nuestro sin ningún miedo.

-¡Miren, ahí! –gritó uno.

-Podríamos perfectamente ir al castillo.

-Sí, con esos cinco dementores cuidando la entrada –repuse, con ironía-. Vamos, Malfoy. Llévanos a la muerte inminente.

-Eres tan-

Cualquier insulto que iba lanzarme, quedó en su boca, porque los hombres nos reconocieron y desenfundaron sus varitas. Un rayo rojo llegó a menos de un metro de mi pecho, chocando contra una roca y haciéndola mil pedazos.

-¡Hay que huir!

Lo tomé por la manga de la túnica y empezamos a correr.

Nos adentramos en el Bosque Prohibido, saltando las enormes raíces de los árboles y sumergiéndonos en una niebla tan espesa, que luego de un rato, ya no podía ver distinguir mis propias manos.

Aún así, seguimos corriendo, sorteando árboles y rocas sin saber cómo.

Malfoy se quitó la túnica. El peso mojado de ésta, le impedía movilizarse con facilidad. Mientras, aproveché de tomar mi varita y estar preparada para lanzar un encantamiento escudo. En cualquier momento podría salir algún mortífago, que nos había seguido o pensó que podríamos llegar a este lugar. Después de todo, el lugar más evidente para esconderse en los terrenos, era el Bosque Prohibido. Los peligros y el miedo del lugar, lo hacían perfecto para huir y despistar al enemigo.

-Creo… -empecé a reducir la velocidad-. Creo… creo…

-¿Qué ocurre, Weasley? –Malfoy volvió para ver qué me pasaba-. ¿Te heriste o qué?

-No, no es eso –dije, tratando de controlar la respiración-. Creo que nos alejamos lo suficiente. Si nos adentramos más, no sería seguro.

-Como si esto fuera seguro –dijo, mirando hacia todos lados. La niebla ya no era tan espesa, pero no había desaparecido. Aproximaba que podíamos ver unos ocho metros a la redonda, mientras que luego de esa distancia, los árboles se transformaban en sombras hasta los más lejanos esconderse tras la nube grisácea-. En cualquier momento, un maldito centauro viene y nos mata.

-No puedo creer que seas tan prejuicioso con ellos –escupí, dando un paso hacia atrás-. Son buenas criaturas, ¿sabes? Además, nosotros invadimos su bosque.

-Oh, ¿acaso eres amante de ellos? –preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. Se acercó a mí, cada vez con el semblante más serio-. Para tu información, Potter los obligó a atacarme en nuestro primer año.

¿Acaso hablaba en serio?

-Mentiroso. Los centauros lo salvaron de Quirrell alimentándose de los unicornios, después que tú corrieras como un marica asustado –escupí, enojada-. Y en primer lugar, me refería a que no nos atacarían porque le temen a los dementores. No deben haber salido de su nicho durante meses desde que esas cosas están deambulando por toda la escuela –expliqué, apuntándolo con mi varita. La miró, nervioso-. Así que lo único que pone en peligro tu mentiroso pellejo, soy yo. Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Malfoy –le advertí, antes de darme media vuelta.

Caminé hasta el árbol más cercano. En el Bosque Prohibido, todos los árboles tenían enormes raíces que emergían desde la tierra como verdaderas extensiones del tronco, siendo anchas y muy firmes.

Me senté en la más alta, apenas tuve que saltar y pude posicionarme sin mayores esfuerzos.

Estábamos libres de los centauros, pero no de los hombres lobo. Remus Lupin nos había explicado una noche del verano antes de cuarto año (el mismo en el que la Orden del Fénix volvió a formarse), que en el bosque vivía una colonia de ellos. No podía asegurar cuántos eran, ya que en los periodos que se perdía por el bosque eran los de su primer año, cuando aún Dumbledore no le ofrecía la Casa de los Gritos, y no tenía recuerdos de aquellas transformaciones llenas de irracionalidad y efervescencia de la prepubertad. Según nos dijo, habitaban en la parte más periférica, evitando toparse con los centauros y unicornios; pero se alimentaban de las demás criaturas existentes.

Sin centauros por aquí, los hombres lobo tenían la completa libertad de transitar por este sector del bosque.

Traté de aproximar en qué parte nos hallábamos exactamente, pero me era imposible. Había corrido sin pensar, huyendo por mi vida. Además, nunca antes había estado en el Bosque Prohibido. A juzgar por las descripciones que Harry y Hermione me habían hecho, nos habíamos adentrado bastante. Podíamos estar a la mitad o un poco más allá de ésta, más cerca del límite de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Más cerca de los licántropos salvajes.

-No te tomes a mal lo que dije de tu novio, Weasley.

La piel se me puso de gallina al sentir su voz tan cerca. Volteé el rostro y lo encontré de pie, a mi lado.

No pude evitar sonreír. Ésa era su manera de pedir disculpas.

-Estoy pensando en cómo defendernos de los hombres lobos, no deprimiéndome por tu discurso de nena celosa –dije, entrecerrando los ojos y golpeándolo levemente en el brazo co mi hombro izquierdo. Él me miró, sorprendido por esto último-. Lo que no entiendo, es por qué te refieres así de Harry.

-¿Dijiste hombres lobo? –preguntó, convenientemente alarmado. No sabía si de verdad le preocupaba eso o no quería tener esta conversación.

-Sí. Los centauros los mantienen alejados con sus armas. Sin ellos y en la parte más profunda del bosque –abrí los brazos, señalando a nuestro alrededor-, hay una gran posibilidad que vengan.

-Bueno, los licántropos salvajes no se rigen por la luna llena –su rostro cobró un aire de arrogancia casi palpable. Así que de esta forma actuaba Malfoy en clases, cuando respondía algo que sabía a la perfección. Ron y Hermione solían imitarlo en la sala común, la última recalcando lo estúpido que lucía-. Pero las fases de la luna son vitales en su vida. Tal como en luna llena están en su mejor estado, en luna nueva –miró hacia arriba. Las frondosas copas apenas dejaban un pedazo de cielo visible- es el peor. Por eso en luna llena cazan y se cortejan, mientras que en luna nueva hibernan, por decirlo así.

Una pequeña porción de la luna nueva se podía ver. Era casi traslúcida, y no había nubes o niebla que hicieran pensar que se tratara de una luna llena camuflada tras éstas.

-Genial –suspiré, aliviada-. Un problema menos… ¿Y en dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. Entiendo que no te caiga bien Harry, pero menospreciarlo o tratar de engañarme con eso de los centauros, es… es volver a ser el _antiguo_ tú –lo miré, curiosa por la manera en que evitaba que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

-Deberíamos volver. Cambiemos un poco nuestro trayecto, así los despistamos –propuso, empezando a caminar.

Me bajé de un salto y lo seguí sin decir nada.

Nos alejábamos de manera curva de la línea recta en la que habíamos venido. Era un buen plan. Si entraban a seguirnos, podríamos escondernos y atacar con mayores posibilidades de salir vivos.

-Acepto que me he comportado injustamente con Potter, la san… Granger y tu hermano –dijo, disminuyendo el paso y posicionándose a mi lado. No lo miré ni hice ningún gesto que indicara que le prestaba atención. Sabía que si lo hacía, dejaría de hablar. Le resultaba difícil todo lo referente a aceptar sus errores o demostrar sentimientos-. En la mayoría de las veces, me comporté como un imbécil. Incluso contigo –hizo una prolongada pausa. Hojas secas se quebraron bajo nuestros pies-. Pero ellos… Nunca serán mis personas favoritas.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté, sin entender y lo miré-. Están luchando por nosotros, por el mundo mágico. Arriesgan sus vidas con las mayores posibilidades de fracasar, por la mínima oportunidad de ganar.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y me sentí pequeña e ignorante a su lado.

-Se puede respetar a las personas sin necesidad de tenerles aprecio –dijo, lentamente. Dimos varios pasos, antes de seguir:-. Lo que dijiste es verdad, se arriesgan para salvarnos del Señor Oscuro. Y eso es realmente admirable, valiente y muy Gryffindor de su parte. No puedo discutirte nada al respecto. Sin embargo, Potter con sus amigos se creen los reyes del mundo. Tal vez tu hermano no sea así, pero le gusta recibir la atención de los actos heroicos de tu novio. Granger es insoportable. La verdad no sé cómo tiene amigos, de seguro solo por ser una enciclopedia ambulante. Y Potter… -estaba incómodo diciéndome todo esto, pero insistí en que continuara. No quería que mi relación y afecto por ellos impidieran que me dijera lo que pensaba-. Digamos que estoy en peligro mortal y él es el único en salvarme. De seguro lo haría, pero porque al héroe le corresponde, no porque quiera... Tiene un complejo de héroe que me ha hecho odiarlo desde que lo conocí.

-¿Tan importante era ser mejor que él? –pregunté, luego de unos segundos en silencio.

-No tienes idea cuánto –respondió, sorprendido por mi nueva pregunta y no por algún reclamo ante sus palabras-. Mis padres habían defraudado al Señor Oscuro y necesitaban levantar su imagen ante él. Si conseguía ser mejor que Potter, mi familia volvía a ganar el lugar que antes tenían.

Podía imaginarme a Lucius Malfoy retándolo, gritándole por no haberle ganado en algún partido de quidditch o dejar que entrara a la Cámara de los Secretos, ganándose el título de héroe por la eternidad en la escuela. Sin mencionar, el no haber hecho nada para matarlo cuando los persiguió a Snape y él por los jardines cuando Snape tuvo que asesinar a Dumbledore. Su relación con su padre se trataba de llenar expectativas, y nunca poder hacerlo.

-Ahora no sé qué estupidez son capaces de hacer para recuperar un poco de categoría –dijo, pensando en voz alta. Debía referirse a sus padres-. Tía Bellatrix vive ahora con ellos. Controla sus movimientos para el Señor Oscuro y los llena de miedo. Ella fue la que convenció a mis padres que ya era hora de hacerme mortífago…

Nunca habíamos hablado del tema antes. No de esta manera. Mis ojos se abrieron, impresionados; y él me miró de la misma forma. Era tan conciente como yo, que estábamos cruzando una invisible línea de seguridad. Él protegía los secretos de su familia y su vida como mortífago, mientras que yo, a Harry. Y ahora, ambos temas eran tocados, traspasando la línea y derribando las paredes que los cubrían.

-¿Estuvieron de acuerdo? –pensé en mis padres. Les era imposible ponerse de acuerdo al tomar una decisión, y mamá solía imponerse-. ¿Ambos dijeron que sí?

-Mamá no, pero no importó –dijo, con un dejo de pena-. Papá necesitaba desesperadamente limpiar nuestro apellido y yo ya había accedido. Me entrené desde el primer día de vacaciones de verano…

Sus ojos se desviaron al suelo y me di cuenta lo que significaban sus palabras: desde el primer día tuvo que matar.

-Draco… -acerqué mi mano derecha a la izquierda de él y la rocé levemente-. Nunca quisiste hacerlo realmente. Eres bueno, lo sé –dije, sintiendo cómo sus dedos extendían y me tomaban los míos-. Tienes un buen corazón.

Me quedé sin palabras cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Era tan vulnerable, temeroso y débil. Se veía asustado, con las cuencas marcadas y los ojos más brillantes de lo usual. Y tan pálido, que creí que en cualquier momento se haría transparente.

Suspiré, sintiendo mi corazón encogerse de lástima y rabia a los mortífagos por haber causado que su vida fuera tan miserable.

Un vaho frío se expandió delante de mí. Malfoy lo notó al mismo tiempo que yo y sopló, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Malfoy… -miré hacia el cielo, moviendo un poco el cuello para encontrar alguna zona que no estuviera cubierta de ramas y hojas. Se estaba nublando rápidamente-, ¡corre!

Nos abalanzamos hacia adelante con violencia.

Rompimos el contacto de nuestras manos, para tomar nuestras varitas y poder esquivar troncos, raíces, montículos de tierra y rocas con mayor eficacia.

Con la rapidez vertiginosa, mi respiración se transformó en un jadeo insoportable. Volutas de aire gélido eran la muestra fehaciente que el calor de nuestra respiración se condensaba con la frialdad del ambiente.

-¡No!

Volteé la cabeza y vi a Malfoy corriendo tras de mí, mirando hacia los lados con terror.

-¡_Expecto Patronum_! –grité, apuntando hacia las fantasmagóricas figuras negras que se deslizaban tras los árboles que se abrían a nuestros lados. Las del lado izquierdo hicieron un ruido extraño, como si fueran criaturas con miles de tentáculos en la boca gimiendo de dolor. Moví la varita hacia la derecha, y el dementor desapareció-. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí cuánto antes, antes que vengan más! –articulé como pude, sintiendo que los pulmones demandaban más aire.

-¡La presencia de los dementores aterra a los mortífagos! –dijo, aumentando la velocidad para llegar a mi lado-. Nos… dará…ventaja contra ellos –su respiración era tan desastrosa como la mía.

-Buena idea. Nos van a seguir de todos modos –tropecé con una raíz y me afirmé de su brazo. Me tomó por los hombros y me ayudó a ponerme de pie mientras caía con mis pies moviéndose por inercia-. Gracias –escupí, soltando aire con pesadez.

-No fue nada. Lo que hiciste con los dementores… fue increíble.

¿Intercambiábamos cumplidos cuando nos perseguían dementores y nos enfrentaríamos a un enorme grupo de mortífagos, esperándonos a la salida del Bosque Prohibido? Éste era uno de esos momentos bizarros, que no se podían explicar.

Recordé una vez que Harry me había contado sobre la noche en que fueron a rescatar a Ron a la Casa de los Gritos. Aquello terminó en él viajando a través del tiempo con Hermione, para impedir que mataran a Sirius. Estuvieron mucho tiempo en el bosque, esperando a que el Harry, Ron y Hermione salieran del Sauce Boxeador junto con Sirius, Snape y Remus Lupin. Harry no pudo explicarme cómo fue la espera, pero me dijo que sintió que Hermione y él se acercaron muchísimo más. Aquel año se habían alejado por un prolongado periodo de tiempo, y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ella por sus objeciones respecto a la Saeta de Fuego, vivir ese momento lleno de expectación y ansiedad, lo hizo darse cuenta de características de su amiga que antes no había notado: lo preocupada que era por ellos, por Ron y él.

Esta noche, había descubierto al verdadero Draco Malfoy. Al que escondía su inseguridad por no cumplir las expectativas de su familia y el que velaba por el futuro de ésta.

Mi familia tampoco era perfecta. Ser la única hermana entre seis hombres mayores, me habían hecho tener una infancia difícil. La manera en que Fred, George y Ron me molestaban, vino a mi memoria. Muchas veces lloraba en mi cuarto, frustrada por haber sido mujer. Y la forma en que Bill y Charlie me protegían, era exasperante. ¡Y cuánto discutían mis padres! Por cómo debía vestir, si debía juntarme tanto con Fred y George, si-

-¡Mira! –Malfoy señaló hacia atrás de nosotros.

Un dementor y no solo él, sino que aparecían más detrás de él, empezando a rodearnos.

Aún estaba aferrada al brazo de Malfoy, por lo que lo tiré hacia la derecha y empezamos a correr hacia esa dirección, ya que todavía no había dementores en esa zona.

-¡Vamos, Malfoy! –dije, tirándolo con más fuerza al notar que empezaba a detenerse.

-No puedo más… no vale la pena… -susurró entre jadeos.

-Pero, ¿qué rayos dices?

La respuesta vino del cielo. Literalmente.

El corazón empezó a dolerme, como si no quisiera latirme más. Y sentí el antes imperceptible roce de tela harapienta sobre nuestras cabezas.

-¡_Expecto Patronus_! –humo plateado salió disparado de mi varita e hizo convulsionarse al dementor, dejándonos tranquilos-. Tienes que combatir los pensamientos negativos. ¡Piensa en lo que te hace feliz! –le dije, zamarreándolo con preocupación. Malfoy seguía pálido, a pesar de la maratón que hacíamos-. No puedes dejar que te debiliten.

Su paso firme y más rápido fue el mejor resultado que pude esperar, y lancé entusiasmada más Patronus hacia los dementores que nos seguían.

Las criaturas chillaban adoloridas y se detenían, pero solían volver, con más ímpetu que antes. La diluida nube platinada que lanzaba no iba a seguir sirviendo de nada dentro de poco.

-¡_Expecto…_! –nos estaban alcanzando. Sentí las uñas de uno tocarme el cuello-. ¡_Expecto Patronus_! –nada, seguía allí, inmutable a la voluta plateada-. ¡_Expecto…_!

-¡_Expecto Patronus_!

Un poderoso vapor plateado chocó contra la cabeza del dementor, lanzándolo hacia atrás mientras daba volteretas en el aire.

Le sonreí a Malfoy y él solo rió, volviendo a repetir el hechizo y espetando a los dementores que nos daban alcance.

-¡_Expecto…_ No! –dije, casi chocando con tres que nos bloqueaban el camino.

Desesperados, dimos vueltas y nos vimos completamente rodeados. Tal vez quince o veinte dementores formaban un círculo alrededor nuestro, aproximándose con lentitud y extendiendo sus esqueléticos dedos con impaciencia.

De la varita de Malfoy, en vez de un fuerte vapor plateado, salió una voluta que desapareció al instante en el ambiente.

¿Harry estará bien? No había sabido de ellos hacía días. Los reportes del periódico sobre su infiltración al ministerio no fueron claros y… Y yo estaba esperándolo, sin saber nada. No me había llevado con él. ¿Acaso creía que era una niña? Al igual que mis padres, que mis hermanos. Me veían como una indefensa chiquilla, a la que podrían matar con el chasquido de los dedos.

-Están haciendo efecto en nosotros –susurré, enojada por aquellos pensamientos en mi cabeza.

Malfoy gruñó y vi que cerraba los ojos, con una mueca de profundo esfuerzo. ¿Esfuerzo por no sufrir, por no recordar?

El diario de Riddle fue el catalizador, pero yo fui la culpable de petrificar a todas esas personas. Y la satisfacción que sentía al saberlas como rocas, solo confirman mis deseos de verlas muertas… No merecía vivir por esos crímenes…

Apunté mi varita hacia adelante, pero los dientes me castañeaban tan duro, que no podía siquiera articular palabra.

Los días en los que me encerraba en mi cuarto a llorar, por no poder comportarme normalmente ante la presencia del famoso Harry Potter; vinieron a mi mente con fuerza. Era tan patética, que todos se reían de mí. ¿Y qué quería? ¿Compasión? Risa, burla, y pena; eso generaba.

Me costaba respirar por la nariz, por lo que abrí la boca y me importó un pimiento que la garganta se me congelara. La imagen de aquella patética niña llorando, llena con el eco de las palabras compasivas, pero divertidas de sus padres, me nublaban los sentidos. Ahora me costaba inspirar, era más fácil expirar. ¿Mi padre había muerto en el ministerio? Me sentía ligera, como si mis pies no estuvieran en la tierra…

¡Papá no estaba muerto! ¡Eso fue un inmundo acto de Voldemort para llegar a la profecía!

Salí del sopor de infelicidad y tragedia en el que estaba sumergida, y me encontré con horror con la asquerosa boca llena de pequeños y filudos dientes de un dementor sobre mi rostro.

-¡Mierda, sal de acá! –chillé y apunté hacia su boca-. ¡_Expecto Patronum_!

El vapor le dio de lleno en sus fauces, causándole un sufrimiento tan grande, que cayó al suelo chillando.

Busqué a Malfoy, pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Sentí la respiración de un dementor a mis espaldas, y empezó a succionar con su boca. Anodada, me di cuenta que mi renovado espíritu de lucha se veía nuevamente opacado ante los peores momentos de mi vida.

Dirigí el Patronus hacia él y empecé a llamar a Malfoy, hasta que miré a un dementor que flotaba casi horizontalmente sobre el rubio, que estaba tendido en el suelo.

¡Debía hacer algo rápido o iba a quitarle el alma!

Varios dementores volaban hacia mí, y a algunos pude alejar, mientras que otros se alimentaban de mis recuerdos felices con tanta técnica, que sabían cuándo debían alejarse para no recibir un Patronus.

Me costaba pensar en momentos felices. Era como si tuviera una especie de amnesia, que me borraba lugares y personas, nombres e incluso las emociones sentidas en aquellas ocasiones.

-¡Aléjate de Draco! –grité, dirigiendo mi varita hacia el dementor sobre él y golpeando de paso a uno que estaba a mi lado. Pensar en Harry ya no servía, y el primer beso, ése increíble que nos dimos frente a todos en la sala común, se hizo borroso junto con los vitoreos del ambiente-. ¡_EXPECTO PATRONUS_!

Mi varita vibrando me hizo saber que por fin había llamado a mi Patronus corpóreo: un imponente caballo plateado relinchó con energía antes de arremeter contra el dementor.

El animal, galopando con gracia, siguió embistiendo al resto de las criaturas de capas negras. Solo unas cuantas salieron intactas, huyendo despavoridas.

Sentí agua caer en mi brazo y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

El hermoso caballo desapareció en el bosque, persiguiendo al último dementor que quedaba.

No me quedé observándolo por mucho. Corrí hacia Malfoy y caí de rodillas a su lado, tocándole la frente y diciéndole que ya estábamos a salvo por el momento.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y me miró desorientado. El labio inferior le temblaba y su respiración parecía inexistente, pero respiraba, ya que puse una de mis manos en su pecho para asegurarme de ello.

-Esta… ha… sido… -le dije que recobrara el aliento-, la experiencia más horrible de toda mi vida.

-Casi te da un beso. Podrías haber muerto… Podríamos haber muerto segundos antes –el peso de lo ocurrido me golpeó. Muertos, estaríamos muertos.

-Pero no gracias a ti –sonrió suavemente, casi con dolor.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-Sí –se sentó con dificultad y después de usar ambas manos como ayuda para flexionar las piernas, gimió-. No me ayudes, Weasley. Estoy bien –lo miré como si fuera una mala broma y lo rodeé de los hombros con un brazo mientras lo tomaba de un codo-. No necesito… Gracias –dijo, al verse de pie.

-Debe quedar poco. La niebla es menos densa –apunté, sonriendo. Él me imitó.

La figura inconfundible de la cabaña de Hagrid empezó a hacerse más nítida entre los árboles y la niebla.

Al llegar a los primeros árboles que limitaban el bosque con los jardines del castillo, nos detuvimos y estudiamos la situación que se nos presentaba: no había ningún mortífago rondando a simple vista, pero Malfoy identificó a un grupo de cuatro camuflados en la orilla del bosque donde nos habíamos adentrado en un principio.

-Debe haber otro grupo en la puerta principal del castillo. Los demás, están en el bosque o en las afueras de los terrenos, custodiando a la barrera protectora. Creen que queremos escapar –dijo, pensativamente.

-Snape está despierto –la luz de la ventana de la parte más alta de la torre donde estaba el despacho del director, estaba encendida-. Espera noticias de nosotros. Pero, ¿cómo estás tan seguro que piensan que nuestro plan es escaparnos de Hogwarts?

-Te han estado vigilando desde hace mucho. Todo apunta a que quieres armar una resistencia… y deberías traer refuerzos para ello, ¿no?

-Tiene sentido. Aún así, no sé cómo salir de los terrenos. El escudo protector…

-Con Snape a cargo, los antiguos conjuros del escudo que protege Hogwarts ya no es un secreto –explico, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Vi mi desastrosa melena roja reflejada en ellos-. Estás conmigo. Yo te puedo sacar de aquí.

-Pero eso… Eso te haría un traidor. Si volvemos, ¿cómo los harás pensar…?

-Es parte del plan, Weasley. Solo tienes que llegar a tu sala común y cumples tu parte. Déjame la otra a mí –dijo, como si estuviera hablándole a un infante y no a una chica de diecisiete años-. Ahora, ¿lista para luchar y correr de nuevo?

La última carrera. Tenía que llegar desde los jardines hasta mi sala común.

Dije que sí e iba a preguntarle si ya se sentía mejor, pero antes de poder hacerlo, se soltó de mí y empuñó su varita, ofreciéndome una de aquellas miradas socarronas. Me pregunté si recién ahora estaba en buenas condiciones para correr o había estado fingiendo la mayor parte del trayecto.

-Vamos –dijo, saliendo de nuestro escondite en el bosque.

Nos acercamos sigilosamente hacia los mortífagos camuflados. Habían cometido el mismo error de nosotros: sus sombras no eran invisibles, por lo que podían distinguirse con facilidad.

Cada uno atacó a uno por sorpresa, dejándolos inconcientes en el acto.

A los otros dos, los derribamos luego de un corto enfrentamiento. Tal vez se debía a la adrenalina, pero no tuve mayores problemas. A pesar de no ver sus cuerpos, la dirección de mis hechizos los atacaba de la manera más eficaz.

Malfoy les quitó el encantamiento ilusionador.

-No son los Carrow –dijo, antes de dirigirme una mirada preocupada-. Éstos eran los más mediocres de todos. Alecto Carrow suele reírse de ellos por su patética manera de batirse a duelo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté, percibiendo que no me decía todo lo que pensaba.

-Hay algo extraño. Fue demasiado fácil.

Miré los cuatro cuerpos. Cuatro mortífagos, supuestamente especializados en matar. Sin embargo, no había sido para nada difícil.

-Sí, esto está mal –dije, levantando la mirada hacia él.

Ambos lo sabíamos: nos habían tendido una trampa.

-Vaya son muy inteligentes.

Gracias a un encantamiento ilusionador ejecutado a la perfección, Blaise Zabini apareció ante nosotros causándonos una gran impresión.

-Blaise… -Daphne Greengrass estaba detrás de mí. Me giré para tener uno a cada lado y tenerlos a la vista sin problemas-, ¿es necesaria tu asquerosa ironía ahora?

-Deben saber que-

-¿Que no estás de nuestro bando, Draco? –preguntó Zabini, arqueando una ceja. Su varita se movía peligrosamente en su mano-. Lo sabemos, pero no hay tiempo de explicaciones ahora.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó Malfoy, tan desorientado como yo.

-¿Quieres llegar al castillo sano y salvo, no? –dijo Greengrass.

-¿Es esto uno de tus trucos, Daphne?

-Oh, Draco. Venimos a ayudarlos, ¿vale?

¿A ayudarnos? ¿Es que acaso creíamos que éramos estúpidos?

-Eres un grandísimo imbécil, Blaise –miré a Malfoy, y vi que sonreía burlonamente.

-No tanto como tú, Draco –dijo el chico de piel oscura, mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes.

De pronto, sin saber cómo ocurrió, me vi caminando tras Zabini y Greengrass.

* * *

**N/A:**** ¡Feliz año nuevo 2010!**

**Escritor de un tirón (después de reescribir el principio mil veces), éste es el penúltimo capítulo del fic.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Hasta la siguiente y última actualización,**

**¡Chau!**


	22. La inesperada mascarada

**Capítulo veintidós****:** La inesperada mascarada

En muchas oportunidades mis piernas no podían moverse y tenía la sensación que en cualquier segundo mis pies girarían rápidamente para llevarme lejos. Sin embargo, seguí a Blaise y Grengrass.

Weasley caminaba a mi lado, lanzándome intensas miradas de soslayo. No podía culparla. Si nos hubiéramos encontrado con Potter y su dúo dinámico, también estaría a la defensiva y confundido de seguirlos… Aunque no era lo mismo. Ellos supuestamente trataban de corregir el caos en el que nos habíamos sumergido, no aparentaban ayudar a que cobrara más poder.

_Aparentar_. Eso era.

Toda mi lógica me decía que me cuidara, pero otra parte dentro de mí, siseaba de alegría.

-Les dimos unas pociones nubladoras de juicio –explicó Daphne, mirando por sobre su hombro a los cuerpos inertes de los mortífagos que había derrotado con facilidad-. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que los vencieran o nos descubrieran.

-Me inclino más por la segunda –dije, sin poder evitar sonreír-. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Caminábamos hacia el castillo, por el borde que separaba los jardines del Bosque Prohibido. Nos quedaban poco más de diez metros antes que éste se acabara y tuviéramos que seguir por los jardines desnudos hasta la entrada del castillo.

-Entrar será pan comido. Ya nos encargamos de la protección –respondió Blaise, con una gota de orgullo y diversión en la voz-. Pero movernos en el castillo, será toda una odisea…

Desde que lo conocí, supe que su gusto por el misterio y la arrogancia me darían dolores de cabeza. No tan solo porque solía ser tan pedante como él, sino porque le encantaba ganar la total atención de sus espectadores para generar un efecto de asombro cuando revelara lo que él sabía y los demás no.

Y eso solía molestarme muchísimo. Aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de aquello. Tal vez se debía al hecho de haber descubierto el teatro de los últimos meses, pero algo cálido se expandió en mi pecho al notar la arrogancia de mi amigo. Lo había extrañado.

-¿Y cómo nos aseguraremos que no planeas entregarnos a Snape? –rugió una voz a mi lado.

La varita de Weasley estaba tan cerca de Blaise, que moviéndola un poco podía incrustársela en un ojo.

-Vamos, Weasley. ¿Parezco que estoy jugando? –preguntó el chico, lanzando una risotada que podía interpretarse como burla o incitándola a que lanzara un hechizo.

Daphne se encontraba cruzada de brazos, unos pasos más adelante. Tenía las cejas enarcadas, como si hubiera estado esperando que esto sucediera en cualquier momento y ya estuviera resignada a soportarlo.

-Weasley, baja la varita –le dije, sin realmente esperar a que me obedeciera.

-Podrían estar engañándonos, Malfoy –la punta de su varita tocó la frente de Blaise, justo arriba del punte de su nariz. La retorció, pulsándola sobre su piel-. ¿Por qué tenemos que creerles? Los mortífagos van a usar cualquier artimañaza con tal de atraparnos… Sabemos _demasiado_, nos rebelamos contra ellos y sus reglas. Ésta tan solo puede ser una de las mil trampas que nos han tendido.

Mi respiración combatía a chillidos con los latidos de mi apresurado corazón, que retumbaban en mis oídos lastimándolos. Sabía que Weasley era capaz de matar a Blaise. Aunque no supiera cómo hacer una maldición (porque estaba seguro que no tenía idea), sí tenía suficiente odio contra el Señor Oscuro y los mortífagos como para decir pronunciar un _Avada Kadavra _con real deseo de acabar con una vida.

Di un paso hacia adelante y rodeando con toda mi mano, tomé su delgada muñeca. Sus ojos se posaron en mí con brusquedad mientras presionaba mi mano, tratando de disuadirla de hacer algo de lo que después lamentaría.

-Están diciendo la verdad.

Lo único que su mirada me transmitía era dolor. Seguramente sentía que la había traicionado.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? –escupió, alzando la barbilla-. Lo más posible es que sea una trampa.

Varias razones me vinieron a la cabeza. Y la mayoría sonaban difíciles de explicar, porque se trataba de detalles tan simples como que Blaise y yo somos parecidos en muchos sentidos. Simplemente supe que todo había sido una actuación cuando vi su mirada.

-Porque me enseñaste a dejar de lado sentido común y a escuchar mis corazonadas –respondí, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Aflojé mi mano sobre su muñeca, temiendo que pudiera lastimarla-. Tal como tú estás en la resistencia en un castillo lleno de mortífagos, yo sé que Blaise y Daphne nos van a ayudar a llegar sanos a nuestras salas comunes.

Los segundos transcurrieron manteniéndome al borde de lanzar una patada al suelo y gritar, y antes que pudiera hacerlo; los ojos de mi compañera bajaron hacia el suelo por unos instantes, para luego volver a encontrarse con los míos y lucir una mirada más serena. _Cautelosa_, pero serena.

Por el rabillo del ojo, comprobé que Blaise se encontraba bien. Mantenía su siempre constante sonrisa autosuficiente y burlona, mas suspiró como si hubiera temido la muerte.

-Si Blaise hubiera sido el que no pudo concretar la misión en la torre de Astronomía, también habría hecho creer a todo el mundo que lo repudiaba por ser un cobarde e indigno de servir al Señor Oscuro –no sabía realmente por qué, pero tenía que explicarle más. No tan solo porque estaría constantemente dudando si seguir las órdenes de Blaise y Daphne, sino por la razón que no podía evitar que todavía me mirara de esa manera-. Lo habría hecho para proteger mi familia y a mí mismo. Aún así, dejando de lado el miedo y la posición social, no lo abandonaría. No dejaría que arriesgara su vida por algo que me parece… -en resultaba difícil continuar. Estaba interviniendo según mi punto de vista, y tal vez él no pensara así-. Porque es mi amigo y puede confiar en mí.

Mis palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado: su barbilla descendió y negó suavemente con la cabeza, rindiéndose.

-Oh, Draco, eso fue tan emotivo –Blaise se limpió una lágrima imaginaria-. Aplaudiría, pero probablemente nos escucharían…

Weasley y yo lo miramos como si quisiéramos matarlo. Aunque creo que ella realmente sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Estamos atrasados. No sé por cuánto tiempo más podamos retener a los que montan guardia en el vestíbulo –anunció Daphne.

Casi me había olvidado de su presencia. Todavía se encontraba de brazos cruzados, pero ya no mostraba hastío, sino que me miraba con extremo interés.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó-. Blaise, deja de fingir que lloras. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Mientras volvíamos a retomar nuestro apresurado camino al castillo, Blaise nos explicó que luego de detener el caos generado en el Gran Comedor, los profesores de cada casa tuvieron que asegurarse que todos los estudiantes se encontraran en sus salas comunes. La profesora McGonagall no dio alerta de la desaparición de Weasley, sino que fue Parkinson. Anunció a Snape que no vio la distintiva cabellera rojiza de la chica con los otros Gryffindor.

-Fuiste un estúpido, Draco. _Ambos_ lo fueron –corrigió el chico, mirando también a Weasley-. Se descubrió que sobornaste al Barón Sanguinario para que mantuviera un régimen de silencio entre las pinturas, pero no todos los retratos se atuvieron a quedarse callados. Una pastora le confesó a los Carrow que te había visto con Weasley bajando hacia las mazmorras.

-Fue entonces cuando Snape nos llamó a todos a una reunión urgente –continuó Daphne, moviendo la cabeza para poder mirarnos por sobre su hombro-. Teníamos que capturarlos. Vivos o muertos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-De un simple cobarde y traidor, te has ganado el título del peor traidor de las filas del Señor Oscuro –Blaise chasqueó la lengua-. Es por eso que tenemos que llegar donde McGonagall lo antes posible.

-Tiene mucho sentido –dije después de pensar sus palabras-. Mucho sentido.

Estaba seguro que me había comportado con normalidad alrededor de los mortífagos, pero no importaba realmente. Cualquier excusa sería suficiente para liquidarme. Mi familia ya estaba denigrada en el círculo del Señor Oscuro, y si no capturaba a Potter y lo traía sobre una bandeja de plata como un trofeo de guerra, entonces no habría nada que pudiera recuperar un poco de la posición que gozábamos tiempo atrás. Con este panorama, un movimiento indebido o un paso que levantara alguna sospecha, sería suficiente para acabar con el apellido Malfoy por siempre.

Mi evidente traición al ayudar a la novia de Potter e hija de la familia de sangre pura más odiada del nuevo régimen, era una invitación abierta a que me degollaran para limpiar las filas del Señor Oscuro. Y a saciar la gula de sangre de los mortífagos, que no habían podido matar a gusto en Hogwarts.

-¿McGonagall? –inquirió Weasley, hablando por primera vez desde que había amenazado con matar a Blaise con tal de defendernos de una trampa-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Crees que vas a poder volver a la sala común así nada más? –Blaise comenzó a reírse-. Tan guapa para tener el cerebro vacío… –susurró, sonriendo.

-Veremos qué dirás cuando tengas pústulas en los lugares más impensables de tu asqueroso cuerpo –amenazó, adelantando el paso y colocándole la varita en el cuello-. Retráctate ahora mismo, serpiente inmunda.

-Vale, vale –atraje a Weasley hacía mí-. No seas idiota, Weasley. Blaise siempre trata de provocar a las personas para deleitarse con el espectáculo que montan.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta por qué Daphne Greengrass nos miraba con tanto interés momentos atrás: mi mano todavía se encontraba alrededor de la muñeca, tomándola con un poco de fuerza para impedir que la chica volviera a abalanzarse sobre Blaise. Sonreí, pensando en cuántas veces dije que prefería besarle el culo a Dumbledore que tener que tocar a un Weasley.

Rompiendo lentamente el contacto, asegurándome que Weasley estuviera más tranquila, dirigí mi mirada hacia Blaise y entendió perfectamente que si no dejaba de actuar como un imbécil (como él mismo), no iba a volver a impedir que tuviera que lidiar con la pelirroja.

-No aceptas bromas, Weasley. Qué aburrido va a ser el trayecto siendo tan serios –suspiró, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a Daphne.

Cuando Blaise estaba a cargo de La Brigada Inquisitorial, daba órdenes sin ninguna gota de duda o debilidad en la voz. Era extraño compararlo con esta actitud tan arrogante e irónica, en especial cuando él solía comportarse así todo el tiempo. Aunque yo también solía ser distinto. Y todo porque ambos pertenecíamos a familias íntimamente ligadas a las filas del Señor Oscuro, y debíamos protegerlas con nuestras vidas. Hicimos lo necesario por nuestros padres, a pesar que no sintiera afecto y cariño por ellos (estaba seguro que así era con Blaise también), por no ensuciar el apellido que nuestros hijos lleven y pudieran llevarlo con orgullo…

¿Orgullo? Unas enormes ganas de reír se consumieron en mi garganta. Si no estuviéramos ahora mismo caminando a lo que sería un juego de evadir y correr en el castillo, me habría detenido a lanzar carcajadas. La sola idea de pensar que mis hijos estarían _orgullosos_ de ser Malfoy, era ridícula. Ni siquiera yo todavía podía entender realmente por qué seguía tratando de protegerlo, siendo que esto se ve amenazado por mis ganas de acabar con esta pesadilla impuesta por el Señor Oscuro. Lo único que quería era limpiar mi apellido, mi vida, para poder _vivir_ tranquilo. Y que los futuros Malfoy pudieran elegir qué hacer con sus vidas, no tener que nacer con la Marca Tenebrosa en sus brazos…

-… sería inútil. Tienen una gran sensibilidad para detectar encantamientos o artefactos mágicos que disfracen a una persona. No serviría de nada –la voz de Daphne me llegó como un eco lejano. Su nuca apareció lentamente, mientras enfocaba la mirada. Hablaba mirando hacia adelante, con la varita empuñada en su mano derecha-. Hay que abrir nuestros sentidos y atacar antes que nos ataquen.

Ella solo hablaba cuando era necesario, lo cual era infrecuente. Pero me di cuenta que estaba poniendo al corriente a Weasley de todo el plan para que se calmara y pudiera confiar en ellos. Al menos, lo intentara; porque lograrlo con total éxito lo veía imposible.

El perfil de la pelirroja lucía como el de una guerrera romana. Con el mentón alzado, signo inequívoco que no quería sentirse denigrada por el grupo, hacía que sus ojos recibieran más luz de la luna y así pude ver la decisión en su mirada. Sabía muy bien que pronto nos enfrentaríamos a una situación de vida o muerte. Lo lográbamos o no. Y las probabilidades iban en nuestra contra. También vi que esa gran ola de confianza ocultaba miedo. Me recordó a esas pequeñas criaturas en las tiendas de mascotas, hundiéndose en las esquinas de sus jaulas para huir de los ojos de los desconocidos compradores. Asustada, pero no débil. Ginevra Weasley nunca podría considerársele como débil. Sería innatural no sentir miedo en esta situación, sin embargo, ella lucharía. Tal como me lo dijo desde un principio, aquel día en una sala abandonada hacía un par de meses atrás: solo le quedaba _luchar_.

En mi interior, quería pensar en ello, tener la misma confianza que ella. Solo repasaba todo lo que podría salir mal. Y se trataba de una lista interminable…

-No nos pueden ver –dijo, girando la cabeza hacia la torre de Astronomía. Seguí su mirada y me di cuenta que algunas sombras permanecían en las ventanas, en ninguna posición que delatara que tuvieran algún artefacto para vernos-. ¿Y los telescopios?

-Ah, eso –Blaise chasqueó la lengua-. Daphne se encargó de dejar el castillo sin telescopios…

-¿Hiciste un encantamiento para atraerlos a un lugar donde esconderlos? –afirmé, y ella asintió como única respuesta-. Y no hay ningún hechizo que permita afinar la vista humana para ver en la oscuridad o a la lejanía… Muy inteligente.

Podía imaginarlos caminando con histeria, pegándose a las ventanas para poder captar algún movimiento extraño. Sin embargo, no sacarían nada concluyente que les diera nuestra posición. Solo seríamos cuatro sombras acercándonos al castillo. Perfectamente podríamos ser cuatro mortífagos o cuatro miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

-Realmente mi indiferencia estos meses ha atrofiado tu cerebro. ¿Creías que vendríamos a tu rescate sin haber hecho _nada_? –preguntó, bajando la voz. Un golpe eléctrico subió desde la punta de mis pies y me hizo temblar la espalda: estábamos llegando al camino de piedra que anunciaba la llegada al castillo-. La impulsividad no es nuestro pasatiempo… -susurró, sacando la varita del interior de su túnica.

En el momento en que nuestros pies dejaron de pisar pasto, y tocaban piedras perfectamente pulidas, empuñábamos nuestras varitas agudizando nuestros sentidos. Detectaba todas las sombras que se alzaban a nuestro alrededor: el castillo con los pequeños pliegues de luz de las ventanas, los árboles, los relieves del terreno, el de una lechuza sobrevolando el área… Estaba listo para apuntar a lo que fuera un riesgo que amenazara nuestros planes.

No tenía idea cómo iríamos a la oficina de McGonagall. Seguramente Daphne se lo había explicado a Weasley, pero no la había escuchado. Debíamos ir al segundo nivel, luego subir al tercero por las escaleras movedizas y finalmente rodear toda el ala oeste hasta llegar al despacho de la jefa de Gryffindor.

Al llegar al enorme umbral protegido por las imponentes puertas de roble, vi tres figuras tendidas en el suelo. Habían sido atacados por la espalda, asumí por su posición boca abajo contra las inmaculadas alfombras con la insignia de la escuela en el recibidor.

-¿Inconcientes o muertos? –pregunté, percatándome de la palidez de sus rostros.

-No lo sé –Daphne se detuvo y dio una vuelta completa, mirando los retratos-. Lo consiguió. Al menos los retratos no nos delatarán –informó a Blaise, antes de bajar la mirada hacia nosotros-. Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Subimos hacia el segundo nivel.

El silencio era ensordecedor. Ni el usual crepitar de las llamas de las antorchas encendidas me calmaba. Hogwarts parecía haberse perdido, y ahora nos encontrábamos en un castillo donde reinaba la sangre. Podía sentir que en el ambiente reinaba un deseo de asesinar, que se cernía sobre nosotros como una nube intoxicante. Aquello no lo sentí la noche en que los mortífagos invadieron el castillo y peleaban contra estudiantes y profesores. No percibí nada debido a mi propia conmoción después de haber fallado en la misión de matar a Dumbledore. ¿Acaso el aire era tan pesado en aquel entonces como ahora?

Mientras subíamos, nos encontramos con un mortífago. Alley, creía que se llamaba, pero no estaba seguro. Simplemente escuché un murmullo, que identifiqué como un tarareo. Cuando su figura apareció ante nosotros, un rayo salía de mi varita dejándolo inconciente al mismo tiempo que su boca se abría en una gran "o". Antes que cayera y alertara al resto de mortífagos, Blaise lo sostuvo y lo sentó junto a la baranda, dejando que sui cabeza se quedara ladeara en una posición extraña.

Haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, continuamos.

En el sector de las escaleras movedizas nos encontramos con dos cuerpos flotando boca abajo.

-No sé quién lo habrá hecho, pero se merece un aplauso –musitó Weasley, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bien pensado, Blaise –dije, pensando en que si estuviéramos en una situación distinta, no dudaría en aprovecharme de hacerle una broma a los cuerpos inconcientes de Crabbe y Goyle.

Nos acercamos a ellos, y vi que Goyle tenía la boca abierta, como si estuviera durmiendo. La saliva le caía por las comisuras de los labios.

-Me encantaría adjudicarme esto –escuché decir al chico a mi lado.

-¿No lo hiciste tú? –miré a Weasley extrañado, pero inmediatamente comprendí la razón de su afirmación.

Detrás de la enorme escultura de un centauro, apareció la indiscutible figura de Theodore Nott.

El chico que pertenecía a Slytherin, pero que jamás se involucraba demasiado en nada. El muchacho de apariencia normal y que no resaltaba más que en sobresalientes calificaciones, que poseía una astucia y capacidad de observación que podían hacer temblar de miedo al hombre más tozudo en la faz del planeta, el que nunca quiso bañar sus manos en la sangre que, estúpidamente, los de su familia y compañeros de casa derramaban cada día; él, se encontraba fuera de la sala común, arriesgando su pellejo por mí, por el solitario, traidor, deprimido, y vacío Draco Malfoy.

-Pude distraer a un grupo de seis, pero tenemos que apurarnos. Van en dirección oeste y cundo miren por las ventanas, verán que todo se encuentra _demasiado_ tranquilo allá afuera –anunció, deteniéndose frente a mí.

Las palabras eran innecesarias, así como algún amago de sonrisa o gesto entre ellos. En todo este tiempo habíamos forzado un inexplicable lazo de comprensión y apoyo. Prácticamente era al único que podía hablarle sin sentir que me recordara en su mirada que decepcioné al Señor Oscuro. Y entre sus ojos verdes, distinguí la alegría de ver que me encontraba aún con vida.

-¿McGonagall está al tanto? –preguntó Blaise, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Goyle.

-Todavía no. No sé cómo los Carrow lograron que se quedara en su despacho luego de la alarma –explicó Nott, con voz sombría-. No hay ningún profesor en esto. Los mortífagos están al control.

-Debieron haberla amordazado o hacer varios encantamientos en su despacho… -murmuró Daphne, pensativa. Sus ojos viajaron entre Weasley y yo-. Esto va a ser difícil.

-¿Difícil? Si hay que hacer explotar la puerta del despacho de McGonagall, lo haremos. Necesitamos ir con ella _ahora_ para que Ginny esté a salvo –dije, enojándome por la pérdida de tiempo que cometíamos al lamentarnos por todo lo que teníamos en contra-. Las consecuencias las resolveré luego. Ahora mismo, _movámonos_.

Todos parecieron despertar de sus tribulaciones; y cada uno a su manera, pareció acordar conmigo. Blaise simplemente asintió, mientras Daphne y Nott intercambiaron una mirada de la que no tenía tiempo de preocuparme en descifrar su significado.

Antes de ponernos en marcha, me di cuenta que Weasley me observaba con curiosidad y me pareció encontrar una leve expresión de sorpresa, aunque de lo último no sabía si lo había imaginado o estaba en lo correcto. No había tiempo y apenas me detuve a enfocarme en ella durante una fracción de segundo.

El corazón me latía con rapidez y sentía que con cada latido, se clavaba en mis costillas, produciéndome un dolor que se expandía desde el pecho y subía atizándome la cabeza. Aún así, mis sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca, y ningún detalle pasaba desapercibido para mí.

Los retratos se encontraban vacíos. Aquello solo aumentaba el peso invisible que caía sobre nosotros, asfixiándonos. Los mortífagos realmente debían estar furiosos como para infundir miedo en las figuras que llenaban de color e incesantes conversaciones los pasillos de Hogwarts. Al menos, pensé después de un rato, era algo positivo. No habría nadie que pudiera vernos ayudando a Weasley y delatarnos.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, de repente, Blaise.

Nadie le respondió. Todos nos quedamos quietos, flexionando nuestras rodillas, y Weasley fue la primera en empuñar su varita.

Rápidamente, buscamos refugio en el espacio entre la puerta de un aula y las paredes del corredor.

-¿Quién anda allí? –la voz de Yaxley resonó con potencia desde el otro extremo del lugar.

Daphne nos ofreció una mirada significativa, antes de suspirar y salir de nuestro escondite:

-Soy yo, Yaxley –dijo, alzando las manos. Hubo un prolongado silencio, antes de escuchar pasos aproximándose a la chica-. Creí que se trataba de Weasley o Malfoy, y me escondí para capturarlos de sorpresa –caminó, desapareciendo del campo visual de nosotros, seguramente para encontrarse con el hombre-. ¿No han encontrado ninguna pista más de ellos?

-No, nada. No están en el lago –contestó y se escuchó una grotesca risa inundar el ambiente-. Debiste haber visto el sufrimiento de los fantasmas para que confesaran si seguían en el lago o no…

Los puños de Weasley se cerraron, y me volteé para dirigirle una mirada de advertencia. Cualquier movimiento en falso nos llevaría a la muerte instantáneamente.

-Vaya, tendrás que enseñarme a torturar fantasmas algún día de estos –Daphne también rió.

-En fin… ¿No crees que todo está muy calmado? –inquirió, cambiando rápidamente el tono de voz a uno suspicaz. Blaise se movió incómodo a mi lado-. No me he cruzado con nadie en varios minutos.

-¿En serio? No me he dado cuenta –la mentira sonó prácticamente real en la impasible voz de la chica-. Aunque vi a algunos salir a los jardines. Todavía Malfoy y la traidora de sangre deben estar afuera y Snape parecía decidido en quererlos lo más pronto posible. Mientras más rápido los atrapemos, mejor.

-Malfoy… Ése es más estúpido de lo que creía. Bueno, no se puede esperar más del hijo de Lucius, ¿no? Ineptos, no sirven nada más que para dar problemas.

No tuve ni siquiera un segundo para pensar en hacer comer sus palabras a Yaxley por referirse así de mi familia, porque sentimos un ruido extraño proveniente del otro extremo del pasillo.

-Ah, Yaxley, estás aquí –dijo una tercera voz-. ¿Cómo va todo, Greengrass?

Estábamos acabados. Nott miró a la puerta, y su mano se quedó en el pomo, sabiendo muy bien que abrirla causaría un chirrido que nos delataría. Y cualquier hechizo silenciador haría una especie de sonido succionador que también serviría como un saludo a una muerte segura.

Daphne se quedó en silencio, mientras Yaxley le informaba de las pocas novedades con tranquilidad. Seguramente, la chica ya había previsto que no había otra manera de escapar que encargándose de los dos mortífagos.

-¿Greengrass, pero qué…? –preguntó Yaxley.

Sin esperar más, todos saltamos de nuestro escondite; sabiendo muy bien que aquella pregunta del mortífago era una señal para atacar al otro.

Cuatro rayos de distintos colores impactaron contra el pecho del mortífago, produciendo que su cuerpo saliera expedido hacia atrás, dejándolo como una marioneta sin vida en el suelo.

-¡Traidora! –gritó Yaxley, siendo más hábil que el otro, tenía buenos reflejos y pudo salir ileso del ataque de la rubia-. ¡Son unos traidores, unos amantes de la sangre sucia! –rugió, ahora lanzando diversas maldiciones contra todos.

Un _Cruciatus _alcanzó a Daphne, que dobló las rodillas y cayó en el suelo mordiéndose los labios. El primer en reaccionar fue Nott, quien aprovechándose del estado de catarsis del mortífago al ver que podía regocijarse del dolor ajeno, le dio una patada en la cadera al hombre para luego lanzarle un _Desmaius_ con la varita incrustada en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Nadie se preocupó de Yaxley, sino que todos nos giramos a Daphne, que permanecía de rodillas en el suelo, con ambas manos apoyadas en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Nott, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado.

-Sí, sí –dijo y levantó la cabeza. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y vi que una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla-. Puedo… -sus palabras quedaron en el aire y sus ojos se abrieron, otorgándole una expresión de profundo terror.

Pasos. Muchos de ellos, como mínimo de siete personas. Rebotaban desde las escaleras, y se escuchaba con ellos los gritos enfurecidos de sus dueños: los gritos de Yaxley los habían alertado y ahora venían sedientos por oír los gemidos de dolor de sus víctimas.

-Váyanse. Los distraeré de alguna manera… -dijo, levantando un brazo y moviendo su mano frenéticamente. Su voz era suplicante y en sus ojos se leía la desesperación que invadía su cuerpo-. No me ocurrirá nada… _Váyanse_, aún tienen tiempo de llegar donde McGonagall.

Una mano me tomó por la túnica, y vi que Blaise estaba retrocediendo, listo para seguir las órdenes de la chica y continuar nuestro camino. Por un momento dudé en acceder, pero supe que Daphne estaba en lo correcto. Después de todo, ella era una _mortífaga_ y podía inventar cualquier excusa para explicar la razón por la cual estaba en el suelo, incapacitada para caminar. Podía decir que fuimos Weasley y yo, tratando de escapar. Le creerían de inmediato. Y fue entonces, cuando mis pies comenzaron a moverse sin ser realmente conciente de ello.

Sin cerciorarme que Nott nos siguiera, me giré y tomando a Weasley de la mano, comencé a correr.

Todo se movía de manera vertiginosa a mi alrededor. En cualquier momento podía caer, el peso de mi cuerpo ya casi no lo podían contener mis cansadas rodillas; pero corrí, seguí corriendo, sintiendo que las uñas de Weasley se clavaban en el dorso de mi mano, mas no sentía dolor. Tan solo era una de las pocas sensaciones que sentía con claridad, que la mano de Weasley se apretaba con la mía, como única conexión tangible en aquel mar de desesperación.

Gritos llenaban mis oídos y la verdad no estaba seguro de quiénes eran las voces o qué decían. Tal vez tan solo eran insultos, porque ningún rayo se aproximaba a nosotros.

El despacho de McGonagall se encontraba al fondo del siguiente pasillo. Solo nos quedaba atravesar un extremo al otro, doblar la esquina y estaríamos en el trecho final.

De repente, una extraña sensación de felicidad rebotó en mi interior como si fueran los latidos de mi corazón el que la lanzara. Era la realización de que tan solo faltaba un esfuerzo más y estaríamos a salvo. Weasley finalmente estaría bajo la protección de la profesora McGonagall. Nunca en esta larga noche, había tenido un sentimiento tan opuesto a la preocupación y el fatalismo. Había sido una noche con el poder de la muerte, con horas eternas y pesadas, llenas de tribulaciones y miles de encuentros con la inexorable línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Una mano, atrapándome por el borde de la manga de mi túnica, me hizo detenerme de improviso, sonando como una nota desafinada en aquel réquiem que llegaba a su final.

Blaise se llevó una mano al oído y lo golpeó enérgicamente con el dedo índice.

El latido de mi corazón haciendo eco en mis tímpanos impidió que pudiera oír algo más, y maldiciendo a esta situación, la guerra, al mundo, a Snape, a Voldemort y a la maldita vez que se me ocurrió que podía marcar una diferencia en Hogwarts, el eco desapareció hasta ser casi tan débil que pude escuchar lo que Blaise insistía que hiciera:

Voces. Alecto y Amycus Carrow, seguramente custodiando la puerta del despacho de McGonagall.

Algo se quebró en mi interior, haciendo que aquella felicidad de derramara como el agua en una vasija rota. Por supuesto que ellos sabrían que Weasley trataría de recurrir a McGonagall. Era la única persona en el castillo capaz de hacerle frente a Snape y tener éxito en la labor de salir invicta ante una legión de más de veinte mortífagos en Hogwarts.

Blaise y Nott nos miraron, la duda hirviendo en sus pupilas. Pedían a gritos alguna solución, un plan maestro que nos pudiera salvar; y a la vez, chillaban disculpas por haber fallado en la que era una de las únicas cosas que eran de vital importancia para mí.

Porque era evidente: cuando los gritos de los demás mortífagos se hicieran audibles a nuestras espaldas, los Carrow vendrían a nuestro encuentro y nos darían fin sin siquiera mirar dos veces.

El tiempo pareció alargarse, los segundos parecían minutos. Algo se oprimió en mi pecho, y por primera vez sentí el dolor al fallarle a una persona que creía en mí. Miré a la figura de mi derecha, y me encontré con dos ojos llenos de lágrimas bajo un pelo rojo rebelde. Había decepcionado a muchos, pero ninguno realmente había esperado algo de mí. Mi padre nunca creyó en realidad que sería un hijo de quien sentirse orgulloso. En cambio, Weasley había depositado su _confianza_ en mí. En todos estos meses, ella se había colado en mi vida de alguna manera u otra, y despertó en mi interior algo que jamás había sentido: esperanza. Ella me hizo ver que existía una manera de remidirme con el mundo, de poder limpiar los pecados cometidos por la presión de mi padre y los mortífagos. Ella, la pelirroja amante de sangres sucia, había visto en mí algo más que un simple mortífago.

Me dolía mirarla, pero no podía bajar la mirada. No. Por alguna razón, me tranquilizaba pensar que moriría con la imagen de ella grabada a fuego en mi memoria.

Morir… Ese pensamiento me inquietó. Deseé durante días irme de este mundo cuando mi padre me torturaba hora tras hora, ante la presencia del Señor Oscuro. Pero viví. Y ahora, cuando por fin sentía que mi presencia en el mundo servía de algo, no quería irme. Una maldita amarga ironía.

-Malfoy…

La voz de Weasley era suave y quebrada, llena de temor. Su cuerpo decía lo contrario: su mentón, tan alzado como siempre, y su espalda muy erguida. Parecía que su voz y mirada pertenecían a otra chica, a una a la que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer; y que nunca me habría gustado hacerlo. Weasley sabía bien que dentro de pocos segundos, no quedaría nada de altivez y decisión en su postura, ya que el intenso dolor de las maldiciones que arremeterían con su cuerpo opacaría cualquier rastro de orgulloso en ella.

Su mano libre, se deslizó en mi rostro y sentí que sus dedos se encontraban calientes. De un parpadeo a otro, la chica se encontraba frente a mí.

¿Acaso alguien sería capaz de borrar la Weasley que siempre había conocido? El poder en su decisión, esa que chillaba que se enfrentaría a rayos y fuegos con tal morir con dignidad, me perturbó e hizo ver que ella no dejaría que el miedo la aterrorizara. No, Weasley no sucumbiría ante el miedo una vez más. Su corazón, digno de una Gryffindor, lucharía hasta el final. Ella me lo había dicho varias veces: _luchar_ la mantenía _viva_.

Una tímida sonrisa se esbozó en sus delgados labios y lentamente la vi inclinándose hacía mí, como si le costara ponerse en la punta de sus pies. Y la textura de sus labios secos, temblorosos sobre los míos, hizo que mi interior explotara. Moví mis labios, sabiendo muy en el fondo de mí que hacía algún tiempo había querido besarla. No así, claro estaba; pero nunca se me podría haber ocurrido un momento más oportuno. Aunque había entrado en mi vida para darme una tarea y ver mi propósito en el mundo como algo de profunda utilidad, ella amaba a San Potter y sabía muy bien que sería imposible dejar de lado al héroe del mundo mágico en su vida. Por lo tanto, solo la besé. Casta y simplemente. Ninguno quiso derrumbar el último bloque de la invisible barrera que nos recordaba que seguíamos siendo Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy, aunque por un momento, tan solo por una corta e insignificante fracción de segundo, quise que todo fuera distinto. Que la guerra fuera tan solo una mala pesadilla, y que Malfoy no fuera una lápida desde la cuna.

Ella fue la que concluyó el beso. Aún con los ojos cerrados, pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío. No se había apartado ni tan solo un centímetro.

-Puedes salvarte, Draco –susurró con la voz apagada. Su aliento chocó contra mí oído, causándome escalofríos. Nunca la había escuchado pronunciar mi nombre de pila con tanta familiaridad-. Eres _valiente_ y una _buena_ persona. No dejes que te hagan pensar lo contrario, ¿entendiste? Todos son unos imbéciles por no querer ver más allá de tu apellido y esa calavera en tu brazo izquierdo –¿Era posible que mi corazón dejara de latir y aún pudiera seguir vivo? La mano de la chica se deslizó dentro de mi túnica, guardando algo en el bolsillo del pecho, antes de retroceder un paso y apartarse-. Anda donde McGonagall. Tal vez todavía queda esperanzas para mí… -dijo esta vez, elevando un poco la voz-. _Adiós_.

La pelirroja dobló las rodillas rápidamente y se dejó caer en el suelo, sin apartar su mirada de mí. Fue entonces, a través de sus elocuentes ojos, que entendí el significado de sus palabras.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a chillar, mientras los gritos de los mortífagos a nuestras espaldas empezaban a oírse con fuerza:

-¡MALDITOS MORTÍFAGOS! –exclamó, llorando-. ¡NO SON NADA MÁS QUE UNA BASURA, UN JUGUETE DE VOLDERMORT!

Los segundos, tan eternos, se acabaron. Los eventos siguientes ocurrieron a una velocidad vertiginosa:

Los Carrow aparecieron ante nosotros, y Alecto le lanzó una maldición a Weasley después de reponerse por la sorpresa de vernos allí.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó mientras Amycus, clavando sus calculadores y fríos ojos sobre mí-. ¿Algo que contar, Malfoy? –escupió, jugando con su varita en las manos.

Su pregunta no fueron más que palabras carentes de sentido. Mis ojos estaban puestos en Weasley, que apretaba los labios para no lanzar ninguna muestra de dolor ante el potente _Cruciatus_ que Alecto disparaba contra ella.

Un golpe en mi hombro me hizo quitar la vista de aquella horripilante visión y vi que Blaise lo hacía, como si estuviera felicitándome:

-Un pequeño plan que teníamos. Tuvimos que usar a Draco para hacer caer a Weasley…

No escuché más de lo que me decían. Supe que por sus movimientos y el desenlace de las cosas, que la mentira de Blaise había sido recibida con sorpresa y luego, fue creída como si fuera la absoluta verdad. Algo que Weasley había querido desde un principio desde que se lanzó al suelo, fingiendo que nosotros la estábamos torturando.

La vista se me nubló. Vi que Alecto tomaba a Weasley y la obligaba a caminar, cuando las delgadas piernas de la chica apenas podían mantenerla en pie, y mis pasos los siguieron.

Llegamos a la oficina de Snape, y allí, Blaise informó de todo. Supuestamente, él me había dado la misión de hacerle creer a Weasley que era su aliado, ya que debido a mis acciones del pasado, no me sentía cómodo en mi posición. Y de una manera casi hermosa, Blaise usó la realidad, y le dio toques y matices distintos. Nott inevitablemente se vio obligado a cooperar, y todo por atrapar a la imagen más poderosa de libertad y justicia en el castillo: la novia de Harry Potter. Ella era la semilla que sembraba desidia entre los estudiantes, escabulléndose por las noches para aturdir a mortífagos y salvar a niños de torturas justas por desobedecer la ley del director.

No sé lo que hice. Tal vez asentí o incluso agregué algo más a las mentiras de Blaise. Me encontraba demasiado ocupado mirando Weasley, que mantenía la vista baja y no habló en ningún momento.

Un enorme y asfixiante _¿por qué?_ se atascó en mi garganta. Una pregunta que englobaba todo lo que sentía en aquel instante y la imperiosa necesidad que tenía de dar un paso al frente, y exigirles a esos hijos de puta que liberaran a la chica.

Sin embargo, algo me quemó los ojos y me di cuenta que se trataba de Snape. El hombre me observaba fijamente, como estudiándome con cuidado. Esos ojos oscuros sobre la nariz aguileña, me desmenuzaban cual planta sin hojas cubriéndole el tallo. Quería ver si había verdad en mí, si todo lo que Blaise relataba era cierto.

Y, en un ataque irreversible de desesperación, no hice ninguna mueca o usé alguno de mis usuales escudos invisibles de protección para que nadie pudiera saber lo que pensara o sentía. Quería que viera la mentira, que supiera que ya no era el mismo niño sumiso que seguía órdenes y se ocultaba tras él luego de cometer un error. No. Yo había ayudado a Weasley porque _quería_ hacerlo.

-Muy bien –dijo, frunciendo los labios-. Puedes retirarte, Draco.

_¿Qué? _Parpadeé, por primera vez plenamente conciente de dónde estaba y con quiénes. _¿Por qué?_

-¿Qué esperas? –preguntó, adivinando mis pensamientos. No, era imposible. Había aprendido Oclumancia y había aprendido a mantener mi mente cerrada todo el tiempo, en especial este último año-. ¿O quieres quedarte para hacer los honores? –su mano se movió en dirección de donde estaba Weasley.

-No, señor –musité, hundiéndome en su enigmática expresión. ¿Acaso él sabía y no decía nada? ¿Por qué? Nunca había logrado conocer siquiera un ápice de Severus Snape. Un hombre que había velado por mí y veía más allá de mi máscara de orgullo y autosuficiencia: vio a ese chiquillo, asustado por tener que llevar a cabo una misión de una causa de la que ni siquiera estaba plenamente entregado a _creer_-. No quiero hacer los honores.

-Entonces, lárgate. Y llévate contigo al señor Nott.

Blaise me lanzó una larga mirada triste. Posiblemente él tendría que ayudar en la tarea de torturar a Weasley y en sus ojos leía a la perfección que no tenía otra elección. Él ya pertenecía a ese bando y aunque tratara de luchar por lo contrario, no podía cambiar la situación. Desde niño en su destino estaba escrito que serviría al Señor Oscuro y todo lo demás tan solo eran destellos de un futuro que jamás podría obtener. Una vida en la que yo mismo también debía permanecer, quisiera o no.

No miré a Weasley antes de irme. Y tampoco quería hacerlo. Estaba seguro que no podría haber mantenido tanta tranquilidad de lo contrario. Porque sabía que esa sería la última vez que la vería.

Bajamos por las escaleras de caracol, con el temor de tener que escuchar gritos en cualquier momento. Porque aunque Weasley era la persona más fuerte y tozuda a la que había conocido en toda mi existencia, cuatro mortífagos torturándola desgarrarían hasta lo más profundo de su alma. El solo hecho de pensar que ella viviría lo mismo que yo hacía unos meses atrás, hizo que todo se aguara. Me limpié las lágrimas, diciéndome que los hombres no lloraban, que los Malfoy no tenían permitido aquella muestra de pura debilidad.

Me alejé, caminando sin destino fijo. Solo iba derecho, esquivando las personas que se me cruzaban y las palabras felicitándome por el logro cometido. Ninguno de ellos sabía la historia era una muy distinta.

La tortura podía cambiar a una persona. Lo sabía yo, porque había y me habían torturado. Ninguna parte es fácil, pero la primera podía ser hasta satisfactoria para los que olvidaron alguna vez lo que se sentía ser una persona llena de dudas y temores. Y la última… la última te podía trastornar, te hacía cambiar; siempre para mal. Olvidabas quién eras, las líneas de lo que era real y no se hacían difusas, y lo único que te quedaban, eran las pesadillas de tu interior ensangrentado, de tu cuerpo convulsionándose mientras lo único que pides es morir y dejar de pensar, de _sentir_. La muerte era la única salvación que veías y podías obsesionarte con ella, hasta el grado de ser tu endeble fuente de esperanza cuando tus propios gritos son algo normal de oír retumbar en tus oídos.

_-Tal vez todavía queda esperanzas para mí…_

Recordé el tacto cálido de su pequeña mano, introduciéndose en mi túnica y provocando que mi cuerpo temblara con aquel gesto.

Me llevé la mano al bolsillo interior de la túnica y sentí un delgado relieve circular dentro de él.

Extraje el objeto, tan solo para encontrarme con la moneda encantada que Weasley me había dado tiempo atrás para poder fijar nuestras fechas y horas de encuentro sin ningún peligro.

Un insignificante galeón, parecía real al tacto, pero estaba seguro que si alguien quisiera comprobar su legitimidad, se sabría que era falso hasta en las manchas sobre el escudo del ministerio de magia.

Y con aquella observación, una exhalación se escapó de mis labios.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –escuché preguntar a Nott, haciéndose presente por primera vez que habíamos salido del despacho de Snape.

Mi galeón no estaba manchado. Éste era el galeón de Weasley. Ella se había llevado el mío, los intercambió.

No iba a rendirme. Durante meses dejé que la vergüenza y el rencor me aprisionaran, y me sumergí en la depresión y autocompasión. Tan solo deseaba que todo terminara, que nadie pudiera ver a través de mí; mientras un odio incontrolable hacia el apellido Malfoy, hacia el pasado de mi familia, y todo lo que me inculcaron creer desde pequeño, crecía en mi interior y me envenenaba. Pero ya no más. Ya no tenía dudas ni _miedo_.

Si debía lucir mi antiguo traje de orgullo de sangre pura y obediencia ciega a Voldemort, lo haría. Era mi mejor arma para poder preparar y esperar el mejor momento para alzarme contra el régimen y la época de crueldad en el mundo mágico. Todos creerían que volvía a ser el mismo Malfoy de antes, la rata cobarde que vuelve al amo; tal como su padre hizo una vez que demostró su insuficiente lealtad a Voldemort. Todos, menos yo.

Había un guerrero en mí, un fuego ardiendo en mi interior que tan solo una persona pudo encender en mi interior.

-Vamos a buscar a McGonagall –dije, con una voz tan clara y decidida, que me costó reconocer como propia.

Por Weasley. Por mi familia. _Por el mundo mágico._

La resistencia recién había comenzado.

**FIN

* * *

**

_N/A: Dios. Esto es… el fin de una era. Lo sé, me he demorado siglos en actualizar; y la verdad __es que fue una horrible combinación de poco tiempo, poca inspiración para este tipo de género, y la certeza de que lloraría con el fin de este fic. Sí, estoy llorando y de hecho, he estado llorando desde que Draco y Ginny se han mirado antes que se besaran. Ya les había dicho que el final sería así, agridulce, porque esto se rige ante los hechos de las Reliquias de la Muerte, pero aún así me siento sumamente triste por el final y por… bueno, por escribirle "FIN" a este fic que he adorado, odiado, querido, maldecido, y nuevamente adorado durante meses._

_Dejando este sentimiento y siendo un poco más calmada, espero que se haya notado el cambio que ambos han hecho en el otro. En Ginny se vio a lo largo de todo el fic, desde el momento en que empezó a confiar en Malfoy, cuando lo salva de los dementores, y finalmente cuando se entrega a los mortífagos y le da la oportunidad de salvarse con toda esa mentira dicha por Blaise. Y con Draco, pues… el cambio se ha visto poco de manera explícita, pero el final lo deja muy claro: Ginny fue quien le hizo ver que con sentarse a lamentarse de sus acciones y su vida, no iba a conseguir nada._

_El punto que McGonagall esté al corriente de lo que ocurre, es que su intervención es la que logra convencer a Snape que Ginny pueda irse de Hogwarts. Bill explicó a Harry, Ron, y Hermione que Ginny ya no estaba en Hogwarts desde la Pascua. Creo que McGonagall es la razón de esto.  
_

_He agregado un poco de Nott/Daphne porque pienso que en el fondo, estos personajes se quieren mucho y lamentablemente fueron víctimas de sus posiciones en la vida. Mientras que Blaise… bueno. Es un maldito, pero quiere a Draco y haría todo por él, incluso arriesgarse a ayudarlo a llevar a Ginny con McGonagall para salvarla de las garras de los mortífagos._

_También, he escrito una especie de __**epílogo**__. Lo pueden encontrar en mi comunidad de escritos. Es bastante más dulce que este amargo final, pero no lo subiré al sitio porque considero que es algo muy alternativo y el verdadero final se encuentra aquí. En mi perfil encontrarán el link para leerlo.  
_

_Y bueno, creo que indiscutiblemente, tengo que darle las más profundas y enormes gracias a todos ustedes, quienes leen o alguna vez leyeron este fic. Soportaron mis idas de olla y por sobretodo, varios aún soportan lo tardona que fui para actualizar. No los culpo si se rindieron y ya no siguen el fic, en serio que no. Pero esto va para todos los que alguna vez han estado aquí: MUCHAS GRACIAS._

_Sin más, me despido del proyecto más intenso y tormentoso que jamás he escrito._

_Un gran saludo y un abrazo._

_Atte.,_

_Sirenita._


End file.
